Gate: Army of the Earth Federation
by Shadoweye12
Summary: Following the story of Gate with a personal twist. the military's of the world unite to create the "Earth Federation" in hopes of finally achieving world peace outside the insanity of politics. However the "Earth Federation" may be more needed than they realize, especially if more than one gate opens up in either world. Rated T for sexually implied actions but no details.
1. The Earth Federation is Born

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

Author's Note: Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've written anything but I found this incredible anime (At least in my opinion it is), I've been thinking about writing my own story similiar to this (I came up with this original story of mine long before I knew about this anime so please no accusations of plagiarism, I'm going to incorperate some of my original ideas of my story into this but keeping the general aspect of the anime so that I don't completely rewrite the story to see if some of my ideas work.). While the basis of the story will remain the same, I will add a lot more on to keep the story going and hopefully keep it interesting.

NOTE: To avoid confusion of language let's just assume that all the characters from earth that speak are fluent in Japanese, thus they can communicate effortlessly.

Itami was on a train to Ginza heading towards a doujinshi convention, the only reason for his existence at this point.

'If it came between a choice between my hobbies or my job, I would choose my hobbies' is what Itami always says.

Playing a game on his phone fighting goblins, orcs, and other fantasy creatures Itami began to fantasize himself as the character he was playing staring down an army of enemies single handed he ran headlong into the fray sword drawing, adrenaline pumping. Itami found himself in the middle of the army staring down a large orc like creature Itami readied his sword as he prepared for his first attack. But to Itami's sudden and horrifying surprise, he couldn't attack.

'What's wrong?' Itami thought, 'Why can't I move'.

Thoughts and possibilities raced through Itami's head, from being paralyzed or somehow fear getting the better of him. However it wasn't long before a digital screen appeared saying "Out of Energy", shortly followed by a screen saying "Please pay 500 Yen to replenish your energy". A look of horror quickly etched itself across Itami's face as he realized both the problem and how completely screwed he was.

The army of enemies pounced on his digital character and mercilessly ruined his character. Itami hung his head back in deep disappointment as his fantasy was crushed in his view by a stupid condition the game has, needing him to pay for energy or wait extensive periods of time to replenish it, he only could inwardly growl at how his fun was ruined.

But as fate would have it, as his fun was ruined his train came to a stop at his destination. Remembering his original reason for being out there in the first place Itami quickly forgot his disappointment and proceeded to make his way to the doujinshi convention.

 **Else where in Japan**

In a large spacious room near the center of Ginza in an office building that had been temporarily rented out. In this room 15 people sat around a large cheap maple wood table. The chairs were all the simple folding chairs, no coffee machine, a single water cooler in the corner. This wasn't a luxurious meeting place to say the least.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here this evening" An old man dressed in an American military uniform bearing the rank of General, he had gray hair and well grown beard around his face. The man looked like he could have been in his late fifties to mid sixties but still carried himself as if he was forty years old. "As you all know I have called this meeting to set up hopefully a military alliance with several nations of the world to be outside the insanity of politics that threatens to push us to the brink at times." The man continued. "You all know me I'm General Marcus Ford, and we have commanders and officers from all over the world, from the US, China, Russia, Brazil, both Koreas, Germany, France, Italy, Poland, Britain, Belgium, Japan, and last but not least, Australia. As you all know nationality isn't an issue here, so please feel free to speak freely on this issue." General Marcus said sitting back down.

 **Back in Ginza**

A crowd gathered around a weird stone gate that seemed to appear out of no where, people started whipping out their phones and taking pictures, believing it to be some form of a special attraction, though why it would appear and take up an intersection was making quite a few confused.

"Why is this in an intersection?" One person asked.

"Is it for some form of promotion?" Another asked out loud.

"Where did it come from?" another wondered.

 **With General Marcus**

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Marcus asked to the group of military officers as he slightly slumped in his chair, right now he was getting fifty percent support fifty percent against his efforts. Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Britain, and Australia were more or less in support. However Poland, Belgium, North and South Korea, France, and Italy were still having some reservations.

"We all know this is going to be a rather unfair organization, most of the military personnel, equipment and authority is going to undoubtedly go to the United States" The French officer said rather snidely.

Marcus knew this would come up, this is why he despised politics, it does nothing more than take a well meaning effort and ruins it by means of an individual, or national need for getting the 'Better deal'. But that being said he knew that it was true, the US has the most money, one of the largest militaries in the world and have some of the most advanced equipment in the world, it would make less sense if the US relinquish significant control to share it with other nations. Cause that would be outside the US governments' interest.

"That is why I prepared the draft to state that one country can't establish superior funding or control of this alliance. Each country has control over it's own military participation, though sadly there can only be one commander, however each nation will be obligated to have an officer in the higher echelons to influence decision making. This also allows the nation that's not in favor of a particular motion to be able to refuse that nations military participation which could lead to the alliance being stuck in limbo". Marcus explained.

Marcus knew that was a risky move since it allows politics to interfere, but the only alternative would be to have that refusing country no longer participate, and the alliance would go on anyway. But that would kinda defeat the purposes and reasons for making this alliance.

Marcus quickly took a quick look at everyone there, the large number of officers he some how managed to gather to discuss this potentially historical event where war between developed and developing nations could and likely would never happen again, without incurring the wrath of his political superiors.

They laughed at him, believing he would never be able to pull it off. And while it hasn't happened yet, he knew that if this failed, he would never get a second chance. But good news he got all of the big three, He being the representative of the US, along with Russia's and China's representatives taking a rather healthy interest in it, but knew that they would still have reservations.

"Everyone, I have a serious question to ask" Marcus announced sighing before anyone else could raise an objection.

Everyone's attention quickly spiked sensing sincerity coming from General Marcus.

"Raise your hand if you as military commanders of your individual nations, found yourself fearing outbreak of war with another country that you would dread ever having happen?" Marcus asked.

Everyone immediately raised their hands, some countries taking a quick moment to glare at another representative who's country has been on less than friendly terms with theirs.

"How many of you, ever wondered if there would be a time in our life times where we didn't have to look at each other with hostility?" Marcus asked again.

Every kept their hands raised, as everyone's hands remained raised some began to look around the room realizing some form of connection with each other now realizing that they all dread and wish for the same thing. Others didn't seem surprised at all.

"Now my question, if you all could, would you..." Marcus began but was interrupted by a guard bursting into the room looking rather panicked.

"GENERAL!" The American Marine cried.

"WHAT!?" General Marcus yelled back, he was in the middle of something important and he didn't appreciate being interrupted.

All officers brought with them up to five guards from either special forces or reputable combat divisions from their countries for the sole purpose of protection, the guards were all outside in the hallway either relaxing as nothing was happening or off in the break room to grab a snack. However one guard saw fit to interrupt much to Marcus's displeasure.

"I know you told me no interruptions sir, but we all have to go" The marine said with the most serious face he could muster.

"What do you mean we all have to go?" Marcus asked as all the guards quickly shuffled into the room to try and urge their officers to get up and go.

"There's been an attack in Ginza sir" The marine replied without hesitation.

"An attack!?" Marcus repeated some disbelief in his voice. 'Could it be them? Would they be that desperate?' Marcus thought to himself. "Who's attacking?" Marcus asked.

"We don't know sir, but we do know that who ever it is, is only a couple blocks away" the marine explained.

Marcus felt his stomach drop, while he couldn't get confirmation he couldn't take the risk that it was who they thought it could be. "We gotta go" Marcus agreed as he stood up and made for the door with everyone else in tow.

 **A Couple minutes ago at the gate**

"Is that a movie prop?" Someone who had just arrived asked as he spotted the gate.

Suddenly a Dragon flew through the gate with a armored man on his back. While the crowd gasped in shock at the sudden appearance what they couldn't prepare for was the massive army that started pouring through the gate. First it was Orcs, goblins, pig men, and what could be best described as ghouls attacking with reckless abandon, suddenly thousands of soldiers wearing what appeared to be ancient roman armor followed after.

The crowd ran in panic as horns blared, and arrows began to rain from the sky, screams of terror and death began to fill the streets as the streets began to fill with these mysterious soldiers.

A police officer managed to make it to a police box and called the main station "THIS IS THE GINZA CHOME-4 POLICE BOX WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" the officer cried.

 **With Itami**

Itami ran through the streets towards the chaos as panicked people ran past him. Itami barely knew what was happening, all he knew is that Ginza was under attack, and he saw a dragon fly by. It shouldn't have been possible, of all things a dragon suddenly appearing in Tokyo with a man on it's back.

Itami also knew he was at a disadvantage, he had no gun, and no contact with his superiors.

"I've gotta find a way to stop this, or the convention will be canceled" Itami cried as he rushed towards the chaos.

On his way he saw a woman crouched on the ground her hands covering her head.

"Are you alright!?" Akalu asked reaching his hand out to her. "This place is dangerous you have to run!"

"Who are you?" The woman asked confusion and surprise evident in her face.

Itami's thoughts were interrupted by gun shots in the distance. A lone police man with his revolver firing desperately at a dragon trying to bring the beast down.

After the officer emptied his gun the rider fell off likely hit by the police officers shots.

The rider grumbled and struggled for a bit before gaining his bearings and rushed the Police officer with his sword drawn.

The officer couldn't react, the shock and empty gun left the officer frozen on the spot.

Itami quickly intervened using an arm-lock grapple Itami grappled the rider to the ground and quickly put the man in a chock lock. Itami then reached with one hand reached for the blade the rider dropped and without hesitation killed the would-be assailant.

"Are you alright?" Itami asked the officer blood covering Itami's chin and cheek.

"GRAH!" A high pitched growl was heard as Itami looked behind him to see a pig man charging at him with a blade larger than the one the rider had.

"Crap" Itami thought as he was crouched with the dead rider still in his lap.

BANG!

A shot rang out and the pig man instantly dropped to the ground dead with blood pouring out of its head.

Itami looked towards the direction of the shot, he saw a young man dressed in a military uniform he didn't recognize holding a hand gun, and pointing it in the direction of the pig man.

 **A couple minutes earlier With General Marcus and the other officers**

"Where are we going?" The French officer cried out loud frightened from what was going on.

"Depends on what happens when we get outside" An officer named Akalu replied coolly, as if this situation didn't phase him in the least.

"How can you be so calm?" Marcus asked. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Of course not" Akalu replied. "If I knew what was happening I would know where to go."

"Then how can you be so calm?" Marcus asked again.

"Cause losing my cool would mean I've already lost" Akalu replied.

Marucs starred down the officer named Akalu, he was rather young, very young, Black haired man, he couldn't have been much older than 28 years old, yet already holding such a high rank within his nation's military. But Marcus knew why, Akalu's father was a high ranking officer and taught Akalu everything he knows. But then an idea quickly came over Marcus.

"Very well then, Akalu, you lead everyone out of here" Marcus said.

"WHAT!?" The American marine and other officers cried as they heard what he said. "But General, he's a..." The marine tried to protest only to have Marcus quickly interrupt.

"It doesn't matter where he's from, I know his father, and I know what kind of commander Akalu is. Not to mention he's the only officer here that hasn't lost his head". Marcus retorted.

"Not entirely true" Akalu interrupted, he quickly gestured towards an American officer named Eric Tanner. Eric is also a young officer with golden blonde hair, no older than 26 years old, but he only holds the rank of Captain, his purpose of being there was to be Marcus's entourage, he wasn't meant to be a large part of this meeting.

"Captain Tanner here actually hasn't lost his cool either" Akalu stated calmly.

Marcus quickly turned to Eric and saw that Eric didn't lose his cool, but he could see Eric seemed to be eager for a fight.

"Very well, Akalu you lead everyone here, Eric you will be his second in command" Marcus instructed.

Every other officer there seemed to grow in amazement that Marcus the one who called them their was delegating authority of all their guards to Akalu.

"Are you sure about that General, wouldn't Eric be a better choice for you?" Akalu asked stoically, obviously not too concerned about what Marcus was trying to do.

"Yes, that would be better" The American marine agreed as he glared at Akalu.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Eric yelled shocking the Marine. "We're under attack and you have the gall to question what your superior officer commands? You should be ashamed!" Eric yelled angrily. The Marine drooped his head in shame.

"I have made my decision" Marcus said reinforcing his belief in his judgement. "Does anyone else have any objections?" Marcus asked everyone. With no one raising any objections Marcus turned to Akalu. "Lead on Akalu"

"Very well" Akalu said as he approached the Marine who voiced opposition to Akalu leading. "Do you have a side arm soldier?" Akalu asked.

"Y-yes I do" The marine replied.

"Give it to me" Akalu instructed.

The marine hesitated for a second but then quickly handed Akalu his side arm. Akalu inspected the hand gun quickly before turning towards the 28 guards in front of the officers. "Alright, the American and Chinese marines will secure the area immediately outside this building. Once it's secure the rest of us will follow" Akalu instructed. The Chinese chanted approval without hesitation, the Americans however took a moment and a glare from Marcus and Eric before acknowledging their instructions.

"The French army soldiers will follow behind, and support the Chinese marines, and I want the Russian marines behind, and supporting the American marines after we leave. All other guards will stay near the officers and the rear to protect our flanks." Akalu continued.

Marcus quickly smiled as he watched Akalu command. Akalu was playing out Marcus's idea brilliantly.

"Lt. General Hazama" Akalu called turning towards the Japanese officer.

"Uh, yes" Hazama replied.

"Is there any significant landmark or fortified building in this area?" Akalu asked.

"Well, we do have the Imperial Palace nearby?" Hazama replied.

"Where would the citizens be gathering for protection?" Akalu asked.

"Um, again likely the Palace, its easy to find, but it's a historical site, they may not likely give people entry to the grounds." Hazama replied.

"Oh, trust me they will" Akalu added as he turned to leave.

"Wait you're going to join the civilian evacuation, I thought you were going to escort us to safety!?" a random officer cried after Akalu.

Akalu only turned his head slightly barely acknowledging the officers cry. "Unless you wish to run like a coward and leave the people of this area to fend for themselves then yes." Akalu replied turning towards Hazama again. "Oh and that reminds me for some reason, Lt. General Hazama, with your permission to operate in Japanese territory, I'll command our guards and take us to the Palace."

This came as a surprise to Marcus, the thought of asking Lt. General Hazama for permission to operate a military force in his country's territory didn't register in his mind with all this confusion. While at this point Hazama's silence to Marcus's appointing Akalu was basically approval by silence, what Akalu did at this point was merely a formality but it seemed to speak volumes to Lt. General Hazama. Marcus smirked again, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly confident in his choice to have Akalu lead.

Akalu approached the door as the American and Chinese marines quickly exited the building to check if the out side was safe.

"All Clear!" one of the marines cried.

Akalu was the first to exit with the other officers and the remaining guards close behind. The remaining guards took their positions as the remaining officers filed out.

Akalu noticed several people running away, which didn't surprise him in the least, what surprised him was they seemed to pay him and the several multinational armed soldiers no notice.

"GRRRAAAHHH!" A loud roar echoed above them.

Everyone looked up to see a dragon fly over head with what appeared to be a rider with a really long lance riding on top of the dragon.

"What!?" Akalu asked out loud. That was something he was truly not expecting.

"Was that a Dragon?" Eric asked.

"Guess it was" Akalu replied a look of worry crawling onto his face. "Either fantasy some how came to life or someone is playing a horrible prank" Akalu said.

"What?" Hazama asked.

Akalu turned to Hazama. "I'll explain later. But for now we have to go".

"IT'S COMING BACK!" one of the Chinese marines cried.

Akalu and Eric looked to see the Dragon fly back over head, but this time several gun shots rang out. Akalu and Eric looked to see a police officer shooting at the dragon. To their surprise the rider fell off his dragon and hit the ground hard.

"What a shot" Akalu said impressed, considering it was just a small short barreled revolver the accuracy of such a gun isn't something to brag about but this police man seemed to hit the rider. But apparently he didn't hit him that well as after a moment of grumbling the rider got up and rushed the police officer.

Akalu reacted as quickly as he could and aimed his gun at the rider, but held back as a random male jumped in front and grappled the rider to the ground and shortly after killed the rider.

"Impressive" Akalu stated.

"GRAH!" A high pitched growl rang out, and Akalu noticed what could be best described as a Pig man began rushing at the individual who just killed the Dragon's rider.

"What is that!?" A marine said in surprise.

Akalu didn't waste any time as he aimed his hand gun carefully and fired one shot. The shot found it's mark as the Pig man was knocked off his feet and flopped to the ground dead. The man who killed the rider quickly looked in his direction.

"Are you alright!?" Akalu called seeing blood on the man's face.

"Yeah!" the man said standing up. "Who are you, you're not wearing the JSDF uniform!?" the man asked Akalu.

"Yeah that would seem weird" Akalu sighed. "I'm Lt. General Akalu of the Russian Western Army Command!" Akalu introduced himself taking a slight bow, he quickly ushered Eric and Hazama to come up and introduce themselves. Akalu knew that if he just introduced himself it might put the man on guard as he is a soldier of the Russian Federation, and that was the last thing he needed.

"I'm Captain Eric Tanner of the US Marines!" Eric called introducing himself.

"I'm Lt. General Hazama of the JSDF who are you!?" Hazama asked.

"Ah, General!" The man said in surprise and quickly went into a salute. "I'm Second Lt. Itami Youji!" Itami replied.

"Ah a JSDF soldier" Hazama said in surprise as he rushed over to Itami. "What are you doing here, are you off duty?" Hazama asked.

"Yes sir, I was on my way to the Doujinshi convention when this crisis broke out" Itami said calmly.

"Well, it's good to see you, oh and at ease soldier" Hazama said getting Itami to relax.

"Um sir, what are all they doing, here?" Itami asked pointing towards Akalu and gesturing towards all the heavily armed marines and soldiers.

"Oh, well we were having a meeting with different commanders from around the world nearby when this happened" Hazama replied.

"Ok, I don't quite get what's going on but, where were you planning to go general, and where is the rest of the JSDF?" Itami asked.

"Oh, well I only have my guard of three men here, the rest of the JSDF is likely being scrambled at this moment." Hazama thought. "and we're heading towards the palace that's where we're anticipating many people to gather."

"Then I shall escort you general" Itami said dutifully. 'The sooner this ends the sooner I can get to the convention if it doesn't close' Itami thought.

"Excellent" Hazama said turning towards Akalu. "Let's get this soldier a gun!"

"Of course" Akalu said as he turned towards a JSDF soldier and took his side arm and handed it to Itami. "Ok, let's get to that palace!" Akalu commanded as all the armed guards went on guard and began to quickly make their way towards the Palace.

After a few minutes of navigating their way through the streets to the castle, the group found themselves in the middle of a huge crowd of people struggling to get deeper into the imperial palace. Itami and Hazama quickly went to the police box.

"What's going on, you need to open the gate!" Itami cried as he walked into the police box.

"Who are you, just stay outside and do as we say" the police officer said.

"How do we open the gate?" Hazama asked as he walked in behind Itami.

"A JSDF Soldier, um, we would need approval to open the gate and let people in" the police officer answered.

"Then get him on the phone and ask, we need to get these people out of the open, the enemy will soon find us" Hazama said getting the police officer to pick up the phone and started calling HQ to get something.

Akalu and Eric were standing with the 28 armed soldiers that they brought with them at the end of the large crowd near the outer gate of the palace grounds.

"If the enemy arrives here, we need to keep these people safe" Akalu said speaking with all 28 soldiers. "We appear to be the only ones here with heavy weaponry, but that's also considering that we don't know how many enemies there are and we have limited ammunition, and we don't know when reinforcements will arrive. Don't be wasteful with your bullets, make every shot count" Akalu instructed, earning a nod of approval from all 28 soldiers.

Suddenly four large buses pulled up and out came a considerable force of riot police. The commander of which didn't waste time walking up to Akalu as he was talking to the rest of the armed guards.

"Who are you?" the police captain asked.

Akalu turned around and smiled at the police captain. "I'm Lt. General Akalu of the Russian Federation, I have several soldiers here with me from different countries and a few JSDF soldiers. I'm sure you have questions, but if its all the same to you we're here to help protect civilians, we can talk more after this is over." Akalu answered saluting the police captain.

The police captain took a moment to think, while he wasn't fully approving of the idea that a Russian officer of all people was commanding a military unit inside Japan, he at the very least wouldn't turn down an offer to have proper army soldiers help protect all these people, and from what he heard earlier the enemy number in the thousands.

"Very well, however I need to know if you're the one in charge, or if you have a commanding officer I can also talk to" the Captain asked.

"I'm just in command of the soldiers presently here, if you wish, Lt. General Hazama of the JSDF is in the Police box right now if you want to talk to him" Akalu answered gesturing towards the police box up the hill behind him.

"Oh good a JSDF officer is here, yes I would like to talk to him" The captain said as he took off.

"Akalu" Eric said as he walked up to Akalu now carrying one of the US marines side arms.

"Yes?" Akalu replied.

"The other officers are wondering what to do?" Eric said as he gestured towards all the other officers they escorted safely here.

"How many of them have combat experience, or training?" Akalu asked.

"All of them" Eric replied.

"Have all of them get a side arm from the guards and take up position behind the guards, if any of them climb the wall, or manage to push through I want them trying to slow them down." Akalu instructed.

"Yes sir" Eric answered as he turned and left.

"Oh Eric" Akalu called.

"Yes sir?" Eric replied.

"I was wondering why you were so accepting of me being in command? I mean Russians and Americans aren't exactly friends these days." Akalu asked.

Eric gave a smirk. "I believe in what General Marcus is trying to do, and while I have no support for the Russian government, I'm sure you are no different towards my country's government. Plus call it a gut feeling that I can trust you" Eric replied.

"Well thank-you Eric" Akalu said turning towards the gate where a mixture of the riot police holding their shields up front with the armed guards behind watching the open street ahead.

Akalu walked up to the guards line and continued to watch the street with his hand gun in one hand.

"Sir" The same American marine who tried to voice opposition to Akalu being left in command by General Marcus approached Akalu. "Sir, if I may ask, why did you take command without much struggle, and why did you choose to come here?" the marine asked.

"My, you went from disapproving to overly curious quickly didn't you?" Akalu asked smirking.

"Ugh" The marine sighed. "I still don't like you but, I am curious why"

"To answer both your questions Marine, it's because unlike you I don't hate soldiers from the US, but at the same time I know you really don't like me. And the meeting was politically approved but was supposed to be kept in secret, with all this chaos if we stayed in the building the police would eventually find us hiding there then we would have to explain ourselves likely in jail. And if we left and went straight for our planned exits out of the country I would be denying you the reason you joined the military in the first place, to protect the innocent right?" Akalu both answered and asked with a slight grin on his face.

The marine looked at Akalu surprised. That wasn't an answer he was expecting. He was wholly expecting Akalu to say that he wouldn't turn down the chance to command American soldiers like they were his play things and brag about it in Russia. But he gave an answer that he couldn't refute.

"Satisfied marine?" Akalu asked.

"Y-yes sir" the marine replied.

"Then get in formation, the enemy is here" Akalu said as he nodded towards the open street where lines of men, ogres, and other creatures were quickly becoming more visible.

The marine jumped back in line with the rest of the guards and awaited Akalu's command to fire.

Akalu quickly analyzed the distance between them and the enemy lines. Recognizing the formation and equipment to be similar to that of what the Roman empire used, Akalu guessed that they likely had bows and arrows too. And that was a problem, while Akalu wasn't aware of what the average range of bows and arrows, but he was sure that if he could see individual soldiers shields quite clearly he was sure that they were in range.

"Don't let them get any closer, FIRE!" Akalu yelled.

The 28 guards present fired their guns at the front line of the advancing enemies, the bullets tore through the armor of their shields and chest plates dropping the phalanx formations like wheat before a scythe.

"Don't Let Up!" Akalu cried above the gun fire.

The roman soldiers seemed to quickly collapse into confusion as they couldn't tell what was tearing their formations apart so effectively.

The commander of the legion decided to issue some of their faster fighters to flank them.

"Goblins! Swarm that Wall!" The commander cried.

Dozens of small goblins broke from behind the formations and proceeded to run for either the opening in the gate the soldiers and riot police were huddled behind, or running for the wall of the palace in hopes to scale it.

"Why are they running for the wall?" A French soldier asked out loud.

"They're Gonna Try To Scale The Wall! FOCUS ON THE RUNNERS!" Akalu cried.

Every soldier complied immediately aiming for the goblins, however the goblins were unusually quick, and their smaller bodies made it more difficult to aim at for soldiers used to practicing on human sized targets.

Akalu watched with deep worry as the goblins quickly closed the distance and even reached the wall. One goblin got close enough to actually leap at the line of police. The police officer raised his shield to defend himself from the leaping goblin.

BANG!

Akalu, without wasting a breath shot the goblin out of mid-air. "KEEP THAT SHIELD FACING FRONT SOLDIER!" Akalu yelled at the police officer who took a second to look behind him at Akalu. The officer quickly resumed his original position of defense.

Akalu looked to his left and right to see goblins starting to reach the top of the wall. "ERIC!" Akalu cried to his new found friend to his rear.

Eric quickly acknowledged Akalu's cry and turned to the rest of the officers. "Keep those goblins off our defense line!" Eric yelled as he raised his handgun and started picking off the goblins crawling over the wall.

The officers including General Marcus stood only a handful of feet behind their guards who were still gunning down the remaining goblins in the street and the now regrouping legionnaires.

Eric however decided to take a more hands on approach. Without hesitation he would step in front and confront a goblin that was starting to get close. The goblin tried to slash at Eric only to have Eric effortlessly dodge the blade and shoot the goblin in the head at nearly point blank.

Another tried to slash at Eric but Eric kicked the goblin in the head and forced it to stumble back. Eric raised his gun and as the goblin growled at him, Eric ended the foul creature.

Akalu fired his gun a few more times, counting down his remaining bullets, he then heard out of his left side a call from a German army soldier.

"I only have one Mag left!" He cried.

"So do I!" An American marine added.

"I have two!" A French soldier followed.

Akalu was now getting worried, they cut down many enemies where their bodies were now almost paving the concrete where the soldiers were lined up, but even more kept coming. They were running out of ammo and fast, reinforcement needed to be here soon or there would be nothing stopping these creatures and legionnaires from slaughtering everyone inside.

VVVRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Akalu looked above his head to see two AH-1 Cobra attack helicopters fly over head.

"Thank heavens, reinforcements" Akalu breathed a sigh of relief as the gunships performed a quick but devastating strafe run on the lines of roman soldiers.

It was at this time that Itami, Hazama, Eric and the other officers joined the front line to observe.

"Akalu, their formations are broken!" Itami observed.

"Agreed, ALL MEN ADVANCE!" Akalu commanded. The riot police with riot shields took the front trotting towards the enemy keeping their shields up. Other riot police with teargas launchers fired their munitions at the remaining soldiers only forcing them to break their formations even further. The guards only a few feet behind with the Officers right behind them, moved and fired with the police line.

It wasn't long before columns of armored cars and JSDF soldiers began to flood the area, gunning down the scattered and deeply demoralized legionnaires.

As the enemies that formed up near the Imperial Palace fled, all the soldiers and officers of Marcus's meeting gathered together in the middle of the street in front of the Imperial Palace entrance.

"Looks like we won" Eric sighed a sigh of relief as the danger was finally over.

"Not quite" Akalu sighed earning everyone's attention. "We did win the fight, but we still operated a foreign military unit on the sovereign territory of Japan, without permission of the government."

"But we helped save their citizens" Eric protested.

"Doesn't matter, it was still an illegal act" Akalu replied. "What we did in saving lives was our biggest saving grace against political retaliation, but it won't stop the Japanese government from taking all non-Japanese military personnel into custody" Akalu explained breathing heavily.

"What about you asking for permission from Lt. General Hazama?" General Marcus asked.

"A mere formality without the backing of the Japanese government. He may be a General but he alone doesn't have the authority to allow foreign military personnel to operate on his country's territory. My asking permission only allows us the defense against accusations of ignoring their sovereignty" Akalu answered.

"You had all that thought out?" General Marcus asked.

"Most of it" Akalu sighed. "I'm good but not that good"

"Excuse me" The French officer interrupted stepping forward. "But after all this is now over, I am seriously curious about something."

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

"What was that important question you wanted to ask before we were interrupted?" The French officer asked.

"Oh" Marcus said letting out a small chuckle remembering his build up to his question. General Marcus turned to all the officers and the soldiers. "My original question was going to be. 'How far are you all willing to go to achieve that dream of truly achieving world peace?'." Marcus looked at everyone present taking a moment to think deeply about the question. "But considering what just happened I would change my question" Marcus continued earning everyone's attention again. "How much are each of you willing to give to experience this feeling, all over again? The feeling that we as the world truly united against something we can all be proud of fighting for"

Everyone took a long moment to ponder this question, after analyzing the past events, pushing all their past objections out of their minds, they all quickly came to the same conclusion, there was nothing any of them wouldn't give to experience this feeling of success as a united world once again.

"I'm glad we can all agree on something for once, but we have company." Akalu said as he pointed past the group towards an on coming group of JSDF Soldiers.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" One of the soldiers yelled as he and his group of soldiers edged closer guns raised, ready to fire at the slightest provocation.

"We'll need to survive this first" Akalu said with a smirk as he raised his hands in the air along with everyone else, in compliance of the JSDF soldiers commands.

Everyone minus Itami, and Hazama were detained for further questioning.

 **After all enemies are defeated**.

After all the enemies are defeated, numbering some 60 thousand legionnaires dead, and over 600 Japanese citizens were killed. This tragedy came to be referred to as the "Ginza Incident". After securing the gate, the area beyond the gate was now officially considered a "Special Region" of Japan since the gate appeared on their territory.

General Marcus and the others were detained for questioning but after vouches from Lt. General Hazama and 2nd Lt. Itami, and some protests from the police for their detention, they were let out and returned to their country's embassies, but not before the group of officers got together one last time to sign Marcus's intended agreement and present it to their respective governments. With the countries of Canada, New Zealand, Spain, India, Iran, Iraq, Netherlands, and South Africa also joining in.

It wasn't easy but each government was eventually convinced to ratify the agreement, especially in light of the calls for a joint military operation into the "Special Region".

Each country gathered to negotiate what will be supplied by whom, and since it was a meeting between Officers of the newly formed 1st Army of the Earth Federation specific number of troops was agreed upon and what will be sent by whom. Of course the US, Russia, and China will be supplying most of the equipment as they as independent nations can produce most of their own equipment without needing to hastily create manufacturing agreements.

Tanks:

US: M1A2

Britain: Challenger 2

Germany: Leopard 2A6

Canada: Leopard 2A6CAN

China: Type 99

Russia: T-90AM

India: T-90MS

Japan: Type 10

France: AMX Leclerc

Poland: PL-01

and Italy: Ariete.

Artillery:

Germany: PzH 2000

South Korea: K9 Thunder

Russia: 2S35 Koalitsiya-SV

US: M109 Paladin

China: PLZ-05

Britain: AS-90

Japan: FH-70

Canada: M777

Infantry Fighting Vehicles:

US: M2 Bradle

Russia: BMP-3 and BMPT-72

China: ZBD-97

Britain: Warrior

Germany: Puma

Japan: Type 89 IFV

Armored Personnel Carriers (APC):

Canada LAV III

Russia: BTR-82

Australia: ASLAV

Japan: Type 96

Fighter Jets:

US: F-18, and F-15

Japan: F-2, and F-4

China: J-11, and JH-7

Russia: Su-35, Su-34

Germany: Eurofighters

Attack Helicopters:

Japan: AH-1 Cobra

US: Apache

Russia: Ka-52

Germany and Britain: Eurocoptor Tiger.

Transport Helicopters:

US: Chinook

Canada: Chinook and Griffon

Russia: Mil Mi-26 and Mil Mi-38.

All countries will contribute up to 4,000 personnel, except for Japan who will provide 8,000 personnel as it will be their country that will be operated in.

And as one last thing to add to each country's arsenal, the US and Russian officers managed to make a contract to make a firearm that is a hybrid of the US M4 rifle, and the Russian AK-12, called the AM-14 all soldiers participating will be using it.

After a short time all the countries that are now part of the Earth Federation, gathered together over 200 tanks, 400 artillery pieces, 3,000 APCs, 600 IFVs, 60 Jets, 45 Attack Helicopters, 200 Transport and utility helicopters, and roughly 92,000 soldiers. Though only a quarter of that will be the first to enter through the gate since 92,000 soldiers all in one go would be difficult to say the least.

It was agreed that since Japan was the one attacked they will go first through the gate to stake their claim as the leaders in this war of retaliation, closely followed by the forces of the Big Three as they were now called (China, US, and Russia), then every country after that. The idea was to show both the world and the enemy that the three biggest and most powerful nations on planet earth are in support of Japan's ventures and that they are going to follow Japan's lead.

Itami was promoted to 1st Lt. After his actions to help save lives in the crisis, Lt. General Hazama will be the lead commander of the entire 1st Army of the Earth Federation, General Marcus will be the representative of the Army of the Earth Federation to the governments of the world. Akalu was appointed the strategist of the Army, Eric now promoted to Major, is now commanding the Earth Federation's Air Force, And German Lt. General Ludwig as commander of all ground forces.

The 1st Army gathered in the streets in front of the gate lined up in formation with Japanese citizens paying respects to those who died in the horrifying attack.

Lt. General Akalu, Lt. General Hazama, and 1st Lt. Yanigada seated in the command vehicle behind the Type 10s and array of Armored Personnel Carriers.

"Are you nervous Akalu?" Hazama asked.

"We are about to invade not just a foreign country, but a foreign world all together, to say that I'm not the least bit nervous would be a lie" Akalu answered.

"Ha, what do you think will happen once we get through that gate?" Hazama asked.

"Best guess there will be at least a decent sized detachment waiting on the other side to defend the territory" Akalu answered.

"If we do get into a conflict right away we'll have to make due with what we have" Hazama said.

"You are in command of the 1st Army of the Earth Federation, a world military united to help seek retribution for your slain people, don't worry, it will be more than enough" Akalu said giving Hazama some comfort.

"Ha, I just hope that our world will be enough, after all who knows what else is on the other side of this gate" Hazama said.

Akalu just smiled at the thought. "I'm sure it'll be more than enough".

"Ha, I know you and I will get along just fine" Hazama said as he reached for a radio. "All Units...Forward!" Lt. General Hazama ordered as the 1st Army began its tense march forward.

Itami was inside one of the leading APCs clutching his brand new AM-14 wondering what will be on the other side, however he didn't have long to think before Kurata interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Lt?" Kurata began. "Do you think there will be any cat girls in this world?"

Itami gave a slight chuckle, "Why wouldn't there be, this is a fantasy world after all" Itami answered earning a grin from Kurata.

After what seemed eons to travel through the gate the Type 10s were the first to appear on the other side. What awaited them was a large hilly terrain with the gate on the highest hill in the area, with the hill sloping gently downwards leading to some small ridges and hill tops below, the rear of the the 1st Army and the gate was flanked by mountains to their rear, the area was dark and seemingly lifeless. The APCs carrying mostly JSDF soldiers arrived quickly and took positions behind and to the side of the Tanks leading.

It wasn't long before the command vehicle arrived through the gate where Lt. General Hazama, Lt. General Akalu, and Lt. Yanagida, started receiving radio signals.

"Enemy Sighted!" A Type 10 tank commander cried spotting thousands of creatures and soldiers carrying torches and a variety of weapons.

The APCs opened up with several hundred soldiers mostly from the JSDF grounded themselves and took up positions to engage the oncoming horde of enemies.

Akalu watched the computer screen that the Type 10 was transmitting to them one what it saw. Akalu could see that the enemies looked rather confused and unsure on how to react, they must not have been fully prepared or expecting for anything to come through the gate.

"How many forces do we still have present on this side of the gate?" Akalu asked.

"Only 15 tanks, 52 APCs, and 12 trucks and cars have come through so far" checking a monitor that indicated how many vehicles where receiving and transmitting a friendly radio ping after coming through the gate.

"We're still too close to the gate, we need more room" Akalu growled knowing that the area they had just taken was too small to allow several thousand troops never mind vehicles in. Akalu then turned to Lt. General Hazama. "With your permission Commander, shall I begin?" Akalu asked smiling with anticipation.

"Give them hell my friend, for Ginza" Hazama replied handing a radio to Akalu.

"All tanks, Load one round, HE, fire at will" Akalu commanded.

The tanks responded without hesitation, firing one HE round at the enemy's front line.

BOOM!

The rounds found their target erupting in a brilliant bright orange light sending dead legionnaire soldiers and other creature bodies and body parts everywhere.

Itami watched as the smoke cleared to see enemies staggering and began to shamble together in disarray. Itami quickly grabbed his radio. "Sir, the enemy is in disarray" Itami relayed.

"Copy that" Akalu acknowledged as he continued to observe the computer monitor. He was hoping the enemy would turn tail and run after the first shot but it still achieved a good response, the heavy hitting and dazzling effects of an HE tank round hitting their front lines left them in such a state of confusion as to what hit them, breaking the rest of their lines will now be easy. "All units...Open Fire!"

The night sky lit up with tracer bullets, and cannon rounds. The enemy began to drop rapidly as the machine gun fire tore through their ranks. Their shields proving useless against the penetrating power of the Earth Federation's (EF) bullets, 30mm cannons, and tank rounds.

"RETREAT!" a legionnaire cried as he and the others turned tail and ran.

Akalu watched happily to see the enemy's lines crumble so easily, but he still needed much more room than they already had. "Tanks and APCs up front, Soldiers to the rear. Advance 100 meters. Advance!" Akalu ordered.

The tanks and APCs took the front forming a loose line of armored vehicles with foot soldiers close behind they advanced to the next set of hill tops to form a new defensive line.

Itami close behind a Type 96 APC reached the 100 meter point and took cover, he quickly peaked his head from behind the mound of dirt he was behind to watch the enemies retreat further and further away. Itami grabbed his radio. "Sir, the enemy is still running"

"Hold position until more of our men get through" Akalu responded. Nothing would have made Akalu happier than to chase down the fleeing enemies, but doing so would only leave the hill vulnerable and potentially have several soldiers and vehicles get lost in this strange new world. Since they didn't have any satellites, never mind even a map, Akalu wasn't going to risk that this early in the campaign. Their first job was to secure the gate and set up fortifications, the enemy will be back, they will have justice, but first they needed patience.

END

So what does everyone think? I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions. I'm sorry if some people are a little disappointed with the military equipment listed above and what countries supplied what but, that'll take a lot of time and research that I don't have the patience to do right now. All the equipment of each country part of this Earth Federation will make a debut but for now Japanese, American, Russian, Chinese, and German equipment (and those who use similar equipment), will be the prominent equipment of this story as it'll get confusing if I just hope from one nations' equipment to the next.

Please review, I love reviews. Thanks.


	2. The Art of Fear

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

Author's notes: You know I really want to write a story when I can't wait to start between chapter 1 and 2. lol. Anyway here is chapter 2.

PS: I was asked what happened between North Korea and South Korea in this story. Just so everyone knows the situation of national relations between country's isn't going to be that different between this story and our world. Certain nations won't get along and what not. North Korea and South Korea still exist as they are today but however their participation in the Earth Federation is to show primarily two things. One that the Earth Federation doesn't discriminate between countries in the world as it's sole purpose is to take unilateral war making powers away from individual governments to help maintain peace in the world, while at the same time not depriving them of a military to protect themselves. Two since the Koreas are a major hotspot in the world it will deprive deviation of the story with any unnecessary drama in any cases where North Korea would try to make trouble or will try to take some form of underhanded action for or around the gate itself. Or have South Korea end up in an unnecessary war with the North.

 **Chapter 2 The Art of Fear**

' _Fear is not a means to rule, but a means to fight_ ' Akalu recited to himself, a quote his father told him to recite to himself every time he was about to enter a battle, or after a victory, or even when having an argument, he pondered the meaning of this quote as he took his position at the top of the hill near the gate over looking the expansive network of trenches and fortifications set up with the entire First Army of the Earth Federation laying in wait.

They had less than a third of their land units through with less than 30 thousand soldiers now fully stationed on this side of the gate. No complicated facilities yet just mostly tents and field military stations. Despite the original worries about the cohesiveness of so many military units from less than friendly nations uniting into a single army didn't prove to be that much of an issue. Akalu tested this by putting the North Koreans and the South Koreans together and charged them with the defense of the front with 32 different tanks and over 100 armored vehicles with 30mm cannons making up the front line defense with several anti-aircraft and long range artillery making up the middle lines and the center.

Akalu peered through his binoculars to observe the surrounding landscape made mostly of plains and fertile lands, but however a number of hills obscured the area close to their defense lines. Though they were on a higher position so seeing the enemy coming wasn't an issue, it was annoying that they had natural land formations obscuring direct line of sight which was required for most of their weapons to work.

"This is Vodka-1 to Head Shark" Akalu heard his radio buzz.

"This is Head Shark come in Vodka-1" Akalu replied.

"Reporting our find that there are hundreds of thousands of enemies gathering in the plains not far from Gate Hill" the reconnaissance team known as Vodka-1 reported.

Gate Hill is the area they were calling their base, if they weren't that far and gathering in the hundreds of thousands, it meant an attack was going to be coming soon. "Is their entire army there Vodka-1 or are more incoming?" Akalu asked.

"Head Shark, there are still more incoming, however I feel that I must mention to you that it is likely a coalition of militaries gathering" Vodka-1 reported.

"What makes you believe that Vodka-1?" Akalu asked.

"The enemy is bearing a wide variety of flags in different shapes and sizes, and there is no uniformity in their armors, they are all different colors and styles." Vodka-1 replied.

'That's not good' Akalu thought.

A Coalition means that they are fighting not one but several enemy nations, while Akalu would have dismissed it as unlikely since having a wide variety of flags doesn't mean it's another nation. But what almost confirms it for him is that the flags take a variety of shapes and sizes. He knew that what they were fighting was nothing short of a professional military, when you consider their era of weaponry. And professional militaries love uniformity and unity, this is especially true of banners and flags, and above all else, uniforms and equipment, a unit that doesn't take a similar form of flag or uniform standard from the lead unit or country's official army is considered in many ways a form of disunity. Granted they didn't have to be exactly similar or 99% similar but when they vary greatly it means a wide variety of traditions and history's also are involved in the diversity. And that usually means different nations.

"Vodka-1 can you see the general era of weaponry that they have accumulated?" Akalu asked.

"Yes Head Shark, the era of weaponry they have hasn't changed, though some new weapons have appeared" Vodka-1 replied.

"Like what Vodka-1?" Akalu asked.

"Before it was just regular ground troops, swords, spears, bows and arrows, but now we're seeing what appear to be catapults and Ballistas" Vodka-1 replied.

Well that was certainly new. "Thank-you Vodka-1 finish your recon and trade with Eagle-2 when able" Akalu instructed.

"Copy Head Shark, Vodka-1 out" And with that the communication was ended.

"Well, Ballistas huh?" Akalu turned to see Eric walking up to him with his hands in his pockets as if they weren't in a war zone at all.

"Yup, definitely new" Akalu replied turning his gaze back through his binoculars.

"That means they will have long range weaponry" Eric said. "Do you know the range of a Ballista?" Eric asked.

"Not a darn clue" Akalu replied almost laughing at the fact that such useless information one year ago, the range of a Ballista, would suddenly become such crucial knowledge now. "But I'm sure our tanks and ATGMs will be able to out shoot them" Akalu said setting his binoculars down.

"I don't doubt that either, considering the Leopard 2A6, and the T-90s can launch ATGMs from their guns those may be the first to get destroyed" Eric said standing next to Akalu.

"Certainly possible, but I want the enemy to have enough confidence to come in close for our guns to tear them to pieces, I don't want to defeat them with an army still standing but just taking out their war machines" Akalu sighed.

"Why is that? Wouldn't it be better to spare lives than slaughter?" Eric asked.

"Fear is not a means to rule, but a means to fight" Akalu recited.

"Pardon?" Eric asked.

"Can you guess what that means Eric?" Akalu asked.

"I can guess it means that you don't use fear to rule over people, and you make your enemies fear you." Eric replied.

"That is definitely one of the several correct interpretations" Akalu said turning to Eric.

"One of several?" Eric asked happy he got it right but to find that it wasn't the only correct answer was surprising.

"While the idea of 'Fear is not a means to rule' usually remains the same in all interpretations since it's so self-explanatory, 'Fear is a means to fight' can have several interpretations" Akalu explained.

"Really? What another interpretation?" Eric asked.

"To make your people fear something so immensely that they will fight it instead of you" Akalu answered.

"That's...interesting" Eric said now deep in thought. "Which does make me wonder...what does your name Akalu mean? And why choose the callsign Head Shark, there's a lot of better callsigns out there after all, like 'Russian Destroyer' for example."

Akalu smiled. "You flatter me my friend, but I'll answer your questions. My name Akalu is from the Greenlander Inuit peoples language it means 'I love you' apparently, it was the first thing my Father thought of when I was born, he wanted to say 'Akalu' to me."

"Wow, that's cool, is your father from Greenland?" Eric asked.

"Haha, no but he did meet meet the Inuit people there several times while on tours of duty in the navy" Akalu answered.

"Cool, so why Head Shark then?" Eric asked.

"How do you spell my name in English Eric?" Akalu asked.

"Huh?" Eric replied confused.

"How do you spell my name in English?" Akalu repeated.

"Um, A-K-A-L-U I believe" Eric answered.

"Good, now switch the second A and the U, what does it spell?" Akalu asked egging his friend on.

Eric was growing slightly annoyed at this game but decided to indulge. "A-K-U-L-A, Akula" Eric answered.

"Perfect, do you know what Akula means my friend?" Akalu asked.

"Not a clue" Eric answered.

"Its Russian...For Shark" Akalu answered with a slight chuckle.

"OH, that definitely makes sense" Eric said a wide smile on his face.

"HQ to Head Shark, come in" the radio sounded.

"This is Head Shark" Akalu replied to the radio.

"General Marcus as returned, he's with Lt. General Hazama, they both need to see you, Major Tanner, and Lt. General Ludwig." the radio operator instructed.

"Copy that, we'll be there soon" Akalu replied.

"We?" the radio operator asked.

"I have Major Eric Tanner here with me" Akalu explained.

"Got it, HQ out" then the radio went quiet.

Akalu and Eric quickly made their way to the HQ set up temporarily behind the Gate.

"Coming in" Eric called announcing his and Akalu's entry.

"Ah great you're here" General Marcus said as he ushered Akalu and Eric to their seats near Lt. General Hazama, and Lt. General Ludwig.

"How was your meeting General?" Eric asked.

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about" Marcus sighed as he sat down.

"What happened?" Akalu asked his face becoming serious.

"I, as you all should know by now I just met with the Secretary General of NATO" Marcus began.

"And, vhat did they vant?" Ludwig asked his German accent coming out a little strongly.

"They...They were hoping to pressure me into having Akalu removed in place of an American Admiral Thomas from NATO to command the Earth Federation Forces here" Marcus said.

Eric's face quickly twisted with rage, how dare they try to oust his new friend and a brilliant strategist in his opinion just for political empowerment of NATO. "You did refuse right?" Eric asked.

"Of course I did" Marcus began. "But I need to warn you now about NATO".

"Is NATO trying to destroy the Earth Federation?" Eric asked.

"Not really, they want to control it" Marcus asked his facial expression not changing in the slightest. "NATO is trying to justify it's existence since the creation of the Earth Federation puts their existence into jeopardy, afterall if the Earth Federation succeeds, then what is the point of NATO".

This made Eric and Ludwig nearly boil over with rage, though thankfully Akalu interrupted their thoughts before either of them could explode.

"I assume they also wanted to offer a promotion to one of our officers?" Akalu asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Marcus asked, just earning a smile from Akalu. "Ah right, most brilliant strategist of Russia, what was I thinking".

"Why would they offer a promotion and who would they be offering it too, they don't have the authority to issue those" Eric said.

"They don't have that authority that's why it was turned down, by the same person they wanted to promote no less" Marcus said almost laughing.

This got Eric interested. "Who was it?"

"A Polish tank commander named Poloski, he said he didn't want the good word of a military Bureaucrat be the reason he made Captain" Marcus replied. "He told me to tell the NATO secretary General to 'Go Yiff Himself', whatever that means" Marcus said clearly not having decided to look it up on the internet.

"And it's probably best it remains that way" Akalu said to Marcus his eyes flat from partial disgust.

"Is it that bad" Marcus asked.

"It's not bad per se, but it's definitely something you don't need to look up" Akalu replied.

"Ok, but other than that, they also tried to get me to accept an adviser to make sure we comply with the rules of the United Nations" Marcus continued.

"Since vhen did NATO care about the laws of the United Nations?" Ludwig asked.

"Today apparently, but I told him that wasn't possible, the agreement of the Earth Federation stands as it is, to be a military alliance by the world for the world, without the interference of politics" Marcus answered.

"Won't that get them to claim that we are violating international laws and all that?" Eric asked.

"Not likely" Akalu answered. "The agreement of the Earth Federation was signed by all participating countries which means that they'd also be saying that all those country's are supporting violations of human rights and international law" Akalu explained. "And if there is one good thing about politics, you can't accuse the world united on something that is definitely not true".

Eric smiled confident that that meant they were clear to operate without much hindrance.

"Though that doesn't mean we are out of the woods yet" Marcus said, earning a nod from Akalu.

"In light of potential accusations, governments of the world will want some form of observation to present to the public to either create reason for the disbandment of the Earth Federation, or to create an excuse to keep supporting it" Akalu explained.

"Would they really want to disband the Earth Federation that badly?" Eric asked.

"Yes and no" Marcus replied. "Since we have control and access to this world many governments want to keep the Earth Federation so they can have access to the potential market value without going to war with each other over it, but no one country is able to control us, and that scares them".

"Is this place really that valuable, and how does that scare them?" Eric asked.

"One lesson of politics my young protege, is that three things govern the ruling elite of any nation. First is money, power, then fear, if they can't buy what they want or control what they want, they will then fear it enough benefiting a potential adversary domestically or from a foreign power to try and destroy it. And this world is full of resources which means that there is a lot of money, and power to be had in this world." Marcus said.

Eric quickly turned towards Akalu remembering the quote Akalu mentioned earlier.

"Fear is a means to fight" Akalu said nodding at Eric.

"But enough about politics it makes my head hurt, how goes the war" Marcus asked.

"Ve have discovered that ve may be fighting against a coalition soon" Ludwig answered, getting straight to the point.

"A coaliton, really?" Marcus asked.

"That is correct, a large force of soldiers has appeared not far away from here, the banners and uniforms of the soldiers appear to be all different. Way too much so to be just different units within a single country" Akalu answered.

"What are their numbers?" Marcus asked.

"They presently number in the hundreds of thousands" Eric answered.

"Then its a good thing that we have so many soldiers gathered here" Marcus said. "How go the defense preparations?"

"They are already done, but to make a full fledged base out of this area we need to destroy that army first" Akalu answered.

"Does that mean we will attack them?" Marcus asked.

"No, they'll come to us, and I'm willing to bet tomorrow at dawn" Akalu said smiling a slightly sinister smile.

 **Meanwhile At the Captial**

"THIS IS A DISGRACWE YOUR HIGHNESS" A senator yelled as he stood before the entire senate. "We've lost over 60% of our fighting force against those invaders at the hill, they have taken our sacred ground and dare occupy it. How you will lead the state?" The senator demanded.

"Senator, think how the people must feel" The emperor said, pretending that he really cared how the people felt in general. "They now worry that our vassals will turn against us now that we have lost so much of our fighting force. We need to find a way to assure them of their security".

"But what will we do about the invaders?" A second senator yelled.

"We will fight of course" A general stood up presenting himself to the senate. "We should recruit from our people and vassals to help us reclaim our holy lands"

"But to what end? An older man said as he stepped onto the floor. "The weapons and magic that the enemy wields is like nothing we have ever seen, and their war beasts are more heavily armored and roar louder than our biggest dragons. Not to mention even more are pouring through the gate every day what will throwing thousands more at them do?" he asked.

Upon that every other senator was now bickering with the one next to him about whether to fight for the honor and pride of the empire, or to sue for peace since they can't fight an enemy they know virtually nothing about.

It was at this point that the Emperor raised his hand to silence the bickering, everyone noticed the Emperors hand and quickly quieted down.

"I do not wish to sit idly by while enemies occupy our lands, but that being said we know nothing about them, and we are low on available troops, we will call our vassals and call on them to support us in our efforts to reclaim our lands. And for those of you who wish to not fight, if the enemy surrounds the capital I doubt any of you will waste time in courts" the Emperor said with a slight smirk knowing he's cornered the ones who wish for peace rather than war.

The senator who first took the floor growled that his hounding the Emperor was redirected towards the need to fight and have their vassals take the fall.

 **Meanwhile with Duran and his army**

Duran was accompanying a large force tens of thousands strong to the rallying point of the coalition to help their master nation fight off some occupiers. Apparently the Empire had some trouble fighting these new enemies and needed help. Duran heeded the call without hesitation, but something was troubling him.

"Lord Duran!" A horse scout called as he rode up to him. "We've seen some enemies over there that appear to be enemy scouts" the rider reported.

Duran looked in the direction he reported and indeed saw a few people but even if they were the enemy he had more pressing matters at hand. "Leave them be, they will report the might we are bringing against them, and even then we need to meet with the other lords" Duran answered as he rushed to join his army's march towards the rallying point.

 **The rallying point for the Coaliton**

"What!? The Imperial envoy won't meet with us?" A general asked as an Imperial messenger relayed his message to the various generals who have gathered.

"The imperial army is facing the enemy at Alnus hill as we speak he couldn't come at this moment" The messenger said.

"That doesn't make much sense, I don't see more than 30 thousand enemies on that hill, our armies currently measure 600 thousand strong, with the Imperial army almost 900 thousand, why is the Imperial army having such trouble?" Duran asked.

"The enemy has been difficult to say the least, every approach to the hill has been repelled with the Imperial army's losses growing with each assault, and the enemy's number is growing, it was 20 thousand a week ago." the messenger said.

"What!?" Every general and king there exclaimed in surprise, the Empire was suffering huge losses and the enemy was still growing in number.

"What about the ogres and other monsters that the Empire subjugated?" Duran asked.

"We have over 300 thousand of them available for you to use at your discretion, but the Imperial Army has taken much loss they need to regroup" The messenger said.

"Well if the Imperial Army needs a breather we'll be glad to help, my men will take the front line" one king claimed.

"No mine will" another argued.

The bickering began on who would take the front line. Duran was one of the few to stay quiet, that uneasy feeling he was having was only growing. While the Imperial army's lack of presence was weird to say the least, them letting coalition soldiers reclaim their territory for them was even weirder but then again the losses they took would make sense for the need to regroup. But something felt really wrong here.

The lines of forces and the leading armies were chosen and each general walked off to prepare for what would be in their confident minds a glorious battle ahead.

 **The Next morning**

Duran woke and exited his tent to see many of his men lined up and ready for battle, by this time the first three armies should be marching on the hill with several thousand ogres up front to test the enemies defenses.

"It's the ripe time to go into battle" Duran said as he looked at the rising sun. "Get my horse let's get to that hill" Duran ordered. The three chosen armies to lead the charge should already be on their way, right now it was a matter of making sure they can reinforce them if and when they need it.

Akalu and Eric were watching at the top of Gate Hill watching the large army of roughly 40 thousand slowly make their way into range of their Artillery.

"You were right they did attack in the morning, what made you think the morning?" Eric asked.

"When you don't have the technology we have, the ability to see your opponent at night makes night fighting difficult to say the least. Thus for long drawn out battles early dawn is the perfect time to strike." Akalu explained. "Though something seems weird".

"What's weird?" Eric asked.

"For all the casualties we inflicted on the previous armies these men are trying the exact same thing as the previous army's first assault. March right up to us, its as if they know nothing about our capabilities." Akalu said.

"What? Do they not learn?" Eric asked.

"Maybe, it is after all their style of warfare, but I don't think so, it's more likely that they weren't given details of how we fight, thus they're making the same mistakes as the first army" Akalu said.

"Someone is setting them up to die?" Eric said.

"Possibly, if that's the case we just walked right into a very complex political structure and are beginning to upset it" Akalu said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Eric asked.

"Won't know until it plays out, could be either" Akalu answered.

"This is Line 38 the enemy is now well within range of our Artillery" Akalu and Eric's radio announced.

"Alright boys, show the world why nobody messes with the Koreans" Akalu said ordering the North and South Korean defense line to open fire on the enemy.

The Korean Commander then switched his radio channel to communicate with all the units under his command. "All long range units, open fire" he commanded.

A large array of mortar and artillery guns began to fire their munitions sending it soaring through the air. Right onto the clustered groups of foot soldiers and cavalry units slowly making their way towards Alnus hill.

"What's that sound?" a soldier asked as he heard an eerie whistling sound grow above them.

BOOM!

The ground shook and an entire phalanx of soldiers disappeared in a sea of fire. Then a second explosion engulfing half a cavalry unit, quickly followed by a third and fourth before the count was lost.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? MY MEN!" The Count in charge of the front lines cried as the series of explosions quickly made their way up to him. Before he knew what was happening he too was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Not far away Duran was making his way to the battlefield to provide reinforcement, he reached the top of a hill to see smoke billowing from the valley two hills away, the echoes of the explosions were still shaking the air.

"What's going on? Is Alnus hill erupting?" Duran asked himself.

When the explosions and smoke cleared Duran approached the hill to see what was happening. What he and the rest of his army saw made the man closest to him begin to vomit. It was a horrifying sight indeed, body parts strewn everywhere, some people torn in half, there were some who were still in one piece thankfully, and others seemed to have survived whatever it was that hit them, but the entire army was decimated.

"What happened, Where's the Count of Ligu, where's the King?" Duran asked as his eyes darted around the massacre hoping to find any of the leaders that lead the charge.

 **Later that day**

"What happened?" Another king asked after spending all day having him, his army and all the others sift through the bodies and parts to find the survivors and send the living home.

"That's 40 thousand men dead or defeated and we didn't even get within arrow shot of Alnus" Duran said his arms folded, his uneasy feeling about this whole situation just grew to a whole new level.

"What kind of weapons were they using, was it magic, they set the whole valley on fire" A king cried as he clutched his head the whole horrifying scene replaying through his head.

"None of the counts or kings made it through alive, all we found was half a body, and arm and a leg for a couple, the Count of Ligu seems to have disappeared completely" Another added.

'This isn't good, our morale is breaking, and breaking hard. And it doesn't help that not a single enemy was killed on the enemy's side' Duran thought to himself.

"What should we do?" A lord asked.

"We need a different strategy" Duran said, and we need to test their power, but we can't just throw men at this, they killed a 40 thousand man army in less than an hour. We need to know why and how, or we will end up like the Imperial army." Duran said, granted he didn't know the entire situation the Imperial army was in but he knew that they must have suffered unbearable losses to need to retreat and regroup while their vassals took the field.

"The men that survived said they could hear a weird whistling sound going through the air before the explosions" A lord said.

"So they sent something through the air" Duran said, that was good if it was something they sent through the air they may have a way to block it.

'No wait, if what they sent through the air caused those huge explosions trying to block it would amount to nothing more than sacrificing men, and those weren't small explosions either' Duran thought.

'No Phalanx could withstand that, maybe a distraction? No, we would need to sacrifice many lives for something like that, and they kept up those explosions for an hour, there's no telling how many times they can do that before they can't send any more of those explosions' Duran continued thinking. 'This is indeed a difficult enemy, like none we have faced before'.

"Should we just retreat, we know nothing about the enemy, we can't fight them" a king began to sob, the situation was now looking more hopeless.

"No, we shouldn't leave just yet, there is one strategy that could work, it will cost a lot of lives, but we may be able to reach that hill and finally take the fight to the enemy" Duran said.

 **Meanwhile with Akalu, Hazama, Ludwig, and Eric**

"If they attack again, they will try a full force assault" Akalu said.

"And what leads you to believe that?" Hazama asked.

"We wiped out an army of roughly 35 thousand men in less than an hour, before they could even set foot near our front lines" Akalu explained. "They will know too little about our overall capabilities to just up the amount of men and test us again."

"But wouldn't that be a risky move? Wouldn't they more likely send scouts or smaller units to test our abilities? They may end up thinking that this is a fight they cannot win and will leave" Eric said.

"Its always possible, but scouts won't reveal much as we will be sure to find them before they can find anything out, Thermal Imaging, Night Vision, these tools we have will allow us the ability to find any spies and scouts they have" Akalu explained. "When that doesn't work they will likely go to one of the two strategies that they will have left in terms of offense. Either they will try to overwhelm us with numbers which is at present a scary possibility considering number differences, or they will just increase the size of their offensive forces incrementally until they lose all their leadership or loose too many men" Akalu finished.

"What are our options?" Hazama asked.

"Our best asset is the strength of our capability that is unknown to the enemy, and the element of surprise that comes with that" Akalu started. "We need to keep as many of our cards in our deck as possible, the more of them we can destroy without revealing how we defeated them, the better".

"When and how will they attack this time?" Hazama asked.

"No idea" Akalu said. "Now they know how to not attack us they will try to come up with any variety of strategies but the two I mentioned before will be a general idea of how they would attack, I would need to know each commander personally to make an even remotely accurate guess as to the fine details of any of their strategies. All we have to be worried about is how to react if and when their hundreds of thousands decide to rush the hill".

"Then let's make sure we are well prepared" Hazama said.

 **Later that night**

"This is absolutely crazy" a king said to Duran as they marched as quietly as their armored men would allow. "A full force assault at night, this is definitely not something I would consider".

"That's why it must work, the enemy have only fought us in the day and that is our best time to go to battle, they won't be expecting us to launch an attack outside of our comfort zone." Duran said as he rode his horse quietly over the hill.

"And what do we do when they do see us?" The king asked riding along side Duran. Discomfort evident with every shake of his hands or knees.

"By then we should be close enough to charge the hill with minimal losses to our forces and hopefully we can catch them completely off guard. Even they shouldn't see well in this level of darkness" Duran explained.

 **Up on the Hill**

"I knew it was possible that they would attack at night, but I'm really surprised they did it so soon" Akalu said as he watched hundreds of thousands of enemies slowly making their way up towards them through his Night vision binoculars.

"We aren't even fully prepared with our defenses, what should we do?" Eric asked as he stood next to Akalu.

"Where are all the Tanks and Armored Vehicles currently situated?" Akalu asked.

"At the front, they haven't been moved yet" Eric answered.

"Is our Artillery ready?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, except for the M777's they haven't been fully deployed yet, only our mobile Artillery are ready." Eric answered again.

"And who currently is guarding the front?" Akalu asked.

"The Koreans are" Eric answered.

"Perfect, get the soldiers of the JSDF and the Big Three behind the Koreans" Akalu instructed. "And empty all the storages, we will need all the munitions we have here tonight".

"Roger that" Eric acknowledged as he turned to his radio and relayed the instructions.

 **Back with the Coalition armies**

"We are almost in view of the hill" Duran said his stomach doing somersaults it's doing well so far, but at any moment they will be spotted and the enemy's fire will start raining down on them.

FLASH!

Suddenly the area Duran and the hundreds of thousands of men they had were in lit up with a bright orange color. Looking to the sky what appeared to be mini suns hovering above their heads slowly descending.

A wave of fear washed over Duran as he quickly realized what was happening. 'We've been spotted' Duran screamed mentally. "HURRY!" Duran cried. "RUN! CHARGE THAT HILL!" Duran rushed forward on his horse earning a slow reaction from his coalition.

Duran didn't slow his charge as he pressed to try and reach the hill before the explosions arrived, but before he cleared the top of the hill, a fence of barbed wire popped up in front of him spooking his horse. The horse stumbled and fell on the wire and threw Duran off hitting the ground hard.

The soldiers managed to get around the wire and help the stunned Duran to his feet, however Duran suddenly realized that they were in the worst possible situation.

"YOU IDIOTS, RUN, SPREAD OUT!" Duran cried trying to get his soldiers to disperse instead of their clustered formations that would prove deadly with the enemy's explosions.

Suddenly an eerie whistle was heard and Duran's blood ran cold realizing it was too late, they were well within range and their advance was too slow.

BOOM!

Several explosions erupted behind Duran and his front lines engulfing thousands of soldiers in the bright fire that killed tens of thousands before them. Duran could even see something fly straight at them from the base of Alnus hill engulfing the front line in flames.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE EVERYONE MOVE!" Duran cried in desperation.

The armies now charged forward attempting to reach Alnus hill still maintaining their numbers in the hundreds of thousands they now made a concerted effort to charge and kill this mysterious enemy.

 **At the Top of Alnus Hill**

"They're starting to get close" Eric said slightly worried knowing that if hundreds of thousands of soldiers managed to reach their lines it would be a bloody struggle to maintain the defense.

"Don't worry, that's what the Koreans are for" Akalu said with a slight smirk, he could only hope that the Koreans alone were going to be enough otherwise many of their soldiers would die.

 **With the Empire's coalition**

It was at this point that the true horror began to unfold for Duran and his massive army. What he could best describe was thousands upon thousands of lightning arrows began to take flight from much of Alnus Hill's base, the sources he could barely make out being nothing more than a brief flash of light peppered the hill like fireflies on a summer night.

As the arrows reached his army's front line his soldiers began to all drop dead, Duran only watched in horror as the men and ogres closest to him dropped, their screams of agony and death filled the air but could not drown the cracking sound of these lighting arrows as they flew past his head. Duran's mind slowed as he looked to his sides and behind him to see that none of his men were making it far past the barbed wire fence, dead soldiers now paving the ground as if there was no land at all, blood now painting any land that could be seen beneath his feet a horrifying reddish brown.

"How?" Duran asked himself as he collapsed to his knees, "How did this happen?" Duran asked himself before he started to drift into insanity and laughing.

His voice of laughter finally silencing when a 155mm artillery shell impacted not far from him and severed his left arm and leg.

 **The next morning**

Itami searched the scorched fields and piles of dead bodies for any survivors, however in this now barren land of death there was little if anything at all to find. Finding a broken Bow on the ground Itami picked it up and threw it off in the distance.

"What kind of enemy are we fighting here?" Itami asked outloud.

"An enemy who seems to care for their pride more than their men" Itami turned to see Akalu and Eric walk up to him. He could swear those two were inseparable at this point, it was almost like they were married, but he wouldn't dare let them know that is what he was thinking. He's sure Akalu wouldn't do anything unsightly to him, but he would rather not gamble on that.

"Is pride really worth this many dead?" Itami asked.

"Would you see it as not worth it Lt. Youji? Would you think it's not worth it, when an enemy that's eras ahead of us in technology started occupying parts of our world?" Akalu asked.

Itami thought about that for a moment, it was true that if his world was attacked hundreds of thousands or millions dead would be looked upon more as a necessary sacrifice to save their world than a shame of the military that suffered that loss.

"So what happens now?" Itami asked.

"We establish ourselves, and the rest of the Earth Federation will make base on this hill" Akalu said.

 **Meanwhile**

Else where the Emperor Molt heard the reports of the hundreds of thousands dead in last night's raid on Alnus hill. However Emperor Molt just smiled as these losses where what he was after in the end, now no vassal or nation on their borders could threaten the Empire.

"Very good, no they can't threaten us. I want all lands, farms, and villages between here and Alnus burnt to the ground, poison the wells as well, we mustn't give the enemy any resources to work with." Molt ordered.

"I understand my lord, but doing so would make me worried about defectors and loss of tax revenue, with this current loss of land and slight against the empire we need everything we can get" Molt's adviser explained.

"What else would this entail?" Molt asked.

"There are calls to have you recalled to the senate beginning with Casel, he's one of the many attempting to sue for peace with this enemy"

"This will be perfect to deal with the senate, let them investigate, no matter what they find they won't be able to remove me, without me this empire would crumble" Molt sighed.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" A high pitched voice cried. Molt noticed his daughter approach.

"Ah, Pina my daughter, what is it you want?" Molt asked his daughter.

"I heard what happened with the recent losses, what are we going to do about Alnus Hill?" Pina asked getting straight to the point.

"I understand your position Pina, but fact of the matter is we know nothing about the enemies that occupy Alnus hill, sending more soldiers would be tantamount to suicide at this point." Molt explained. "But now that your here I actually have a job for you and your order"

"My Order?" Pina asked.

"Yes, I want you and your order to scout the enemy of Alnus and see what you can discover, that is of course assuming that your order isn't just your plaything of course" Molt said in a condescending tone.

"As you wish your highness" Pina replied, she didn't like the lack of respect she often gets but what can she do, she may be the Emperor's daughter but she's from a concubine wife she doesn't hold much authority or power in the empire beyond that.

 **Back at Alnus Hill**

"We need to scout the region and see if we can't find anything out, strategic locations, resources, political structure anything like that" A military officer said to Itami.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea" Itami sighed not interested in the idea at all.

"You are of course going" The officer said.

"WHAT!? I Refuse" Itami pouted.

"What do you mean?" The officer asked perplexed.

"Don't tell me I'm going on my own" Itami sighed.

"Of course not, you'll be going on one of twelve deep recon teams. Each team will have roughly 20 personnel, with two jeeps, two Armored Personnel Carriers, and Two Infantry Fighting Vehicles. The only variable is the Infantry Fighting Vehicle as we don't have enough of any one vehicle to go in all units you will be getting the Bradely M2, and a LAV III" the officer explained.

"Aw this sucks" Itami whispered.

"What was that?" the officer asked not hearing clearly.

"Nothing, is that all sir?" Itami asked.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it, you guys will be getting also a BMPT-72 and a Leopard 2A6 Tank with your squad" The officer said.

"Really? Why?" Itami asked.

"You guys will also have Lt. General Akalu, and Major Eric join you guys" the officer said.

"WHAT!?" Itami cried, he now had to escort and care for two high ranking officers, one of them the strategist of the Earth Federation and the other the temporary commander of their Air Force no less.

"It wasn't my call Lt. Just meet up with your squad and get going" the officer ordered.

"This sucks" Itami whined as he turned and walked out of the tent.

After meeting with his squad which consisted mostly of JSDF soldiers, some of which he was friends with. Itami had to report to Akalu and Eric to let them know that they were ready to go. It wasn't a smooth start as it was difficult to get Akalu's eyes off the Leopard 2A6 since he's so greatly fascinated with tanks. But with Eric's help they managed to force him into the lead jeep with Itami and Kurata at wheel.

"Aw, I wanted to ride in the tank" Akalu whined his eyes going blue with disappointment.

"There there sir, maybe next time" Eric said trying to console the gloomy strategist.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the first village on their route, Coda Village. Akalu and Eric didn't leave the jeep as they weren't really needed, but Itami managed to make contact with the village elder and they were directed to another village location, not too far away but it was inside a forest area so with such large vehicles it would be difficult.

The group was back on the road again, and after accidentally leaving the radio on, and some disturbing singing from Itami and Kurata, the group finally approached the forest they were told about.

"What's that?" Kurata said as he hit the brakes.

Everyone got out of the car and watched as an enormous fire engulfed the forest.

"This is terrible" Eric said. "Wasn't the village the elder told us about in there?"

"That's right" Itami said. "What could have caused this, this is like some weird horror movie"

"Or a giant monster movie" an older JSDF soldier said pointing into the forest.

"What do you mean, there's no...huh?" Itami said then stopped as he noticed something shift in the fire. Before their eyes a giant dragon flew into the air and gave a frightening roar.

"That's a big dragon" Eric said. While they were a safe distance away the size of the dragon was sending a cold chill down everyone's spines.

"Let's hope it doesn't see us, we're not in a good position to fight it right now" Akalu said. He was sure the Armor Piercing round from the Leopard 2 could do the job, but they weren't in an open field so moving around to avoid the dragon's attacks was going to be difficult.

"What about the village, and the villagers?" Eric asked.

"There is nothing we can do right now for them, we have to wait for the dragon to leave, and the fires to die before we can go in" Akalu said.

The dragon left, seeming to lose interest in what it was doing or searching for and flew off not noticing the Earth Federation group just outside the forest. The thick smoke billowing from the forest fire brought thick clouds and seemed to incite a fierce rainstorm, which thankfully put the fires out.

The next morning, it didn't take long to find the village that was within the forest, searching carefully hoping to find at least one survivor in this mess.

Kurata was walking behind Itami when he saw a burnt lifeless hand protruding form the ground. "Huh, huh Lt.?" Kurata almost squealed.

"Don't say it" Itami replied. "Don't even think about it, it will only make it worse".

"This is pretty bad I'd be surprised if anything survived this" Eric said standing next to a crushed house in all the debris.

"Lt." Kurabayashi announced as she approached Itami. "I'm counting roughly 32 structures in this settlement, however only 27 bodies have been found, it's too few people, many more must have either been eaten, or caught under the collapsing houses".

"Assuming 3 people per house that's almost 100 people that died in this incident" Itami sighed. "We're gonna have to file a report that dragons may attack settlements here, we will also need to warn Coda village, they're the closest settlement we know of" Itami said as he grabbed a wooden bucket with a rope attached and threw it down the well he was near.

CLUNK!

Itami and Kurabayashi's attention was caught by the sound of the wooden bucket hitting something hard.

"What was that?" Kurabayashi said as she reached for a flashlight and searched the bottom of the well. What they found immediately shocked them.

"A survivor? WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!" Itami cried.

The JSDF soldiers jumped into action as they grabbed more rope and quickly made a belay system and sent Itami down the well to retrieve the survivor. They managed to pull her out and started giving her medical attention in the warm supply jeep they had running. Itami however was beginning to complain about his wet boots.

"Aw can someone find me a pair of dry boots?" Itami whined.

"Aw, Lt. This is awesome, I mean it's an elf, and a blonde too" Kurata said excitedly his cheeks flaring a bright pink from blushing.

"You seem to take an interest in elves, Kurata" Akalu said as he approached Itami and Kurata. "Should I be worried about you being near this elf?" Akalu asked with a mischievous grin.

"Um, no, I-I wouldn't do anything wrong" Kurata sputtered as Akalu stared him down.

"Hm, no matter, I too take an interest in elves, especially since I saw Lord of the Rings, but getting beyond weird fantasies right now, we'll have to take her back with us" Akalu said.

"I agree, the settlement is destroyed, and it would be against our nature to just leave her here" Itami said causing Kurata to blush some more.

"You worry me Kurata, you know that?" Akalu said his face deadpanning as he watching Kurata's blushing grow.

After giving the elf female medical attention and bringing her out of danger, the group left the depressing remains of the village and made straight for Coda village.

"What? A Fire Dragon!?" the Village Chief exclaimed. "It's fifty years early"

Itami did the best he can to explain in his broken understanding of Coda residents language about what he saw and using his cell phone showed a picture of the dragon. "The Dragon came, breathed fire, destroyed village. Rescued one survivor".

"Just the one elf girl survived, what a shame" the Chief said.

"Can she stay here?" Itami asked.

"No, we cannot accept elves here, and even if we could we have to leave this village now" the Chief said.

"Leave? Why?" Itami asked.

"Once the fire Dragon tastes human or elf flesh it will seek out any settlements it can find and attack relentlessly.

The Village was suddenly in a sense of panic as residents quickly gathered what they could and started to leave the village. Just on the edge of the village a wizard and his apprentice Leilei quickly gathered any books they needed and fit them in the cart they had, only to find it was too heavy for the poor donkey and needed to lift the cart using magic to have the donkey pull the cart. They made it to the village to find a huge back up in carts who were standing still.

"What's going on here?" the wizard known as Kato said.

"A Kato-sensei" A villager approached. "A cart was carrying too much weight and it's axel broke, it's blocking the way there is nothing we can do until it moves"

Suddenly both Kato and Leilei heard Itami giving orders to the other JSDF soldiers but since it was in Japanese and not their language they couldn't understand what was being said. But they did see several men and women dressed in weird green clothes moving around with significant purpose as they rushed to the front of the convoy.

"I've never heard such a language before" Kato thought out loud. Leilei didn't say anything, however she jumped off their cart and began to rush towards the front.

"I'm going to take a look" Leilei said as she rushed to the front.

What awaited her was surprising, a young girl was lying on the ground obviously hurt, with a female wearing that same weird green clothing as the others hovering over her with others rushing back and forth carrying a wide variety of equipment.

"She has a concussion" the medic said, "She may have a fractured skull as well, we need to get her to one of the APC's immediately".

"A doctor?" Leilei said amazed at what she saw.

The horse of the collapsed cart suddenly broke free and began to rush recklessly into the crowd, it past the injured girl, but was making a beeline straight for Leilei.

BANG BANG BANG!

Three shots rang out as Itami shot the horse, the horse died before it hit the ground just short of Leilei.

"Are you alright?" Itami asked calmly as he approached Leilei.

"These people saved me?" Leilei asked out loud as she eyed Itami curiously.

"Itami!" Eric called.

"Yes sir!?" Itami replied.

"This cart is gone we don't have the time to fix it, help the family get their belonging out of the cart, we're going to have the Leopard crush or move it so it no longer blocks the other villagers" Eric said.

"Roger that" Itami replied as he rushed towards the broken cart.

"Who are these people?" Leilei asked outloud.

After moving all the boxes and belongings on the cart on top of one of the APC's the Leopard 2A6 made it's appearance.

"What is that!?" Kato exclaimed as the Leopard 2 made it's way up the village road and stopped short of the downed cart. Unbeknownst to Kato and Leilei the tank commander was communicating with Eric over the radio on what to do.

The giant metal beast roared it's engine as it quickly approached the cart. The Cart was too tall even on it's side just to simply crush, so the Leopard 2 gently pressed against the cart and moved it out of the way clearing the road for the rest of the carts.

"Incredible, that iron beast moved that cart like it was nothing" Kato said.

"What is it called?" Leilei asked out loud.

The Leopard then turned around seemingly on the spot and proceeded outside the village with the rest of the villagers and their carts in tow. Akalu finally got his wish to ride in the Leopard much to the tank commanders discomfort leaving Eric, Itami and Kurata in the lead jeep.

After successfully leaving the village and several broken carts and along with them some broken hearts as room on top of the APCs was quickly running out so some personal belonging had to be left behind or destroyed. The convoy came across the one and only Rory Mercury waiting in the middle of the road with several crows flying overhead.

Of course Kurata was beside himself with excitment as Rory approached the convoy and the lead jeep, Itami didn't know how to react, and Eric wasn't sure what to do about her as the large Axe gave him some worries.

"Who is that?" Itami asked before a number of small children jumped out from the back and happily greeted Rory.

"It's the Oracle" the children chanted happily. Even some adults were approaching the young girl and even bowing to her.

"Is she some form of diety, or royalty?" Eric asked.

"Possibly" Itami replied.

Rory however was currently enjoying the company of the children. "What are you all doing out here?" Rory asked.

"A dragon has awakened priestess, so we had to flee our village to get to safety" a villager explained.

"And who are these people?" Rory asked.

"We don't know, but they helped us leave the village" a child answered.

"So you weren't forced from your homes?" Rory asked as she approached the open window with Itami sitting inside the jeep.

"Nope, they're good people" the same child replied.

"How does it move?" Rory asked observing the strangeness of the vehicle.

"Don't know" the child answered. "But it's much more comfortable than any cart we've been on".

"Oh really?" Rory said as she eyed Itami hungrily which made him nervous beyond words. Of course unbeknownst to him Akalu was poking his head out the top of the Leopard tank several vehicles down and watching this unfold. "I'd like to see how comfortable it is too"

Itami replied the best he could but what followed he wasn't expecting. Rory somehow got him to open the door and then she proceeded to sit on Itami's lap.

"Um, excuse me" Itami began obviously uncomfortable. "It's really tight in here, could you please move"

Rory didn't seem to understand or didn't care as she just stayed right there on Itami's lap.

"That's not fair Lt." Kurata protested.

"It's not on purpose!" Itami cried. "Could you please get off" Itami whined trying to get Rory to move without touching her.

The vehicle was beginning to rock quite wildly with Itami's protests falling on deaf ears and Kurata's irritation growing.

"Itami, this is Akalu, what are you guys doing in there?" Akalu asked as he watched the jeep rock to and fro.

Itami reached for his radio. "My apologies sir, but this girl is making things difficult here" Itami replied.

"Difficult? Is there something I should be worried about here Itami, I saw what appeared to be a young girl step into your jeep and now it's rocking wildly, forgive my active imagination but I'm not seeing anything to not be worried about here." Akalu replied in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry sir, we'll get moving once I get this girl into the back" Itami replied.

"That's still a poor choice of words Lt." Akalu replied.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Itami asked pouting.

"Of course I am, but however do tell Kurata to keep his eyes on the road as he drives" Akalu sighed over the radio.

"HEY!" Kurata cried in protest. However his protest fell on deaf ears.

Finally managing to get Rory into the back of the jeep the convoy was finally moving again. Rory unable to sit still managed to place herself between Itami and Kurata as they drove on leading the convoy of refugees towards Alnus.

"I wish this was over already" Itami sighed as he looked behind him to watch the long column of carts and wagons slowly stroll over the land under the hot sun. "Is it hotter here than in Japan or am I just imagining things?"

"It's probably hotter cause your just bored" Eric answered.

Itami didn't pay much mind to the response as he continued to watch the convoy, but out of the glare of the sun, Itami saw a small dragon quickly approach.

"A dragon?" He whispered, but from behind the smaller dragon the same large Red Fire Dragon that burned down the forest and the elf village appeared and chomped down on the smaller dragon from out of the air. "A DRAGON!?" Itami cried. "EVERYONE BATTLE STATIONS!" Itami cried over the radio.

Akalu who was standing out of the commanders hatch heard the radio call and turned to see the fire dragon standing on top of a hill almost beside them. Akalu quickly grabbed his radio, "ALL VEHICLES BREAK LEFT, DRAW THE DRAGON AWAY FROM THE CONVOY!"

All armored vehicles quickly broke from the convoy line at top speed towards and open field. "ALL UNITS FIRE!" Akalu cried.

Everyone who had a weapon or a vehicle mounted weapon aimed for the fire dragon and fired. However it failed to draw the dragon's attention as it let loose a breath of fire and engulfed a number of wagons and people especially.

"That bastard!" Akalu growled as he grabbed his radio again. "Tank, Load One Round, Armor Piercing, Fire When Ready!" Akalu ordered.

The Leopard he was standing in loaded one Armor Piercing round and turned it's turret towards the Dragon.

"FIRE!" Akalu cried into the radio as the turret aimed at the dragon.

BANG!

A loud and enveloping bang was heard as the tank fired it's payload, kicking up dust up to 10 feet around it, quickly catching the Dragon's attention. The round found it's mark piercing the Dragon's hide, but the size of the round was too small to do significant damage, it was basically shooting a human with a large needle. But the Dragon still felt it.

"GRAH!" The dragon roared as the Armor Piercing round tore into the Dragon's flesh and buried deep in it's right shoulder. The dragon turned and faced the Tank who was now the center of attention.

"Well we got it's attention" Akalu said ducking into the tank and closed the hatch.

The Dragon let out a stream of fire at the Leopard 2A6 missing it just barely. The tank commander wasn't happy.

"If that fire breath hits us, I can't guarantee this tank will survive" He said.

"I don't want to test it either" Akalu agreed. "Load Armor Piercing!" Akalu instructed.

While the crew complied without protest the German tank commander just growled at Akalu, earning a sheepish smile from Akalu. "My apologies Captain, you command the tank, I'll command the rest of the unit" Akalu said opening the hatch again.

Itami and his group of jeeps and armored vehicles quickly started doing circles around the Dragon firing their AM-14's or their .50 caliber guns at the Dragon, but it's scales are proving to be too thick.

"We can't pierce it's hide" Itami growled as he changed magazines.

The Dragon quickly turned to the fast moving jeeps and wound back it's head.

"FIRE BREATH INCOMING!" Itami cried causing the jeeps and armored vehicles to scatter. The Dragon unable to keep up with all the vehicles missed by a narrow margin, and tried to line up another shot at Itami's jeep.

"We don't stand a chance against that flame breath" Kurata said as he struggled to keep control of the vehicle and not slow down.

BANG!

The Leopard 2 fired another Armor Piercing round at the dragon this time hitting it's leg, the Dragon roared in pain again as it turned it's attention towards the tank.

"EVADE!" The German tank commander cried as the Leopard shot forward at full speed avoiding the flame breath.

"Bradley Talk to Me!" Akalu called over the radio to the M2 Bradely.

"Our 30mm cannon isn't doing anything to it's hide Commander" The M2 Bradley replied.

"Do you have TOW missiles?" Akalu asked.

"Only two sir, if we miss, we'll have to get out of the vehicle to reload" the American soldier driving the Bradley answered.

"That's fine, we have the BMT-72 with four Ataka ATGMs as well, line up a good shot and fire when ready" Akalu instructed.

At this time the female elf in Itami's jeep woke up and rushed towards Itami.

"Huh, you're awake?" Itami said.

"The Eye!" The elf said to Itami.

"What?" Itami asked.

"THE EYE, THE EYE!" The elf yelled as she put a finger close to her eye.

"The eyes. ALL UNITS, AIM FOR THE EYES!" Itami cried aiming at the Dragon's eyes.

All other units with cannons responded a steady stream of bullets now harassing the Dragons head. The Dragon swung it's head back and forth to avoid it's one good eye from being hit by the bullets.

"It's distracted, Bradley Now!" Akalu cried.

The Bradely pulled to the side to line up a shot with it's turret mounted ATGM launchers, the Bradley took careful aim and fired it's first missile.

The Dragon barely had time to see it before the missile made contact with it's left arm. The HEAT missile impacted perfectly but the blast was so violent with molten copper jet metal that shot through the Dragon's scales and hide effectively ripped the dragons arm clean off it's body.

The Dragon Roared in surprise and pain as it's arm fell to the earth, suddenly feeling incredible fear for probably the first time in many, many years, the Dragon took flight to the sky and started running.

"Oh no you don't, BRADLEY AND TERMINATOR FIRE ATGMS!" Eric cried ordering the Bradley and the BMT-72 to fire their missiles.

"ERIC NO!" Akalu cried trying to stop the launch.

The ATGMs flew at the dragon guided by wire, or by radio frequency the two missiles were close behind the dragon, but to Akalu's dismay the Dragon put on a tremendous burst of speed and managed to out range the two missiles which started sputtering the last of their fuel.

"Darn, Abort ATGMs" Eric ordered. And both the Bradley and the BMT-72 self-destructed their missiles.

After the Dragon had surely fled, and wasn't coming back, the Earth Federation forces, and the survivors of the convoy worked to gather the dead, and bury them.

The number of dead numbered in the hundreds and took the rest of the day to bury them. The remaining loved ones, and friends of the deceased spent some moments grieving over their fallen friends and family as fireflies lit up the somber night sky, while the Earth Federation soldiers just quietly paid their respects to the dead in their own unique ways at the front of the crowd.

Itami looked behind him to see a young orphaned girl crying, he stepped towards her to help console her in her recent loss of both her parents. Itami was quickly reminded of a girl he helped in Ginza after the Empire's attack. Both her parents were killed in the assault by the Empire.

'Guess it doesn't matter which world your on, grief and loss are still the same' Itami thought.

"We can't thank you enough" the village chief said as he walked up to Itami.

"You don't need to thank us, it was only right" Itami answered earning a look of surprise from the chief.

"You are a bunch of strange people indeed" he said. "I know you offered to help shelter us, but I'm sorry we have to take care of ourselves, if we relied on you any more we wouldn't be able to care for ourselves any more" the Chief explained.

"That's fine" Itami answered. "But what about the orphaned children?"

"Some of them have relatives in other villages but many others don't have any living relatives, and none of us are able to take care of them. It may be selfish of me to ask, but is it possible for you to take care of them" the Chief asked worried about the answer.

"Of course we can" Itami answered. "We may be strange people, but we are strange people with big hearts".

"Hahahaha, well said, well said. Well, we must be off, we will tell of your bravery and power to everyone we meet, the world will know of the Men in Green, and their Iron Beasts of War that defeated a Fire Dragon!" The chief proclaimed earning a cheer from the rest of the villagers.

The villagers and the Earth Federation soldiers said their farewells some with tears in their eyes feeling good about what they had just accomplished.

"Alright" Itami sighed as he turned to the battle weary group and recently orphaned children. "Everyone all aboard, we make for Alnus" Itami ordered earning a cheer from the group.

 **Back at Alnus Hill**

Akalu and Eric didn't get a chance to sleep as they needed to meet with Hazama since they returned.

"So an all around successful scouting mission?" Hazama asked. "Did you learn what you needed to learn?"

"Yes" Eric and Akalu answered uniformly.

"I see you also brought back refugees, you should know that the Earth Federation doesn't have a refugee program yet, and we can't just simply send these kids into our world for care or adoption" Hazama said as he sat across from Akalu and Eric.

"We know, but I'm sure it would have been worse if we just abandoned the kids to fend for themselves" Eric replied dutifully.

"True. Akalu, I also understand that Eric did something that you didn't agree with during the fight with the Dragon?" Hazama asked and Eric could only sulk.

"He may have Lt. General Hazama, but it's not something I can fault Eric for, had I been more passionate about who we are I likely would have given the order to keep shooting at the dragon myself" Akalu answered earning a grateful smile from Eric.

"But hitting the dragon with more munitions would likely have brought the dragon back and even more would have been killed" Hazama said eyeing Eric.

"Like I said Commander, I would have likely done the same" Akalu answered resolutely.

"Very well, if Akalu sees nothing wrong with what happened, then there is no point in me digging further. But going back to the refugees, what do we plan to do about them?" Hazama asked.

"There are plenty of unused beds around the base now that we are building proper buildings, we can give these children a place to live, and since we are taking the role as guardians over these children we will have to provide some form of an education and the alike for them" Akalu said.

"Agreed, as is our laws" Eric added.

"Very well, though this is going to make some politicians unhappy in the other world since they'll see it as us taking responsibility for this world's problems" Hazama sighed. "But other than that, what did you learn about our enemies military condition?".

"Many of the lords and kings in the surrounding regions and country's lost their lords when they came to fight us on Alnus Hill. We may have effectively crippled the Empire's ability to summon a coalition, but we now have a new problem" Akalu answered.

"Lawlessness, and villages without a proper authority to protect them and govern them" Hazama sighed again understanding that they have hurt the enemy badly but now have a potential civil crisis on their hands. "What do you suggest?" Hazama asked both Eric and Akalu.

"Well we have to help the people, we can send out many more patrols than we have now, since we now have over 60 thousand personnel from our world stationed here" Eric said.

"That won't be enough, yes we can send maybe a hundred more patrols, but that won't do anything in securing the population, we will have to start setting up Forward Operating Bases and secure more land to be more effective at doing this" Akalu explained.

"But that will mean invading towns and villages, that will likely turn people against us, we need a smaller military foot print so as to not worry the locals" Eric countered.

"With what Eric? We don't have an Air Base set up yet, and even if we do, our patrols and timing would still be too long to protect the people properly, and that's assuming that they could contact us for help immediately. We will need at least two FOBs to help project ourselves to enforce law and order" Akalu replied folding his arms.

Eric had no reply, he wasn't adept at military strategy but he could tell when he was arguing a losing idea, that is after all what Akalu is for. "Then were do we start?" Eric asked.

"There is a town that's a central trading hub for this region called Italica if I remember correctly" Akalu said earning a nod from Eric and Hazama. "It will be perfect for information and learning the economics of this world, send a patrol there, if we can work out a deal with teh lord of that town or the locals, we will build our first base there" Akalu said.

AN: And done, holy crap that's a lot of writing. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this story, and please review I enjoy reviews. I am still open to constructive criticism as I have been out of writing for so long. And for anyone also curious about why I seem to make Akalu so Important and Eric seemingly useless as one guy asked. I'm not making Eric useless, Eric's purpose is to be the moral element in this story, and Akalu's moral compass in a way since Akalu can be cold and seemingly emotionless at times, he will also be passionate and by consequence irrational at times but he's not useless, as will be shown in later chapters.


	3. The Battle for Italica

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Here is Chapter 3. And for those of you not familiar with the phrase "Scuttlebutt" it's basically from what I heard Navy speak for 'rumors' or chat at the water cooler.

Chapter 3: The Battle for Italica

 **In a village tavern not far from Italica**

"WHAT!?" A crowd of men cried in astonishment.

"These people actually fought off a Fire Dragon!?" One man yelled.

"Yup, took it's arm clean off" A waitress said as she served a few drinks.

"That can't be possible" One drunk man said.

"It's true" the waitress protested.

"Are you sure you didn't just get knocked out and dream it up?" another said.

"Fine, don't believe me, see if I care" the waitress said as she left to gather more drinks.

Nearby Pina with 3 others from her Rose Knights order were enjoying themselves as best as they could, and eavesdropping on some rumors, this rumor in particular caught their attention.

"What do you think?" Hamilton asked Norma the young knight sitting to her right.

"I think this place sucks, everything tastes terrible" Norma complained.

"Norma stick to the subject we're talking about the Fire Dragon rumor" Grey the older veteran knight said as he held his cup of ale.

"Your all being too loud, remember we're on a secret mission to Alnus Hill" Pina scolded. "Hamilton continue"

"Ok, as I said this rumor is spreading like wildfire, no pun intended, men dressed in green and riding great metal beasts while evacuating villagers from a town, were attacked by a giant Fire Dragon, and they managed to fight it off after severing it's arm" Hamilton said.

"That's a load of bull" Norma said.

"No it's not mister" the waitress said as she set a cup of ale down in front of Hamilton. "I was there myself" the waitress said. "I was a villager of Coda".

"You say you saw this beast yourself?" Pina asked.

"That's right young miss" the waitress said.

"What can you tell us about the men who saved you" Hamilton asked.

"Hm, I don't know I'm so tired" the Waitress whinned hinting that she wanted a tip.

Hamilton understood and held up a gold denari. "I believe you" Hamilton said as she held up the gold piece which was promptly snatched from her hand.

"Why thank-you young knight" the waitress said hugging the gold piece. "Though I'll have to tell you the whole special story for this. After we all left the village the men who saved us, The Men In Green, guided us to our destination, however from the glare of the sun, the Fire Dragon swooped in and burned much of our convoy killing men, women, and children. The Men in Green didn't waste any time, with their armored carriages and Iron Beasts roared as they attacked the Fire Dragon. Their smaller weapons didn't do much to it, however their biggest weapon mounted on their biggest War Beast painted green, black, and brown with a Grey cross like symbol on it's side, was able to wound the Dragon but couldn't bring it down. That's when they used a different weapon altogether, the weapon looked like a long metal rod with a long rope hanging from the back end. The Rod of Iron hit the Dragon and with a violent explosion ripped the Dragon's arm off it's body. And the Dragon, in pain, and in great fear of these Men In Green, flew off barely avoiding two more Rods of Iron which would have killed the beast if they hit" The Waitress said as she spoke every word with passion and sparkles in her eyes.

"Violent explosion?" Hamilton asked.

"Yup, and from what I heard this Rod of Iron comes in many different forms and can be wielded by a single person if need be" the waitress said as she set the rest of the drinks she carried onto the Knight's table.

"Did you manage to see any flag or any coat of arms on any of them?" Pina asked.

"Hm, actually yeah I saw four different flags now that you mention it" the waitress said.

"Can you explain them?" Pina asked.

"Of course, the one I saw the most of was a white flag with a large red circle in the center, the second most common one had three simple colored stripes, from top to bottom they were Black, Red, then Yellow. The next one only one person had this, it was a red, white, and blue flag, the blue was in the top left corner with a lot of stars within the blue box. The rest was a stripped pattern of red, and white. The last was much like the second but the colors on it were from top to bottom were white, red, and blue." the waitress explained having gotten a good look at all of the Earth Federation soldiers shoulder patches.

"Doesn't sound like the flag of any nation I know of" Grey said.

"Could they have been from the other world?" Pina asked.

"Possibly" the waitress said, "If they are, we owe them our lives, after all our entire village would have been killed had it not been for them" the waitress said as she walked off.

"If these people have the power to fight off a Fire Dragon then we are in trouble" Pina said as she took another sip of her ale.

 **Meanwhile at Alnus Hill**

The refugees were given tents to sleep in until proper barracks could be built for the children to be given shelter. And they were treated to their first meal on base.

"What is this?" Leilei asked as she held a small can in front of here.

"It's called chicken rice, or our field rations" Kurokawa said as she grabbed the small lever and pried the top open to show a warm meal of rice with chicken bits mixed in.

"Oooohhhh" Every gasped as they beheld what to them was a real wonder.

They all loved it and went back for more, only the mess hall was closed so they had to wait for dinner before they could get more food.

Afterwards the tents were all set up and names were taken, the Earth Federation found themselves with two mages one of them the apprentice Leilei, and the mage Kato. The Apostle of Emloy Rory Mercury, and Tuka the orphaned elf from the burned down forest village, and 18 orphaned children.

After they were assigned their temporary accommodations they were free to explore the base and see what their world had to offer.

Leilei and Kato found themselves in a field that had been stripped of all grass and life, not that there was much there before after the Battle of Alnus Hill.

"What are they doing here?" Kato asked.

"I think they're building homes for us" Leilei answered.

"Oh good, I can finally get my books out of that accursed cart, having to shift all those books to find the one I need is taxing on my body" Kato sighed.

Leilei didn't answer as she wondered further into the construction field, where she amazingly found Tuka standing next to one of the large diggers with amazement.

"Tuka, is something wrong?" Leilei asked.

"No, it's nothing, I just thought that my dad would be disappointed that he missed seeing this" Tuka said with a pained look on her face.

"Excuse me" An American Engineer said as he approached Leilei and Kato. "I need you to leave, only Engineers are allowed here while we are working".

While Tuka and Leilei couldn't understand what was being said they could understand that the man wanted them to leave the area. Which was fine with Leilei, she could smell something good being cooked not far away.

Leilei found a large number of men working various tasks but it all seemed to involve food in some shape or form. She noticed that soldiers from various nations were all here cooking various foods but the Japanese however were cooking the most. She walked up to one man who was dealing with some weird white vegtable carefully cutting it and peeling it down in a thin film.

The cook noticed her and decided to try and help her understand what he was doing. "Oh, its called Daikon...Daikon"

"Daikon" Leilei said as she eyed each perfectly peeled roll of the vegatable known as Daikon with amazement.

Leilei found each moment amazing as she explored each station of cooks who all shared the names of each of the food they were cooking.

Not long after Dinner was ready and all the refugees were finally fed a full and proper meal. Itami however didn't have time to eat as he was summoned by his Major.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" A JSDF Major yelled at Itami. "It's bad enough that we aren't finished building all the fortifications yet, now you give us more mouths to feed and beds to fill" the Major scolded Itami.

"Now now Major, you can't give Itami all the credit." Akalu said with a big smile as he walked up behind Itami, "It was also my decision".

The Major just grumbled as he wasn't able to scold one of the highest ranking officers there. "Fine, just please don't bring us any more people to care for".

"Itami, I do need to talk to you" Akalu said as he turned to leave.

'Uh oh' Itami thought as he followed Akalu out.

After leaving the Major's office and out into the hall Akalu started talking. "I need you to take Major Eric and scout a trading town not far from here called Italica" Akalu said.

"Huh!? No I don't want to" Itami whined.

THWACK!

Akalu karate chopped Itami's head. "I knew you would say that, you will go and you will like it" Akalu said with a bored look on his face.

"But why must I go to Italica?" Itami said.

"Well the girl Leilei, found a way to help financially support themselves" Akalu said. "Apparently Dragon scales fetch a high price in this world, but we have no use for them as our Armor and weapons are far beyond anything they offer us" Akalu said.

Itami glared at Akalu knowing that that couldn't be the only reason.

"Fine" Akalu said as he saw Itami didn't believe him, we also need someone to scout Italica in hopes to build a FOB there, if you can make a deal with the local lord, or the mayor of the town then we can set up an outpost there to help patrol the land better, plus it gives us better knowledge of the economics of this world." Akalu explained.

Itami was more satisfied with the answer, but he didn't let up growling at Akalu. "And the reason I need you to take Eric is because we finally have an Air Base set up here, we need him to see how viable the idea of setting up a helicopter base or air force base there is" Akalu finished.

Itami conceded as he knew that this was going to happen whether he wanted to or not. "Fine when do we leave?"

"You guys leave tomorrow morning, until then, make sure that the refugees are being taken care of and not getting into trouble" Akalu said.

"What your dumping them on me? You brought them in too you know" Itami argued.

"Yeah but the good Major was giving you all the credit we wouldn't want to start confusing the poor major now would we?" Akalu said with a slight grin.

"I got yelled at" Itami whinned.

"And I saved you from a serious punishment" Akalu countered.

"You know I wouldn't be deserving of that punishment" Itami whined again.

"But guess who saved you from cleaning all the bathrooms, and scrubbing the mess hall, on his hands and knees no less" Akalu said.

"Grrrrr" Itami growled we was starting to really dislike Akalu.

Akalu just smiled and walked off. "If it makes you feel better you can take some of the refugees besides Leilei with you to help keep you company on the lonely journey" Akalu teased.

"HEY! NOT FUNNY!" Itami yelled earning a chuckle from Akalu.

"Go take a bath Itami, its late and the baths are finally set up" Akalu called.

"REALLY!?" Itami exclaimed as he made a quick beeline for the Japanese style baths. "Alright!" Itami cried as he rushed to the baths and literally jumped into one of the mens baths.

"Ah, this is heaven" Itami sighed not having properly bathed since he arrived in this world.

Just outside the base, baths were set up for the refugees as well with someone guarding the entrance to the girls bath in case any perverts got any ideas.

Tuka, Rory, and Leilei went to the baths at the same time, except Leilei decided to test out the Earth Federations biological warfare suits and came to the baths wearing a full body suit, with a gas mask on. Which gave Kurobayashi, who was guarding the womens baths at the time and a couple kids a quick fright.

"Was exploring outside, borrowed this, but now I'm all sweaty" Leilei said as she took the mask off.

After entering the baths.

"Ah this feels nice, I'm amazed they made such baths in this place" Rory said as she sank slowly into the hot bath.

"I've never been in a bath indoors before" Leilei said.

"Why's that?" Rory asked.

"I used to be part of a nomadic tribe so all I got to bath in were rivers and ponds" Leilei answered. "Didn't you have a bath at the temple priestess?"

"Call me Rory" Rory said.

"Ok, you can call me Leilei" Leilei replied.

"Yeah the temple had a luxurious bath, but since I'm an Apostle I'm fated to roam the land so getting such a warm bath is uncommon for me" Rory answered. "I heard your learning some of their language"

"Yeah, there is still a lot I need to learn, but I'm starting to understand certain words and phrases" Leilei answered.

"That's good, I wonder how often I'll get to bath like this though" Rory said.

"Itami said that the baths will be open all the time so everyone can wash every day" Leilei said.

"Really?" Rory said. "That's good"

"Itami? Is that the guy who saved me?" Tuka asked finally breaking her awkward silence.

"Yeah, it was Itami's unit, along with Lt. General Akalu their strategist, and Major Eric, their Air Force commander" Leilei answered.

"Why did you want to know?" Rory asked with a mischievous grin on her face seeing Tuka smile happily after learning her rescuers name.

"Oh, I was just curious, plus I was wondering what they would have wanted in return, after all supporting us shouldn't be cheap, we would need a way to support ourselves or we may have to sell ourselves to them, the Men in Green" Tuka said.

"Earth Federation" Leilei said.

"What?" Tuka said.

"They call themselves the Earth Federation, they are warriors from a variety of countries in their world. Japan the biggest contributor so far was attacked by the Empire, that's why they're here." Leilei said.

"Really? Japan must be a powerful country then" Rory said.

"Actually Japan is a rather small nation" Leilei said.

"Really? Then which is the strongest nation?" Rory asked.

"Apparently there are three large and powerful nations in that world. The United States of America, The Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China" Leilei said.

"How much larger are they than Japan?" Tuka asked.

"No idea, all I know is that Japan is an island nation, the rest are continent nations so many times larger." Leilei explained.

"Wow, I would like to visit that world sometime" Rory said.

"Yes, a whole world beyond the gate that we know nothing about" Leilei said her eyes widening just thinking about the amount of new information she could learn from this world.

"But what are we going to do about supporting ourselves?" Tuka asked.

"Oh, I asked Akalu, and he said that we can collect Dragon's scales just beyond Alnus Hill" Leilei said.

"Really!? But Dragon scales fetch such a high price" Tuka exclaimed.

"Apparently they don't need dragon scales, they have no use for them, so Akalu said we can have them" Leilei said.

"Oh that's interesting, and where will we get to sell these scales?" Rory asked.

"Akalu said we can sell them in Italica" Leilei answered.

 **Meanwhile in a town not far from Italica**

Princess Pina found herself in a small church staring down the broken and defeated form of King Duran of Elbe. "King Duran?" Pina said.

"Princess Pina?" Duran replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for information about the enemies on Alnus hill when I heard that someone of noble birth survived the battle and was recovering here" Pina explained. "King Duran, what happened?"

Duran only growled having to bring up memories he would much rather keep repressed. "We were defeated that's what happened" Duran answered.

"What do you mean, King Duran that's not a lot of information" Pina said.

"Princess Pina, the allied nation army fought to the end, remember that, but against weapons of thunder and fire, and their lightening arrows tore our formations to pieces" Duran answered. "We thought we were fighting the enemy of our nations and the empire when it was the Empire we should have been worried about the whole time" Duran said,

"What do you mean?" Pina asked.

"The Imperial army disappears and gives us no information on the enemy, we stay to fight with honor yet die like dogs. Pina the Empire used the occupiers of Alnus Hill to destroy us so we wouldn't be a threat to a weakened Empire" Duran explained.

"Your Highness, I may not have heard with any clarity on what happened on Alnus Hill, but please tell me, what is it you do know about the enemy?" Pina asked.

"Princess, if you who know nothing want information, you are not going to get it from a broken king. If you wish to know what it was that destroyed the Empire and the Allied nations armies, go to Alnus Hill and see for yourself" Duran answered.

Pina knew she wouldn't get anything else out of Duran and decide to leave, and the secret of Duran's location to stay secret.

"Princess, are you going to tell us to charge up Alnus Hill?" Hamilton asked looking rather worried about the possibility.

"No, I'm not that foolish, we need information, but even a surviving noble of the Battle of Alnus can't tell me anything, we will have to head to Alnus ourselves, but we have to make a stop at Italica first" Pina said.

 **Meanwhile back at Arnus Hill**

It is now the morning they have to leave and Itami got a rather aggressive report from Kurabayashi, Itami was checking web updates now that an internet antenna was put up in the Earth Federation's base, but Itami was so deep into the new updates he had missed the past few months that Kurabayashi had to kick him to get his attention.

"OW, Kurabayashi what was that for?" Itami asked.

"The Recon unit is packed and ready to go" Kurabayashi said. "All that is left is for you to go get Major Eric before we leave" Kurabayashi said.

"Fine, I'll go get Major Eric" Itami sulked not wanting to go out on another recon mission so soon after getting back.

Eric was in Akalu's office talking about what his job would be on this recon mission to Italica.

"You want me to go see if an air base can be set up at Italica?" Eric asked.

"Yup, you are the air force commander right now so you will need to go" Akalu answered.

"But Akalu I'm a Marine Officer, I know virtually nothing about Air Base requirements" Eric whined.

"You don't need the fine details of how to make an airbase yourself Eric, you just need to see if there is enough open land to create an air base there, if there is none then it isn't a viable option, if there is a lot of open land then we will make an effort at least" Akalu said.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Akalu said as he turned his attention to the door.

Itami opened the door and saluted before entering Akalu's office. "I'm here to inform Major Eric that our Recon team is ready to go" Itami said.

"Excellent, Eric will be down in a moment" Akalu said dismissing Itami. Itami closed the door behind him as he left for the recon group. "I'm sending you with five American Marines, I figure that if anything they'll help you feel more comfortable, plus one of them had worked closely with the Marine Air Force, which is something you will be entrusted command of sooner or later. He will be able to offer suggestions and ideas to help you make a decision" Akalu said.

"But what if we come across a political situation or where a good strategist is needed?" Eric asked obviously worried that Akalu's intelligence would be needed on this trip, this was not Eric's specialty.

"We've been working together for 6 months now Eric, I'm sure that you've picked up enough to survive, and even if it's beyond your ability, we now have the Runway, and the Helicopter pads ready now, it'll only be a couple hours flight to Italica" Akalu said.

"Oh yeah that's reassuring" Eric said.

"Trust me Eric I would much rather go on this recon than have to talk to the Japanese Diet but they need someone to talk to on this side, and you certainly don't want to talk to them" Akalu said.

"I guess" Eric sighed.

"Then give it your all my friend" Akalu said as he watched his friend leave his office.

Eric met up with Recon Group 3 and the 5 American Marines with their Humvee and left for Italica immediately. The recon team didn't have the Leopard 2A6, the Bradley, or the BMT-72 this time, so they would be lacking heavy firepower if they came up against any dragons. As the Recon team left the base and the base passed out of sight the trip was quickly becoming rather dull for Eric, he had grown too attached to Akalu's company to feel comfortable around anyone, but the American Marines seemed to notice and tried to cheer him up.

"So Sir, what is it like working with Lt. General Akalu?" A Marine asked.

Eric looked at him and realized that it was the same Marine that voiced opposition to Akalu leading way back when Ginza was attacked. "Oh its you" Eric said.

"Yes, Lance Corporal James Duncan" The marine introduced.

"Duncan, huh, well it's hard to say" Eric said. "He's a great leader".

"Good to know sir, but I'm more wondering how he is to you, he hasn't been abusive with his authority has he?" Duncan asked.

"You still don't trust him do you?" Eric asked.

"I think I'll have to pass on to the next life before I trust a Russian officer" Duncan answered.

"That's not really fair Duncan" Eric said.

"I'm well aware of that sir, but please understand that's just who I am" Duncan said.

"Ok, no he hasn't been abusive or anything like that, did you have a complaint?" Eric asked.

"Nope, he's been an honest leader so far, but I heard that NATO wanted him gone and replaced with an American Admiral" Duncan asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Eric asked curious how such a secretive meeting got leaked.

"Officially Scuttlebutt sir, but General Marcus is the one who told me" Duncan answered.

"Did he now" Eric said. "Do you think Akalu should have been removed?"

"The Patriotic side of me is saying yes, but the other part of me is saying that it would be a bad idea" Duncan answered.

"And why do you think that is?" Eric asked.

"No idea sir I was hoping you could tell why it would be a bad idea" Duncan said.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't have an answer for you Duncan" Eric replied. "Maybe later"

"Ok sir, but can you tell me why you trust him so much?" Duncan asked.

"First it was a gut feeling, now it's because I know that Akalu has fought battles that I'm too much of a coward to fight" Eric said referring to the political battles, and intelligence battles that Akalu seems to thrive in.

"Your a marine sir, your not a coward" Duncan stated.

"On the battlefield I'm not, but if I had to stare down a bunch of politicians performing an inquiry I wouldn't have a clean pair of pants left" Eric chuckled.

"Ha, is it also true that Akalu also objected to something you did in the fight with the dragon and protected you from an inquiry?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know about an inquiry but he did convince Lt. General Hazama that it wasn't anything to pry about." Eric answered.

"What did you do sir?" Duncan asked now having the attention of every other marine there including the driver.

"When the dragon was fleeing, I ordered our Bradley and the Russian BMT-72 to fire their ATGMs at the Dragon. If they hit and the dragon survived it may have opted to lash out at what remained of the refugee convoy" Eric said.

"Oh, that's not what we heard at all" Duncan said.

"Really what did scuttlebutt say?" Eric asked.

"It says that Akalu ordered the attack on the fleeing dragon and tried to pin the blame on you?" Duncan answered.

It was suddenly clear to Eric where all the questions were coming from. "If you find who spread that audacious rumor, you tell them that is a bold faced lie" Eric said with nothing but anger in his face.

"My apologies sir, but understand that's all we have to go on" Duncan said.

Eric didn't want to answer any more he was away from his friend, tired, and hadn't slept well in a couple days, and hadn't been home in 6 months, and now his friend was having shameless rumors spread about him.

Duncan could tell he pressed some raw nerves and desperately tried to change the subject. "What are you hoping to do when we reach Italica?" Duncan asked.

"We have to see if we can get an airbase built there, however if there is no ideal room at Italica we will have to build an FOB without the airbase" Eric answered his mind abandoning his anger for the moment.

"Akalu sent me because he thought I could be a help to you sir" Duncan said.

"Your the one who worked with the Marine Air Force?" Eric asked.

"Yes sir, though I must warn you I'm not an engineer so I may not be able to answer all your questions" Duncan said,

"That's fine, anything will be a help" Eric said. 'What was Akalu thinking sending me, and someone who wasn't a proper air base engineer to inspect this area.'

 **Back at Arnus Hill**

Akalu was still in his office working on a mountain of paperwork when a knock came to his door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Akalu said and saw Lt. General Hazama walk inside. "Hazama? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Akalu asked.

"I heard you sent Eric to scout Italica for the possibility of building an air base there, without a proper engineer" Hazama said. "What were you thinking?"

"Eric has worked with the Marine Air Force before, he's even flown a few jets before" Akalu said.

"But he's not a certified engineer, he won't even know what he's looking for" Hazama said.

"How difficult is it to tell that there is enough land to make an airbase?" Akalu replied a small smirk on his face.

"It doesn't take a genius, but you know Eric is a warrior, not an engineer or confident in much else" Hazama said.

"Don't worry, Eric's purpose as a Marine will have value on this recon, but he also needs to find some confidence in tasks outside combat" Akalu said.

"And you think sending him out there will work?" Hazama asked.

"There are two ways to deal with a lack of confidence, either deal with it slow with small tasks that can be easily achieved, or have him perform a trial by fire and succeed" Akalu said.

"What if he fails?" Hazama said.

"He won't it's not a difficult task, plus Eric will know if there is enough room or not. And this trial by fire will allow him to feel more comfortable with tasks not directly related with combat" Akalu said.

"So you did both?" Hazama asked.

"Of course, that is always an option is it not?" Akalu asked earning a laugh from Hazama.

"But anyway, I'm also here to talk to you about the Japanese Diet Summons" Hazama said.

"I'm not the only one they've requested anymore is that correct?" Akalu asked earning a nod from Hazama. "Who else did they summon?" Akalu asked.

"They summoned, Eric, Itami, and any refugees that we can send that were there when the Fire Dragon attacked. Apparently a number of governments are concerned about the number of civilian deaths in that incident, some think it was even the Earth Federation that did it." Hazama answered.

"Oh great" Akalu sighed. "What about the oversight committee, was that formed yet?"

"No, they're having trouble choosing delegates for that committee" Hazama answered.

"So it'll be just us, and the Japanese Government, which half isn't exactly in favor of military action in general, this'll be fun" Akalu sighed.

"I've also got some good news" Hazama added earning Akalu's attention. "Your father is going to be in Japan during the time of the Diet meeting".

"Well that's unexpected, do you know what for?" Akalu asked.

"Nope, it was mentioned that he wanted to talk to you" Hazama explained.

Akalu just sulked, this was going to be a fun trip back to Japan indeed.

 **Back with the recon group**

Eric was working a simple plan with Lance Corporal Duncan in the Humvee when the convoy came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Eric asked as he poked his head out the side window. "WHY DID WE STOP!" Eric called to the lead jeep where Itami was located.

"There's smoke!" Itami replied back to Eric pointing to the column of smoke in the distance.

Eric turned to the driver of the Humvee. "Marines I need to stay with the lead jeep for now, you guys just keep following the convoy ok?" Eric said.

"SIR, YES SIR!" The marines replied.

Eric rushed to the lead jeep where Itami, Kurata, Leilei, Rory, and Tuka were waiting. "Is it another dragon?" Eric asked.

"Unlikely" Leilei replied in Japanese.

"Since when did she learn Japanese?" Eric asked.

"I learned, back at Alnus" Leilei replied not taking her eyes off the smoke column.

"Wow, we've only been there a couple days, she's a quick study" Eric said earning an unseen blush from Leilei.

"Were's the smoke coming from?" Eric asked.

"It appears to be coming from Italica" Itami replied.

"Italica? Did they come under attack?" Eric asked grabbing some binoculars from his pouch and peered through them. He could just barely make out the walls of Italica and a thick column of smoke billowing out from it.

"Won't know until we get there" Itami said.

"Let's hope their defenses held if they did get attacked" Eric said as he and the others boarded the Jeep and made for Italica.

"I smell blood" Rory whispered as Itami got back into his seat.

"What was that Rory?" Itami asked.

"I smell blood" Rory repeated licking her lips which worried Itami and Eric.

 **At the Gates of Italica**

"There doesn't appear to be any significant breaches to the gate or the walls" Eric said as the jeeps pulled to a stop roughly 100 meters from the gate.

"The gate and walls are badly damaged, it's likely they were attacked by a small army, but managed to repel the attackers" Itami said observing the burn marks and blood spatters all over the wall and embankments.

 **Inside Italica**

"Who do you think it is princess" Grey asked Pina as she peered through a small slot in the gate's side door, and out at the Recon Team.

"No idea, I've never seen such carriages before, could those be the Armored Carriages of the Other Worlders that we've heard about?" Pina asked out loud now mentally berating herself for not getting a description of the carriages from the waitress.

 **Outside**

"Have any of them tried to make contact?" Eric asked.

"I haven't seen anything, but there are definitely defenders on the top wall, maybe they're just paranoid since we aren't exactly normal out here" Itami explained.

"True, any ideas on how to approach this?" Eric asked.

"Why are you asking, aren't you the senior officer here?" Itami growled.

"I'm a combat specialist, my first thoughts are to take out the defenders on the top of the walls" Eric retorted .

Itami thought a moment and decided not to press too hard. "Yeah I guess that wouldn't be a good idea, well we'll have to introduce ourselves, Leilei, Rory, Tuka and Eric will come with me to meet them at the gate" Itami said.

"What? Why me?" Eric asked.

"Akalu sent you here to do a job yes? Might as well as participate" Itami said not wanting to let Eric just slide out of responsibility of the assigned task.

 **Inside Italica**

"Someone's coming out" Pina said as she watched five people step out of the armored carriages. "Is that Rory Mercury?" Pina said spotting Rory with the group of five people.

"Rory? Did the church of Emloy join the bandits?" Hamilton asked.

"Don't know, I've never been fond of the church, but if she did I'm sure we would all be dead by now" Pina said turning her attention to the rest of the group. "Hm, a mage, and an elf, a deadly combination if used properly". It was the last two that really caught Pina's attention. "Men In Green?" Pina exclaimed as she saw both Itami and Eric walking towards the gate wearing their combat greens.

"The Men In Green are here?" Grey said shocked.

"Could they be here to take the town?" Hamilton asked.

"I don't know" Pina said as she closed the peeking slot in the door and turned to the rest of the town defenders who had gathered behind her. "It doesn't look like there is a lot of them there, not enough to take the town, but they were able to fight off a Fire Dragon" Pina thought out loud.

"Princess, what should we do?" Grey asked.

"I don't know, if they're enemies we can't let them in, but if the rumors about them are true then we don't stand a chance as it is. The rest of the Rose Knights will be here by midday tomorrow, and our current defenses consist of untrained and unarmored towns folk" Pina said,

KNOCK KNOCK!

Everyone by the gate including several towns men were suddenly on edge as they heard the knocks at the gate. Pina just stared at the door, unsure of what to do, but then a simple fact came to her that helped her decide what to do.

"But, if we can convince them to help, then we definitely will survive until the rest of the Rose Knights get here" Pina said as she unlocked the door.

"Princess wait" Grey said trying to slow the princess down.

"HA!" Pina cried as she pushed the door open with all her might. "W-welcome to Italica!" Pina yelled, but was surprised to see that she was largely being ignored, everyone on the outside of the gate was staring at the ground. "Uh, what are you staring-GAH!" Pina cried as she saw Itami's unconscious form twitching on the ground.

"Um, was that my doing?" Pina asked the remaining four people standing, all she received was a bland nod from the group. "OH NO!" Pina cried realizing she may have just doomed the town if these people were who they thought she was.

Pina managed to usher the group inside along with Itami's unconscious form, where Tuka proceeded to open Itami's water canteen and poured the water over Itami's face in hopes of waking him up.

"What were you thinking!" Tuka yelled at Pina. "Even a dwarf has enough sense to check before swinging a door open, that makes you no better than a Goblin!" Tuka continued to scold.

At that moment Eric's and Itami's radio started talking. " _Captain Itami? Major Eric! Come In!_ " one of the JSDF soldiers cried over the radio.

"This is Major Eric" Eric replied through the radio.

" _Oh Major your alright_? _What happened to Itami?_ " the Japanese soldier asked.

"We're both fine, Itami just got knocked out by the door" Eric answered. 'Honestly if this is the most action I see this entire trip I'll die of boredom before we get back to Alnus Hill' Eric thought.

"GAH!" Itami cried with a start as he regained consciousness startling Tuka, and Rory who were closest to him.

" _What's Captain Itami's condition_?" the soldier back with the rest of the recon team asked.

"He just regained consciousness, he's fine" Eric replied.

" _Good to know what's our situation?_ " the JSDF soldier asked.

"Just sit tight we'll find out" Eric answered.

"Ow, what happened?" Itami asked.

"I never thought I'd say this but you got knocked out by a big door" Eric said with a slight smirk.

Itami just growled at Eric. "Are we inside Italica?" Itami asked.

"That's correct" Eric answered turning to the crowd of towns people. "So...who wants to explain what happened here?" Eric asked with all eyes automatically turning towards Pina.

"Huh me?" Pina said feeling put on the spot.

"Yes you" Eric answered. "Unless you weren't the one who just knocked my Lieutenant out with that big door back there" Eric said.

"You Fool!" Hamilton cried surprising Eric and the others. "Your attitude and tone is an affront to the Princess of the Empire Pina Co Lada" Hamilton said attempting to protect Pina from a scolding.

"What!? A Princess!?" Itami, Tuka, and Rory exclaimed.

"Young lady, she could be the Queen of England for all I care, I would still like an answer, and an apology to my Lieutenant" Eric said feeling slightly more confident about himself though a thought just quickly struck him. 'Wow did I just turn into Akalu for a second? This isn't usually how I act, I'm not a confident speaker. Is this what Akalu would even say?' Eric thought. Though he quickly cast that thought aside.

Pina decided that she should take them to meet the Lord of the Town, Myui.

"Italica has been under attack for a couple days now by a bunch of bandits, those who survived the Battle for Alnus Hill, and turned to Banditry" Pina explained.

'Man I'm getting better at their language I can almost keep up with what she's saying' Eric thought. "What's the condition of the town?" Eric asked.

"We've held out so far, but most of this town's defenders consist of regular townsfolk, almost no guards returned after the Battle for Arnus Hill" Pina explained.

"Casualties?" Eric asked.

"Many, I never got the total count, but the attackers now by far outnumber the defenders, if we can hold out till midday tomorrow the rest of my knights will be here to help" Pina said.

"And the morale of the town?" Itami asked.

Pina stopped for a second to turn to the Earth Federation soldiers and the three girls that accompanied them. "Dismal, I don't know if we can hold another night" Pina answered honestly before she turned to a door near them and opened it.

Inside was a rather luxurious room with two chairs sitting against the closest wall, and with a young girl who couldn't be older than 14 years old sitting in one of them.

"This is the Countess of Italica, Myui" Pina introduced.

"A lord at such a young age?" Eric asked.

"She turned 11 this year, her father died some years ago, and her two older sisters were already married into other families, so Myui by default is now lord of Italica." Pina explained standing next to Myui.

'There's no way she could lead a defense at her age, so it makes sense why Pina would do it' Eric thought.

"I-I-I welcome you to Italica" Myui said as she stood and took a slight bow welcoming Eric and his group in.

"Thank-you miss Myui" Eric said returning a slight bow and entered the room with the others.

"Now onto business, what is the reason you have come here to Italica?" Pina asked obviously taking charge of this meeting.

'Crap!' Eric thought. His first thought was to tell them that the Earth Federation wanted to set up a base here, but he quickly pushed that out of his mind. 'I can't tell them that, that would be tantamount to a declaration of war. Tell her that I'm just inspecting the land? No, they would want to know for what. Come on think of something' Eric mentally strained when an idea quickly dawned on him.

"We came here cause we had some items to sell" Eric said turning to Leilei.

"Yes, we have many dragon scales that we would like to sell here" Leilei explained.

"And where did you obtain these dragon scales?" Pina asked.

'Crap!' Eric thought again, he wasn't expecting that question. 'What do I tell her? If I tell her that we're from Alnus Hill, she may opt to kick us out. Think Eric' Eric strained again.

"Let's not get off topic" Itami jumped in earning a surprised look from Eric. "Can we sell these scales here or not?" Itami asked.

"No, all trade has been shut down considering this crisis" Pina answered.

"Aw that's a shame, we came all the way out here for nothing" Itami sighed in annoyance.

"You still haven't answered my question" Pina said returning to her previous question. "Where did you get those dragon scales?"

"They were gathered just outside Alnus Hill" Leilei answered without hesitation.

Eric quickly felt himself panic as he saw Pina tense up. "And are you soldiers from Alnus Hill?" Pina asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Itami asked.

'That's not going to calm her down' Eric thought his right hand itching to reach for his side arm in case Pina got aggressive. He knew he could handle Pina if she attacked, but this isn't how he wanted this meeting to go. However calming down is exactly what Pina did.

"I guess it doesn't matter, I have bigger issues on my mind" Pina answered her hand moving away from her sword. 'Plus I really need their help right now' Pina thought.

'WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING!?' Eric mentally screamed. 'THAT'S WHAT GOT HER TO STOP!?'.

"However" Pina continued and Eric immediately felt his mind race again, and his stomach turn. "If you are soldiers, and I don't care where you are from right now, I need to ask you something" Pina said.

"What is it you wanted to know?" Eric asked thankfully without his voice cracking under the mental strain he was currently going through right now.

"Would you be able to lend us your strength to help defend this town? I need all the help I can get" Pina asked trying her best to look calm and not desperate.

Eric thought about this for a moment, and then an idea came to him. "Of course we'll help" Eric said.

"What?" Itami said turning to Eric.

"Just go with it" Eric whispered. "We need to sell those scales yeah, plus we have a couple other tasks to complete as well".

Pina didn't hear what Eric was whispering to Itami but it bothered her that Eric was doing it at all. But she couldn't waste time, she needed to get these people to help defend the town until her knights arrive. "So will you help us?" Pina asked.

"Of course we will, but with one request" Eric said.

"What's that?" Pina asked.

"My Commander, Lt. General Akalu wants to work a deal with the town of Italica, he didn't give me details, but he did want to know if you were willing to at least speak with him" Eric said.

Pina was about to turn this down, but stopped when she remembered she needed their help, but Myui beat her to a reply.

"If you help defend my town I'd be happy to meet your commander" Myui said earning a look of shock from Pina.

'GAH! SHE BEAT ME TO A RESPONSE!' Pina mentally screamed.

"Glad to hear it" Eric said relieved that they had worked something out.

Pina quickly collected herself as she turned to Eric, and Itami. "Very well, I'll have you and your men guard the South Gate" Pina said.

Eric and Itami went back and brought in the rest of the Recon Team, and quickly relayed to them their mission of defending the south wall from attackers.

The entire town seemed to gather to see the mysterious warriors that had just agreed to help defend the town, then the town was abuzz with rumors.

"Is that the Men In Green?" One towns man asked as he watched the soldiers take positions on the wall.

"What? The same people who fought off a dragon?" Another asked.

"We may survive this after all" A woman said relief and hope filling her voice.

Pina and Hamilton were watching from afar as the Earth Federation Recon Group dismounted their vehicles and began inspecting the wall and the area around it.

"Those must be the Men In Green that we've heard so much about" Hamilton said.

"Must be, they even have the flags on their shoulders that the waitress told us about. But I only saw two of the four she mentioned" Pina said.

"Was it wise to let them in, they may be more dangerous than the bandits?" Hamilton asked.

"Hamilton, we don't have a choice, it's them or the bandits, and right now I have to trust that they will help us, cause if they aren't, we're doomed either way" Pina answered.

Eric and Itami were in the lead jeep and began radioing back to Alnus Hill.

"This is Major Eric Tanner calling Arnus Hill over" Eric began.

" _This is Alnus Hill, good to hear from you Major Tanner"_ the radio man replied.

"Good to hear from you as well, has Akalu left to speak to the Diet yet?" Eric asked.

" _No he hasn't, I-Oh he's right here_ " the Radio operator then handed the radio to Akalu.

" _Hello my friend, how's the mission?_ " Akalu asked.

"I hate you, you know that?" Eric asked an irritated tone taking over his voice.

" _Haha, well it sounds like your doing well then, did you find out what you needed about the FOB_?" Akalu asked.

"No, I haven't had much of a look outside of the city yet, but I did manage to get a hold of the Countess of Italica, she said that she'd be happy to meet with you" Eric said.

" _That's great, but I can't leave Eric, I still need to appear before the Japanese Diet, and so do you and Itami_ " Akalu replied.

"WHAT!?" Eric and Itami cried over the radio. "Why were we summoned?" Eric asked.

" _Beats me, but you guys need to get back here asap_ " Akalu answered.

"Love to Akalu, but there's a slight problem" Eric began.

" _What problem?_ " Akalu asked

"Italica has come under attack by bandits, and we, and a handful of knights are all that is currently defending Italica. The Countess said she'd be happy to meet you if we helped defend the town" Eric explained.

Akalu let out a long sigh on the other side of the radio before replying. " _Well it seems I have no choice, after all I can't go to the Diet alone now can I_ " Akalu said.

"Great, how soon can you and reinforcements get here?" Eric asked.

" _We have to get the unit commanders together and we'll work on a plan, I'll get a ground battalion ready and they should hopefully get there before dawn tomorrow"_ Akalu replied.

"And what about a helicopter squadron?" Eric asked.

" _A couple of hours at top speed, but we have to do a number of checks, remember we just got the air base set up, we can't just launch them in a matter of minutes."_ Akalu explained.

"Alright" Eric sighed. "Just make sure your here by tomorrow to speak with the countess...please" Eric begged not wanting to go through that negotiation himself.

" _Hahaha, very well my friend, I'll be there by helicopter tomorrow for sure_ " Akalu replied.

"Thank-you, Major Tanner out" Eric finished the radio conversation and turned to Itami. "Well looks like we'll have to appear before the Diet" Eric said.

"Yay" Itami replied in the most dull voice he could muster to show his lack of enthusiasm.

Not before long it was sunset and the town was settling down for a much needed rest before the attack by the bandits was sure to happen. Eric and Itami set up the soldiers on the battlements of the town walls and made plans on what to do when they tried to scale the walls. But Itami spotted a couple of sketchy looking riders just out on the road.

"Eric, I think I see some scouts" Itami said as he called Eric.

"Really?" Eric replied as he grabbed his binoculars and observed the three horse riders out on the road. "Yeah they look like scouts alright, how many men are behind them?"

"Don't know, but it couldn't be less than 800 men" Itami answered.

"That's a problem" Eric said.

"Agreed, we only have 20 men here all combat personnel but we won't be able to hold this area all on our own" Itami said.

"Is the princess aiming to have us die in the fight?" Eric asked suddenly feeling a little annoyed at the possibility.

"Yeah, but however there is a method to her madness" Itami said earning Eric's attention. "She's hoping to have the bandits attack the south gate so that we can kill as many as possible before she has to confront them in the streets. Plus this point is the farthest from the Countess's mansion, so it's safer that way" Itami explained.

"So with just 20 of us here she's using us as bait for an attack" Eric realized.

"Yeah" Itami said.

"Do you think we should just abandon the town? I don't appreciate the thought of being used as bait" Eric growled.

"What would Akalu say?" Itami asked knowing it was the only way to convince Eric not to go with his impulsive idea to abandon the town.

Eric took a moment to think, and he remembered what Akalu said to Duncan the day they helped defend the Palace in Ginza from the Empire's army.

"He would say that I would be depriving our soldiers their purpose in defending the innocent" Eric said with a slight smile along with Itami. "Well we can't run now, we'll just have to be sure to not let them scale the wall" Eric said as he watched the scouts ride off.

"Is that why your helping the princess?" Rory asked. "Even though she's from a nation that's supposed to be your enemy?".

"Well it is to defend the people" Itami answered smiling at Rory.

"Your not lying are you?" Rory asked earning a look of confusion from Itami. "Just so you know lies taint the soul, so why are you helping the princess?"

"Well, it is to defend the people, and to show the princess that it's better to be friends with us than to be enemies with us" Itami explained earning a smile from both Rory and Eric.

"How splendid!" Rory cried in a wave of joy.

"Huh?" Itami said confused

"Your going to show her your might to drive such fear into her so that she won't want to fight you anymore, what a splendid strategy" Rory cried in delight.

"Um, that's not what I meant" Itami said.

"Forget it Itami, she's already drawn her own conclusion" Eric sighed.

"If that is your strategy, then I'll gladly help you" Rory said grabbing hold of Itami's arm and began hugging like a beloved toy.

"Um ok" Itami said obviously uncomfortable with Rory now hanging on his arm.

Eric watched Rory now start cuddling Itami's arm and not let go, with every effort of Itami's struggle to get her to stop she just held on more and her cuddling got more intimate. Eric stood there watching and could almost swear there was a law some where that defined what Rory is doing to Itami's arm as molestation. Suddenly Eric remembered what Akalu said about keeping an eye on Itami and Rory.

"Huh, so is this what Akalu said for me to watch out for between you and Rory? He did say that some inappropriate flirting would happen." Eric asked remembering that Akalu mentioned to be careful of letting Itami and Rory together alone.

"OH TELL HIM TO GROW UP!" Itami cried.

Rory however not having enough tormenting Itami, now grabbed and started snuggling Itami's chest, which only made Itami more uncomfortable. Eric however was now grinning.

"Oh I am so reporting this to Akalu" Eric said with a mischievous smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Itami cried.

 **At the bandits main camp**

Night had just set and all the scouts had returned to the main camp, their commander eagerly awaiting the news of their findings.

"Well, what did you find?" the bandit leader asked.

"We checked all three gates, the south looks the least defended, but there's a problem" the scout said.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

"The ones who occupied the top of the south wall were all wearing a strange green uniform and weapons I haven't seen before" the scout explained.

"Men In Green!?" The leader gasped, he'd heard the rumors, he wasn't interested in taking on the ones who could fight a fire dragon. "What of the other walls?"

"The other walls are defended by towns folk, and the few Rose Order Knights that have helped defend the town" The scout reported.

"Huh, doesn't sound right, why defend the south wall with so few men, and reinforce the others" the leader thought outloud. "I'm willing to bet it's a trap, those can't be the Men in Green, that settles it, we will attack tonight at the East Gate, foolish knights think we'll fall for such an easy trap at the south gate" the Leader declared earning a cheer from his men. "We will dine on rich food, and all the women we want after tonight lads" the leader said earning another cheer.

 **Back at Italica**

Pina was standing at the West gate with Hamilton and half the defending villagers, she had Norma, and Grey guard the east gate with the other half of the defending villagers. Pina eyed the South gate where Itami, Eric, and the rest of their group had set up their defenses. Hamilton caught Pina eyeing the south gate.

"What is it your Highness?" Hamilton asked.

"Nothing" Pina replied.

She turned her eyes back towards the Western fields straining to see if the bandits were in the field.

'When the bandits take the bait I'll have all the towns defenders gather at the south gate behind the barricades, from there we'll have the advantage of forcing the bandits to fight in tighter quarters it'll drag the battle out' Pina thought.

But out on the East Gate Norma was listening to the defenders whisper about their disapproval of Pina's strategy.

"What is that princess think she's doing, sacrificing the Men In Green just to get a cheap victory" one defender said.

Norma bit his lip as he fought back the urge to retort to the man who would dare speak ill of Pina. Norma just kept his eyes on the eastern fields as he watched for enemy activity, but with the night dark so thick he couldn't see past 100 feet beyond the wall.

Suddenly a number of small lights appeared in the fields, Norma watched intently at the lights as they quickly got closer, and larger.

"TAKE COVER!" Norma cried as a number of flaming arrows flew over head.

Most of the arrows flew over head hitting some nearby houses, or bounced harmlessly off the stone wall of the town. Norma took a moment to look around to see if anyone was hit. Thankfully no one seemed hit.

"We're under attack! Archers return fire, don't let the enemy climb the wall!" Norma cried.

The bow men of the town quickly complied as they struggled to fight off the attackers but a strange gust of wind deflected most of the arrows.

Norma looked past many of the bandits and saw a Harpy like girl with green hair chanting a spell stirring up the wind.

"A Spirit Weilder? Not good" Norma said though clenched teeth.

Pina still at the west gate suddenly noticed shouting and bright lights appear at the east gate. She could hear the cries of the bandits as they lauched their relentless assault upon the east gate.

"No" Pina gasped. "They were supposed to attack the south gate!".

"Princess, we have to go help" Hamilton said.

"Yes, let's go to the east gate" Pina commanded as she lead her half of the defenders to the east gate.

At the south gate Itami, Eric, and Rory were watching the battle at the east gate unfold.

"I guess we didn't come out as good enough bait" Eric said.

"It's 3:11 a perfect time for a night raid" Itami said.

"They may be bandits but Pina did say that they were remnants of the allied armies we fought at Alnus Hill" Kuribayashi said.

Eric could hear the screams of the injured and the dying grow as the battle started to take place at the top of the town wall.

"Best get Alnus Hill on the radio and tell them that we are under attack and should get the helicopter squadron here as soon as possible" Itami said.

"Agreed" Eric said grabbing his radio. "This is Major Tanner to Alnus Hill does anyone copy?"

Eric let the radio go silent for a moment as he eagerly awaited for a reply.

" _This is Alpha Hotel 3-2 go ahead Major Tanner_ " A radio operator replied.

"Alpha Hotel 3-2, reporting from Italica, the east gate has come under attack, I say again the east gate has come under attack we need support ASAP" Eric ordered.

" _Copy that Major Tanner, I'll notify the Helicopter support group, Alpha Hotel 3-2 out."_ The radio operator replied.

Eric hung up his radio, now it was a matter of holding out a couple of hours before their air support got here, or their ground support, it should have left a few hours ago but Akalu never radioed him to let him know if it left or not.

"Should we go help them?" Kurata asked.

"Did we get any request to reinforce the east gate?" Itami asked.

"No" Kuwahara replied.

"Then we need to wait here" Itami said. "Pina is the commanding officer here, we need to wait for her request".

Eric thought about this for a second, while it was true that Pina was in charge of the defense of the town, having to wait for her request for support seemed like a foolish idea, and one he was growing to hate by the minute. But Itami was right and he was a soldier at heart, he needed to wait for a request.

 **Meanwhile at Alnus Hill**

" _Report to the First Helicopter support squadron, Italica is under attack, to your stations"_ The loudspeaker blared.

A fury of feet started running everywhere, engineers, pilots, gunners, soldiers, and other aircraft personnel began flooding the Helicopter landings to load up and warm up the helis engines.

Akalu walked with three Russian Marines towards a Canadian Griffin Helicopter assigned to their support squadron. Akalu walked up to the ready helicopter when a soldier ran up to him.

"Sir!" The soldier announced himself.

"What is it?" Akalu asked straining to talk above the helicopter engines.

"I thought you would want to know that the ground battalion you sent is still a couple hours away." the soldier reported.

"That means the helicopter squadron and the ground battalion will arrive roughly at the same time, a perfect show of force, but weirdly coincidental. And that's assuming nothing goes wrong for the battalion." Akalu said. "Thank-you for the information, go tell the radio operators that all our forces will be there in roughly 2 hrs" Akalu instructed.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier replied saluting and made his way back to the base.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Akalu yelled as he boarded the Griffin.

And with that, 2 AH-1 Cobras, 2 Apaches, 2 Ka-52s and 12 transport helicopters took to the sky and made for Italica.

 **Back at Italica**

" _Alpha Hotel to Major Tanner"_ Eric heard his radio buzz.

"This is Major Tanner" Eric replied.

" _The helicopters are off ground and on their way ETA 1hr 50 minutes"_ The radio operator reported.

"Great news, Major Tanner out" Eric said as he hung up his radio.

"AH!" Eric and Itami turned as they heard Rory moan as if she was in deep pleasure.

Rory was leaning against the wall of the town twitching and fidgeting quite aggressively, her cheeks were red and her hands were floating all over her body. Her moaning didn't help either.

"What's going on?" Itami asked.

"The spirits of those who died in battle are passing through Rory's body onto the afterlife" Leilei explained.

"But why is she acting like that?" Eric asked.

"The souls passing through her body acts like an aphrodisiac to her I guess" Leilei said.

"Please tell me you know how to make it stop?" Eric pleaded, he had to be honest, Rory behaving like that wasn't helping Eric feel better to say the least.

"To have it stop, she needs to fight I think" Leilei said.

Rory continued to writhe in pleasure as the battle commenced. And Eric was in a mental pickle, it would be more than an hour before reinforcements arrived and they have a young demi-goddess acting like she's in heat.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Eric was snapped out of his mental limbo as a high pitched female scream came from the east gate.

"Eric, the east gate is coming under heavy pressure, I don't think they'll last that more than an hour at this rate." Itami said.

"Weren't you the one that said we needed to wait for a request?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I was anticipating a request by now, but none have come, your the senior officer of this recon team, you need to make the decision now sir." Itami said.

Eric was going to take a moment to think about this but all he could remember was his answer to Itami's question 'What would Akalu say'. Eric turned to the entire recon group and smiled.

"Then our mission is simple, Itami take your team with the armored vehicles and make for the east gate on the ground, my team will take Humvee and follow" Eric instructed.

"YES SIR!" Itami and his group acknowledged.

Rory hearing all this, quickly got up and took off as fast as she could, jumping down off the wall and onto a couple of roof tops Rory quickly made for the east gate.

"Wow she's fast" Eric said. "Alright men let's go let's go!"

Itami and his group quickly jumped into their vehicles, and made their way through the streets towards the east gate. Eric approached the Humvee and then turned to the five marines that accompanied him on this mission.

"Ok marines" Eric said taking in a short breath. "Let's go kill some bandits"

"Oorah!" The marines replied.

Eric hopped into the car as Duncan took the wheel and they started to follow close behind Itami's unit.

The streets were a winding mess as they had no map to follow and didn't know the streets well, not to mention that not all the streets were large enough to fit such large armored vehicles. All they had to reliably guide them was the glowing orange light illuminating the sky that was now the east gate.

"Don't get us lost Kurata" Itami said as he held on to the door handle.

"Trust me, this is just like playing a video game" Kurata said as he raced down the streets.

"Not exactly a comforting choice of words Kurata" Itami said.

At the east gate, Norma and Grey were fighting along the wall barely managing to hold off the bandits who were steadily gaining ground as the civilians helping defend were no match for trained ex-soldiers.

Pina managed to make it to the gate finally to see the gate was completely over run with bandits now threatening to reach the gate and open it. She felt deep fear set in as she watched men drop left and right, the only ones barely managing to hold any of the lines were Norma and Grey.

"It fell so easily" Pina said.

She stood there shock setting in in place of fear as she continued to watch.

"Princess what do we do?" Hamilton asked.

"I-I don't know" Pina barely managed to say. "I didn't know that battles can happen so differently than my plans".

"FALL BACK!" Norma managed to cry as he slew a bandit. However he didn't notice a bandit sneaking up behind him as he confronted another bandit attacking him.

Norma suddenly felt a sharp pain as the bandits sword successfully made it's way through his armor and slashed his back. Quickly, but disoriented with the pain and shock from the sudden attack, Norma turned to attack the bandit who slashed him, only to have the bandit he was dueling with a moment ago run his sword through his back. Stunned from that, the bandit that slashed him first then ran his sword through Norma too killing him almost instantly.

Norma's balance gave way as he proceeded to fall off wall but was caught at the last second by one of the bandits that ran him through,

"The enemy's commander is down, this battle is ours!" the bandit cried as he held up Norma's limp body above the heads of the invading bandits.

Grey, Pina, and Hamilton stared in shock as one of their knights and a special friend had just been killed before their eyes and was used as a morale booster for the bandits.

"This isn't happening" Pina cried as she mentally began to break down. Her entire defense plan falling to pieces, and her knights now falling it was becoming too much for her.

"The wall has fallen!" A defender cried.

"We need help" cried another.

"Where's the Men In Green!" a third asked desperate for any hope to hang on to.

'They won't come' Pina thought to herself. 'Not after I used them for bait, and left just the twenty of them to hold the south gate, not even they will come to our aid now'.

"Fall Back!" Grey cried as he guided many of the defenders to the inner wall barricades.

The bandits rushed the barricades trying to break through them, but the defenders knew how to use the barricades to defend and managed to push the bandits back from the barricades.

"Splendid job" one of the bandits said in a hysterical tone.

But the bandit didn't stop, he grabbed one of the hands holding the barricades and pulled on a young male who was trying to push him off the barricades.

"it's futile" the bandit said happily as he reached his sword through and skewered the young man.

"No!" An older man cried as he thrust his pitchfork through the openings in the barricades and speared the bandit that stabbed the young man.

"Doctor!" He cried holding the young man's injured body in his arms.

The young man's chest began bleeding profusely, though not in an immediately vital area the wound was deep and the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

CRASH!

The older man turned towards the barricade to see that it had just been smashed through by a giant of a man wearing little to no chest armor and a thick helmet. But what was in his hand was a large spiked ball on a long chain. The large man stared at the older man holding the young injured boy and let out a frightening roar.

"RRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

The large man's yell echoed throughout the town as if to shake it to its foundation, every defender even Grey felt deep fear as the large man pressed forward past the barricades and out onto the main street.

'It's over' Pina thought. 'They've reached the main street, there is nothing we can do to hold them back now'

Pina's mind began to race as she could now see the future, the town fully enslaved, all the men killed, and all the women her especially turned to toys for the bandits to use a their leisure.

The large man with the chained Iron ball smiled as he watched the defenders too scared to attack but too determined to surrender. The large man readied his Iron ball once again to strike when a strange new noise cut through the air.

BEEP! BEEP!

The mains street behind the defenders lit up as the JSDF's and the Humvee's headlights appeared and blinded the large man.

"What the?" the large man asked as he shielded his eyes from the bright lights.

The main street that connected to the gate was large enough to fit 3 vehicles in it side by side, and was more than enough for the jeeps and Humvee to maneuver. The large man couldn't see a thing but could hear the sound of a car engine quickly grow louder.

"RUN HIM OVER!" A yell could be heard as the Humvee suddenly took the lead and rammed the large man.

The large man was thrown back after the front of the humvee connected with his lower chest, his ribs shattered, and his organs turned to mush from the impact. The large man was killed before he even hit the ground.

SPLAT!

The large man's body hit the ground with a sickening splat making every bandit behind him stall their advance at the sight of one of their biggest warriors taken down by a strange machine.

"MEN SECURE THE AREA!" Eric cried as he exited the vehicle closely followed by all five marines, and Itami's group.

"It's the Men In Green" A man said tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

"We may still win this" another cried causing the rest of the weary defenders to cheer finally finding a glimmer of hope.

"Ready!" Eric cried as he, Itami and the others formed a thin line between the defenders and the bandits.

"It's only a small number of them we can beat them!" A bandit cried earning a hearty cheer from the bandits.

Eric was about to order everyone to fire when another sound filled the sky.

"Hahahaha!' A hysterical laugh was heard above.

Everyone looked up to see Rory leap up off a house roof and land in the middle of the group of bandits. Rory smiled as she spun her giant halberd around and quickly killed 3 men with a single stroke each.

"Stop her!" A bandit cried as he rushed Rory only to be killed by Rory's halberd.

"Remind me to never piss her off" Eric said to Itami as he watched Rory swing her halberd around.

"HA!" A determined yell erupted from the Recon Team's line.

Eric and Itami turned to see Kuribayashi with her rifle in a ready position rushed the line of bandits.

"Wait!" Eric cried trying to stop Kuribayashi.

Kuribayashi didn't hear him, her blood full of adrenaline she rushed the bandits spearing one with her bayonet in the stomach and pushed him through the crowd of bandits. Kuribayashi then wrestled her way through the crowd to the opening that Rory created and proceeded to fight with Rory side by side.

"Darn she's lost focus of her surroundings" Itami said.

"Focus on the bandits closest to us, place your shots carefully and clear the area behind Rory and Kuribayashi, Fire At Will!" Eric ordered.

The Recon Team complied by shooting the distracted bandits closest to them, chopping the now thinned line thanks to Kuribayashi's combat skills quickly, revealing the large open semi-circle the bandits formed around Rory and Kuribayashi.

The rest of the Recon team relocated themselves closer to the court yard in front of the gate and continued shooting the bandits as they attempted to close the circle around Rory and Kuribayashi again.

"Don't let them close the circle!" Itami yelled as he fired his gun at three bandits trying to flank Rory.

The defenders along with Grey, Hamilton, and Pina watched as only twenty Earth Federation soldiers, and Rory were quickly regaining the lost court yard and chopping bandits down like it was child's play.

"We may actually win this" A defender said watching the Earth Federation soldiers work their strange but powerful magic.

Itami was commanding the left flank as they pressed further pushing the bandits back and not allowing them to surround Rory and Kuribayashi.

Eric was on the right flank doing the same with his five marines and a number of other JSDF soldiers.

Eric just finished reloading his third magazine when an arrow whizzed past his head. He looked up to see a number of archers readying their bows to fire at them.

"Marines! The Top Of The Wall, Kill Those Archers!" Eric cried as he and his five marines focused on the archers on the wall.

Screams of pain and death filled the air as a number of archers fell from the wall before they were even able to draw their arrows.

 **Not far from the town of Italica**

Akalu was sitting patiently in the Griffin Helicopter as it flew towards the town of Italica. His head set was beginning to make his head hurt as he wasn't used to the headsets used in the choppers.

"Sir!" A Russian Marine said as he turned to Akalu.

"What is it Marine?" Akalu asked.

"I can see the ground battalion, they're right below us" the marine said pointing outside the chopper and towards the ground.

Akalu looked outside to see hundreds of vehicles and several tanks from different nations lining up through the fields as they approached Italica.

"How far are we from Italica?" Akalu asked.

"5 minutes sir!" the marine replied.

"Are we in radio contact with the ground battalion?" Akalu asked.

"Yes sir, they're on channel 2" the Marine answered. Akalu quickly switched the channel on his headset radio to speak to the ground battalion.

"Head Shark to Battalion 1 Commander" Akalu said.

" _Head Shark this is Colonel Francis_ " A reply came.

"Colonel Francis we are almost at Italica, I want you to spread your vehicles out to cover more ground, I want you to sweep the area around Italica clean of bandits while the helicopter squadron will help clean out the center, we're going to show these bandits that this is our territory" Akalu said.

" _Gladly Head Shark. But I do have a question?"_ Colonel Francis replied.

"What's that?" Akalu asked.

" _Depending on the number of enemies how close do you want us to get?"_ Colonel Francis asked.

"I don't anticipate an enormous number of them, but if you feel the need Colonel Francis, tear them apart, point blank if you have to" Akalu instructed peering down and spotted Colonel Francis standing out of the commanders hatch of a AMX Leclerc.

" _Really? I don't fancy blood on my tank Head Shark"_ Colonel Francis replied.

"I'm sure you don't Colonel, but its either that or let these bandits kill our men and ravage that town" Akalu answered. He knew it might not come to that, but if the situation demanded it, he wanted no misunderstandings about how much they needed to drive these bandits off.

" _Very well Head Shark, though I'll have you explain to my superior officer why my tank decided to take on such a unique camouflage. Colonel Francis out"_ Colonel Francis replied with a hearty laugh.

Akalu could only chuckle at the Colonel's choice of words. "Frenchies, always so concerned about cleanliness" Akalu sighed when a sudden thought occured to him.

Quickly switching the channel on his headset radio back to channel 1 Akalu started talking with the Choppers captain.

"Captain?" Akalu began.

" _Yes sir_ " The Canadian pilot replied.

"Do you have speakers on this bad boy?" Akalu asked.

" _Yes sir, did you want some battle music on? I've got flight of the Valkyrie ready to go"_ The Canadian Captain replied.

Akalu thought for a second he liked Flight of the Valkyries but he decided to go with something a little more fast paced and new.

"Do you have 'Rise of the Immortals' by Sound Adventures'?" Akalu asked.

" _Yes as a matter of fact I do, is that the one you want sir?"_ The pilot asked.

"Yes Please" Akalu replied. "This is going to be fun"

The Canadian pilot turned and spoke to his co-pilot who switched on a couple of dials. A screen appeared near him listing a large number of music tracks. The co-pilot selected Rise of the Immortals and it began to play.

The music was immediately heard by all surrounding forces and Akalu began to feel his head beat to the music's pace.

" _There's Italica, Hostiles sighted!_ " The helicopter pilot cried over the radio as the walls of Italica came into sight, and the hundreds of bandits swarming the city.

Akalu turned to one of his accompanying marines. "What channel to contact everyone?"

"Channel 4 sir!" The marine replied.

Akalu quickly changed the channel on his headset and he spoke. "All Units, Attack!"

 **Inside Italica**

Eric loaded his sixth mag and was about to continue firing at the bandits when a strange music was now heard filling the sky.

"What's that?" A Duncan asked turning to Eric.

"Reinforcments" Eric answered as he peered over the wall at the rising sun in the distance.

All the bandits turned to look east at the rising sun, the direction the music was coming from. What they saw suddenly made their hearts stop cold.

A long line of strange vehicles both on the road and throughout the farm fields raced towards them, and with what appeared to them as flying armored carriages filled the sky.

BANG! BANG!

A series of loud bangs were heard as a Leclerc in the lead with a T-90AM, Challenger 2, 2 Leopard 2A6's, and 2 M1A2 Abrams all fired HE shells announcing their introduction to the battle. The rounds impacted the front lines of the bandits sending bodies and pieces flying everywhere.

The Attack Helicopters strafed the ground with their mounted guns chopping down a large number of bandits in the process.

The Ka-52 carrying a large payload of rockets turned around and lined itself up with the wall and strafed the wall with it's rockets taking out most of the bandits on the wall, and knocking down most of the ladders.

The line of armored vehicles stopped 100 meters from the bandits and unloaded all their soldiers from inside the APCs. The Soldiers lined up with the vehicles and tanks, and began firing at the crowd of disoriented bandits.

"Run!" A bandit cried before being chopped down by AM-14 fire.

"Damn You!" A bandit archer cried as he notched an arrow and aimed it at the advancing Earth Federation soldiers.

But before he could fire the arrow an Apache helicopter gunned him and a group of bandits he was near down.

The armored vehicles, tanks and men began a slow advance as they shot at any bandit that didn't surrender immediately.

"Retreat! Retreat!" another bandit cried causing several bandits to run in all directions.

The Armored Vehicles on the flanks of the battalion's line responded by chasing down the runners and either gunning them down or chased them until they were too tired to run and surrendered.

"Great job men, prepare to secure the outer walls of the city" Colonel Francis said over his radio.

The tanks, men and armored vehicles broke the line as they began to virtually wrap around the city to ensure that nothing got in or out.

Eric's group along with many bandits watched overhead as an AH-1 Cobra slowly circled over head.

" _This is Cobra-1 to all friendly forces on the ground, you have 10 seconds to clear the area before I fire on all tangos inside Italica by the gate"_ The attack helicopter pilot relayed over the radio.

'CRAP!' Itami thought. 'Kuribayashi, and Rory are in the line of fire'.

Itami quickly turned to Eric. "Eric! Grab Kuribayashi I've got Rory!" Itami cried as he rushed forward to grab Rory and bring her out of harms way.

Eric heard Itami's call and quickly rushed over and picked up Kuribayashi and carried her over his shoulder. Kuribayashi protested profusely wanting to fight some more and insisting that she could walk on her own. But Eric wasn't going to risk that as he heard the Attack Heli start it's countdown.

" _10...9...8...7...6"_ The Cobra pilot counted.

Itami managed to grab Rory and carry her bridal style away from the bandits with little protest from Rory thankfully.

" _5...4...3...2...1"_ The pilot finished counting and began firing his nose mounted Gatling.

BBBRRRRRRTTTTT!

The terrifying sound of the Gatling rang through the air as the bullets fired on the bandits kicked up dust, and dirt obscuring any visual of the bandits. The only thing left that could be heard from the bandits was their screams as they were mercilessly chopped down by the Cobra.

Pina watched in horror and absolute amazement as she witnessed the devastation of just one of these armored flying machines against bandits that had broken into the town and threatened to over run them just minutes ago.

The Cobra finished firing as the remaining bandits scattered back through the gate and to the outside in hopes of escaping the Attack Helicopters wrath.

" _To all friendly units, the gate is now clear remaining tangos are fleeing. Sending in the clean up crew"_ The Cobra pilot said.

Pina watched as several more helicopters filled the sky above the court yard. Several ropes dropped down from each chopper and several men began rappelling down much to Pina's and the towns folk amazement.

'What is this thing? An Iron Pegasus? I-is this the power of the Other Worlders? The Men In Green?' Pina mentally asked as she got a good long look at the AH-1 Cobra before it turned and left making room for more transport helicopters.

As the soldiers landed on the ground some set up a small perimeter, while others formed groups of 4 and began searching through the town. Eric set Kuribayashi down and noticed one soldier walking up to him.

"Major Eric Tanner?" The man asked.

"Yes" Eric replied.

"Lt. Will Davis Royal Canadian Army" The man introduced himself saluting Eric, Eric saluted back. "I have orders to secure the town, any information you can give me would be of great help."

"Focus on the wall and the main streets, there shouldn't be any bandits left in the city, but to be safe the Countess is currently in her mansion. Be careful with her, she's only 11, plus we have 3 knights here and a large number of frightened towns folk." Eric said as he pointed at the large mansion at the back of the town.

"Roger that" The Lt. Acknowledged.

"Wait!" A voice cried, it was the older man who helped the young boy who got stabbed during the fight. The man ran up to Eric carrying the body of the gravely injured boy.

"It-It's my son, he's badly wounded" the man cried with tears in his eyes.

"He needs medical attention fast. MEDIC!" Lt Davis cried.

3 men ran up to the distressed father and the injured son, and immediately began to provide medical attention.

Seeing that the medics were handling the situation Lt. Davis turned to his increasing number of men and began relaying instructions to secure the wall, and the countess's mansion. The soldiers gathered and began spreading throughout the city, with some people beginning to cheer as they rushed to their assigned posts.

"Princess, the Men In Green are beginning to occupy the city, what should we do?" Hamilton asked.

"Don't do anything" Pina said.

"What?" Hamilton gasped not expecting that answer.

"You saw what those things can do" Pina said referring to the Attack Helicopter they witnessed only moments ago. "We may be able to kill a few of them, but in doing so we would bring the wrath of these Men In Green down on us and likely the people too. In asking for their help, I may have just given Italica to them on a silver platter" Pina sighed.

"But what should we do?" Hamilton asked. "We can't let you get captured"

"There is nothing we can do" Pina replied. "We won't be able to out run those things, and the countess is in no position to oppose them"

"But you swore to defend the town" Hamilton countered almost pleading for something that they could do.

"But it wasn't I that saved the town Hamilton, it was the Men in Green, plus they have their army here, Myui won't be able to refuse them" Pina said calmly now resigned to her fate. "The town will likely be rounded up and turned into slaves, or tribute will be demanded, and even worse Myui would likely lose her position. If they demand our surrender I would be tempted to grovel at their feet and beg".

Hamilton could only look at Pina feeling helpless, if Pina said there was nothing they could do, then they must have truely lost.

After all the remaining bandits were rounded up, and the town fully secured. Akalu finally set foot inside Italica where Eric and Itami were eagerly waiting.

"Good to see you both survived" Akalu said as he walked up to both Eric and Itami.

"Not without a lack of trying though" Eric sighed rubbing a sore shoulder.

"I'm sure it wasn't" Akalu laughed. "Is the entire town secure?"

"Yup, a few bandits were found hiding in town, one even took shelter in the town's out house can you believe that?" Eric said gagging at the thought of swimming in all that waste just to hide.

"We must have made quite the impression" Akalu said between laughs.

Akalu walked past Eric and Itami towards Countess Myui's mansion with Eric and Itami close behind.

"The Countess is waiting to meet with you" Eric said.

"Good, is she unharmed?" Akalu asked.

"Yup, the Canadians did a thorough job of making sure she remained that way" Itami answered.

"Anything I need to know before I speak to her?" Akalu asked.

"There are two things" Eric began. "First the countess is only 11"

This made Akalu stop in his tracks. "Really? Only 11 and a Countess at that age? What happened?" 

"She lost both her parents, we never got the details how, she had two older sisters but they married into different families" Itami explained.

"And undoubtedly the sisters were trying to seek some form of control over their youngest sister" Akalu said resuming his walk towards the mansion.

"Yes they did" Eric answered. "Second thing, we have the princess of the Empire here"

Akalu stopped for the second time, this was just getting better and better. "The Princess of the Empire?" Akalu asked turning to Eric.

"Yup, she's third in line from what I understand, she took charge of protecting the town" Eric explained.

"Interesting" Akalu said as he resumed his walk towards the mansion for the second time. "Let's see what she tries to do"

Akalu, Eric, and Itami walked up to the mansion where they were greeted and let in by the Canadian Soldiers who were charged with defending the mansion. Not long after that Akalu found himself in an audience room with Myui sitting at her chair with Pina sitting next to her, and with Grey and Hamilton on either side of Pina and Myui. On the other side of the room a number of townsfolk invited to see the meeting watched and observed.

"You must be Countess Myui" Akalu said spotting the young girl sitting next to Pina. "I'm Lt. General Akalu a commander of the Earth Federation" Akalu introduced himself with a slight bow.

"I'm Countess Myui of Italica, I-I welcome you" Myui said obviously nervous.

"No need to be nervous young countess, I'm just here to make a request" Akalu said.

"W-what request is that?" Myui replied her voice still shaking.

"The Earth Federation is in need of setting up a base beyond Alnus Hill, and we would like to set up a base here at Italica" Akalu explained.

"Absolutely not!" Hamilton cried stepping in front of Myui and Pina. "This town is under the protection of the Empire and Pina Co Lada, Princess of the Empire" Hamilton said standing her ground.

Akalu looked on unamused. "And who are you young lady?"

"I'm one of the Rose Order of Knights, my name is Hamilton" Hamilton said trying to sound as strong as she could.

"And is it a habit of the Princess to have others speak for her?" Akalu asked.

"This is an affront to the Princess you will treat her with respect" Hamilton demanded.

"You misunderstand miss Hamilton, if the Princess has a problem I'm sure she's strong enough to confront me about it herself, or is she so weak willed that she'll have a lacky do it for her" Akalu said obviously throwing an insult at Hamilton.

Hamilton was about to retort but Pina interrupted.

"Yes, I can speak for myself" Pina said.

"Very well then, do you have an objection to us wanting to set up a base here?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" Pina said standing.

"And does the princess care to tell me what that is?" Akalu asked egging her on.

Pina stopped for a moment, she didn't know what to say after all how well would 'You will leave this place at once or you will suffer the wrath of the empire' go with people that could burn the capital to the ground.

"I-I want to know what it is you plan to do after you establish this base of yours" Pina demanded.

Akalu was beginning to enjoy this, Pina obviously had no leverage against Akalu except that Akalu wasn't going to force it on Italica if they didn't want it, but he didn't need to let her know that.

"The purpose of the base is to fulfill the same purpose that my army accomplished here today, to help protect the people from bandits who are infesting the lands" Akalu explained.

Akalu saw Myui's eyes light up in interest, now he knew he had her attention, it was a matter of having Myui choose Akalu over princess Pina and her knights.

"Is that all?" Pina asked.

"Is there something else you were expecting?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, like what will happen to the towns people?" Pina asked.

"Nothing" Akalu answered.

"What do you mean nothing, your not going to demand tribute or enslave anyone?" Pina asked.

"Tribute? No, not at the present time, the Earth Federation has no need for tribute, all we would like is the ability to perform trade within the town to help understand the economics of this world. And as for the slavery, you seem to have me mistaken for your own empire princess" Akalu said making Pina go stiff as a board.

"W-w-what about Countess Myui?" Pina barely managed to asked.

"What about her?" Akalu asked.

"Will you remove her to gain control of the town?" Pina asked.

"Again princess you seem to have the Earth Federation confused with your own Empire, our concern is not Myui or her position, she can keep her position and her tribute from the town. We have no interest in changing such things" Akalu answered with a big smile on his face.

Hamilton was really beginning to hate this man he was almost tormenting Pina and enjoying it too. Hamilton was one step away from drawing her sword and attacking Akalu, every word he said oozed with venom in her mind.

"I assume that your army will control the laws of the town then?" Pina asked.

"My army will protect the town and it's trading abilities, but unless otherwise asked by Countess Myui herself, providing law and order to the town will not be a responsibility we will leave to the towns people themselves." Akalu explained.

Akalu could now hear whispers growing from the observing towns folk, some now beginning to question Pina's intentions as if she was seeking to control Myui and keep control of Italica for her own personal gain. Akalu watched Pina struggle, the whispers of the towns folk weren't helping her anxiety either.

"Y-you would yield all these things, the rights of the victor?" Pina asked.

Akalu only smiled and continued to explain. "Princess, while we have gotten off track I'll explain this clear and simple. We're here to request of Countess Myui the ability to have a base here in Italica to provide protection and patrols against banditry and lawlessness. If the countess herself doesn't wish it we will leave and she will not see any of us again until the next bandit attack. Even if she accepts this base she's welcome to ask us to leave any time she wants. Of course leaving immediately would be out of the question, but if she wants us to we will leave. The choice is purely hers, and hers alone" Akalu explained fully.

Myui who had been listening intently suddenly felt put on the spot, she looked at her hands as they grasped her dress tightly. All she knew is that after this, she wanted to guarantee the safety of her town and her people. Sure the knights and Pina did a valiant effort in helping the town but even with their help they were almost over run. The ones who saved the town was this Earth Federation, and it was they who could protect the town, not to mention that with all the other things like law, and trade was still left as is or up to her, she couldn't see a down side to this. But even if there was, one thing was certain, Italica couldn't stand up to another bandit attack without the Earth Federation, with them, another citizen in town wouldn't need to fight again.

"I accept" Myui said earning the shock of Pina, Hamilton, Grey and all the observing townsfolk. "I accept your request to set up a base here assuming what you said about us governing ourselves, and still being open to trade being true, I will allow you to set up a base here" Myui answered.

Akalu gave a huge friendly smile at hearing this. Pina and her knights were now stricken with grief, it was their worst fears come true, they had hoped to convince Myui not to accept anything the Earth Federation was asking or offering so that they could also remain safe from the Earth Federations judgement.

"And what about us?" Pina asked eyeing Akalu worriedly.

"What about you?" Akalu asked.

"Are you going to take me prisoner and use me against the empire?" Pina asked.

Akalu quickly turned to Eric. "Eric, what was the purpose of our army coming here?" Akalu asked.

"Um, for the army it was to provide support and defense to the town of Italica" Eric answered.

"Well princess, it seems we didn't come here for you, so as far as I'm concerned you're free to do as you please" Akalu said eyeing Pina.

"What?" Pina said shocked. "You're seriously just going to let me go? Even stay here? Why?"

Akalu walked up to Pina and reached a hand out and held her chin in his hand. "If you think that it's wrong that I simply let you go, I'm sure there is something else you could do to win your freedom" Akalu teased.

Pina suddenly went bright red and took a quick step back, Hamilton and Grey reached for their swords. Hamilton was the first to draw and strike at Akalu.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hamilton cried swinging her sword at Akalu.

Akalu without moving a single step simply swiped Hamilton's hands forcing her sword to deviate from it's intended target, Akalu's head. Akalu then grabbed Hamilton's throat and held her in the air with his other hand taking the sword out of Hamilton's hands, after he had Hamilton's sword out of her hands and into his he let go of Hamilton. Hamilton coughed as she staggered back. Grey didn't move from his spot.

"My apologies" Akalu said as he held Hamilton's sword to his side. "But you all are amazingly easy to rattle" Akalu said.

Pina just stared at Akalu her face still somewhat red from what Akalu just said and teased her with. Eric and Itami looked on amazed, both of them had their hands on their side arms ready to jump in, but Akalu proved it wasn't necessary.

"My deepest apologies countess Myui" Akalu said turning to Myui. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but if you still wish us to be here, I'll take my leave and my army will set it's base up here"

Myui didn't take any time to think on this.

"I still accept your request for a base here" Myui said, then she turned to Pina. "As for you princess, you have proven yourself and your knights with this incident a liability to the safety of this town, at the earliest time convenient to you, you will leave Italica" Myui said.

Pina was shocked and horrified so was Hamilton and Grey.

"Countess Myui, if I may make a suggestion" Akalu said. "To help ease tensions and other such issues, I would like Pina to stay in Italica until our base is finished then that way she can go tell the empire with nothing but the honest truth about our actions here. And if we can, we'd like to sign a treaty between us and the Princess to hopefully end hostilities between the Earth Federation and the Empire, then that way Italica doesn't suddenly find itself in the Empire's cross hairs, plus after seeing my army's abilities she is likely to be more interested in peace than in continued war between us, isn't that right princess?" Akalu said smiling a very cold smile.

Myui took a moment to think about this, but her decision was almost obvious, the lessening of tensions between the Earth Federation and the Empire would be only a benefit to Italica at this time.

"I agree, the princess can stay, and if she wants to she can sign the treaty" Myui said as she stood up. "This is my will, are there any objections?" Myui asked finally taking charge of the meeting.

"As long as it means me and my knights can go free" Pina said.

"Princess, you and your knights are free to go with or without this treaty. I'm just hoping to start a process to end the war" Akalu replied.

"Fine, agreed" Pina gave her answer.

END

OMG I'm finally done, I was having the most trouble on how to end this chapter, isn't that kinda weird? Man this was a lot, I've gotta dial it back or I'll be writing 100k word chapters before long lol. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. A fight of words and honor

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Ok so I'm going to try an write a little different as some people took issue with how I was mixing the lengthy details of the actions, and environmental details with the speech sentences and what not. So here's my attempt at dividing it a bit. Also since the Earth Federation is world wide encompassing concept the American, Russian, and Chinese special agents won't be in this.

PS: While the world at national relations may remain the same as our world, the leaders of the respective countries will not be the same as ours since I'm not going to be playing the political game of who is good/bad etc. The base principle of each leaders actions and each nations actions in this story is solely based on each nations best interest and nothing more.

PPS: and one last thing after the last episode of Gate came up it was hinted that the Gate could potentially close within a certain time frame. In my story the Gate will not close, it's open now and it's going to stay that way.

Chapter 4 Vacation by Inquiry

Akalu and Pina sitting at a small table in a small meeting room surrounded by Eric, Itami, Grey and Hamilton. Akalu and Pina were just finishing signing the treaty stating that no overt forms of hostilities will be taken by the signing parties and by any groups within their control against the other. At least until a treaty with the consent of all political bodies involved in this conflict is agreed upon. Or denied by either party.

"So, what do I do now?" Pina asked as she finished signing her copy.

"That's entirely up to you" Akalu said as he placed his copy of the agreement into an envelope to give to Lt. General Hazama later.

The group got up and left the room and proceeded walking down the stone hall of Myui's mansion.

"How do I know that you won't suddenly attack areas directly under Empire control or protection?" Pina asked.

"You really should have asked that before you signed the treaty princess" Akalu sighed.

'Crap' Pina thought realizing her mistake of asking now.

"But don't worry, the Earth Federation has no interest taking areas so far away from Alnus Hill, any areas we will influence or take action in will be well out of the Empire's concern" Akalu explained.

"And if the Emperor doesn't accept any peace negotiations?" Pina asked.

"Then it means war" Akalu sighed knowing Pina wouldn't like the answer.

Pina bit her lip, she wasn't interested in a continued war against the Earth Federation, though their attitude towards their defeated enemies have been different to say the least, she still wouldn't want the capital to fall on the receiving end of the Earth Federation's weaponry.

"Are you truly committed to peace?" Pina asked.

Akalu stopped causing the entire group to stop and watch carefully as they clung to Akalu's every word.

"Yes and no princess. Yes we are committed to peace and will opt for any option that brings it around that doesn't involve war, but understand that we aren't going to be looking for a simple cessations of hostilities, the Empire attacked one of our member nations, and until retribution is made, the threat of war won't disappear" Akalu explained.

"And what would it take to have such an outcome?" Pina asked.

"That is yet to be determined, there are many people calling for blood from the empire, but one thing is certain, a simple apology is always a start" Akalu said resuming his walk towards the exit of Myui's mansion.

Pina, Hamilton, and Grey stayed where they were, Akalu's last words ringing in her ears. 'A simple apology is always a start' Pina replayed in her head.

"The Empire has never apologized for anything before" Pina said.

Confusion was the dominant emotion that was running through both her head and her body as she watched Akalu and his group leave the mansion.

'Was pride a secondary concern to these people?' Pina thought to herself.

"Princess" Hamilton said snapping Pina out of her trance.

Pina quickly collected herself as she made for the mansion door and to the outside.

Outside Pina saw maybe eight Canadian soldiers who were tasked with guarding Myui's mansion patrolling the grounds. While Pina was still uncomfortable around them as they weren't her guards she found comfort that they seemed to pay her and many others who were also roaming the serene mansion grounds no mind what so ever.

The people of Italica while exhausted from their restless nights of bandit attacks, had resumed their lives or what was left of it before the town came under attack. Earth Federation soldiers were scattered throughout the town helping repair buildings, clean up debris, and tend to the wounded.

Pina even noticed some soldiers were playing with the children as they ran through the streets finally feeling some form of security after a number of horrifying nights.

"It's strange" Grey said.

"What is?" Hamilton asked.

"Well think about it, the town has effectively been conquered and yet, the people act as if nothing has changed" Grey said.

"Indeed" Pina agreed.

It was almost humbling, to see the joy in people's lives returned when people they trust has taken control. While the Empire would have done no harm to the residents unless they rebelled, the towns atmosphere was definitely different. It was as if they were happy to have the Earth Federation there, and any worries they had in the past were unquestionably cast aside as nothing more than a false rumor. Pina suddenly felt a huge desire to learn more of these people, the people of the Earth Federation.

Pina broke into a run as she made an effort to catch up to Akalu, Eric and Itami.

"So when do we have to speak to the Japanese Diet?" Pina heard Eric ask.

"The meeting was put on hold officially cause of some desires to change the ones who were going to ask the questions. But as far as I know it's because some objections were made to this inquiry" Akalu replied.

"What kind of objections?" Eric asked.

"Apparently the Japanese Prime Minister took exception to the accusations that the Earth Federation was slaughtering people after reading the final report" Akalu answered.

"So does that mean we're not going to be grilled in front of cameras?" Eric asked.

"Nope, you all will still be grilled" Akalu laughed.

Eric grumbled realizing that this session from some politicians and journalists wasn't going to get any easier.

"What what do you mean 'you all'? Aren't you going to be there as well?" Eric asked.

"Apparently they don't want to talk to me anymore" Akalu smiled at Eric. "I'll still be going to Japan, but I won't be at the session, apparently I have to meet my father and General Marcus" Akalu explained.

"That's not fair" Itami pouted. "Why do you get to avoid the irritating questions and I have to get left out to dry?"

"I'll tell you later." Akalu replied.

"Princess did you hear that? All three of them will be going to Japan" Hamilton said.

Of course Pina heard, but it didn't quite register to her what that could mean until Hamilton spoke up.

"That means I may get a chance to meet their senate and work on a proper truce" Pina said.

Finally things were looking up for her, if she could come into contact with the Japanese leadership then she would be able bring both information, and a possible truce to the Empire so the Empire won't need to continue war.

"I have to get them to bring me to Japan" Pina said.

Akalu, Eric and Itami were still walking towards the East Gate, they were steadily coming across more soldiers, and from an increasing number of nationalities. At that time a British medic ran up to Akalu.

"Lt. General Akalu" The medic announced saluting.

Akalu saluted back. "What is it?" Akalu asked.

"It's that boy that we had to start treating when we got here" The medic said referring to the boy who was stabbed through the barricades.

"What happened?" Akalu asked feeling some alarm to possible bad news.

"The boy will make it, but his wound is severe and he's lost a lot of blood, to treat him properly we will need to take him back to Alnus we don't have the facilities here to treat him" the medic said.

"That's fine, we came here to help these people not abandon them when they still need us" Akalu answered. "Inform the transport helicopters and prepare one for medical transport".

"Yes sir!" The medic replied then ran off to get the boy prepared to move.

Akalu and company found themselves at the medic detachment were maybe a hundred or so citizens of Italica were being treated for a variety of injuries and other ailments. Akalu managed to find the tent with the injured boy in it and walked in with Eric and Itami, leaving Pina, Grey, and Hamilton outside, with little surprise they found the boy's father still by his son's side.

"How's he doing?" Akalu asked putting a hand on the father's shoulder.

The father just smiled at Akalu, he was obviously exhausted, and weak from the past events, but there was a presence of huge relief on the man's face.

"I'm told he'll survive, but to help him further he has to leave" the father said looking at his son's unconscious form.

Akalu looked at the man realizing that the father is under the wrong impression that he won't be allowed to accompany his son to Alnus Hill.

"You will be going too" Akalu said. The man looked up at Akalu in surprise. "The next of kin has every right to be present" Akalu said.

"Thank-you" the man replied happily. "But I can't pay for the medical care since I've lost so much money with the bandit attacks, how deep in debt will I be and how long will I be allowed to repay it? And what will become of my son?"

Akalu was a bit surprised at this, he knew that in ancient times on earth debt was treated as a huge burden and failure to repay debt was often punished by imprisonment. Or a family member suddenly being brought into servitude or slavery as compensation for the debt but he didn't expect this man to think that they operated the same way.

Akalu thought about this for a moment, he couldn't just say that there was no such need for repayment. It wasn't this world's custom and quite frankly it would be harder to explain that the Earth Federation didn't accept debt in such a form. And while it was true that operations and the medical care that the son would be getting would be costly but not back breaking it was already taken care of by a number of governments supporting the costs through their military expenses, thus the cost was never an issue. But Akalu quickly came up with an answer.

"The only debt you will incur is to come back after your son is healed and rebuild your lives" Akalu said earning a look of bewilderment from the father.

"Is that all, am I not to pay for the doctors and medicines?" the father asked.

"To be honest with you my friend the costs have already been taken care of" Akalu said with a friendly smile.

"Who's paying for it?" the father asked.

"The Earth Federation is" Akalu answered.

"Then I am in debt to the Earth Federation?" The father replied.

"No, the cost is already taken care of, you will not be responsible for any monetary payment. After all how could we ask a distressed father to pay back money that he doesn't have" Akalu said turning to leave the tent.

"But I must be required to pay something?" the father asked his confusion only growing.

"If we are paying for your son's life and your happiness by consequence, then your son's and your debt is to live, and live happily, is that not an acceptable debt?" Akalu replied not turning to look at the bewildered father.

The father just looked on, this made no sense to him at all just as Akalu predicted. Usually saving a life through medical attention of the alike by a powerful government or military would usually demand something in return. But the father wasn't required to pay anything and the debt he was just given could hardly be considered a debt at all.

Not hearing a response Akalu resumed his walk towards the tents entrance.

"Then I expect you both to live" Akalu said as he left with Eric and Itami in tow.

The father turned back towards his unconscious son and could only feel good about the future, his son was going to live, and they weren't in any financial debt now or after this.

"Live huh? I think I can do that" the man sighed.

Outside the tent Akalu, Eric, and Itami continued walking through the Medical detachment but this time towards the outside of the gate, where much of their helicopter fleet, and most of the Armored Battalion was still stationed. With Pina, Grey and Hamilton close behind.

Outside Italica the Helicopters were closest to the wall but still maintained enough distance to launch from their current spots without hitting anything. The armored vehicles that were here had formed a loose circle outside the helicopters around each entrance including two tanks at each of the three entrances, as the North side of the city is against a sharp cliff side there was no proper entrance there.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Pina asked.

"They'll both go to Alnus Hill so the son can get medical attention" Akalu answered.

Pina was happy to hear that, but it left her with an empty feeling in her stomach, mostly from feeling inept as she as a representative of the Empire isn't the one taking care of its citizenry.

"So you do have a heart" Eric said to Akalu as they approached the semi-open gate.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akalu asked casting an irritated stare at Eric.

"I was sure you were going to give him some weird task like telling everyone how good we are" Eric said.

"Oh don't worry, that is his job" Akalu said.

"What, but you didn't say that to him" Eric replied.

"Didn't need to, when he gets back and talks with friends, I'm sure he will mention it. Afterall an honest story gives better Public Relations than a paid spokesman." Akalu said.

Eric grumbled, so this entire time Akalu was thinking about how to benefit the Earth Federation's reputation.

Akalu seemed to sense what Eric was thinking. "Relax Eric I'm not without a heart, but I have to operate on the basis of what is good for our organization".

"You sound like a business owner" Eric countered.

"Well the mentality isn't all that different after all" Akalu answered with a chuckle.

Akalu and the group exited the walls of Italica. Outside a number of supply trucks that had followed the Battalion here to Italica were unloading their supplies. Akalu then turned to Eric.

"So Eric, do we have enough land here to build an Airbase?" Akalu asked.

'CRAP!' Eric cried mentally, will all the action that happened he completely forgot his primary reason for being here.

Eric slightly panic stricken looked around the open fields of Italica. Italica was mostly surrounded by farm fields some of which sustained damage from the Armored Vehicles charging through them. There was barely enough room for all the armored vehicles to park along the road surrounding Italica. However unless they removed some of the farm fields, there was no way to build an airbase of any kind, though it would be possible to build a helicopter pad inside the town.

"Um, we don't have enough room to build an Airbase here, not unless we remove a number of the farm fields" Eric said.

"Good man" Akalu said patting Eric on the back.

"But assuming the base will be inside Italica, we may be able to build helicopter pads there" Eric continued.

"Very good, though where in town will take some time to determine, we will be able to have some form of air power here" Akalu said.

Eric felt a wave of relief wash over him, while he wasn't worried that Akalu would be mad at him, he was worried that he would have missed something so obvious and so simple that he would make himself look like an idiot.

At this time Pina and her knights walked up to Akalu, Eric and Itami.

"So what will you do now?" Pina asked.

Akalu, Eric and Itami turned to Pina.

"Well all three of us actually have to go report to a government session" Akalu answered earning a sigh from Eric, and Itami.

"You mean like a senate?" Pina asked.

"Yeah I guess" Akalu said.

"Akalu! I have a request" Pina yelled to Akalu. Only Akalu was only a couple feet away.

"Ow, Ok Princess, I'm not deaf I'm right here" Akalu said as he messaged the ear Pina pretty screamed into.

"Ah, sorry" Pina said realizing what she had done.

"You wanted to say something?" Akalu asked his eyes watering from Pina's yell.

"Yes, I-" Pina began but was interrupted.

"We Have Incoming!" A cry was heard from on top of one of the nearby APCs.

Everyone turned to the soldier on top of the APC who was intently watching the East Road through a pair of Binoculars.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"A large group of horsemen approaching" The soldier replied.

Everyone stepped outside the loose circle the armored vehicles made that surrounded Italica and protected the landed helis.

The AMX Leclerc and the T-90AM stationed at the East Gate turned their turrets to face the incoming riders if they proved to be hostile.

"APCs ready guns, tanks load HE" Colonel Francis said as he stood out of the commanders hatch of the Leclerc. "Prepare to fire if they charge our lines" Colonel Francis instructed.

Grabbing his binoculars Itami looked down the road to indeed see a large group of horsemen, racing towards Italica. Itami focused on the leader and spotted a beautiful blonde woman, as they got closer Itami noticed that the uniform was familiar.

"Hey, Princess, are they friends of yours, they're wearing the same armor as you" Itami said.

Pina suddenly gasped, it was her knights, they were right on time, and she had completely forgotten about it.

"Wait those are my knights" Pina said.

"Then I suggest you get them to stop Princess" Itami said. Pina nodded and started running to get in front of each group.

The Knights and soldiers were now within shouting distance of each other, and that's where the knights stopped.

"Who are they?" the blonde knight said as she stopped her horse.

She observed several odd carriages all colored green but in a variety of patterns. She noticed two especially strange ones that had tops with weird wedge shaped armor, and a long tube sticking out their centers and pointed directly at them.

"No idea" a second knight said pulling up beside her.

"Could they be the ones we were told who were attacking Italica?" the blonde knight asked staring down the Earth Federation. "Prepare to charge!" the blonde knight cried.

"No Wait!" A cry came from line of strange green vehicles and to the blonde knights surprise there stood Princess Pina.

"Princess Pina!" the Blonde knight cried.

"Good to see you too Bozes" Pina replied to the blonde female knight known as Bozes.

"Princess Pina, who...what are they?" Bozes asked. "Are they the ones that attacked Italica?"

"What? Oh them, no no no no" Pina said realizing that she was talking about the Earth Federation Soldiers.

"Then who are they?" Bozes asked.

Pina could only laugh sheepishly at Bozes realizing how weird this was going to sound.

"Um, Order of the Rose Knights. Meet the 1st Battalion of the Earth Federation, the other worlders who are occupying Alnus Hill" Pina introduced.

"What!?" Bozes cried quickly reaching for her sword.

"NO!" Pina cried.

Bozes did manage to grab her sword but refrained from drawing it upon Pina's cry. Bozes horse also stomped on the spot but didn't move. Pina could hear and feel a few of the 1st Battalions soldiers aim their guns at her knights.

Pina felt a breath she was holding escape her lips as she saw that Bozes had stopped.

"You are not to attack them" Pina said in the most stern voice she could muster.

"What? But princess they are the enemy" Bozes said.

"Like it or not Bozes we have no power against these men, we signed a treaty earlier to cease any hostile actions against each other" Pina explained.

"What, you signed a treaty with them?" Bozes cried her shock growing with each sentence that Pina spoke.

"Yes, and you will abide by it, unless you wish to have the capital burned to the ground" Pina argued.

She couldn't afford to have her knights go out of control here, if they did the Earth Federation would surely attack the Capital and if the capital did somehow survive it would be her knights fault that the capital was destroyed.

"But princess, the might of the empire-" Bozes began but Pina interrupted.

"Is nothing compared to the might these soldiers carry" Pina said.

Bozes seemed to think about this carefully she knew that Pina was greatly loyal to the empire and wouldn't just simply surrender to another enemy unless she was convinced that it was in their best interest not to fight. Slowly Bozes let go of her sword, but she wasn't done with her questions. Though it wasn't exactly her place to just out right question her commander, and her princess no less, but there was too much left unknown to her and the rest of the knights that she couldn't afford to not ask.

"At least tell me what happened here?" Bozes asked her face softening.

Pina turned to look at Akalu, who is currently standing with the rest of the Earth Federation soldiers and who to her at the moment is in charge of Italica now.

"Lt. General Akalu, do you have any objections if my knights enter Italica?" Pina asked.

"As long as they keep their swords in their sheaths and never hold them against my men Princess" Akalu answered.

"Agreed" Pina said turning back to Bozes. "Come inside" Pina instructed.

Akalu, Eric, and Itami and his recon team returned to the inside of the wall where a long range radio station was set up.

Pina lead her knights into Italica and their first sight was the Medical detachment and the hundreds of injured that the Earth Federation were tending to. They gathered at the center of the detachment in the court yard where Pina began to explain the situation and answer questions.

"The town was under attack by bandits, remnants of the allied armies that attacked Alnus Hill" Pina began to explain.

"What happened to the bandits?" Bozes asked looking around and seeing the horror of the injured all around her.

"For the most part, they were slaughtered. The rest either ran, or are being kept prisoner" Pina answered.

"And these Earth Federation soldiers where the ones that fought them off?" Bozes asked.

"Yes, if it hadn't been for them we would have been all killed before you got here" Pina said.

Every knight had a look of shock on their faces realizing that they weren't fast enough, and that they would have lost their leader and Princess had it not been for this strange enemy.

"And why are they here?" A knight asked. "If they did their job they should leave, this is Empire territory"

"That's not going to happen" Pina answered resolutely.

Bozes and the other knights looked at Pina in confusion. They were sure that the Empire could fight them off, and that these other worlders had no right to be here.

"Countess Myui has accepted their request to set up a base here, and as of now are the protectors of this town" Pina said.

"What!? But Princess, this is invasion we can't let this stand, not against the empire." A knight said.

Pina just glared at the knight that said that, while she couldn't argue with the validity of that argument there was nothing that Pina could do about it.

"Of course it is, but it was countess Myui's call, and the Earth Federation has sworn to protect this town even from us, they're letting us in right now cause we weren't their targets" Pina explained.

Every knight began to look at Pina with some defeat in their eyes, without her order they couldn't attack and it was more disheartening that Pina was afraid of these men, who in their eyes just conquered a territory of the empire.

"Could they really destroy us if we turn against them?" Bozes asked.

Pina just looked at Bozes with a sorry look in her eyes. "Yes, if we turned on them, broke the treaty and killed their men, the capital would surely be attacked, and there would be nothing we could do to stop it" Pina said.

"Then what would you have us do Princess?" another knight asked.

"For now we are allowed to stay in town, at least until their base is complete" Pina said. "I'm going to ask Akalu if I can accompany him to their world and see if I can start a peace negotiation with their Senate, and hopefully not only save the Empire, but also get them to leave our territories entirely" Pina explained.

"But Princess that's hostile territory, you can't go there" Bozes said.

"I have too, no one in the Empire right now is in a better position to negotiate a peace deal, and not many others are ready for a peace deal yet" Pina answered. "I have to go"

"Then let me go with you" Bozes said.

"No I can't do that, it'll probably be hard enough getting myself to go, I can't ask for you as well" Pina said.

"Please Princess let me accompany you, you are too important to go alone" Bozes insisted

Pina sighed in defeat, she was sure that it would be more difficult to ask for not only herself but one of her Knights to join her in the other world, but Bozes wouldn't let it go, she would only have to ask.

"Very well, I'll ask in the mean time, Grey and Hamilton are in charge, they will decide who will get to stay and who will go back to the capital" Pina said nodding to Grey and Hamilton.

Pina took Bozes and made for the radio station not far the gate where Akalu, Eric and Itami were standing.

"Lt. General Akalu" Pina announced.

"Yes Princess" Akalu replied.

"I'm requesting that you take me to go meet with your senate. I wish to make an effort in securing peace for my country, and hopefully end this war" Pina stated.

"Good to hear Princess, cause I just contacted my commander at Alnus Hill and told them that you were coming as well" Akalu replied.

"What? You contacted them already?" Pina asked shocked, it would take a day or so by horse to get a message to Alnus.

"Yup, and they're now expecting you" Akalu said his eyes now turning to Bozes. "I assume you want to bring her as well?"

"Um, yes she wanted to come with me to guard me" Pina answered. "Can she come?"

"Of course she can" Akalu said with a smile.

'That was easy' Pina thought.

"We're on the next Helicopter to Alnus, get everything you need and we will leave" Akalu said.

"How much time do we have?" Pina asked.

"Before evening sets, just be back here as soon as you can" Akalu answered.

Pina and Bozes quickly made for the mansion where Pina's clothing was left. Bozes didn't need long as all Order of the Rose Knights are required to bring what is basically dress clothes in case they were invited to an important meeting or dinner. The clothing is like an ancient Chinese business man's garb with a blue sash that loops over their left shoulder and a blue and yellow hat. Pina and Bozes quickly changed into their dress outfits and quickly went to the East Gate where Itami was waiting for them.

"Ok we're ready" Pina said.

"Took you long enough, the helicopter is ready to leave" Itami said.

Pina and Bozes were lead to a large Chinook Helicopter that had arrived to pick them up, the rotors were still spinning, and the engine still hot and running. To say the least it was loud for Pina and Bozes.

"Get inside" Itami said as he ushered them into the back of the Chinook Helicopter.

Pina and Bozes quickly entered the chopper and found themselves in a roomy area inside the Chinook. There were some long benches set up on either side of the Chinook and had straps floating all around the seats. Eric and Akalu were seated near the back of the Chinook on one side with Rory, Tuka, and Leilei on the other.

Itami helped them to a seat and buckled them in next to Rory, Tuka, and Leilei, Itami took a seat on the other side with Eric and Akalu.

"Get comfortable, it's going to be a bit of a bumpy take off." Eric said with a smile.

Pina did not like the sound of that. She could hear the engines roar louder and the blades above the Chinook whirl louder. The Chinook seemed to bump and jump as the blades worked to get its large body off the ground. After a few minutes of this the Chinook finally took to the air smoothly, and began to fly off towards Alnus Hill.

"Alright we're airborne" Eric said excitedly as he unbuckled himself.

Itami, Akalu, and Eric got up and helped unbuckle the others and let them roam around the inside of the Chinook.

Pina looked outside the window of the Chinook to see the land below, each house and farm they passed over seemed like tiny toys from this height. But what impressed her was the speed they were passing over the land. Pina knew that Dragons in their military were able to fly at great speeds if they so desired, but however it could only carry one rider.

The girls from the Special Region spent time observing many things outside the windows that they could never observe on the ground, seeing the entire country all at once was indeed a sight to behold for them.

Eric, Itami, and Akalu were standing near the front of the Chinook talking quietly so as to not let the others hear.

"Once we get to Alnus Hill we will have to be fast, the session in the Japanese Diet is tomorrow and we need to be in Japan by tonight" Akalu said.

"What else can you tell us about this session?" Eric asked.

"Other than that I won't be joining you for the session, not much" Akalu said.

"Oh yeah, and you still haven't given us a full explanation for that." Eric growled managing to keep his voice below a whisper.

"Apparently General Marcus wants to meet with me and Lt. General Ludwig of our ground forces with some special visitors, though he hasn't told me who those are, but I have a hunch that one is my father" Akalu said.

"What about us? We're not exactly great with politics" Eric whined referring to him and Itami.

"That may be true, but they will only be talking to you about the Fire Dragon attack, they aren't permitted to go beyond that as that is the reason they called this session" Akalu explained. "So review everything you remember from that incident and just be as honest as you can".

"But a number of politicians aren't exactly friends with the military, they will try to force us to say things that aren't true" Itami said.

"Such things exist in every nation Itami, even in Russia there are a number of politicians that would love nothing more than to deconstruct the Russian army. What they're reasons are I could only guess, but such politicians never get their way" Akalu reassured Eric and Itami.

"What do I do if they try to throw me off with a weird question?" Eric asked.

"If it's not related to the Fire Dragon incident, simply decline the question and ask them to stay on topic" Akalu answered.

"What if they decide to use a rumor that's blatantly untrue?" Eric asked again.

"Ask them what the report said and corroborate the report as honestly as you can, you don't need to do much more than that" Akalu answered.

"What exactly are they looking for in this session?" Itami asked.

"In Japan military deployment isn't a popular notion by any stretch of the imagination unlike with other nations, many of the Diet and by consequence much of the Japanese public believes that the Earth Federation is the one responsible for so many deaths from the Fire Dragon's attack, believing we used them as bait or killed them ourselves and are blaming it on the Fire Dragon." Akalu explained. "All you have to do is explain to them that it was unavoidable despite our efforts. If they hassle you about not doing enough, challenge them" Akalu said.

"Challenge them?" Eric asked.

"Yes, if they think they can do better invite them to fight the dragon next time and show the Earth Federation how it's done. Journalists are fickle for that sort of thing, they like to be were the action is, but don't like to be the ones fighting. Politicians are especially susceptible to this, since they don't like being caught up in fights that don't involve their voices being the main weapon." Akalu grinned.

"Ok sounds easy enough" Eric said. "But Akalu, what about the rumors that are circulating around about you?" Eric asked.

"You mean the one were I supposedly ordered our IFVs to fire their ATGMs at the fleeing dragon and tried to pin it on you?" Akalu asked.

Eric was a bit surprised that he knew about it yet remained so calm about it.

"Yes that one" Eric replied.

"The report was handed in, as per how the events went, since Lt. General Hazama didn't see the need for an investigation since fighting a Fire Dragon was an unconventional enemy, the call you made could be excused as nothing more than a need to adapt at worst" Akalu explained. "So the rumor shouldn't be there, but if by chance it does, it's your call to confirm the rumor or firmly deny the rumor Eric" Akalu said.

"My choice? But why would I lie about such a thing?" Eric asked.

"Japan isn't the only nation watching this session, every nation in the world will be watching this, and a number of nations participation in the Earth Federation will greatly depend on this, as this will be our first hearing to have our actions being held to scrutiny. Even the US will be watching" Akalu explained.

"Even my country will be watching?" Eric said.

"That's correct, so what you say can determine what happens. I won't ask you to defend me if you do not wish to if I'm blamed for something. But also remember that some politicians may be expecting you to do so, so if you don't you may end up being called a traitor to your country" Akalu said.

"What!? But how could I be called a traitor if you are being blamed for something I did. And wouldn't people side with me if I'm telling the truth?" Eric asked.

"Politics especially in the mind of the citizenry is a deep dark hole that most people will never crawl back out of" Akalu said. "If someone is convinced that the US has to lead, they will see a Russian heading the armies of the Earth Federation as nothing more than an insult to their country and would accept anything that would call for my removal as gospel truth" Akalu explained.

Eric had no response for that, he never took much interest in politics he just knew that politicians seemed to operate in a world outside of reality and never made any sense in anything they did or said. But he never thought that they would try to manipulate emotions or patriotism for such selfish gains.

"But, how is that possible, how can people just jump to conclusions despite the truth being told to them?" Eric asked his voice growing solemn.

"Fear is not a means to rule, it's a means to fight" Akalu said citing his favourite quote he told Eric during the battle of Alnus Hill.

"If they can't control it, they may fear it enough to try and destroy it" Eric said remembering one of the meanings that saying held.

"Exactly" Akalu said patting Eric on the shoulder.

"What about them?" Itami said gesturing towards Pina, Bozes, Leilei, Tuka, and Rory who were still amazed with the sights outside the Chinook.

"Rory, Tuka, and Leilei are being called as witnesses to the incident, they will likely be the ones questioned the most as they aren't accountable to testify on the Earth Federation's behalf." Akalu said.

"So they'll try to grill them for an answer that they are looking for?" Itami asked.

"Yup" Akalu answered.

That was going to be a problem, Tuka wasn't mentally sound right now since the loss of her family and village still weighed heavily on her mind, but she should be fine if they didn't pressure her too much. Leilei was intelligent so she would stick to the facts as she knew them, so there wasn't a problem there. It was Rory Itami was concerned about, Rory could easily be goaded into attacking a politician if she felt insulted or if she was angered. He would have to keep an eye out for that.

"There's Alnus!" Everyone heard Tuka cry in joy seeing the hill against the setting sun.

"Really?" Pina said surprised that they had reached Alnus so soon.

"It takes a day on horse back to reach Alnus from Italica, we left during the beginning of evening and we arrived just before sunset" Bozes said just as surprised as Pina.

"Everyone back in your seats" Eric called.

Everyone climbed back into their seats and were helped to buckle themselves in by Akalu, Eric, and Itami before they too sat down and buckled up.

The Chinook landed in the recently made Helicopter Base, which was now large enough to hold as many as 200 choppers. Pina and Bozes watched in awe as they landed and could see a wide variety of other helicopters inhabiting the base.

After the somewhat bumpy landing everyone left the Chinook who's engines were finally turned off to rest after two long trips.

Everyone exited the Chinook where a limousine and two agents dressed in black dress suits were waiting for them.

"Lt. General Akalu, Major Eric, Lt. Itami, Leilei, Rory, Tuka, Princess Pina, and Bozes?" One of the agents said calling out the names of the people he was required to pick up.

"Yes that's us" Akalu replied with a heavy sigh. "I see they didn't want us to have a chance to leave the base again"

"That is correct sir, the Japanese Diet said that the moment you get off the plane you are to immediately go to Japan" The agent explained.

"Alright everyone get in" Akalu said as he opened the door to the Limo and climbed inside.

Everyone complied without hesitation except Pina and Bozes.

"What is this?" Pina asked a little hesitant to get inside Itami just poked his head out.

"It's basically like the helicopter you just got out of but it travels along the ground" Itami explained. "Can you please come in, we have to get going".

Pina and Bozes gently and tenderly climbed inside the limo earning a few chuckles from Itami, Eric, and Akalu since it looked like Pina and Bozes were afraid of breaking something.

After they all got inside the limo began moving and once again everyone minus Akalu, Itami, and Eric were captivated by what the outside looked like. Some parts of the base having been the first time they ever saw it since they weren't ever allowed to travel this deep into the base.

Pina and Bozes gasped at every new vehicle they saw, Mobile Artillery, Mobile SAMs, AA guns, and a new variety of tanks that weren't present at Italica. While they strained their eyes to capture every detail they could see from their window Akalu, Itami and Eric resumed their conversation from the helicopter.

"How long is this session?" Itami asked.

"It's supposed to be one hour long, no more, but some journalists will try to gain more time especially during their question and answer part" Akalu explained.

"Anything else you can tell us about this session?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, don't fall for red herring arguments" Akalu said.

Neither Eric nor Itami needed an explanation for this, they both knew what a red herring argument was, and were no doubt going to be greatly subjected to a lot of them.

"There's the gate" Tuka gasped as she could barely see the gate come into view.

The entire limo went dark as it entered the gate, passing through a seemingly invisible magic realm as the gate seemed to disappear behind them, and a tiny exit appeared ahead of the gate.

Pina could only hold her breath as she waited with deep seated anxiety to see what the other side of the gate was like.

As the limo exited the gate and entered into Ginza a truly surprising sight was beheld. The entire area around Ginza was turned into a make shift military base, several business centers and shops were turned into offices or storage areas meant for military purposes.

Many of buildings they first saw were either built with smooth marble stone or concrete stretching high into the sky, some much higher than any building that the Empire could build. She could see opening in each building showing soldiers sitting at desks or working with paper or some sort of machinery.

Pina could see that a wide variety of nations were also stationed here as she recognized the Japanese, American, German, and Russian flags on some soldiers shoulders. The soldiers numbers seemed to be limitless as they marched every where performing basic drills or combat readiness. Armored vehicles lined the streets waiting to be let through the gate to join the rest of their alliance on the other side of the gate.

"Um, Lt. General Akalu?" Pina said turning to Akalu.

"Yes?" Akalu replied.

"Um, how many soldiers does the EF have in total?" Pina asked.

Akalu had to think about this for a moment, most of the soldiers she saw here weren't meant to be part of the EF's 1st Army they were support personnel, administration, supply and the like. But it was also true that many of what she saw here were meant to be part of the 1st Army, and those would be joining the rest of the EF on the other side of the gate.

"Right now the 1st Army of the EF is 92 thousand strong, there are plans to bring it up to roughly 100 thousand before we start thinking about a second army" Akalu answered.

"92 THOUSAND!" Pina cried. "H-how many soldiers do you have in your world in total?"

Akalu was a little hesitant to answer this question as not all of the world's military would be brought against the Empire. But Akalu knew that being honest would scare her more but he never got the official numbers of the entire military force combined, so he would have to guess it.

"Hm, let's see some of the largest nations have about three to four...I'd say roughly around 20 million soldiers." Akalu answered.

"20 MILLION!" Pina cried and then promptly fainted.

"Wasn't expecting that" Akalu said as he watched Pina's unconscious form lay on the floor of the limo.

Akalu turned to Bozes who wasn't in much better shape mentally but thankfully hadn't fainted.

"20 million?" Bozes said here eyes dull from shock.

"Aw great now we need to carry them" Eric groaned not liking the idea.

Pina slowly woke up seeing an unfamiliar ceiling above her head, and she quickly sat up with a gasp. She noticed that she was on a rather comfortable surface and saw that she was on a large bed. The sheets and the blankets were fresh and smelled like Lilacs. But as she looked around she saw that she was in a small room with a strange looking box on top of a wooden structure, a light shining from a doorway leading to another room.

"Oh your awake" Pina turned to see Itami walking up to her.

"Where is Bozes and the others?" Pina asked.

"Bozes is over there at the table" Itami answered pointing to a table not far from Pina.

Bozes was sitting at the table having come out of her mental stupor and holding a glass of what Pina guessed was water. But Bozes wasn't drinking her brain seemed to be deep in thought but she quickly noticed Pina looking at her.

"Oh princess, you're awake" Bozes said standing up.

"Bozes, where are we?" Pina asked.

"We're in a hotel, it's were travelers stay when traveling" Bozes explained.

"Like a tavern?" Pina asked.

"Similar yes" Bozes said.

"You both will be staying here tonight, tomorrow you will be meeting with an EF delegation to start a negotiation on ending the war" Itami explained making his way towards the door.

Neither Pina nor Bozes said anything as Itami left the room. Bozes merely turned to Pina and sat down on the bed next to Pina.

"We need to start a peace process" Bozes said.

"20 million soldiers" Pina said. "Even if we used every unconventional trick in the book, the Empire could never fight that many soldiers".

"And let's hope that we can get it started tomorrow" Bozes said.

"Agreed, for now let's rest" Pina said as she and Bozes went to sleep on the comfy bed.

 **Next Morning**

Everyone woke bright and early, cleaned themselves up and left the hotel. The drive to the Diet Building was more intriguing to Pina and the others as there was more color and life in the streets as people went shopping at the various stores.

"Are they carrying books?" Pina asked as she saw a young female girl carrying an arm full of what she recognized as books.

"That girl is yes" Itami answered.

"Can a young common girl like her read?" Pina asked.

"Yes most of them can, reading is a required skill in our world" Itami explained.

Pina was pressing her face against the window glass as she struggled to see what books they were carrying better, but to no avail.

The limo soon came up to the gates of the Diet building but this time the area was surrounded by a large crowd of people some holding up signs in a language that Pina, and Bozes couldn't read.

"They can write too?" Pina gasped.

"Well yeah, if they can read, they can write" Itami sighed.

"I never knew a world like this could exist" Pina said pressing her face against the glass evern harder until it hurt.

They eventually came up to a large building cordoned off from the rest of the streets and the public by a large stone wall and a steel barred gate. The gate opened and the Limbo went inside the lot, the limbo took a number of twists and turns until it was well outside the view of the public and came to a stop and let everyone disembark the Limo.

"Alright" Akalu said as he turned to the group. "Eric, Itami you guys know were you need to go, the session will be starting in 20 minutes, Princess Pina, and Bozes, these two agents will escort you to the meeting room where you will be starting a peace process" Akalu explained.

Pina and Bozes watched two men walk up to them dressed in similar clothing as the agents she saw before.

"Princess Pina, and Bozes, this way please" the agent said.

Pina and Bozes complied as the agents lead them to a building away from the main Diet Building.

"Alright, let's go everyone" Akalu sighed as he turned to leave.

Eric and Itami lead the others towards the main Diet Building, where they would be facing possibly the worst hour of their lives.

Akalu in the mean time was walking towards a much smaller building away from both the Diet Building, and the building Pina was heading towards.

Eric and Itami's group entered the Diet Building and were guided to the back of a large conference room. The conference room was full of people, journalists, politicians, and regular spectators filled the seats out in the large area below the stage. A podium stood at the center of the stage with several rows of seats were set up behind it, the names of the people who were set to be there were labeled on a number of seats so that they knew were to sit. Eric and Itami were surprised to see Lt. General Hazama there sitting next to where Itami would be sitting.

"General?" Eric said as he and Itami saluted Hazama.

Hazama stood up and returned the salute before he ushered them to their seats.

Cameras started flashing as Eric, Itami and the Special Region witnesses took their seats. Eric watched a woman step up to a microphone below the stage center and spoke into it.

"Good day everyone, I am Mika Takamasha, I a Board Member of the Government's Internal Oversight Committee. We are here today to provide answers to the public, answers to some disturbing reports and rumors that have been circulating around the past few days stating that the EF and it's soldiers were responsible or present during the deaths of many civilians who were fleeing their village, some rumors state that the people who were fleeing were being helped by the EF soldiers themselves, until what they call a Dragon came and attacked them, rumors have it that the EF's soldiers used the civilians as bait for the dragon so that they could fight the dragon unharmed. I have to say that these vicious rumors need answers and need them now" The woman named Mika began.

Eric was beginning to really despise this woman, he had no idea who she was as her name and title wasn't familiar to him, he could only guess that she was taking on some weird title bestowed upon her at the last minute to give her some form of legitimacy. But what annoyed him most of all was that she was outright utilizing rumors to start the session. Eric could already tell that some false rumors were going to be brought up.

"I would like to call to the stand first the highest ranked member of the recon team present today, Major Eric Tanner" Mika said as she turned to eye Eric.

Eric stood and made his way to the podium, his nerves now on overload as he could feel every eye and camera focused on him, but he managed to keep his composure and stood confidently at the podium.

"Are you Major Eric Tanner?" Mika asked.

"Yes that is me" Eric answered.

"And were you the highest ranked member of this Recon Team present during this 'Dragon Attack'?" Mika asked.

"No, the highest ranked officer at the time during the Dragon Attack was Lt. General Akalu of the Russian Federation" Eric answered.

"And where is the Lt. General now?" Mika asked with a bit of hostility evident in her voice. "Did he delegate responsibility to you to avoid questioning?" Mika pressed.

Eric took a second to think about this, he could tell this was one of the many red herring arguments that would come against him during this process, he was just hoping that the factious rumor about Akalu trying to pin blame on Eric wasn't going to be part of it.

"No, Lt. General Akalu would have loved to be a part of this session today, but he was called along with Lt. General Ludwig of the German Army, by General Marcus of the US Army for a meeting which was also today, so he couldn't join" Eric said being as through as he could with the details so as to not leave the wrong impression.

"A General of the US Army?" Mika asked.

"Yes, he's the same General who helped start the Earth Federation which fights on Japan's behalf today in the Special Region" Eric said.

"And why would a US General call a Russian Officer to a meeting and not you?" Mika said in a snide tone.

Eric could tell he wasn't going to enjoy the questions following this one, he had to be careful, but his nerves kept tingling with anxiety not knowing what will come next.

"Lt. General Akalu is the Strategist of the Earth Federation's 1st Army, second in command only to Lt. General Hazama. And Mrs. Mika I would appreciate if you stayed on topic, we are here today to talk about the Dragon Attack, not which nation Lt. General Akalu belongs to." Eric answered challenging Mika for getting off track.

"Very, well" Mika said after letting out a low growl, obviously wanting to press further.

"Where were you during the Dragon Attack?" Mika asked.

"I was in the lead jeep with Lt. Itami Youji" Eric answered.

"Did you ever get to see this Dragon?" Mika asked.

"Yes, it wasn't exactly hard to miss" Eric answered.

"And what did this Dragon look like?" Mika asked.

"It was roughly 3 stories tall and was red in color" Eric answered.

"Mr. Eric I-" Mika began but was interrupted.

"Major Eric, Mrs. Mika" Eric replied, if there was one thing you didn't do to an Officer of any army, that's avoid addressing them properly by Rank.

"Major Eric, I called for your presence here today-" Mika began.

'She called for me to be here?' Eric thought as those words rang through his head.

"-Cause I heard that you were an honest soldier, and that it could be described as a virtue to the point of fault" Mika said. "So tell me, what is it that happened after this Dragon Attacked?"

Eric was prepared for this, he had rehearsed everything mentally before coming here and was prepared for this. Eric then went from the moment the call to stations was made by Itami, to when the dragon fled the scene after losing it's arm.

"Interesting" Mika said. "And can you say who ordered the last two ATGMs to be fired at the dragon?" Mika asked.

"As I had stated in my description of events, that was me" Eric answered.

"Mister-I mean Major Eric" Mika said catching herself from making the same mistake. "Do you feel safe here?"

"You are getting off topic again Mrs. Mika" Eric stated, he didn't like how this woman liked to diverge from the intended topic.

"Please trust me, this is related" Mika said.

"Very well" Eric said fighting a lump in his throat. "Define safe?" Eric asked in regards to Mika's question.

"Do you feel safe from any political backlash, or condemnation from any officers above you?" Mika asked.

Eric could see where this was now going, and he decided to deflect it back at Mika somewhat.

"I feel less safe here than back in the Special Region" Eric answered.

Mika seemed to look a little shocked, she wasn't expecting that answer, she was hoping for a simple yes or no answer.

"Major Eric please answer the question, do you feel secure or safe here?" Mika asked again.

"You defined it as 'from potential political backlash or condemnation from any officers above me'" Eric quoted. "Yes I feel safe here" Eric answered simply knowing that repeating his previous answer wouldn't stop her.

"I need to know something, if you feel safe here, then can you tell me why Akalu pinned false blame on you about firing the missiles at the fleeing dragon and putting the civilians in danger" Mika asked.

Eric's eyes went wide with shock, it was now his worst fear come true, the rumor did indeed reach this world and spread enough to warrant this question. Eric's mind raced as time seemed to slow down around him. He felt more trapped than ever now, he knew it wasn't true he was the one who made that call. But this woman took that rumor and presented it as if Eric was lying. Eric's fear was quickly replaced with anger as he took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Mika, I would like to know where you heard that false, and factious rumor?" Eric asked.

Mika was now surprised she wasn't expecting this, Eric was supposed to be a simple soldier without any strengths in public speaking. While it wasn't an answer she couldn't counter, Eric was using some strong language here, and that made her job difficult.

"Where I heard this is news reports going around in the US that a Russian Officer made a mistake in the field and tried to pin it on you, as an American I would expect you to understand that you aren't the one at fault here, I need to know what Akalu actually did" Mika said pressing for an answer.

Eric glared at her, this woman was either so convinced that Akalu was in the wrong here, or she was doing her best to get rid of Akalu.

'Get rid of Akalu?' Eric thought. 'That's right, NATO made an effort to get Akalu removed for an American Navy Admiral to take his place. Is this woman in league with NATO?' Eric asked himself.

"I can tell you exactly what he did" Eric said a slight grin appearing on his face.

Mika too smiled thinking that she was going to get the response she wanted, but Eric's grin was beginning to trouble her.

"Akalu lead the Recon Team against the Dragon and did so professionally and in a way that deserves the utmost respect" Eric said.

The smile quickly faded from Mika's face. "But Major Eric, the reports going on in the US-" Mika began but Eric interrupted her again.

"Are nothing more than news reports based off of rumors, and false rumors at that" Eric said resolutely. "If that isn't enough to register to you Mrs. Mika then I'll ask you what the official report submitted by Lt. General Hazama stated?" Eric asked.

Mika was stunned she was now in a corner.

'I was told he would go against Akalu' Mika mentally growled. 'Why would he defend him? I can't call him a liar now, I stated earlier that he was reported to be a very honest soldier.' she stated to herself. 'It doesn't matter, I now have to answer his question'

"The official report states that you were the one who ordered the missiles fired, and Akalu protested, but the missiles thankfully didn't hit the dragon" Mika answered.

Eric knew she was deliberately leaving the bit of the report out where Akalu convinced Lt. General Hazama that it wasn't anything to inquire about, but he knew that she was defeated at this point. A swell of pride and relief began to flood his chest as he knew that she was beaten.

"Thank-you Major Eric, you may return to your seat" Mika said.

Eric sat down in his chair glad that that was finally over.

 **Else where**

General Marcus, Lt. General Ludwig, and Lt. General Akalu were sitting in a room with 8 other men. They were currently watching the session happening in the Diet Building on a TV at General Marcus's request.

"Ha brilliant!" General Marcus cried as he watched his young protege confound the questioner.

"He did very vell" Lt. General Ludwig said.

Akalu watched with a big smile on his face he knew that Eric would come through, though for a minute he was afraid that Eric would burst into a fit of anger against Mika, cause truth be told that woman even pissed of Akalu.

"Indeed" General Marcus said as he picked up a remote and turned off the TV. "Now that that is over, let's begin our meeting here. First I would like to introduce, Lt. General Akalu, and Lt. General Ludwig" Marcus introduced then turning to the other eight.

"And here we have Generals from Malaysia, Indonesia, and the Phillipines" Marcus said. "Lt. General Akalu, and Lt. General Ludwig, these Generals have just joined the Earth Federation and have brought with them four thousand men each and with a variety of military equipement" Marcus said proudly.

Akalu and Ludwig stood up to shake hands with the three Generals.

"Welcome to the Earth Federation" Akalu said shaking their hands.

"Pleasure to be on board" the Malaysian General said.

"Are your men ready to go to the Special Region?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, we are ready" The Filipino General said.

"Excellent, then you vill join the next group to go through the gate" Ludwig said.

After the introductions and details of the deployment were given to the three East Pacific nation Generals, they were dismissed to go prepare their men.

"Excellent, now that that is out of the way. Akalu, and Ludwig I would like to introduce you to The President of Russia, the President of America, the President of China, and the Japanese Prime Minister. And Akalu's father General of the Army Vladimir Valikovich" Marcus said introducing the four others that were in the room.

"All four national leaders at once, to vhat do we owe the pleasure?" Ludwig asked eyeing the four leaders with interest. Akalu however remained oddly silent.

"Aw, no hello for your dear father?" Vladimir asked.

Akalu's eye brow just twitched as he stared at his father, who seemed to be smiling a very devious smile.

"Why didn't you stay in Moscow?" Akalu asked his face holding a rather worried look.

"What? I can't come see my son?" Vladimir asked.

"Not after that last stunt you pulled" Akalu replied his worried expression still evident.

Vladimir just laughed heartily as he remembered what Akalu was talking about.

"We can talk about that later son, but for now we have some urgent business to discuss" Vladimir said as he turned to the four national leaders.

"Indeed, and it's good to see you again Lt. General Akalu" The Russian President said.

"Likewise mister President" Akalu replied.

"Please, call me Dragovich" The Russian President said. "Anyway, we are here to talk to you about a few crucial things"

"Like vhat?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, you see we are actually planning to place satellites, and very high quality ones in space above the special region" The American President named Dirrel said.

"You want to invest into satellites, and military grade ones above the special region? Whatever for? Doing so would be of no use to your governments, they would be used by the EF and the EF alone" Akalu asked.

This was weird indeed, satellites were a huge expense for any nation or government, it didn't matter which one, and since they were so high in the sky and had to flow with gravity of the planet they couldn't be denied passage over any country in the world but determining the right location above earth at the right time for information gathering was difficult at best unless you had plenty of them hovering above you in space. But what made this weirder was the fact that these governments who would be contributing to these satellites, they wouldn't have any control over them at all, who hands over such an asset to an organization that they don't control.

"That will be difficult to explain" The Chinese President named Xiang replied.

"Try me" Akalu challenged.

Akalu needed answers and information, this wasn't making any sense at all, while he'd be happy to have satellites above the Special Region he needed to know what for, the US government wouldn't hand control of one of their satellites even a shoddy one to an organization where he a Russian Officer would be using it. The same for the Russian Government, and the Chinese Government.

"We detected a large emission of radiation from the gate located in Ginza" President Dirrel replied earning a shocked look from Akalu and Ludwig.

"Radiation!?" Ludwig cried.

"Relax, we determined that this radiation is a special type of radiation that actually has no effect on any living organisms, the radiation doesn't penetrate any part of the body, even the softest areas of our body" President Dirrel explained.

"What type of radiation are we talking about here?" Akalu asked.

"No clue, its unlike any radiation we have ever seen before, since it doesn't affect the body we're calling it Spiritual Radiation or SR for short, for metaphorical purposes rather than literal." President Xiang answered.

Akalu was beginning to think that this was just the tip of the iceberg here, this new found radiation was emanating from the gate, but now he needed to know if it was coming from the gate itself including the stone structure of the gate or from inside the gate itself.

"And where is this radiation coming from, is it coming from the gate itself or is it coming from inside the gate?" Akalu asked.

"A bit of both really" President Dirrel answered earning a shocked look from Akalu and Ludwig.

"But if its coming from both then that likely means that the stone itself is comprised of this radiation or its source" Akalu said.

"Indeed and we wish to also know where this source is or at least find a way to explain it" President Dragovich said.

"Does the radiation or the stone have any purpose, industrial, or military?" Ludwig asked.

"None what so ever" President Dragovich replied.

Now Akalu knew something was wrong, while it would make for an interesting scientific research find, if it has no purpose at least not yet, then what was the purpose in taking such an interest in it, and why the need for the satellites above the Special Region then.

"What is it your not tell me?" Akalu asked his eyes hardening as he stared down the four leaders. The Japanese Prime Minister named Shiba finally spoke.

"We have detected a number of these pockets in a few other areas on Earth not just in Ginza" Prime Minister Shiba said.

"And what did you find there?" Akalu asked.

"In a couple areas we found nothing at all since these pockets exist in the middle of the ocean for a couple, another few nothing were found but they were all in strategic locations in several places on every continent" Prime Minister Shiba explained.

"A source was never found?" Akalu asked.

"No, it just seems to hang in the air and stay, no matter the weather, or the environment around it." Prime Minister Shiba replied.

Ok a few more questions were answered as Akalu was now interested how these radiation pockets seem to exist without an identifiable source but.

'This still doesn't explain their sudden interest in this radiation and the need for expensive Satellites in the Special region...unless!' Akalu thought to himself.

"Wait, was there a detectable pocket of this SR Radiation in Ginza, before the gate appeared?" Akalu asked a look of horror engulfed his face.

"You were right President Dragovich, he does catch on quick" President Dirrel said with a slight smirk. "And yes though we weren't looking for it and thus didn't notice the readings till now, we have readings from areas many years back on our satellites that were able to show these radiation pockets".

"In the exact same places, including Ginza?" Akalu asked his eyes growing, now fearing the answer he was expecting. Ludwig however looked slightly confused.

"Yes, I think you may know what this means" President Xiang said watching Akalu lean against his seat.

"I don't really follow" Ludwig said. "If there is nothing there, then what's the issue?"

"Let's put it this way, the Ginza Gate wasn't there before either despite the radiation being detected" President Dirrel said.

"Vait! You mean another Gate could open?" Ludwig asked catching on.

Every national leader looked solemn as Ludwig asked this, basically confirming his question without and answer.

Akalu's mind was racing, he thought it was weird that such a gate would open at all and in Japan only no less, but he had no reason to believe that this would possibly become a common place thing and in many different places.

'If these radiation pockets are hints of another potential gate location, where could they possibly open up to?' Akalu thought. 'Earth and this Special Region share only one gate so far, are there many gates that open up from the Special Region to Earth? Or were there other worlds out there that could soon have a connection to Earth? After all if one opened up now, what are the odds the others won't open at all?' Akalu thought, now biting his thumb nail.

"And I'm guessing since there is no source, a location to these other potential gates haven't been found yet?" Akalu asked.

"That is correct" Prime Minister Shiba answered.

Now it was clear to Akalu why the satellites were now a necessity, if they could find out if the gates open up from the Special Region to Earth then there is little to worry about and the satellites will have served their purpose, but if they didn't connect between the two known worlds only, it was what could potentially be beyond the other gates that had Akalu very worried.

"We're hoping these Satellites we will be launching in the Special Region can help answer some questions. As one example, there is a slight variance in each SR pocket that is unique from each other, we're hoping this is kinda like a DNA code, that they show a connection between each pocket and hopefully can tell us whether or not if these pockets are just between our world and the Special Region" President Dragovich explained.

Akalu's mind began to slow down as he had sorted out all the possibilities, he needed to know what the other points of discussion that they would be talking about here today would have to do with this.

"So what are the other things you wanted to talk about?" Akalu asked.

Dirrel's face seemed to light up at this question.

"Well, first off after the Satellites are launched, and assuming that more radiation pockets are found in the Special Region, regardless of whether or not they match up to ours, we need to establish a Navy in the Special Region" President Dirrel said.

"Vhy a Navy?" Ludwig asked.

"If there are other SR pockets in the special Region, we will need to have a naval presence to give us any advantage we can possibly have, against anyone who would potentially attack us through the Special Region" Prime Minister Shiba explained.

'That's true, if not all gates open up between our two worlds then a gate opening in the Special Region could bring an enemy that could want to attack us through the gate that leads to our world' Akalu thought.

"What was the next topic?" Akalu asked.

"The next one is something the EF would be very happy to hear. We are actually going to have the EF grow several times" President Xiang said.

"You mean like several more armies?" Akalu asked.

"Indeed, if a Gate opens and a hostile force comes through like the Ginza Gate, it would be easier if we as a world united against it rather than fight on who get's what and who is welcome and who is not" President Dirrel said.

"Though I don't like the idea at all, it's also true that we can't do this alone, if a Gate opens up in the US like 2 SR pockets suggest, the US would want help if it's a strong enemy unlike the Ginza Gate, but at the same time we would like to keep access to it ourselves. But if a Gate opened up in China like 2 more are suggesting than the US would like access to that world as well, not just let China have it. Since it's the same all around rather than fight each other over it, we will put a large chunk of our resources into making the EF work" President Dirrel continued.

"How many SR pockets are in Russia?" Akalu asked.

"Though this may be only due to it's size, but 3 pockets exist in Russia, and before you ask Ludwig, only 1 exists in Germany, there are none in France, or in Italy, but there is another in Spain" President Dirrel explained looking at Ludwig.

"Does my government know this?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, every government in the world has been notified, and Lt. General Hazama was briefed before you both" Prime Minister Shiba explained.

"How many armies will enter the Special Region, and what do you want to do with the Special Region now?" Akalu asked.

This information changed the game completely, if another gate opened and a hostile race came through, then how they treat the Special Region would be an ultimate game changer in a fight against another race or civilization(s).

"For now, nothing will change, the mission of the EF in the Special Region is still the same, but however we need to try and get more territory around the Gate secured for our use. If we can build an advanced city or cities on the other side with access to an ocean or oceans we can be better prepared for such an incident without becoming conquerors of an entire planet." President Vladimir explained.

"What about the treaty that was signed with Princess Pina of the Empire, most of the area you would be asking me to try and take is Empire territory, that would be a breach of treaty" Akalu said.

"Yes, and we all reviewed the treaty Akalu, however we are going to have that treaty nulled in agreement with the princess, with a new treaty underway" President Dragovich explained. Akalu however just gave him a distrusting look.

"I know that you don't like the idea at all Akalu, and I don't either, but we need access to this world, the Empire is vast and we will be aiming for lands that stretch away from the empire, not towards it, the Empire will not have any armies attack them unless they strike first" President Dragovich continued.

"I don't agree" Akalu said. "A treaty signed is our word, and unless we are willing to break our word haphazardly we should follow the signed treaty" Akalu said.

"Akalu the treaty you signed also stated that the treaty could be nullified if either political body disagreed with the current treaty" President Dirrel said.

"You may see it as a necessary practice to ignore, or disregard treaties for your government Dirrel, but I will not have my word, and signature become useless just for political ambitions" Akalu said.

"We figured you'd say that, so we cut a deal with Princess Pina" President Dragovich said.

"What deal?" Akalu asked.

"We will have her present the current treaty to her father the Emperor of the Empire that attacked Ginza, in an attempt to start a peace negotiation, he will likely disagree with the treaty and when he does you will move to secure the lands we need since the treaty will now be void." President Xiang said.

"And let me guess, you didn't tell her all of this, you just constructed a deal and a treaty to over lap the one I signed with her and wait for the Emperor's response" Akalu said.

"Yes, we didn't tell her that we're counting on the treaty to be rebuked by her father, but we are sure that he will rebuke it. And when he does we will have the legal justification to take control of the lands we mentioned" Xiang said.

"You all disgust me, this is tantamount to conspiracy, and I despise such methods." Akalu growled.

"Akalu please listen" Akalu's father Vladimir said. "We don't like this either, you may not believe us and it is understandable that you won't. You for one have never trusted politicians in the concept of honor or morality and rightfully so." Vladimir said earning a slight glare from all four of the national leaders feeling slightly insulted.

"You are a brilliant and cunning young man Akalu, even that time where you managed to outwit an entire Russian Armed Battalion in a simple game of hide and seek on their base no less, when you were just a young child, was just a hint at who you are now." Vladimir continued digging back into Akalu's past, a past he would rather not go into right now.

"You could probably come up with hundreds of different plans to take the lands we are asking you to take after he rejects the treaty if a gate opens up in the Special Region and keep the losses minimal, you could probably even word wrestle the Emperor into submission if you had enough time and knowledge of his character. But there is a problem with this Akalu, time has no longer become our friend, it has in fact potentially become our biggest enemy." Vladimir said.

"I taught you everything you know my son, and you have become a leader that far surpasses anything I could have dreamed of. But even you know that if a gate was to open tomorrow all treaties with the Empire would take at least 2nd place of concerns until we managed to secure our position" Vladimir went on.

Akalu sat back in his seat, he didn't like this one bit, it was true that Pina's father would likely refuse the treaty, but wouldn't restart hostilities at least not directly, but taking lands and counting on the failure of a treaty for political ambition or to soothe yet to be proven fears was going everything he saw himself stand for. But in the back of his mind, he also knew that time wasn't their friend, it could be now to a hundred years from now before another gate opened, and if it was tomorrow he would need to act in the best interest of Earth, and forget the interests of the political leadership in the Special Region, if that was his situation with a gate opening he would have done it gladly but since it wasn't, it didn't make him feel any better.

It was at this point that Ludwig jumped in.

"I don't like this either, but I do have one question" Ludwig began earning everyone's attention.

"Do ve as the 1st Army of the Earth Federation get to make that decision on vhen and how? Or are you going to demand goals and timeliness?" Ludwig asked.

"General Marcus stated that the purpose of the Earth Federation stands tantamount above all else, 'A military alliance by all people of Earth, for all people of Earth, without the interferrence of politics'" Vladimir stated.

"In other words yes, you will be left to your devices on how Akalu, so what happens will not be us demanding you break your word. But you deciding when and what action is appropriate" Prime Minister Shiba stated.

Akalu thought about this for a moment, it made him feel a little better that he was being left in charge on how and when, but this entire discussion left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Very well" Akalu said. "I will secure the lands we need to secure ourselves in this world, provided that the treaty is rejected, and I determine the locations and actions are in the interest of the EF" Akalu said earning a smile from all four leaders.

Akalu, Ludwig, Marcus, and Vladimir left the room after the four national leaders. The session that Eric and Itami were in had already ended and were likely touring Tokyo with Leilei, Rory, and Tuka. But Akalu wasn't going to join them as he had too much on his mind right now.

It didn't take long for them to enter the main entrance of the building, then Marcus stopped.

"Well I have to go, and Akalu, don't worry about it, while it was unfair that this was thrust upon you, remember there is a reason both Hazama and I wanted you as the strategist of the Earth Federation."Marcus said.

"You mean there was a reason beyond my resume?" Akalu asked.

"Ha, of course, your resume was awe inspiring especially at your young age. But the main reason both Hazama and I chose you was because you had a special strength about you, despite the power within the Russian Army and the influence you control, power never seemed to drive you, you wielded it with both caution and absolute control without losing yourself to it. And conducting yourself with a code of honor many in your position would have discarded, not many in this world can say that." Marcus said with a bright smile.

"So don't fear this so much, remember we are the Earth Federation, we don't fight for the sake of power" Marcus said.

"Thank-you" Akalu said now feeling much better that Marcus seemed to help Akalu remember his role and his purpose.

"Well I must be off, I've got another meeting with NATO, apparently they counted on Eric and the others to turn against you during the session. And now they want to talk to me now that they don't have the ability to call for your removal again. You seemed to have instructed Eric and Itami well." Marcus said laughing.

Akalu laughed as well, some of the mental weight starting to leave his mind.

"Well, Eric is too honest a man to be manipulated by such notions" Akalu said.

"And that's one reason why I want him to stay by your side Akalu, you thrive in a deep dark world, but Eric is your crutch when you lose your footing, though it may not seem it now, you need him, since this will only get harder from here on, help him so he can help you." Marcus said.

"Now who's the one thinking so far ahead?" Akalu asked.

"Hahahaha, well truth be told that wasn't my reason at all when I assigned him to work with you, but I saw how well you two seemed to connect despite being on opposite ends of a political war between the US and Russia these days, I realized that you both could become the symbol of how the Earth Federation was to be" Marcus said. "Well I better get going or I'll be late" Marcus said.

As Marcus left, and everyone waved goodbye, Vladimir turned to both Ludwig and Akalu.

"Before you both go, I have something I wish to give you" Vladimir said.

"It's not the same thing as last time is it?" Akalu asked eyeing his father suspiciously.

"Haha, no it's not a girl like last time, don't worry" Vladimir said.

"A Girl?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah...my father was pushing me to get married around 6 years ago and was starting to introduce me to girls since I've never had a girl friend. But one day decided that he would try to present her as a gift of sorts. Not a slave, since that would be illegal, but a girl that was very shall we say, giving" Akalu said his face twitched as he starred down his father.

"A political marriage? And vhy did you do that?" Ludwig asked.

"Everything I tried up to that point didn't work, and I thought that maybe if he didn't want a relationship maybe just for show would have worked, he didn't like it at all but understand I was getting desperate" Vladimir whined tear drops started to form at his eyes.

"Fine, fine just show me what it is that you were going to give me" Akalu sighed.

Vladimir lead them to the lower basement of the building they were in. They entered a garage full of military vehicles including armored vehicles, and tanks that were being prepped to be sent to the Special Region. They usually stopped here to receive any last minute attachments such as radios, or extra armor applique before being given the green light to go.

"Your going to give me a car?" Akalu asked as he eyed a line of jeeps next to him.

"No, something much better" Vladimir said as he stopped. "This" Vladimir said as he pointed to a large vehicle in front of him.

Akalu eyed the strange vehicle, it was a tank, with a small angular turret, the barrel of the tank gun was missing a identifiable fume extractor. The body was long and smooth with a well formed wedge at the front. It was a T-14 Armata Tank, and it was in Akalu's eyes the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"The T-14!" Akalu exclaimed.

"Indeed, I managed to get our army to send one of the first prototypes for use and testing in the Special Region. I figured that you will need it since the game changed so drastically" Vladimir said.

"Vhat is this beast?" Ludwig asked in surprise not recognizing the tank.

"You must have been living under a rock if you don't recognize this tank" Vladimir laughed.

"I only pay attention to German engineered equipment" Ludwig retorted.

"Fair enough" Vladimir began. "This is the Russian T-14 Armata Tank, the newest Main Battle Tank in the World today, while I can't reveal too much about it, let's just say that it has protection systems that outstrip the T-90AM and even has a unmanned turret which allowed us to reduce the total weight by keeping the turret small, and increased armor around the tank greatly" Vladimir said.

Suddenly Ludwig grabbed Vladimir and began comically shaking him.

"TELL ME HOW YOU MADE THIS THING, TELL ME EVERYTHING, TELL ME TELL ME!" Ludwig cried.

"Can't do that" Vladimir sad with a small smile. "But I can tell you that if this prototype works well, you'll be seeing a lot more of it."

Ludwig collapsed to his knees as he felt defeat creep over him, he held pride in his countries vehicles in their engineered brilliance and design, but this T-14 something about it spoke rough and rugged like all Russian Vehicles did, but this tank held a certain and dangerous beauty in its simplicity which was the German engineer's greatest enemy since they couldn't just make a tank simple.

"Oh don't feel bad I'm sure the Leopard 2A7 or any other tank that Germany makes will be well made as well" Vladimir said trying to cheer up the now defeated German officer, only it didn't work. "Well that's not working, hey Akalu can you-what are you doing!?" Vladimir cried at what he saw.

Akalu had climbed to the turret of the tank and was hugging the turret seemingly with all his might while rubbing his cheek against the armor of the turret. Vladimir could only look back and forth between Ludwig still on his knees and Akalu effectively glomping a tank.

"You both worry me, you know that?" Vladimir sighed.

 **The next day**

Akalu was standing at the gate to the Special Region with Ludwig, both well rested and their minds reorganized after the meetings they stood next to Akalu's brand new tank at the head of a large number of Malaysian, Indonesian, and Filipino vehicles and soldiers ready to deploy to the Special Region. The only thing that was in front of the tank itself was the limo to take Eric, Itami, and the Special Region delegates back to the Special Region.

"They're late" Akalu growled.

"They said they vould be here by noon, and it's vell past noon" Ludwig said.

"Well we'll have to go without them if they-" Akalu began but a call interrupted him.

"Wait!" Both Akalu and Ludwig looked to see Eric, and Itami leading Leilei, Rory, Tuka, Pina, and Bozes on foot towards the front of the army column facing the gate.

"Your late!" Akalu yelled annoyed that they almost had to delay the deployment because they weren't here.

"Sorry, apparently NATO didn't want to leave us alone" Eric gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"And what did NATO do?" Akalu asked.

"Oh it wasn't much, they first were trying bribes to have us reverse our answers to the session, and then when that didn't work they tried to kidnap my ex-wife to coerce me to change" Itami said.

"You were married?"Akalu asked.

"Yeah, but I divorced when I was called to deploy to the Special Region" Itami answered.

"Ok, doesn't make sense but oh well" Akalu said.

"Um, Akalu" Eric began.

"Yes?" Akalu replied.

"What's that?" Eric asked pointing to the Tank next to Akalu, Akalu's new tank.

"Oh that's right say hello to one of our newest pieces of equipment, the T-14 Armata" Akalu said.

"No way!" Eric cried he heard of this tank but never got a good look at it. "Can I ride in it?"

Akalu seemed to think for a moment, but reached an answer quickly.

"Yeah why not, I'm going to be in the commanders seat, Ludwig will drive, I'll need someone to watch the gun" Akalu answered.

"YAY!" Eric squealed pulling out his cell phone.

"NO PICTURES!" Akalu cried as he grabbed the phone out of Eric's hands.

"Aw, your no fun" Eric pouted.

"Just get in the tank, I want to be back at my office soon, no doubt a lot of paperwork has piled up, and I have to find a parking spot for my new ride." Akalu said with a big smile, and handing Eric his cell phone back.

Pina just stared at the tank, she had seen many tanks before from Italica and from what she could see through the windows of the limbo as they drove through the base. But this tank Akalu said was new, which made a frightening chill run down Pina's spine.

"Princess" Bozes said as she motioned to get into the limbo in front of the tank.

Pina and everyone got into the limo and prepared to leave, while Akalu was giving Eric instructions on how to operate the controls of the T-14's turret.

As Akalu finished giving Eric the basic run down on how to control the turret when he turned to Ludwig.

"Ready Ludwig?" Akalu asked.

"Yes" Ludwig replied.

Akalu smiled as he reached for the tank's radio.

"Fourth Deployment, rollcall" Akalu said calling every main unit that was to be traveling through the gate to say if they were ready or not.

"Malaysian 10th Paratroopers ready" the Malaysian unit relplied.

"Indonesian Marine Commando's Ready" the Indonesian unit replied.

"Philippine 1st Scout Ranger Regiment Ready" the Filipino unit replied.

"Delegate Carrier 2 ready" the limo in front replied.

"Alright let's go to the Special Region. All units, advance" Akalu ordered as the long column of some 12 thousand soldiers and delegates entered the gate.

END

Alright that's chapter 4. I apologize for those who would probably want to see more of the South East Pacific nations get a bigger role, but sadly I know almost nothing about their armies beyond a quick wikipedia search.

Some have complained that I'm just following the anime or manga base story line, well I'm going to say here and now that the story will start taking a very unique plot line though some events will happen similarly to the original story as they will be prevalent to the progression of the story and what I have planned for it.

Other than that please review and tell me what you think. Oh I will be forming a unique group of soldiers soon to form a "multi-national" recon or combat unit if anyone has a suggestion as to what nation and type of soldier they would like to see along with a name suggestion I'm all ears, though I can't promise any time line of first come first serve or anything like that, I will work with what I can make work for this story, so my apologies ahead of time for those who may not get their suggestion taken.

So far all I have is Itami from Japan, Lance Corporal James Duncan from the previous chapter, A Russian Paratrooper, A Canadian Army Soldier, a French Foreign Legion Infantry soldier, and a British Marine. That's four so far, I'm looking for up to 10 to make this unit.

So please send in your suggestions by review or private message and I will be eagerly awaiting.


	5. Absolute Humiliation

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Ok so this is going to be an interesting chapter, don't ask on the validity of every action, or why, just simply read and enjoy. Also for those who might get slightly confused about the map and direction of where everything is, I'm basing most of this off the map I found on the Gate Wikia, but it's a poor map and not very detailed, so I'm trying to be as accurate as I can be.

Chapter 5: ABSOLUTE HUMILIATION

Almost a month passed since the Japanese Diet sessions, Akalu had to fight off some rather overly curious soldiers who wanted to get a closer look at the new T-14 tank several times causing him to place the Tank under watch of Russian Marines. Of course this didn't stop the curious crowds but it did stop them from touching the Tank.

The Base was now mostly built as a large Octagon surrounding the gate, spanning almost a 20 Kilometer radius with a large number of tall buildings, barracks, townhouses, and even large warehouses filling the base.

At the North Side almost up to the mountain range that stretched Northwest and and east of the base, stood a large launch pad being built, where the Satellites were soon to be launched. As soon as the parts were made, shipped and more information on the environment of the Special Regions outer atmosphere got here, then they would finally have satellites.

On the East side the housing units, mess halls, barracks and other facilities were set up, some of the soldiers families having moved to the Special region since their fathers or mothers in the army's that are operating there under the EF had been there for at least 8 months now, and were going to be stationed there for some time yet. Which called for several schools and other recreational facilities to be built.

On the West side the Air Base was fully set up housing over 60 fighter jets from a number of nations, and over 150 helicopters from Attack Helicopters, Transport Helicopters, and Utility Helicopters. Even a few large cargo planes were stored there just in case a supply drop ever came to be a necessity.

On the South side is where the garages and warehouses were, storing every type of armored vehicle, and transport vehicles from tanks to regular civilian cars for travel outside the base were kept.

At the center of the base, over top the gate, a large Octagon shaped building imitating the general shape of the overall base with a large dome in the center for the Gate, was the EF HQ. On four sides of the gate facing North, South, East and West large tunnels were built into the building for vehicles to go in and out of the building and or the gate. All officers had their offices moved here, and where the EF's Oversight Committee also had a meeting room, but weren't allowed to set up an office there yet as parts of the building were still under construction.

Outside the packed refugee camp grew, and grew until it resembled a lively town now called Alnus Town, creatures of a large variety of species now lived there. Many different people including the people from Coda now resided there. Many escaped slaves, or those who had fallen upon misfortune also moved there to either escape condemnation on the ex-slaves part, and others hoping to find some fortune. Bunny people, Cat people, Wolf People, some elves, harpies, angels, and many other creatures, including a few goblins, and orcs who had left the slums of the Empire in hopes to raise their fledgling family here outside of any racism or bias like the empire. While they didn't manage to totally escape the prejudice, they were allowed to have many things that they weren't allowed in the Empire, including owning a business.

Many traders were now gathering here, mostly from rumors and tales of strange tools and items that couldn't be obtained anywhere else in their world. Mostly from shops set up, run and guarded by EF soldiers called the "ANNEX".

Tourists also became a common sight as the EF held military drills, and their equipment moved frequently throughout Alnus Town many wanted to get a sight of these strange carriages, and weapons of war that defeated the Empire. And to take home these strange images on paper of them with the equipment and vehicles called 'pictures' to keep in remembrance of their visit.

The EF finally got a common combat uniform, and a common flag to represent them. Their combat outfits all had heavy chest plates along with shoulder plates and knee guards. A Tactical vest was made to fit over top the chest plates so that its not a ridiculous number of layers being put on. The color and pattern is a derivative to the MARPAT color and pattern but with more green like the CADPAT coloring since there was so much green vegetation in the Special Region.

The Flag was a basic ocean blue flag with two large letters "EF" in the center surrounded by fig leaves in a small crown pattern kinda like the UN flag but there was an inscription in latin at the bottom.

"Unus Mundus, Unus Somnium"

"One World, One Dream"

 **Inside EFHQ**

Eric was walking down the hall towards Akalu's office, carrying a small stack of paperwork of reports for resources and information regarding their FOB at Italica, and the new one they just set up near a village west of the base called Irlik.

As Eric walked down the halls he heard General Marcus, Lt. General Hazama, and a voice he wasn't familiar with talking in Hazama's office.

Hazama was sitting at his desk staring at Marcus, and Vladimir who were sitting on a couple of chairs in the middle of Hazama's office, around a large coffee table.

"Why are you here Vladimir?" Marcus asked.

"What? I can't meet an old rival of mine, and see my son?" Vladimir asked obviously being obnoxious.

"You aren't admitted to being in the EF yet, your not supposed to be here" Marcus sighed.

"Ah bulshiviek" Vladimir sighed using a weird word that Eric could only guess was meant as a substitute for the real thing. "Nothing but a technicality"

"A Technicality that could get you in a lot of trouble" Marcus sighed.

"No matter, I've done plenty of that in my life already, what's one more" Vladimir laughed.

"Does Akalu know your here?" Hazama asked.

"Nah, he's too busy to see me right now" Vladimir sighed. "But while I'm here, how about a game of chess huh, it's been ages my rival" Vladimir said to Marcus.

"Oh fine, one game, if I win you leave immediately" Marcus sighed.

"If I win, I get to stay a little longer" Vladimir said happily rubbing his hands together.

Eric moved on as he didn't want to keep Akalu waiting for the reports he just recieved.

"Who was that man, and what is his relation to Akalu?" Eric wondered out loud not having met Akalu's dad yet.

Eric soon found himself at Akalu's office and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Akalu's voice called from the other side of the thick oak door.

"Permission to enter?" Eric asked opening the door.

"Permission granted" Akalu said with a small smile on his face as he inspected some paperwork.

Eric opened the door, and entered the room to get a good look around Akalu's new office. To his immediate left was Akalu sitting at a large dark brown wooden desk with a computer set up on top of it. The rest of the office was rather spacious holding several book shelves in along the far wall. A couple of couches and chairs, with a large glass coffee table occupied the center likely for meeting people, and to help keep comfortable. At the far end of the room Eric could see two doors, one likely leading to a private study room, and the other Eric couldn't see because the door was shut.

"Wow, nice, what did you have to do to get this office?" Eric asked.

"You have to be a Lt. General to start, Ludwig's office is just across the hall, it's roughly the same size, maybe a little bigger" Akalu answered.

"Would I get an office like this if I make that rank?" Eric asked.

"Of course, I'd even recommend it, wouldn't be fair if only I got this kind of office when you reach the same rank." Akalu said under a soft laugh.

Eric felt a slight level of determination swell within his chest thinking that he could get an office like this someday.

"What's in those rooms?" Eric asked.

"I can actually show you" Akalu said getting up from his desk and lead Eric to one of the rooms.

Eric was lead into the open room he could only see part of and came across what appeared to be a large table with a black glass center covering most of it with white edges all around it. The rest of the room while rather spacious considering how large the table was taking up the center, there wasn't anything else in the room. Nothing much could be said about the table except it seemed to be attached to the floor and wasn't held up by a couple of thin legs, it was like a large pillar was attaching the table to the floor.

"What is this place?" Eric asked.

"This is actually my War Room" Akalu said.

"Really? Just a large table in the center and no billboards?" Eric asked.

"Oh? They didn't tell you about this table did they?" Akalu said with a smile.

Eric was suddenly very confused, and very curious. "What about the table?"

"Let me show you" Akalu said as he approached the table.

On the side of the table Eric noticed two buttons, one colored green the other red. Akalu reached out and pressed the green button. Immediately the room started to darken as the lights dimmed. Eric thought at first it was some sort of romantic mood setting which almost made Eric reach for the door, until the most amazing thing appeared. The black section of the table started to have something glow underneath its surface, then a large glowing 3D digital image appeared, taking the shape of a jagged map like layout, most of it was colored green but Eric could make out mountain formations, small towns, and even Alnus hill, the base, and the town.

"What is this?" Eric asked his mouth agape.

"This is a new digital map screen" Akalu explained. "No more messy papers and maps cluttering a desk top, this map shows us the entire region that we have mapped out so far, from here we can plot routes, plan attacks, etc" Akalu said.

"No way" Eric said now feeling like he was in a Star Trek movie. "Does it just show a map or can it do more?" Eric asked.

"Well in regards to the map, this is the most it can do in terms of display, but however there are a couple of exciting features" Akalu said.

"Like what?" Eric asked excitedly, like a geek who couldn't get enough hearing about the latest video game.

"Well it's interactive to start" Akalu said.

Akalu reached in with both hands and focused his hands around Alnus Hill, and kinda like using a touch screen the digital image began to enlarge along with Akalu's hand movements. The map immediately expanded on Alnus Hill revealing a rather detailed image and layout of the city and the base.

"SO COOL!" Eric cried in pure joy and wide eyed.

"That's not the best part" Akalu said.

"What is it? TELLMETELLME!" Eric said barely containing himself.

"It has battle simulations, including a versus feature." Akalu said with a wicked grin.

"NO WAY!" Eric gasped his eyes and face lighting up like the fourth of July.

"Wanna give it a go?" Akalu asked.

"OH HELL YES!" Eric yelled.

Akalu moved his hands a bit and a large open field opened up on screen, and in front of both Eric and Akalu a digital screen seemed to appear, asking for a name, personal nationality, and chosen side. Eric and Akalu filled out the required information, and then a second screen appeared. This screen just had a large image selection and on the top a nationality list to help list off different vehicles and equipment.

"This so cool!" Eric said.

"I know right, I may never sleep with this" Akalu giggled as he began selecting his units.

"Alright get ready bro, me and my American Armies are going to wipe the floor with you!" Eric declared in a friendly challenge having chosen mostly American digital soldiers and equipment.

"Careful Eric, your talking to a brilliant strategist here, but also the controls on this thing are sensitive and don't always relay what you intend, so I'm already at an advantage" Akalu said with a grin.

"Bring it on" Eric said happily as the two began to commence their battle.

 **Meanwhile just outside of the city**

Two figures walked, most of their identities hidden by the large brown ragged cloaks they wore. As the two of them stood on top of a small hill they could see the vast, and glorious sight of the EF's base, and Alnus Town.

One stood a little over 6 feet tall carrying a large rucksack, the only other thing visible on her was her high heeled purple boots, the other just under 6 feet tall however she wore black boots.

"We did it Eriana, we made it to Alnus" the tall one said to the shorter figure named Eriana.

Eriana uncovered her hood to reveal a young beautiful Dark Elf, with long white hair tied into a single pony tail behind her head. Her features were mostly soft and gentle, but her eyes told the world she was a strong minded individual.

"Yes Yao, the home of the Earth Federation, the ones who can defeat a Dragon" Eriana said to the taller figure named Yao.

Yao also lifted her hood to show herself also as a beautiful Dark Elf as well with long white hair, but kept down. The two female elves resumed their march towards the Town of Alnus.

"All we have to do, is convince them to help us and save our tribe." Yao said.

"I hope that we have enough valuable items to convince them, it's said that they are noble, but can be devious and crafty as well" Eriana said.

"All we can do is hope, if what we have isn't enough we have my body, and yours the youngest child of our tribes chief, and if we till fail, our tribe may be destroyed" Yao said a determined look now on her face.

The two walked into the Town of Alnus and began to take a quick tour of the town, after all they had to go through Alnus to get to the EF base.

The two stopped at a small shop called "ANNEX" where they saw two soldiers stand guard at the shops entrance.

"Hello warriors of the Earth Federation" Yao began as she approached the two.

The two men turned to face her as she approached them, they held their guns at the ready in case she tried anything, they hadn't seen her, and her companion before, and since they could make out a sword carried by each of them they needed to be cautious.

"We need to speak with you" Yao said as she gave a slight bow, which seemed to put the two soldiers at ease.

"What is it you need?" one of the men said in slightly broken language, as the man hadn't fully mastered the Special Regions native language yet.

"He isn't able to speak to us that well, maybe we should try someone else" Eriana said.

"Good idea" Yao said turning back to the soldiers. "We have come to make a request of the Earth Federation, is there someone we can speak too?"

The soldiers seemed to talk between them in a language that neither Eriana, nor Yao were able to understand it seemed as if they were working out what Yao said, and deciding the best answer.

"Inside, cashier, can give you an answer" the soldier replied.

"Thank-you Yao said as she lead herself and Eriana into the ANNEX.

Inside Yao, and Eriana immediately became distracted by the large number of strange objects they had never seen before.

"What is this?" Eriana asked Yao as she picked up a small tool from a basket, on it a small tag was attached thankfully written in their language.

"Pliers, used to tightly grasp and work small to medium objects or items" Yao read as she too picked up one of these pliers.

"It's pretty cheap too, 10 bronze denari" Eriana said.

"What else do they have?" Yao asked becoming hopeful that there were weapons here as well.

While they didn't find any weapons much to their dismay, they did find a large variety of tools, including a wire cutter, kitchen knife set, plastic plates, glass cups, and even sweaters in a variety of colors with 'Earth Federation' printed across the front. And that wasn't even half the store.

However remembering their reason for being here, the two Dark Elves ignored the rest of the store and approached a young Cat demi-human female standing behind a counter.

"Are you the cashier?" Yao asked.

"That is correct, and how can I be of service to you today?" The young cat girl said her ears twitching happily.

"We need to meet with the leaders of the Earth Federation, we need to make a request of them" Yao said in an urgent tone.

"Hm, I can't help you per say, but I know how you can get an audience with them" the Cat girl replied.

"How?" Yao asked.

"You see every so often, EF soldiers will have an APC drive through town to help keep order, and to relieve the guards from their posts with new soldiers." The Cat girl explained.

"What's and APC?" Eriana asked.

"Oh, that's right you guys wouldn't know what that is. It's basically a large heavily armored horseless carriage, it carries their warriors you see" The Cat Girl said.

"Ok, and how does this APC get us an audience with the EF?" Yao asked.

"Ok, so on the APC there's a person called a 'Sergeant', he's the one you want to talk to, they're all required to be fluent in our language, and they also take requests and hear issues from the people around town and take it back to their base" The Cat Girl explained.

"Ok, and when does this APC come around?" Yao asked.

"Hm, they usually come around every two hours, which means the next APC should be stopping by here soon. Just wait outside and the APC should be here soon, it's impossible to miss" The Cat Girl said.

"Thank-you" Yao said turning to leave with Ariana.

"So we now have a way to meet with them, let's just hope that we can convince them" Yao said.

The two elves left the store and sat down near the steps of the store front. While the two guards of the ANNEX watched them with mild curiosity they were more interested in their replacements getting here.

It didn't take long before the APC arrived earning some cheers and excited children now crowding the sides of the streets to see the APC.

Yao and Eriana took a good long look at this APC they heard so much about. The APC looked like a giant armored carriage on wheels with a dome on top, coupled with a small tube like object sticking out of the dome, but pointed way up into the sky.

"Alright boys, your shift is over, get back to the mess hall and get something to eat" A man on top yelled at the two guards.

"YES!" the two men cried as they switched out with two soldiers from the APC.

Yao noticed that the APC seemed to have done it's job and was getting ready to leave.

"WAIT!" Yao cried rushing up to the vehicle and stood in front of it with her arms spread as if to stop it from proceeding past her.

The man on top just looked at her bewildered as he had never seen someone do that before knowing what an APC is.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Are you the Sergat?" Yao asked forgetting that it's 'Sergeant' not 'Sergat'.

"Oh you mean Sergeant, no, hold on I'll get him for you" the man said. "Sergeant, someone wants to talk to you!" the man called inside the APC.

Another man appeared from the APC and spotted the two Dark Elves in front of his APC.

"Can I help you?" the Sergeant asked.

"Yes, I need to speak with you?" Yao said.

"Well you have my attention" the Sergeant replied.

"I'm here to request help from the Earth Federation" Yao said.

The Sergeant suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"Climb up here, we'll talk more as we make the last couple stops" the Sergeant said as he ushered the two Dark Elves to the top of the APC with him.

The APC roared to life as it began to move forward once again, Eriana became enveloped in watching the wheels move as she peered down the side. The concept fascinated her completely that this truly was a horseless carriage.

"So what is it you needed help for young lady?" the Sergant asked Yao.

"We need the Earth Federation to save our tribe" Yao replied.

"Save your tribe? What kind of trouble is it in? You do know that your tribe could come here and seek refuge if it needs a safe place" the Sergeant said.

"That's the problem, we can't bring our tribe here" Yao said.

"Go on" the Sergeant said.

"We're being attacked, by an Ancient Fire Dragon" Yao said. The Sergeants eyes picked up after hearing 'Dragon'.

"A dragon? Really?" the Sergeant asked.

"Yes" Yao replied.

"Can you describe this Dragon to me?" the Sergeant asked.

"It was much taller than most of the trees in our forest, and it was red in color" Yao explained.

'Could it be?' the Sergeant thought.

"Oh, and it was missing it's left arm" Yao added causing the sergeants eyes to grow wide with shock. The sergeant crawled over to the open hatch of the APC and called inside.

"Hurry up and finish our route, we need to get back to HQ quickly, the General is going to want to hear this" the sergeant said to the driver.

"Roger that" The driver replied as he stepped on the gas and made the APC go faster.

Since the roads were so wide and the unmissable presence of the APC in general often cleared the road of people it wasn't difficult to pick up speed.

 **Back at EFHQ**

"NO!" General Marcus cried.

"Yes I win!" Vladimir cried. "Though just barely, care for another match my friend?" Vladimir asked a proud and triumphant smile on his face.

"Only if we play Checkers" Marcus said.

"No, I always lose at Checkers" Vladimir pouted at Marcus who was now giving Vladimir a wide grin.

"Hey losers choice remember?" Marcus asked.

"I wish I never agreed to that stipulation" Vladimir pouted as he cleared the chess pieces.

"What stipulation?" Hazama asked.

"Oh since Vladimir and I go way back challenging each other to these board games, we made some rules between us, one of which is that if a second game is called, the loser gets to chose the next game. Mostly because Vladimir is a better chess player than I am" Marcus explained.

"So that's what that means" Hazama asked.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Hazama replied.

The door opened, and Lt. General Ludwig walked in.

"I heard some yelling is everything alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh just fine, I'm getting my butt kicked by my old rival in chess" Marcus sighed becoming gloomy as he was mentally reliving his defeat.

"Oh chess? May I have a go?" Ludwig asked.

"Why not, besides I need to get up and stretch these old legs of mine" Marcus said as he stood up and Ludwig took his place. Vladimir hastily placed all the pieces eager to start a new game.

"Alright, let the battle commence" Vladimir said as he grabbed a white piece and started the match.

 **Sometime later**

"NO!" Vladimir cried. "I lost"

"YES!" Marcus cried in joy now that someone had beaten his old rival, he was only sad that it wasn't him though..

"That vas close, you're very good" Ludwig said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Thanks, but I can't believe I lost" Vladimir said, a small river of tears streaming from his eyes.

"I have no idea what happened" Hazama said having watched the game, but didn't care enough to pay much attention, and even if he did, he wouldn't understand their intensity for the game.

"I'll explain it to you later" Marcus said leaning against Hazama's desk and laughing at his old rival's defeat.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Hazama said as he turned to the door.

An EF Sergeant entered the room and saluted.

"Lt. General Hazama, Permission to enter" the Sergeant said.

"Permission granted, what is it Sergeant?" Hazama asked.

The Sergeant looked at the other three Generals sitting around the coffee table, and a completed game of chess, before turning to Hazama.

"I have with me two female Regioners, they have a special request I think you should hear" The Sergeant said.

"Very well, let them in" Hazama said.

Marcus, Vladimir, and Ludwig stood around Lt. General Hazama's desk as they waited for the two women to enter.

As Eriana, and Yao entered the room all four generals observed two young female Dark Elves with long white hair, though their cloaks covered most of their bodies they could see that they wore mostly leather, though one wore purple, the other black the fine craft of the leather was unmistakable. While kinda scantly dressed which made a couple of the generals lightly blush, but not enough to be noticed thankfully, the two Elves stood in front of the four generals and began to introduce themselves.

"Hello Leaders of the Earth Federation I am Yao Haa Dushi, and this is Eriana La Dushi, we both are of the Dushi clan, but Eriana is the chief's youngest daughter." Yao introduced.

"Good to meet you two, I'm Lt. General Hazama the commander of the Earth Federation, to my sides are Lt. General Ludwig, General of the Army Vladimir Valikovich, and General Marcus Ford." Hazama said.

The two elves gave a slight bow to show respect to the generals.

"Please have a seat" Hazama said as he gestured to two chairs sitting in front of his desk for both women.

Eriana, and Yao sat down an prepared to offer everything to these generals to get the help they so desperately needed.

"So, you two arrived here to make a request did you?" Hazama asked.

"Yes" Yao answered.

"And what is this request, and why did you find yourselves in the need to make this request?" Hazama asked.

"We come from a large Elf tribe South from here in the Kingdom of Elbe, we are here today to request the might and power of the Earth Federation" Yao answered.

"You want to request our military might?" Marcus began to ask. "Whatever for? Don't you have a king or a regional ruler you could turn to?"

"Humans and elves don't exactly share cultures well" Eriana replied. "That and our regional ruler, is unable to help us. Cause even his armies are no match for the Dragon"

"Dragon?" Hazama asked. He, Ludwig, Marcus, and Vladimir all now had their full attention on the two elves in front of them.

"Yes, a large Fire Dragon as red as blood, and missing a left arm" Yao said.

'It can't be' Hazama thought to himself. 'The same dragon we failed to kill several months ago'.

Hazama quickly recomposed himself and proceeded to ask the two elves more questions.

"And what is it you would like us to do about this dragon?" Hazama asked.

"We would like you to kill it" Yao said.

"Couldn't you run away from it and resettle else were?" Hazama asked.

"No it's impossible, Eriana and I were able to get away cause there were only a couple of us, for several thousand to start running, the dragon would have itself an easy dinner" Yao said.

"I guess that would be a difficult task, are you the only ones it's attacking or are there others?" Marcus asked.

"We are closest to its home, so we suffer the brunt of the attacks, but it has destroyed several villages and towns since it chose our region as a hunting ground." Eriana answered.

"And the regional lord is unable to do anything about this?" Hazama asked.

"Nothing, we have no weapons that are able to harm this dragon, the only thing we know of that can hurt it, is the Rod of Steel that was used to cut off the dragon's arm" Yao said referring to the ATGM that was used during its first encounter with the EF.

"Thank-you for the details ladies, but we need you to step outside for a bit" Hazama said.

Yao and Eriana immediately felt a wave of fear wash over them fearing that they hadn't done enough to convince the EF to lend them their help.

"Wait!" Yao cried startling all the generals. "We can pay, if that's what you need, we can pay"

"Pay? With what?" Hazama asked, they obviously didn't have enough room in their bags to carry a mountain of gold, plus that would be too heavy, so it had to be something else.

Yao immediately took out a small bag and set a large light clear blue stone on Hazama's desk.

"This" Yao said proudly thinking she would convince them now.

"Um" Hazama said with a bewildered look on his face. "What is this?"

Both Eriana, and Yao were shocked that these men and all their power didn't know what Ademenite is.

"It's a large stone of Ademenite" Yao said. "With a stone this large you could buy a small country"

"It's that valuable is it?" Hazama said staring at the mesmerizing stone.

"Yes, so that means you'll help us right?" Yao said.

Hazama let out a small sigh as he turned to Yao.

"Listen Yao, this stone may be valuable to people in this world, but it may not hold much value to us, after all I don't even know what Ademenite is" Hazama said.

However this made Yao, and Eriana even more desperate.

"Then we will offer ourselves" Eriana said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hazama asked.

"We offer ourselves to you, and the EF, as slaves if we must, we will do anything you ask" Eriana pleaded.

"Um, Eriana, I don't know how to tell you this, but that's impossible" Hazama said earning a shocked look from both Yao and Eriana.

"We don't take slaves, it's against our code, and even then offering yourselves to us wouldn't guarantee our help" Hazama said earning a look of utter defeat from both Yao and Eriana.

"So, that means we failed?" Eriana said a tear starting to form up in her eye.

"Not necessarily" Hazama said. "I need to talk to my comrades here about your request, this may take a while and we need to do it in private, so I need you two to step outside for a moment".

Yao and Eriana solemnly stepped outside Hazama's office, their hearts heavy believing that they didn't have enough to convince the EF to help them. Their tribe was doomed for sure.

"So what do you guys think?" Hazama asked.

"You mean about intervening on their behalf?" Marcus asked earning a nod from Hazama.

"I think ve should do it" Ludwig said. "After all ve need to capture more lands and heading south from some long range reconnaissance aircraft reports that there are many areas that lead to the open ocean down there" Ludwig answered.

"Well it certainly serves our political goal, but the treaty has yet to be rejected, we can't just simply invade another territory, we could find ourselves on a multi-front war" Hazama said.

"But we have the personnel to do this" Marcus said. "What's stopping us from helping them?"

"Two things" Hazama began. "The Earth Federation cannot simply invade other sovereign territories outside our immediate concern, specifically against the Empire. Many critics in our world including NATO may I add, is fear mongering that we will be too powerful to control ourselves and may end up invading different nations back home on our world" Hazama explained.

"What's the second reason?" Vladimir asked.

"It's resources, while the EF got a huge boost to resources and increased manpower, we still don't have the resources to take on huge tasks and control vast areas of land yet, we are barely keeping up with the schedule to launch satellites, we can't divert manpower and resources to take land when we aren't ready" Hazama said.

The political draw back was a frightening consequence enough though it wouldn't stop them if they really felt it necessary, after all telling the world you did it to save thousands if not tens of thousands of people from a fiery doom from a dragon will be a huge public relations event, that will stave off critics for some time, but then there is resources to commit, never mind the men, and equipment they could lose against the flame dragon.

"Well, what do we do then?" Marcus asked.

"I may have a suggestion" Vladimir said now having all eyes turned to him.

"Well, we're all ears" Hazama said.

"Well, critics of the EF wouldn't be able to hold much against us if we were doing this to save lives right?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes, but the argument of us having no respect for other nation's sovereignty could still be used against us" Marcus said.

"Actually, that may not be entirely true" Hazama said.

"What do you mean?" Vladimir asked.

"Those elves came from a kingdom called Elbe right?" Hazama asked.

"Yes that is vhat I heard" Ludwig replied.

"Well, it so happens that we have the King of Elbe here on base, and in our infirmary" Hazama said.

"What?" Marcus asked. "How did this happen?"

"He was among many who attempted to help the Empire take back Alnus Hill when we first arrived, he came to us a few months ago missing his left leg and left arm. So we are treating him, but we keep his status and presence under wraps after all he was an enemy of ours not too long ago" Hazama said.

"So we could get permission from him to operate in his kingdoms territory" Vladimir said realizing that his suggestion just became much better and easier to implement.

"Yeah, so what was your suggestion?" Hazama asked.

"Ah, yes well, what is one of the statutes of the Earth Federation in regards to protecting our own?" Vladimir asked.

"The Earth Federation protects it's own no matter the cost, and no matter the difficulty. The family and loved ones of the Earth Federation are under the absolute protection from harm, as long as this Federation's power remains, and for as long as this Federation stands." Marcus answered reciting one of the Statutes of the Earth Federation.

"Yes that's the one, and we all know that we can justify any military action no matter where as long as those people and their families are under the Federation's protection right?" Vladimir said.

"Yes, but what are you getting at Vladimir?" Marcus asked.

"What if we performed a quick political marriage between at least one of our officers, and one of those elves, after that the elves in that region would by default come under our protection, and would justify any military action" Vladimir said.

The room when quiet as every contemplated this for a moment, though it didn't remove the concern for the loss of men and equipment which was still a concern, they would now have every right to order an operation into the Kingdom of Elbe to defeat this dragon, every other person saved by killing the dragon would only be a bonus as far as the press is concerned.

"I like it" Ludwig said.

"I don't" Hazama said as he eyed Vladimir suspiciously. "Elves here live many times longer than we do, it would be a marriage doomed to loneliness for the Elf after her husband has passed on, it's not even known if we're genetically compatible so children aren't a guarantee either".

"It's a political marriage, it only needs to be played to the press and afterwards we can cancel the marriage if they want" Vladimir said.

"That won't work, the press will want to keep a close eye on this couple for as long as it sells headlines, especially if children between two very different races are a possibility" Marcus said.

"Then we will need to find someone who will commit to the role regardless if he wants it or not" Vladimir said smiling.

"And who would that be, do you have anyone in mind?" Hazama asked.

Marcus took a moment and then a thought struck him. 'Of course he doesn't he hardly knows anyone here except...'

"Oh no" Marcus sighed realizing who Vladimir was going to suggest.

"Vhat?" Ludwig asked.

"Your going to offer Akalu aren't you?" Marcus asked.

"Yes indeed" Vladimir said.

"Your still trying to force your son to get married, that's low even for you" Marcus sighed.

"What? Think about it. Akalu has never had a girl friend, he's never been interested in romance ever since he joined the Russian Army, since then his biggest love was tanks, and airplanes. Regardless of what you think of him, he always commits to his job no matter what it is, he's also not abusive so there is no worry of him harming one of the elves. And he's also able to play the political game very well, he would fit the bill perfectly" Vladimir explained.

"You know he'll never go for it" Marcus said. "He'll likely run and hide and we'll never find him"

"Oh I don't think so" Vladimir said earning confused looks from the others. "Yes he will refuse, and yes he will run, but he won't be able to hide, unlike the time he managed to hide from a Russian Army battalion on their own base, he's bigger and can't fit in many of the places he could hide. Plus we have 110 thousand soldiers and personnel here, give them a prize and incentive and they will find him"

"You realize that we would have to force him to go through with this" Marcus sighed. "Even to the point of playing him like a puppet"

"As his father you have my permission" Vladimir said with a mischievous smile.

"That's not the issue" Marcus sighed again.

"Then what's stopping us?" Vladimir asked.

"Are we all truly ready to make these sacrifices of personnel and equipment to save elves that are currently out of our reach?" Marcus asked.

"If ve vait much longer, there may not be any elves left" Ludwig said. "I heard from townsfolk that dragons are veracious eaters and don't tire until their resting period."

"Plus we can't wait too long to try and take more territory to the south and try to reach the open water. We need to be able to try and get a navy going as soon as possible" Vladimir added.

"Some soldiers will not want to be a part of this" Hazama said.

"Of course not, but there are undoubtedly hundreds of others that vill vant to go" Ludwig answered.

"Even if it means your own men?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, it is after all vhy my country joined the Earth Federation" Ludwig said with a triumphant look on his face.

Marcus thought about the time back when Akalu lead their guards during the attack on Ginza, one of the American Marines, James Duncan told him what Akalu said to him when Duncan asked why he lead them to the palace.

"Cause if we don't, we'll be denying the soldiers their job of defending the innocent" Marcus paraphrased Akalu's words earning confused looks from everyone.

"Does that mean you are now in agreement General Marcus?" Hazama asked.

"Yes" Marcus nodded.

"Very well, let's get this started, I'll need Akalu here now, and we need to be prepared to offer all soldiers here a prize if Akalu does manage to run" Hazama said.

 **Meanwhile in Akalu's office**

"NO!" Eric cried as he lost the simulated battle. "My men" Eric pouted.

"Not bad, your getting more used to the controls, but maybe you will want to use more than just American equipment, you are able to use more than one nation's equipment" Akalu said.

"Shut up, my pride is now in tatters and it's all because of you. YOU SHALL PAY!" Eric sobbed as he pointed a challenging finger at Akalu.

"Maybe some other day Eric, but I have to get back to my work and-" Akalu said but stopped as his cellphone began to buzz. "I'm getting a call, who is it from? Oh it's Hazama"

"What? What would he want with you right now?" Eric asked.

"No idea" Akalu said as he answered the call. "Hello Hazama, what can I help you with?...Oh you need to see me in your office right away, what for?...You can't say over the phone, well who's going to bug our phones in this world?...Ok I see...Eric? Yeah he's here with me...Ok I'll bring him too...Ok I'll see you soon" Akalu said as he hung up.

"So what did he want?" Eric asked.

"He didn't say, but he wants to see me, and for some reason wants you there as well" Akalu said as he pressed the red button on the War Table and it turned off.

Eric and Akalu left the War Room, through Akalu's office and made their way down to Hazama's office, where Akalu would soon find himself in a fight for his life. As they approached the door they saw two Dark Elves sitting in a couple of chairs a short distance away, they held solemn looks as if they had been given very bad news.

"What's with them?" Eric asked.

"No idea, but we can deal with them later, we need to see Hazama" Akalu said as he turned to Hazama's office door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Hazama called hearing the knock.

Akalu and Eric entered and quickly came to attention and saluted.

"Permission to enter" Akalu and Eric said at the same time.

"Permission granted, take a seat" Hazama said as he gestured to the two seats in front of him.

"Thank-you sir, but I need to ask, why did you also call me here?" Eric asked.

"Because you may be able to help us" Hazama answered.

"Us?" Akalu asked.

"Yes" Hazama nodded towards the area behind Eric and Akalu.

The pair turned to see General Marcus, Lt. General Ludwig, and Vladimir standing behind them near the far wall.

"What are you doing here?"Akalu asked in a surprised tone.

"I came to visit and old friend and see my son" Vladimir said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Fine" Akalu sighed.

"Um Akalu, who is that?" Eric asked in a low whisper.

"Oh, that's...my father" Akalu sighed.

"What?" Eric said surprised.

"What? Did you think I was without one?" Akalu asked.

"No, it's just...unexpected I guess" Eric said.

"Anyway, what is it you wished to talk to us about?" Akalu asked.

Hazama began at the very beginning where two Dark Elves came to them to request military aid to kill the Fire Dragon that attacked them while they were escorting the Coda villagers to safety. He told them how they had trouble deciding on what to do as a number of issues stood in the way. But decided to help as the elf tribe would be destroyed for sure if they waited to be within striking range of the territory. But there was a catch.

"What's the catch?" Eric asked.

"We needed a legal reason behind this since the Earth Federation doesn't necessarily allow itself to enter another nation's territory without either permission or without our laws enabling us the power to do so" Hazama explained.

"So what did you guys come up with?" Akalu asked.

"Well, we came up with the idea of a marriage. Since both Elves are female, we can have one of our officers marry them in a political marriage to help enforce our statutes of protecting the family of those under our protection" Hazama explained.

"Well that's interesting, did you need a suggestion?" Akalu asked.

"Vell that's the thing" Ludwig said as he walked up behind Akalu. "Ve already have a candidate"

"Really? Who?" Akalu asked.

"Oh I think you know him quite well" Vladimir said as he stood to Akalu's side.

Akalu suddenly felt encircled and noticed that Marcus was standing near the door of the office. Suddenly the cold realization of who they were talking about hit Akalu and he froze on the spot.

"You guys mean Akalu?" Eric asked.

"Yes indeed" Hazama said with a sheepish smile crawling on his face.

"HELL NO!" Akalu yelled as he tried to stand up only to have Ludwig and Vladimir hold him to his seat.

"What? You can't force him to marry if he doesn't want to" Eric said. However Vladimir walked up to him with a handkerchief in his hand and started sobbing dramatically.

"You don't understand, as his father I'm been trying to help my son find love, but since he joined the army his only love were the tanks, and the planes he got to see" Vladimir said between dramatic sobs and nose blowing. "He's the only child I had, his mother passed away years ago due to heart break and since then I've been trying have him become a real man to hopefully have his mother finally smile down on him from heaven." Vladimir continued to sob.

Eric couldn't help himself, Vladimir's acting was so moving and heart wrenching to him he began crying too along with Vladimir.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Eric sobbed as he hugged Vladimir. "I'm sorry to hear that your son is such a heartless person".

"Oh thank-you" Vladimir cried as he hugged Eric back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MOM IS STILL ALIVE IN MOSCOW!" Akalu cried and struggled against Ludwig's grip, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Vladimir and Eric continued to sob dramatically.

"I'm sorry Akalu" Marcus said as he approached Akalu. "But this is happening whether you like it or not. After all if we didn't do this, we would be denying our soldiers their purpose in helping those in need" Marcus said trying to use Akalu's own words against him.

Akalu seemed to stop struggling as he gave this some thought, he then turned to Marcus gave a warm smile and then said.

"HELL NO!" Akalu cried as he jumped out of his seat and wrenched himself free of Ludwig's grasp.

"GET HIM!" Marcus cried.

Ludwig, and Marcus dived at Akalu in an attempt to hold him down, but Akalu quickly dodged and made a break past Vladimir, and Hazama for the door.

"HOLD IT!" Eric cried as he dived at Akalu and managed to dive tackle him.

"OOF! ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Akalu cried.

"THIS IS VENGEANCE FOR MY LOSSES EARLIER!" Eric cried.

Akalu only growled at Eric and then yelled.

"I didn't want to do this but...SECRET SPETSNAZ TECHNIQUE, THE SOVIET SLIP!" Akalu cried as he somehow managed to slip free of Eric's grip.

"What? How?" Eric asked as he saw Akalu slip out almost like a snake and made a mad dash for the door.

"DON'T LET HIM REACH THE DOOR!" Vladimir cried.

But it was too late Akalu had reached the door and bolted down the halls, past the two elves now stunned at seeing a soldier run straight past them, and towards the entrance of the HQ.

"Quickly, send out the message" Vladimir said to Hazama.

Hazama quickly picked up his phone and punched in the code to access the base wide Intercom.

Aklau was racing for his life past several other soldiers, and office workers as he entered the main hall of the HQ he could now see the entrance. Since he couldn't go through the gate since it was closed and locked he couldn't escape that way, but once he made it outside he would be safer. His heart began to beat with pride and relief that he had made it near the entrance but his heart stopped cold as he heard the intercom blare.

" _ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS OF THE EF CURRENTLY ON ALNUS BASE. LT. GENERAL AKALU HAS A SERIOUS APPOINTMENT TO ATTEND AND HE'S DETERMINED TO SKIP OUT ON IT. I LT. GENERAL HAZAMA AM OFFERING 2,000,000 YEN TO THE INDIVIDUAL OR GROUP THAT MANAGES TO CATCH AKALU AND BRING HIM TO ME! AND IF YOU DO IT WITHIN 10 HOURS THAT INDIVIDUAL OR GROUP WILL GET A WEEK'S PAID VACTION TO TOKYO STARTING IMMEDIATELY!"_

Everyone on base heard this announcement, and Akalu could suddenly feel every pair of eyes currently in the main hall of the HQ turn towards him. But not only that he could feel the heat of all 110,000 solders and personnel of the Earth Federation now after him.

"OH HELL NO!" Akalu cried as he made a dash for the door.

"GET HIM!" A soldier cried as everyone stampeded towards Akalu.

Akalu however was well ahead of everyone and there were thankfully no soldiers guarding the entrance but the door would open too slowly for him to make an escape, well thankfully the doors had glass windows.

CRASH! 

Akalu jumped straight through the glass doors and rolled out onto the pavement of the street outside. Where to his dismay he found hundreds of others outside looking for him.

"THERE HE IS!" A female soldier cried as she and hundreds of others charged him.

Akalu desperately weaved his way past several hands as he barely managed to escape towards an open road with a crowd of over 200 personnel behind him.

Shortly after Eric, Vladimir, Marcus, Ludwig, and Hazama walked out onto the entrance and saw the broken door and several more people joining the chase for Akalu.

"Well, I'm sure he's gonna get caught soon" Vladimir said a slight hint of glee in his voice.

"Maybe, but he won't give up easily. Ludwig, and Eric stay here and wait for his capture and return, I need to speak with the two elves" Hazama said as he turned back to go to his office.

As Hazama walked towards his office he stopped in front of the two female elves.

"I'll see you two in my office now" Hazama said as he lead the two into his office.

Yao and Eriana entered Hazama's office and took a seat.

"Well, I have good news and bad news" Hazama said.

Both elves looked at Hazama yearning for an answer to their call for help but dreading to hear a 'no' answer.

"I have spoken with my other generals and strategist, and we will help you" Hazama began earning a look of joy from both elves.

"Th-that's great" Eriana cried wiping a tear from her eyes, but immediately stopped herself as she remembered that Hazama had bad news as well.

"What's the bad news?" Yao asked.

"My strategist isn't fully convinced. But we can force him to go along with it, but I need to ask you two something" Hazama said.

"What is it?" Yao asked.

"To legally allow ourselves to enter another country's territory and fight this dragon, we need a political marriage. A marriage between you and one of our officers" Hazama said.

"Under what law does this fall under?" Eriana asked.

"Its a statute in the Earth Federation that all family members and loved ones of those who belong to the Earth Federation are under the EF's protection no matter the cost or the difficulty. Granted the law itself is vague but we will be using it to its fullest in this case" Hazama said.

"And who will one of us be marrying?" Eriana asked.

"Our Strategist since he was an ideal candidate and he's a high ranking officer so the EF will be more obliged to answer your call" Hazama answered. "But that leaves deciding which one of you will marry our officer" Hazama said.

"I offer myself" Yao said dutifully.

"No" Eriana said.

"But Eriana, I'm more expendable than you I should be the one" Yao said.

"No, their law specifically states that all the family and loved ones of those in the EF fall under it's protection, you have family still within the clan, but that's where it could end in terms of protection, where as if I the chieftains daughter marries him, the entire clan would by default fall under the EF's protection" Eriana said. "So I'll marry him"

Yao wanted to protest but couldn't bring herself to, no matter what she could think of Eriana was right, Eriana's status would cause the EF to bring their entire clan under their protection.

"Well it's good to know that we've come to an agreement"Hazama said noticing that Yao wasn't going to argue. "But there is one last problem"

"What's that?" Eriana asked.

"Akalu has objected to this marriage and has run off, he won't get far, and won't leave the base, but we can't have this happen until he is caught" Hazama said.

"And how soon will he be caught?" Yao asked.

"Don't know, but if you two help, we can get this done and help your clan a lot sooner if you can catch him" Hazama said.

"Then we shall contribute effort to catching this man" Eriana said standing up and made for the door with Yao close behind.

Hazama smiled as he watched the two leave, he just needed to be patient and this will all soon be over.

Eric and Ludwig were receiving reports by radio and phone on sightings of Akalu and who was chasing him.

 **Meanwhile outside HQ**

"Its been 30 minutes already and he hasn't been caught? I must say I'm impressed" Ludwig said.

"Well we just need to-" Eric began but stopped when his phone responded to a text message he just recieved.

"Vhat is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Well how about that, a group of French legionnaires and German Soldiers have him cornered in one of the mess halls" Eric said with a smile.

"Good, they have him" Ludwig smiled as well.

 **Meanwhile at the mess hall**

Akalu stood behind the kitchen counter of the mess hall staring down roughly 40 soldiers comprised of French and German soldiers.

"VE HAVE YOU CORNERED GENERAL, THERE IS NO VHERE TO RUN!" A German soldier cried.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL THINK!" Akalu yelled.

"And what will you do little _monsieur!_ " A French soldier said throwing a taunt at Akalu.

Suddenly Akalu pulled out a large bottle of wine and waved it in the air.

"Napoleonic Era Wine" Akalu called to the French soldiers, and noticed immediately that all their mouths began to water. "FETCH!"

Akalu threw the bottle of wine with all his might. The bottle flew threw an open skylight window in the mess hall and to the outside. Every French soldier that was cornering him had taken off after the flying bottle of wine, leaving Akalu with only the Germans to contend with.

The Germans stared in shock as they saw half their group disappear to a single bottle of wine.

"No matter, ve shall be more than enough" A German said.

"Really? I'll send you marching through Tokyo wearing nothing but your Lederhousen" Akalu said referring to a traditional German jacket and shorts.

"NEIN! (NO!) All our Lederhousens are back at home" The German replied.

"Then I'll have to settle for THIS!" Akalu yelled as he set what appeared to be a potato cannon onto the counter but had a small motor on the back and a trough on the top to feed something into it.

"Vhat is that?" the German asked.

"EAT MY SAUSAGES GERMAN DOGS!" Akalu cried as he turned to motor on and started placing several handfuls of hot dogs and sausages into the feeder tray.

"COVER!" the German cried as every German soldier ducked for cover.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!

The machine began firing sausages as if it were a machine gun. Sausages and Hot Dogs began flying everywhere pinning the Germans down.

"Vhat are we doing, it's just sausages, Charge!" A soldier cried as he stepped out from cover but was immediately brought down by taking a sausage to the face, or more specifically his mouth.

"MAN DOWN, FRANZ IS DOWN!" One German cried.

"HE TOOK A SAUSAGE TO THE MOUTH!" Another cried.

"So humiliating, held back by a barrage of sausages" the lead German sighed.

All other Germans stayed behind cover as they waited for the sausages to stop flying. Which they soon did.

"ALRIGHT MEN, CHARGE!" The lead German cried as all standing Germans raced out from behind their cover and towards the cannon.

But they stopped short of the kitchen as they saw the Sausage cannon there still running, but out of anything to fire. Akalu however was no where to be seen.

"NEIN, WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED!" The leading German cried.

 **With Ludwig and Eric.**

"And Vhat happened to you?" Ludwig asked a group of German soldiers, and French Soldiers who were bowing their heads in deep shame to Eric and Ludwig.

"We are ashamed" all soldiers said in unison.

"Ve were defeated by sausages of all things, and one of our men took a sausage to the mouth" The lead German explained. The soldier who took the sausage to the mouth next to him silently eating the sausage still in his mouth.

Eric had to laugh at the thought of Akalu defeating them with a sausage cannon.

"And we were defeated by a single bottle of wine" The lead French soldier said as he held up the Napoleonic Era Wine bottle.

"Doesn't matter, just go back out there and catch him" Ludwig sighed dismissing the two groups of shamed soldiers.

"Ok so that makes the Germans, French twice now with wine, the Spanish, Italians with Pasta and olive wine. The Filipinos with a Pork Barbecue, and an American Group defeated by waving Marx's Communist manifesto at them. How the hell does he do this?" Eric asked out loud listing off the humiliated groups.

"And it's not over yet" Ludwig said pointing to a group of Canadian Soldiers walking up to them and began to bow their heads in shame.

"What did he do to you?" Eric asked.

Each Canadian Soldier held up a plate of warm buttered pancakes and a small bottle of Maple Syrup.

Eric and Ludwig face palmed as they could guess what happened.

"Of course" Eric sighed covering his eyes from the sight.

"I can't believe this" Ludwig said turning to the humiliated Soldiers. "Just go, you can still catch him"

With that the Canadians left to try and catch Akalu again and redeem themselves, but not before eating their pancakes.

"I don't know if I could handle another group" Ludwig said.

"Well don't look now" Eric sighed as he spotted a Polish group walking up to them.

"And vhat happened to you?" Ludwig asked seeing every soldier was completely covered in feathers.

Each Polish Soldier held up a pillow or what was left of a pillow from their barracks.

"That must have been one intense pillow fight" Eric said one of his eyebrows twitching.

 **Meanwhile with Akalu**

"I'm sorry General, but we want that week off" A Russian soldier said to Akalu.

"TRAITORS!" Akalu cried.

"Just come quietly" The lead Russian said.

"BOTTLE OF VODKA!" Akalu cried as he whipped out a bottle of vodka and threw it as hard as he can.

However out of the maybe twenty Russians confronting Akalu only one Russian ran after the bottle of vodka.

"What? That's not fair all of you are supposed to run after it" Akalu pouted.

"General, you yourself are a Russian no? You should know one bottle of Vodka is barely enough for one Russian" The lead Russian said.

"GAH!" Akalu cried remembering that little fact. "No matter. OH LOOK A LARGE WAGON FULL OF VODKA!"

"WHERE!" Every Russian cried as they turned to look for this wagon full of vodka. But while they were distracted Akalu raced off down the street.

"NYET! GET GOT US, AND WITH FAKE VODKA NO LESS, HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF A RUSSIAN!" The lead Russian sobbed realizing he had been tricked, the rest of the Russians were still looking for the wagon of vodka.

Akalu kept running and didn't stop, he was getting tired but his determination to not be a party to the madness of the marriage his commanders were planning managed to keep energy in his legs. He found himself on the roof of one of the barracks, but he couldn't stop he had some soldiers chasing him. Luckily the roof tops of each barrack in the area were really close. So close in fact he could jump from roof to roof.

But down on the street Yao and Eriana spotted him as well.

"There he is" Yao said pointing to the barrack roof.

"Quickly we must catch him" Eriana said racing down the street in hopes to cut Akalu off.

Akalu was hoping from roof top to roof top unaware that the two elves were tailing him from the road below. However Akalu had to stop as he found himself face to face with three familiar faces.

Kurata, an Otaku from Itami's team he met during the recon to Coda village before the dragon attack. Kuribayashi, the hot headed combat expert from Itami's team as well. And Lance Corporal James Duncan.

"You three make an odd group" Akalu said.

"Well all three of us know you fairly well so we decided to team up to catch you" Duncan said with a mischievous smile.

"Well you all are certainly welcome to try" Akalu said gesturing for them to come at him.

Kuribayashi charged in first with a small stick intent on beating Akalu into submission. Kuribayashi however failed to land a hit on Akalu as Akalu dodged the first strike. Akalu then used his foot and swept Kuribayashi's feet out from underneath her.

As Kuribayashi hit the ground Kurata ran up to him and tried to grab Akalu. Akalu however managed to duck from Kurata's assault and managed to slip behind Kurata. Kurata would never know what hit him next.

"SECRET NINJA TECHNIQUE: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Akalu cried clasping his hands together and kept both is index fingers and middle fingers pointed straight out.

Akalu's hand then was thrust forward at Kurata's backside. But Akalu's fingers found their mark, up Kurata's rear.

All Kurata felt at first was shock, but as the shock wore away the pain suddenly hit and he jumped.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kurata cried in pain as he leaped seemingly several feet in the air both hands clasping his violated bum.

Akalu now having defeated Kuribayashi who was slowly getting up from impacting the concrete roof, and Kurata who could only grovel on the ground still holding his violated back side. Akalu now turned to Duncan.

"You are quite the character Akalu, I'll give you that, but this Marine is going to kick your A** and get that prize." Duncan said getting in a ready position.

However it was Akalu that charged this time at Duncan. Duncan just waited until Akalu got within striking range. As Akalu closed the distance Duncan took a swing at Akalu. Akalu however side stepped the strike throwing Duncan temporarily off balance. In that time Akalu managed to wrap one arm around Duncan's neck and put Duncan in a choke hold.

"RUSSIAN SPECIAL TECHNIQUE!" Akalu cried to Duncan's terrified face realizing how much pain he was in for. "STALIN'S PURGE!" Akalu cried as he brought one closed fist to the top of Duncan's head proceeded to give Duncan the biggest nuggie of his life.

"AAAAHHHH!" Duncan cried as he fruitlessly struggled against Akalu's assault.

On the ground the two elves noticed that they didn't see Akalu anymore and stopped running.

"Where is he" Yao asked.

"I don't know" Eriana said.

"AAAAHHHH!" A cry came from a couple of buildings behind them.

"He's back there" Yao said as the two ran back to the building they heard the cry from.

"We gotta get up there, but how?" Yao said looking for a way up.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A second scream echoed from the roof top.

"Forget it I'm just going" Eriana cried as she ran to the small alley way between the two buildings and proceeded to hop between the walls and up towards the roof top.

Up on top Akalu had finished giving Duncan his nuggie. Kuribayashi was now up but was rubbing her back as it was still sore from hitting the roof. Kurata was up as well but his hands didn't leave his sore rear rump. Duncan just stood there hands on his head trying to massage the pain out from Akalu's assault.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta run" Akalu said as he turned and made a break for the next roof top.

As Akalu leapt into the air, a new figure appeared in front of him, it was Eriana who was using the two walls between the two buildings and had reached the top just as Akalu made a leap for the next building. Akalu and Eriana were now both in mid-air staring at each other, neither could stop themselves.

"Oh crap!" Akalu gasped as he hit Eriana and they both stumbled and tumbled over each other on the roof of the next building.

Both Akalu and Eriana quickly came to a stop with Akalu laying on his back on the roof, Eriana landing on top of him.

"Ow" Akalu gasped as he layed there still dizzy from the collision and the tumble.

Eriana quickly regained herself as she didn't fully land on the hard roof and landed on Akalu, but as she focused her eyes she saw herself on top of a semi-conscious Akalu.

"QUICKLY GRAB HIM!" Duncan yelled from the previous roof top.

Eriana quickly looked back between Duncan and Akalu, and then remembered that Akalu is the man she needed to catch.

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Eriana cried as she hugged Akalu as tightly as she could desperate to not let him go.

"GAH! MY RIBS!" Akalu cried as Eriana bear hugged him.

"Hold him there" Duncan cried running up to them pulling a roll of duct tape out from his pocket.

Kuribayashi joined in with another roll of duct tape and joined Duncan in taping up Akalu so he couldn't escape. Kurata however stayed on the previous roof unable to jump due to his sore rear.

"I've got his legs" Duncan said as he finished taping up Akalu's ankles.

"I've got his arms" Kuribayashi said as she proceeded to tape Akalu's arms to his body.

After a few minutes Kuribayashi and Duncan had used up all their tape and Akalu was fully captured. Akalu had now regained his awareness and was trying to escape. But he was so taped up that he was basically a human duct tape caterpillar. Even his mouth was taped so he couldn't verbally retaliate, all the others could hear from him was a series of whining and grumbling.

A very sore Duncan accompanied by Eriana, Yao, Kuribayashi, and Kurata carried Akalu back to EFHQ where Eric and Ludwig were waiting.

"FINALLY!" Eric cried as he saw Duncan carrying a struggling taped up Akalu on his shoulder.

"Ve need to hurry, the Chaplain has been vaiting for some time now" Ludwig said not wanting to waste any more time and get this marriage over with.

"MMMHHHHMMMMMMAAAAMMMMM! (NO I WILL NOT BE A PARTY TO THIS MADNESS!)" Akalu screamed.

"Ok get him inside" Eric said taking Akalu from Duncan, then turned to Eriana. "Are you Eriana?"

"Yes" Eriana replied.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked.

"Yes" Eriana said as she followed Eric into the building.

The wedding wasn't really a wedding, it was held in the small chapel in the HQ for christian worshipers to have a place to practice their religion. However only the Chaplain, Eriana, Marcus, Vladimir, Ludwig, Eric, Hazama, and a still taped up and still distressed Akalu were the only ones in the chapel.

The Chaplain was going through the motions of the wedding despite it only being for show and formality nothing more. Akalu was still struggling but Eric was holding him in place to keep him from hopping away. And hand one hand on Akalu's head and was actually controlling Akalu's head movements. Eriana wasn't wearing a wedding dress as they didn't have one prepared so she was wearing her regular cloths which seemed out of place for those used to wedding from Earth but it didn't matter to those present.

"Do you Lt. General Akalu take Eriana La Dushi to be your beloved wife?" The Chaplain asked a look of intense worry on his face as he saw the taped up Akalu clearly protest, but Eric was forcing Akalu's head to nod 'yes'.

"HHHHMMMMMMMUUUUUMMMMMM! (NO, I REFUSE!" Akalu cried. But as the Chaplain couldn't make out any words and with Eric shaking Akalu's head 'yes' the Chaplain accepted that as the answer.

"And do you Eriana La Dushi vow to do the same to Akalu and take on the name Eriana Valikovich?" the Chaplain asked.

"Yes, I do" Eriana replied earning some more muffled protests from Akalu.

"Very well I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss" the Chaplain said.

Eriana just turned to Akalu who was still taped up and struggling against Eric's hand against his head. Eriana then leaned in.

"Please, for my people" Eriana said as she leaned in further to kiss Akalu.

Akalu struggled but Eric's grip was strong and Akalu was still exhausted from running all day. As Eriana's lips touched Akalu's, well the tape covering Akalu's mouth, Akalu's face went bright red, blood then began to pour from Akalu's nose as the blood pressure built up in his head and he promptly fainted.

A couple of cheers erupted from the small crowd of officers present as they celebrated the completion of the marriage. Eriana began to blush a little, though this wasn't the way she envisioned, and her marriage while hastily thrown together and with someone she didn't know, she couldn't say she fully disapprove, Akalu wasn't bad looking in her eyes, and the way he managed to fight off so many opponents made her heart skip a few beats.

However Vladimir was the most dramatic of all.

"I'm so proud of you my son, I can' wait to tell your mother, she will be so proud as well" Vladimir said blowing his nose in a handkerchief, and tears streaming down his face.

Shortly after Akalu was untied and everyone minus Eriana who was now promptly being moved into Akalu's town house on base, and Yao who was helping here, were sitting in Hazama's office.

"I...hate...you...all" Akalu slowly let out a thick aura of depression and repressed anger from his body. "You...are...all...now...my...enemies"

"Oh don't be such a sour puss" Marcus said throwing an arm around Akalu's shoulders. "Marriage isn't that bad, just make sure you take good care of her. After all she's the only wife you'll ever have at the rate you were going".

Akalu just growled as all the officers began to celebrate with drinks and food, and with Vladimir ranting about some random embarrassing story about Akalu when he was a child.

Akalu swore then and there, if his life didn't get better from here on, he would have his revenge, and he will make sure they suffer.

END

And done, finally this story felt a tiny bit rushed to me as I couldn't quite figure out the chain of events I had planned and put them into words. But I think I made it work. Next chapter I will have the new team come out, but since I haven't fully decided on characters yet it may take some time for the next chapter to come out.

Other than that please enjoy and please review, I would like to know how people thought of this chapter, as I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for so long.


	6. Blood of a Prince, and Joy in Moscow

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Ok so here's chapter 6 of my story, this chapter was difficult to write since I had to start choosing soldiers to make a unique mulit-national team here. Got some mixed results with last chapter but that's fine can't please everyone, I just want to ask everyone who makes a review to remember to be diplomatic about what they say, I've dealt with so many trolls and haters especially here on Fanfiction that I can get defensive quite quickly when I think I'm being insulted or attacked. And if your a guest writing a review please for the love of all that is holy write a review that is at least readable or makes some sense otherwise it will be deleted and without any remorse too. Other than that please enjoy.

Chapter 6:

"So that's that, you'll be taking a one week Honey Moon" Hazama said to a rather irritable Akalu.

"First you guys force me into some shotgun wedding after chasing me throughout the entire base, and now you are making me go on a Honey Moon? I thought this was just a political marriage?" Akalu said one eye twitching, he wasn't winning anything with anyone since the wedding yesterday.

"Yes, exactly" Hazama said.

"And I'm not needed here why?" Akalu asked.

"First the battalion to take on the dragon has already been sent it'll take around a week for them to get there, you will be joining them by either helicopter or by parachute if need be. It is after all your wife's clan you should be there" Hazama said.

"I'm not arguing that part, I would rather see that dragon die with my own two eyes anyway. What I'm wondering is why I have to go on a Honey Moon at all. Wouldn't it be better to have me here or ride with the Battalion?" Akalu asked somewhat desperate for a 'yes' answer.

"Not really, the Battalion is already gone and on its way, and Eric, and Itami along with a Japanese Diplomat Sugawara, are going to go visit Princess Pina to talk about the treaty. As it currently stands the Emperor hasn't read it yet, or seen it, and Pina wants to talk over a few details before it's presented." Hazama said.

"Shouldn't I be there for that?" Akalu asked.

"No, Eric says he's gonna try to deal with this one, you just spend some time with your wife" Hazama said.

Akalu gave up, there was nothing he could do, Hazama was adamant that he take a vacation with his new wife to help bond. But since he's known the girl for as long as he's been married to her, which was just short of 24hrs now it was like going on a first date and getting married all in the wrong order.

"Fine, guess there is nothing else I can do here" Akalu sighed.

"Good to hear, oh where do you intend to take your honey moon?" Hazama asked.

"Haven't thought about it" Akalu said.

"Maybe you should ask your wife?" Hazama suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that" Akalu said.

Akalu left Hazama's office and walked towards his office, he was exhausted, every bit of his body ached, and now he had to do something he doesn't even know how to do, go one a honey moon with his wife. He's never even had a girlfriend before, how was he going to work a Honey Moon never mind a vacation.

Akalu entered his office and sat has his desk, he immediately grabbed the folder that was set down on it. He flipped through the pages, it was a roster for one of the first multinational teams that they were going to be implementing soon to help patrol the southern regions once they set up another base there.

CLICK!

Akalu heard a door open and looked to the opposite side of his office where the two doors were. The one on the right was to his War Room where he and Eric battled with the digital simulations, and on the left was a door to a small bedroom for the officer to rest should he/she need to take a rest. But this time it was Eriana that stepped outside of the room.

Eriana was just exiting the room, her long white hair was let down and messy from sleeping. She must've come to Akalu's office to meet with him but grew tired waiting as this was the first time he entered his office in almost a day. Eriana didn't seem to notice him not having fully woken up yet she swayed and staggered towards one of the chairs and sat down still facing Akalu.

This was the first time Akalu saw Eriana without the cloak covering most of her body. She was very beautiful indeed, though her choice of cloths seemed to be odd to say the least, it looked remarkably like one of the more modest versions of a bondage outfit. She was wearing a Black Leather Top that had a single leather string wrapped around her shoulders, and her cleavage was showing, though not overly as her bust size was modest at most which Akalu was thankful for as large breasted women actually turned him off rather than on. She wore Black Arm sleeves that stretched from her wrists all the way up to her shoulder. Her skirt was of moderate length almost reaching her knees but a large slit on the right side stretched all the way up to her waist allowing Akalu to see most of her right leg as she walked. Her Boots however were rather normal compared to the rest of her clothing. The boots were mostly flat, not high heels, and were strapped tight to her leg and ankles. While the boots only reached up to the middle of her shins, she had stockings stretched all the way just past her knees.

Akalu then turned his attention to her facial features. Her eyes were a blood red color which fascinated him. Her lips weren't colored like Yao's instead they were the same color as the rest of her skin. Her hair when let down seemed to reach the lower part of her back, but he remembered that while in a pony tail it reached just past her shoulder blades.

"Sleep well?" Akalu asked.

Eriana's eyes shot open surprised to see Akalu there and not have noticed him.

"Um, y-yes I did" Eriana replied.

"I thought you were going to rest at my Townhouse on base, did you need to see me?" Akalu asked.

Eriana stood up and composed herself and walked right up to Akalu's desk.

"I-I needed to know how soon help will arrive for my clan" Eriana said her eyes full of determination.

"We've already sent a battalion to take care of the dragon, they should be there in about a week" Akalu said his eyes turning to one of the Bios from the folder.

"A week? It took over a month for Yao and I to reach here" Eriana said surprised that they would be there so soon.

"Oh yeah that's right, you traveled by foot didn't you" Akalu said earning a nod from Eriana.

"Then if that's the case, I have something to say" Eriana said.

"What's that?" Akalu asked.

Eriana took a knee and bowed her head at Akalu. Akalu wasn't sure what she was about to say, but something told him he wasn't going to agree.

"Then as promised, I am your wife, and as the one who came to you for help, I am now your for life. I will do as you ask when you ask, my life is now yours" Eriana said in a dutiful voice.

Akalu just stared at Eriana his mind trying to find the right words to say.

"You seem to be under the wrong idea here Eriana" Akalu began, Eriana's eyes quickly went form the floor to Akalu. "What we just did was a politically motivated marriage. And while you did it out of desperation, and I didn't want to be part of it, I didn't marry you for you to become a slave or my servant. If we're going to be married, then I want you to be my wife, and a life partner, not a slave".

Eriana looked at Akalu having found a new respect for this man she just married. Most humans would have jumped at the idea of having an elf, and a chieftains daughter no less become their toy, or their servant. But this man didn't seem to want it, which she was both greatly confused over, and had a deep admiration for.

"A-and what is it that you would like me as your wife to do?" Eriana asked standing up.

Akalu looked at her for a moment, and set down one of the soldiers bios.

"Well to start, as is tradition in my world, after marriage we are to go on a Honey Moon" Akalu answered.

"What's a...Honey Moon?" Eriana asked thinking it was like the moon she usually saw but made of honey.

"It's a vacation of sorts, its when a newly wedded couple goes to a somewhat isolated or exotic location to spend time together" Akalu explained.

"And, where is it we are going to go?" Eriana asked getting the general idea.

"Well that's the problem" Akalu said standing up. "I have no idea. We're supposed to choose a place but I have no idea where to go, so I was hoping that you would have an idea".

"Couldn't we just go see my clan?" Eriana asked eager to go see her family and clan again.

"We can't, it'll be a week for the Battalion to get there, and we're scheduled to join them by helicopter or by parachute if need be, we've been instructed by my commander to go get to know each other better" Akalu answered.

Eriana thought for a moment, while she wanted to go see her clan they weren't allowed to go until the Battalion was almost there it seemed. So Eriana quickly thought about what it was she would like to see most about her husband if getting to know him was the goal.

'Well, if getting to know him better is the goal, then maybe I can meet his family and see his home town or village' Eriana thought.

"What about your home town or village?" Eriana asked.

"Moscow? That's where you want to go?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, I want to see the world you grew up in" Eriana answered.

Akalu wasn't too excited about that suggestion, while he had no reason to say no since it was better than what he had which was nothing, it would mean that he would have to go see his mother, and that worried him. But he figured that if anything she should meet Eriana after all whether either of them liked it or not, they were family now and they would have to meet sooner or later.

"Very well, I'll take you to Moscow, but it's pretty far so we may only get a few good days to travel" Akalu said.

"That's fine" Eriana replied.

Akalu picked up his desk phone and dialed in a number.

"Hi Admin please...Hi corporal it's Lt. General Akalu...Yes the one that got chased all over base yesterday...listen I've got to go through the gate and take a flight to Moscow what's the soonest flight from Tokyo to Moscow you can get?...In 5hrs?...No that'll be fine...Ok thank-you...Yes have a escort car ready in 30 minutes...Thanks, bye" Akalu said to the Administration soldier and hung up.

"Alright, we're going to be leaving in 30 minutes, do you need to pick up anything?" Akalu asked.

"No, this is all I have really" Eriana said gesturing to her cloths.

"You don't even have a second change of cloths?" Akalu asked.

"No" Eriana replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, that's fine we'll get some in Moscow" Akalu said as he made for the door.

Eriana quickly went back to the small room and grabbed her cloak which she had with her and followed Akalu from his office and down the hall. Eriana had been through the halls before but she didn't get to look at most of the pictures and banners that decorated the walls like before.

"Hey Akalu" A call came from Akalu's and Eriana's right as they reached the main floor to the HQ.

Akalu and Eriana turned to see Eric and Itami walking up to them.

"Oh hi" Akalu said as he greeted them both. "I heard you guys were going to meet with Pina".

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in an hour, they decided to have a small convoy accompany us incase Imperial soldiers got any smart ideas." Eric said.

"Good to hear, but are you sure you can handle this?" Akalu asked Eric.

"Well I may not be a diplomatic genius but how hard can talking about a treaty that's already written be?" Eric said with a confident smile.

'A little more difficult than you might think, well at least Itami is going with him' Akalu thought.

"Have you two decided on a destination for your Honey Moon yet?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, Eriana wanted to go see my home in Moscow" Akalu answered earning a nod from Eriana.

"Oh cool I've never been to Moscow, your in for a treat for sure Eriana" Eric said with a grin.

"Is it nice there?" Eriana asked.

"I've never been there so I wouldn't know, but I heard it's a beautiful city" Eric replied.

"City?" Eriana asked never hearing the term before.

HONK HONK!

Everyone looked to the front to see a small dark grey car in front of the HQ waiting for Akalu and Eriana.

"Well there's our ride, good luck you guys" Akalu said to Eric and Itami.

"For sure, you two just go enjoy yourselves, and each other" Eric said with a slight giggle.

'Oh I'm gonna kill you Eric' Akalu thought as Eric teased.

Akalu and Eriana left HQ and approached the car. Akalu opened the closest door and ushered Eriana inside, who took some convincing as she has never seen a car before. Akalu then entered the other side of the car and sat down next to Eriana.

"To Tokyo Airport right?" the Driver asked.

"That's correct" Akalu replied and the car started leaving.

"How long till we reach Moscat?" Eriana asked.

"Moscow, and I never timed it but I would say roughly 12 hrs" Akalu answered.

Eriana looked through the window of the car as they drove through one of the large gates of the HQ and towards the Gate.

"What country do you owe your allegiance to?" Eriana asked.

"That would be the Russian Federation" Akalu answered wondering what Eriana was finding so interesting outside the car.

Eriana continued with her questions but her nose was pressed hard against the glass as if she was desperate to see the outside.

"You can roll down the window you know?" Akalu said.

"Roll down, window?" Eriana asked.

"Here" Akalu said as he leaned over and pressed a button on the side handle and the window began to roll down.

Eriana watched in amazement as the pane of glass rolled slowly rolled down into the door of the car. Eriana then slowly but happily stuck her head out of the car window and watched as the pavement flowed underneath her and the wheels turned to her seemingly unaided. Akalu noticed that the Gate was fast approaching.

"What's so fascinating?" Akalu asked wondering what had Eriana's attention so deeply.

"This really is a horseless carriage" Eriana said with absolute amazement. "I had heard of these before, but I still can't believe that it's true".

'Oh yeah cars are a marvel in this world' Akalu thought. He sometimes forgot that he was in a whole new world altogether. Sometimes it was easy to forget when your in an office all day.

"Would you like to learn how to drive one?" Akalu asked.

"Can I?" Eriana asked excitedly.

"Sure, of course I'll have to teach you in Moscow, but if that's what you want then of course I can teach you" Akalu said.

"C-Can I also see where you work?" Eriana asked.

"Y-you already did, my office is back in that HQ" Akalu said rather confused.

"N-no I mean before you came to this world" Eriana explained.

"Oh the HQ in Moscow. Yeah I guess I can take you there as well, though there is a lot of military equipment there so it can be quite busy I may not be able to show you around" Akalu explained.

"No, that's fine I would like to see how your warriors work" Eriana said.

Akalu thought for a moment as he began to realize how they may keep busy for the week. So far he had driving lessons, though Eriana may never be able to drive the roads of Moscow, it would take more than a day for anyone never mind someone who's never been in a car before today to learn how to drive. Second he could show her where he worked before, though now that he was officially a soldier of the Earth Federation he may not get the same clearance as he once did but he's sure they would still allow him to wonder the base. But assuming one significant task or event a day he would still need to come up with at least 3 more ideas. Unless shopping could take roughly a day but he wasn't sure he had the stamina for that.

"There's the gate" Eriana said.

Akalu looked as he watched the top of the Gate arch quickly pass over their heads and the environment immediately went dark save for the headlights of the car.

Eriana quickly pulled her head back into the car and quickly clung to Akalu's arm in a mix of worry and anticipation as they passed through the gate.

Akalu looked at Eriana with mild surprise, he was expecting the travel through the gate to cause her some worry, since she had never been through it before and on the other side was another world. But he didn't expect her to start hugging his arm.

Neither of them had to wait long before the bright lights of Tokyo began to shine from the other side of the Gate.

As they passed through the gate and found themselves in Tokyo Akalu could see that the area surrounding the gate was now fully barricaded and with plenty of military hardware surrounding it to make sure that people couldn't force their way through the Gate or anyone on the other side of the Gate wouldn't come through and start attacking innocents on this side.

The car pulled to a stop, and Akalu got out followed by Eriana shortly after. Akalu turned to the nearest soldier to ask if there were any cars for him to use to get to Tokyo International Airport from here or if he'd have to get a cab. Eriana in the meantime was staring wide eyed at everything around her.

"So we do have Federation cars here?" Akalu asked.

"Yes sir, if you wish to borrow a car you can get it from the EF Administration Office" the Soldier replied pointing to a nearby building.

Akalu began to make his way towards the EF Administration Office but stopped when he remembered that Eriana wasn't with him. He turned to see Eriana was wondering down the street of the base staring in awe at everything she saw.

"Eriana" Akalu sighed as he chased after her.

"Akalu, What is this place?" Eriana asked.

"Oh this is Tokyo" Akalu said as he gently dragged Eriana with him to the EF Administration Office.

"Of what country is this?" Eriana asked in deep wonder.

"Japan" Akalu answered.

"Is this a powerful country?" Eriana asked.

"Compared to Russia militarily no, but economically definitely" Akalu answered entering the EF Administration Office.

 **Meanwhile at Alnus Base.**

Eric and Itami were walking towards the South Entrance of the Base towards their new Armored Recon Group before they went to go pick up Sugawara.

Itami himself was the Commander of the team with Eric being the Commanding officer of a couple others including Itami's.

"Alright roll call" Itami said as he approached the new team with Eric.

"Lance Corporal James Duncan" Duncan said saluting.

"Corporal Jack Kirkland" A male British Marine standing 5 feet 10 inches tall, white skin, dark brown hair saluted.

"Private Francis Benois" A male French Foreign Legionnaire, 5 feet 9 inches tall, blond hair soldier replied.

"Corporal Boris Kolishcov" A male Russian Paratrooper saluted. He stood at 6 feet tall same muscular build as Duncan, with light brown hair.

"Sergeant Dan Ausman" A male Australian Army Soldier saluted. Standing 5 feet 10 inches tall dark brown hair.

"Sergeant Soi Fong" A female Chinese Army Soldier saluted. Standing 5 feet 8 inches, Black Hair.

"Private Soboa Hun" A male South African Commando saluted standing 6 feet tall.

"Private An Ming" A female Vietnamese Army Ranger saluted. Standing 5 feet 5 inches tall, long black hair tied in a bun.

Eric and Itami looked at the eight soldiers as they stood at attention.

"I thought there were supposed to be ten soldiers, where are the other two?" Eric asked.

"The other two are on leave at the moment from what I was told we'll meet up with them later" Itami said.

"Ok, Alright soldiers listen up, we're going to visit Princess Pina of the Empire in the Empire's Capital, there is a few things that she wishes to discuss with us before we bring the treaty to the Emperor in hopes for a peace negotiation. We won't be there long but as this is still hostile territory you will be my escort for this" Eric explained.

"YES SIR!" Each soldier of the team replied.

"Excellent, as of this moment you are now Team Valkyrie. Before we leave the base we need to go to HQ and pick up diplomat Sugawara to also be part of this. Team Valkyrie Load Up let's go!" Eric called as the team turned towards their Jeep and a BTR-90 behind them.

Itami, Eric, Duncan and Dan got in the jeep the rest of the soldiers loaded up into the APC which was meant to carry 3 crew members and 7 infantry so there was plenty of space to get comfortable. Boris got in the drivers seat, with Soi Fong manning the turret, and Jack stood out of the commanders hatch.

"Team Valkyrie roll out" Eric said over the radio as the Jeep took the lead and made for HQ to pick up Sugawara, before leaving Alnus base and towards the capital.

 **With Akalu and Eriana 10 hrs later**

Akalu was sitting in a large Commercial Jet liner sitting next to a sleeping Eriana. The Jet was just landing in Moscow International Airport, and Akalu knew that Eriana would wake up from the jolt of the landing. He figured she would need the rest, after all she spent several hours looking out the window after take off, completely entrenched on how the world outside looked flying thousands of feet in the air.

Akalu reached an arm across Eriana's body to help keep her stable in her sleep so she wouldn't rock around too much as the plane landed.

THUMP!

The landing gear touched the ground and Eriana woke with a start as the landing forced her to shift in her seat. Eriana quickly rubbed her eyes and stretched as the rumbling of the plane came to a slow stop.

"Are we there now?" Eriana asked yawning.

"Yup, we're here" Akalu said as he watched the world outside Eriana's window.

Eriana also looked outside the window to see Moscow International Airport but not much more than that.

"Where's the rest of it?" Eriana asked a little disappointed that all she could see was the airport.

"You'll see the rest of it soon enough, we just need to wait for the plane to park at the Terminal" Akalu said.

The Plane soon parked at one of the terminals and everyone on board disembarked the plane. Eriana's first sights of the Terminal were in amazement and wonder. While the terminal itself wasn't luxurious by our world standard it was for Eriana. Everything was becoming a strong attraction to her. The skylights that seemed to defy gravity altogether, shops and restaurants lined the interior walls of the Airport with all sorts of items and goods. There was just one problem, everything was written in Russian, and Eriana couldn't read a thing she was looking at. And began a game of one thousand questions of 'what's that say?'.

After 30 minutes of Akalu answering every question about every object that Eriana saw, and trying to ignore the weird stares of everyone else in the airport. Both Akalu and Eriana finally came to the front of the Airport.

"My mother should just be outside waiting for us" Akalu sighed exhausted from Eriana's non-stop barrage of questions.

Akalu and Eriana exited from the airport, only to find themselves face to face with a huge crowd of reporters and photographers waiting for them outside.

"What the?" Akalu gasped as a million camera flashes went off all at once, and they both were rushed by a mob of reporters.

"Lt. General Akalu welcome back to Moscow, I'm with the Russian Journal and I would like to ask you some questions." A reporter said in Russian.

"Lt. General Akalu is it true that you are the first human from this world to marry a Special Regioner?" another journalist asked.

"What's your name young lady?" A third asked Eriana.

Eriana just looked on confused as she and Akalu both got bombarded with questions but as it was in Russian Eriana couldn't understand a word that was being said.

"Uhhhh" Eriana said blinking with every flash.

"SAVAGES!" A high pitched yell came from behind the crowd of reporters and journalists.

Everyone turned to see a woman rushing the crowd of reporters with a large straw broom in her hand and began swatting at the reporters. The woman was roughly five feet seven inches tall, long brown hair wrapped in a long braid. She was wearing a long green dress with an apron over top. She looked to around 48 years of age.

"BACK TO YOUR PITS YOU SAVAGES!" The woman cried as she swatted journalist and cameraman alike.

Eriana looked on with awe and worry as she saw the reporters and cameramen scatter like frightened mice. Akalu looked mildly embarrassed.

After all the reporters and cameramen scattered and hid behind some random cover. The woman with the broom turned to Akalu and Eriana.

"Well, now that that rabble is gone, how are you doing sweetheart?" The woman asked.

"Hi mom" Akalu sighed.

"Aw, your looking skinny again, I knew the army wasn't feeding you enough" Akalu's mother said as she pinched Akalu's cheek.

"Ow, I'm fine mom, ow, STOP PINCHING!" Akalu cried swatting away his mother's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, and is this my new daughter in law?" Akalu's mother asked going starry eyed as she spotted Eriana.

"Um Akalu. Who is this strange woman?" Eriana asked. Everything going on around her up to this point was all in Russian so she didn't understand a word she said.

"Oh that's right, Eriana, this is my mother Katiana" Akalu introduced. "Mother this is Eriana, my wife" Akalu said to his mother in Russian.

"Oh my" Katiana said as she clasped both Eriana's cheeks in her hands and began to message Eriana's cheeks in an overly affectionate manner. "Well aren't you just a darling"

"Akalu, please make her stop" Eriana said quickly growing uncomfortable with the attention her face was getting from Katiana's hands.

"Mom, she'd like you to stop" Akalu said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Katiana said as she released Eriana's face. "My car's this way, let's get you two home" Katiana said as she guided them to her car.

The three made it to the car and began to drive away from the airport and away from the invasive crowd of reporters.

They left the Airport and that's when Eriana was able to get a full view of Moscow properly. The city center was full of buildings that seemed to stretch into the sky much like in Tokyo, but all the buildings were much more spaced out and not crammed together. The streets were wide and offered a better sight of the sky. As they crossed over bridge after bridge, it suddenly dawned on Eriana just how huge the city is, at every high point the passed by the city seemed to stretch into the beyond in every direction.

"Akalu?" Eriana asked turning her sight away from the window and to Akalu.

"Yeah?" Akalu replied.

"How large is this city?" Eriana asked.

"Huh, you know I never looked at the overall number and even if I did I wouldn't know how to put it in numbers that would help you understand its size." Akalu said.

"Oh ok, can you tell me how many people live in this city?" Eriana asked.

"I know the rough estimate last year was a little over 12 million" Akalu said.

"12 Million!" Eriana gasped.

"I guess that would be surprising considering you guys wouldn't have such large cities in your world. But I am now curious, what's the largest city in your world?" Akalu asked.

"That would be the capital with over 1 million from what I heard" Eriana said.

"What's the next largest city?" Akalu asked.

"I wouldn't know, I never heard of any other city or country in our world that has a population that comes that close" Eriana said.

"Really? Weird" Akalu said.

"What's weird?" Eriana asked.

"Well, its just that the Empire from what I know has been in power for a really long time, I'm wondering how it is that their population in the hundreds of years in their rule, can still remain so small" Akalu said.

"That's because the Empire keeps going to war with a large variety of nomadic tribes, and other countries, but has never set foot outside the main continent" Eriana said.

'So there is more than one continent on this world. But judging from their level of technology they wouldn't know much about the outside continents' Akalu thought.

"You said that the Empire kept going to war. With whom did they go to war with in the recent past?" Akalu asked.

"Well, there was a large Warrior Bunny tribe that was living in the far west of our country. Whether it's because they got too powerful or because the Empire wanted to spread it's influence they attacked the tribe and completely destroyed it" Eriana said recounting that bit of history as best she could.

"Completely destroyed it?" Akalu asked hoping for more details.

"Since the Warrior Bunny tribe consisted mostly of females, though I heard they did have males there weren't that many of them thus the females ruled the tribe and their queen Tyuule, were either enslaved or murdered" Eriana said.

'Enslaved or murdered. Somehow sounds strangely appropriate given the era they seem to live in. But something feels off, why outright destroy a tribe rather than preserve it and have it commit loyalty to the Empire, even with their views on slavery and the like why would they destroy such a potential asset to the empire?' Akalu thought.

"Who was it that lead the charge on that tribe and why?" Akalu asked.

"I don't know his name, but I heard it was the Oldest Son of the Emperor Molt. I've also heard that he's quite vain and brash. I've also heard that he enjoys sex slaves the most and even kept Tyuule the Queen of the tribe as his favorite personal slave" Eriana answered.

 **In the Empire: Zorzal's room**

"Please my prince, please stop" A battered and bruised female bunny humanoid pleaded to the muscular and naked figure kneeling behind her.

"If that's all your able to withstand then it's no wonder your tribe fell so easily. Remember, the survival of your tribe depends on your loyalty to me, don't disappoint me" The Blonde muscular prince said to the bunny woman beneath him.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The Prince turned to the door as a knock was heard.

"Come in" the Prince said, and a messenger entered the room.

"Prince Zorzal, I've brought news, your sister Princess Pina is hosting some officers of the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill at her place to discuss the potential treaty" The messenger said.

"Treaty? Nonsense, why surrender, the empire will never fall and I will see to it that this empire will continue fighting" Zorzal said as he stepped over the exhausted form of his slave.

"But my prince, we can't defeat this enemy they killed hundreds of thousands of our troops within a week and left us all vulnerable" The messenger said.

"Then we won't fight them head on, there are many ways to defeat such an enemy. And when we win think of all the spoils and slaves to be had on the other side of the gate" Zorzal said turning to the Bunny person still laying on his bed.

"Tyuule return to your room, I'll be going out for a while" Zorzal said to his slave.

"Yes my Prince" Tyuule said as she slowly got up and left.

"Where is my sister? And where are the Delegates?" Zorzal asked.

"They're all in the Capital as of right now my Prince, however I must warn you, they did bring a combat team with them, and their head officer is said to be the EF's Strategist's right hand man" the messenger said.

"So your saying if I kill or hurt him I could bring the EF's army against the capital itself?" Zorzal asked.

"Yes my prince" The messenger said.

"Good, then I'll show those good for nothing other worlders that they are mere ants compared to me" Zorzal said with a wicked smile.

 **Meanwhile at the Capital**

Eric, Itami, and Sugawara were inside Pina's house discussing the treaty, the rest of Team Valkyrie was outside with the vehicles guarding the front.

"So we'll give you the Jade palace to work as an embassy provided my father agrees" Pina said.

"Sounds good, we'll also require a small detachment of soldiers to be there to protect the embassy" Sugawara said.

"That'll cause unnecessary tension, just leave me and my knights to guard the palace" Pina said.

"We can let you guard the outside grounds to the palace, we trust you in that princess. But if in the event that the circumstances change for the worse we can't ask you to have your soldiers fight against the Empire's knights" Sugawara said.

"Besides Princess allowing us to have convoys drop off a change of soldiers and supplies will allow us to constantly meet" Eric said hoping to give Pina some comfort in the idea of having soldiers at the Jade palace as a guard.

Eric felt a slight pulse of joy swell in his chest as he saw Pina's face relax a little at the thought of them meeting fairly often. Eric felt that he was getting better at this, since Akalu trusted him to go to Italica on their own to speak his mind seems to have adapted a little to debating if only a little.

"Well, there's no guarantee that my father will approve, but I'll suggest it to him" Pina said with a thoughtful look.

"Great, is that everything you wanted to speak about?" Sugawara asked.

"Well there is one last thing" Pina said.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"What will you do about the pro-war faction within the Empire?" Pina asked.

"Well, we'll have to find a way to convince them that fighting us isn't a desirable option. If we can convince them of that then they won't be a strong force against us" Sugawara said.

 **Meanwhile at Alnus Base**

Lt. General Hazama was in his office looking over some paperwork about the progress down south to where the dragon is. With 5 days left to get there he had to make sure that the trucks had enough fuel and materials to get there and do their job. Not to mention to set up a small detachment there for a large base to be built for their Second Army if at all possible.

"LT. GENERAL HAZAMA!" Lt. Yanagida cried as he burst through the door.

"Lt. Yanagida your supposed to knock and request permission to enter when you come to my office" Hazama growled at Yanagida.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I have something you need to hear" Yanagida replied fear and urgency evident in his voice. Whatever it was he needed to tell Hazama it obviously couldn't wait even for proper formalities.

"What is it?" Hazama asked slowly standing up mentally bracing himself for potentially terrible news.

"All the animal humans in Alnus Town sir, they're going nuts" Yanagida said.

"Going nuts? What do you mean? Are they attacking us?" Hazama asked his mind now racing.

"N-no sir I apologize I worded wrong. They all going nuts in that they're twitching with fear some are hiding in rock outcroppings outside the city" Yanagida explained.

"Fear?" Hazama asked.

"Yes sir, we're getting reports from our spy detachment hiding in the Capital the same as ours. General the officer of that outpost believes its a sign that a big earthquake is about to occur" Yanagida said.

"An Earthquake? That isn't good, send an alert to the entire base get everyone outside of their houses and have EMS on standby" Hazama asked bolting for the door.

"YES SIR!" Yanagida replied as he too left Hazama's office.

Hazama quickly made for the radio room he had to warn the detachments outside the base about the warning. If he didn't make it in time it would be possible he could lose some soldiers to an earthquake before anything else, and that wasn't an attractive idea to him.

Hazama burst into the radio room startling most of the staff.

"ATTENTION!" The commander of the Radio room cried as he saw Lt. General Hazama burst into the room.

"At ease everyone I need an urgent message sent out to all recon teams and detachments outside the base" Hazama said.

"What message sir?" The Commander asked sensing the urgency in Hazama's voice.

"Tell them to get to an open area and take cover, I received a report that suggests a very big Earthquake is going to hit soon" Hazama said.

"YES SIR!" the commander said turning and relayed the command.

Hazama watched as several radios either emptied on command, or desperately began to reach out to anyone of the EF outside the Base.

 **Meanwhile back at Pina's residence**

Outside the residence the rest of Team Valkyrie was outside keeping an eye on the equipment and making sure that no one dared to storm the residence and pose a threat to their commanders and the diplomat they were escorting.

Soi Fong was sitting in the Jeep with Dan keeping an ear on the radio in case a call came in. Outside however they could see Jack and Francis wrestling again outside with Boris and James calling out which ever name they were betting on being the winner in this match.

"Could they be any less professional?" Soi Fong asked out loud sneering at the group wrestling outside.

"Relax Soi Fong, they all had to ride together in that god forsaken BTR-90 for a number of hours to get here let them enjoy themselves" Dan sighed as he leaned back in his seat and prepared to wait out the long night.

" _Attention Team Valkyrie Come in, this is Alnus Base come in!"_ The radio buzzed.

Dan reached for the radio but Soi Fong as quick as lightening snatched it and began to reply.

"This is Sergeant Soi Fong of Valkyrie team, go ahead Alnus Base" Soi Fong replied.

Dan just pouted at Soi Fong while he was the team sergeant Soi Fong' dutiful attitude could cause her to jump ahead of him. While he didn't blame her for it he just wished she was a little more patient.

" _Ah good to hear from you Soi Fong, we just got a report from Lt. General Hazama. He says to get everyone out in the open and brace, a huge earthquake is reported to possibly hit soon. Alnus Base out"_ The radio operator at Alnus quickly explained and ended the radio call.

"An Earthquake" Dan said as he reached for the door and got outside the jeep.

"We need to warn the Lieutenant and Major" Soi Fong said.

"Attention Valkyrie Team!" Dan cried earning everyone's attention. "Get your gear and stay outside, Alnus Base just radioed in, they believe an earthquake is about to happen soon"

Dan watched as every soldier there acknowledged the command and went to get their gear. He saw Soi Fong already heading into Pina's residence.

"Ai, Soi Fong" Dan sighed as he quickly chased after his Chinese counterpart.

Dan caught up to Soi Fong in the main hall of the residence, by then both could see Eric, Itami, Pina, and Sugawara in the main room still chatting away.

"Major Eric! Lt. Itami!" Soi Fong called again jumping ahead of Dan.

Eric stood up and turned to see Soi Fong heading towards them with Dan close behind. Eric could almost feel his eyes roll in the back of his head, he had already told Soi Fong several times not to go over Dan's head in terms of reporting or giving commands. Soi Fong is the second in command of the group, Dan is first in command under Lt. Itami she's supposed to be supporting Dan not the other way around. And Eric could tell she was speaking ahead of Dan if only because Dan was giving a heavy sigh as Soi Fong spoke.

"Sergeant Soi Fong, I thought I told you that if your in Sergeant Dan's company you are to wait for his command to relay information not jump ahead of him" Eric scolded.

Soi Fong stopped realizing that she just did it again, after the umpteenth time Eric told her to be careful not to jump ahead of Dan no matter how much his easy going nature seemed to bug her.

"It's alright Major, but we can talk about that later, we have urgent news" Dan said attempting to take some heat off of Soi Fong who was only trying to do what she believed at the time was her job.

"What is it Sergeant?" Eric asked

By now Itami, Pina's and Sugawara's attention was fully on them. Soi Fong nudged Dan hoping that he would let her fill their commanders in. Dan just gave a friendly nod acknowledging her wish.

"Alnus Base just called, they're under the belief that a large earthquake will strike soon" Soi Fong explained.

"An earthquake? How could they possibly know that?" Itami asked.

"No idea sir but it was Lt. General Hazama that ordered the warning, we need to get outside immediately" Soi Fong continued.

"Very well, everyone outside now" Eric said to the others but earned a confused look from Pina and her servants.

Pina quickly evacuated her villa and had everyone outside standing around waiting for something to happen. Itami brought his team around to the front gardens where they too stood around but in full combat gear as if they were preparing for something.

The sight of the fully geared EF soldiers left Pina rather anxious as if she was asking herself 'if they were fully armed what was it they were expecting?'

Though truth be told they were only wearing their full gear so that nothing was lost in the quake should it occur. And were only preparing for utter chaos to break out should a significant amount of damage occur.

As Pina dwelt on her thoughts about what the EF were waiting for that's when everything else began to shake.

First it was just a gentle rumble, as if something heavy had landed on the ground not far away, but it then the rumbling grew, as if to engulf every object in sight and Pina herself began to feel the shaking throughout her entire body.

Pina immediately felt fear set in as the earth shook, she could hear her villa begin to whine under the strain of the violent shaking. Stone bridges not far away began to crack and crumble, some even collapsing.

"PRINCESS!" A young and frightened maid cried as she too was consumed with fear.

Pina pulled the young maid close and offered whatever comfort she could to the frightened servant, though in the middle of it Pina could swear she was doing it more for herself rather than the maid, as the maid's embrace helped Pina feel a little more secure.

"What's happening?" Pina asked outloud.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be" Pina heard Itami say.

She looked over to see Itami and Eric standing together not too far away talking and observing the world around them as it shook.

"I used to live in California so I'm not new to this either, but that was years ago" Eric said as he braced himself against a stone statue.

"Feels like a 3.7 or a 3.9 somewhere in that range" Itami sighed.

"How can you be so calm?" Pina asked as she eyed Itami and Eric.

"Huh? Oh yeah this happens all the time in Japan, so I'm kinda used to it" Itami explained.

"And California is often called God's Etchisketch, So it's not uncommon in our world" Eric said still cautiously bracing himself against the stone statue.

Pina just eyed the two in utter confusion as they seemed to wait for the violent shaking to stop, while she remained convinced that the world was coming to an end and this would only get worse. Itami seemed to notice this and smiled at Pina.

"Don't worry it'll stop soon, just wait" Itami said.

Pina was suddenly very confused that Itami could seem so confident that this madness will stop soon. But Pina couldn't find a response to defend her belief that Hardy the God of the Underworld was going to destroy the world.

Pina decided the only thing she could do regardless of who was right was to wait and see what happened. After all if she was right the world with be destroyed, if Itami was right it'll stop soon. Thus Pina decided to wait. And true to Itami's word, the Earthquake stopped and the world seemed to keep turning, and people began to move around and inspected the damage done.

Pina noticed some people didn't even get up they were still so taken by fear and shock that they still sat on the ground holding their heads as if they were still convinced the quake was still going on.

Itami and Eric however seemed more concerned about something and that got Pina curious.

"What is it your so worried about?" Pina asked both Itami and Eric.

"Oh, I was just wondering what it was like back at base, Tuka, Leilei, and Rory won't be used to this either" Itami thought and a sudden shudder ran up his spine.

 **Meanwhile at Alnus base**

"Damage report?" Hazama asked Ludwig as he walked out the front of the HQ with Ludwig behind him.

"No reports of significant damage, minor injures at most so far, but mostly among the locals" Ludwig reported.

"And what of the town?" Hazama asked.

"Minor damage so far, but ve have thousands of troops scouring the town to try and help the locals and the injured remain calm. It appears that the locals have never been in or even heard of an Earthquake before" Ludwig replied.

"And the launch pad, along with the rocket?" Hazama asked referring to the Rocket Pad along with their first Satellite carrying rocket.

"No damage thankfully, the vritten protocols in the designed demanded Earthquake resistant design. Thus the Rocket pad and the Rocket are all intact, no damage" Ludwig explained.

"Good to hear, and what of our Special Region Emissaries?" Hazama asked referring to Tuka, Leilei, and Rory.

"Vell Tuka from what I heard is doing fine, though she's in a bit of shock. Leilei is running through town taking analysis of all the damage and effects of the Earthquake" Ludwig said.

"And the Demi-Goddess Rory?" Hazama asked.

"You can ask her yourself" Ludwig sighed as he nodded towards his left leg, and Hazama looked down.

He saw Rory clinging to Ludwig's leg for dear life.

"Don't let him take me, Don't let him take me" Rory just kept repeating as if that was her only response at this point.

"How did I not see that?" Hazama asked.

"'Vhen will she let go?' is my biggest question" Ludwig sighed.

 **Back at Pina's house**

"What do you mean the shaking will come back?" Pina asked almost hysterically.

"Well you see after strong Earthquakes things we call 'After Shocks' occur, though they're not as strong as the first at least a couple will occur" Itami explained as he helped Eric ease himself off the statue he was bracing himself against.

"Then I have to warn my father" Pina said suddenly turning to a couple of servants nearby.

"Get my Carriage, I'm going to the palace immediately" Pina ordered.

"Ok, have fun with that" Itami said as he helped Eric towards where Team Valkyrie was waiting, some of them seemed just fine, others still slightly shaken from the quake.

"What?" Pina asked. "You're not coming with me?"

"All we came here to do was to help work out some details of the Treaty, besides we're not exactly friends of the Empire and by extension the Emperor. I don't think we should be meeting with him right now" Eric said finally finding his feet and standing on his own.

"B-but I need you to come with me and explain this to my father" Pina pleaded.

"Sorry princess, but I don't think that will be a good idea either." Itami said agreeing with Eric.

"Please" Pina pleaded desperately.

Eric and Itami eyed Pina sheepishly as her pleading eyes seemed to break their very wills. Not to mention the looks of fear on Pina's and all of her servants faces quickly dispelled any thoughts of denying the request.

"Fine, well go, but only to see if the Emperor is fine" Eric sighed caving to Pina's pleas.

Pina dropped her pleading and stood up fully. "Great we make for the palace immediately" Pina said.

"Ok I'll get a couple soldiers to join us in the Jeep" Itami sighed.

"I'm coming too" Sugawara said. "If it comes to it you will need a diplomat to speak to the Emperor and on the EF's behalf, it wouldn't do to just have military personnel go there"

"True, I guess" Eric said.

Pina got in her carriage accompanied by Eric and Sugawara, with Itami in Team Valkyrie's Jeep with Dan, Soi Fong, James, and Boris in the jeep right behind them. The two vehicles arrived at the entrance of the Capital's palace where they found no guards, but they did find their shields and spears laying on the ground.

Pina got out of her carriage with Eric, and Sugawara. Itami got out of the jeep with Dan, Soi Fong, James, and Boris fully geared and ready for anything, their AM-14's at the ready in case any palace guards got any wild ideas.

Pina lead them through the halls of the palace towards the Palace's audience chamber. Of course the Emperor wasn't there but behind the audience chamber was the Emperor's sleeping quarters.

"Everyone wait here" Pina said as she went to the back of the chamber.

There she found a rather disoriented and somewhat hysterical Emperor who seemed to have fallen out of bed during the quake, and was just now getting his self awareness back when Pina entered.

"Father" Pina said as she approached the Emperor.

"Daughter, what are you doing here, did you feel that shaking? What was that?" the Emperor asked still somewhat disoriented.

"I'll explain later father, but some officers, and a diplomat of the Earth Federation is here to meet you" Pina said.

"What? The enemy that's occupying Alnus Hill?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes father, they also have extensive knowledge of what just happened, I believe they can be of help to us" Pina said.

Normally the Emperor would have argued with Pina over this but after what just happened, coupled with the shock and disorientation he couldn't think up of an argument against her, so he got up and got dressed.

The Emperor entered the Audience chamber where Eric, Sugawara and team Valkyrie were waiting.

"Father, this is Diplomat Sugawara, and this is part of Recon Team Valkyrie, soldiers of the Earth Federation.

"Why are they here Pina?" the Emperor asked.

"They're here to present a treaty to the Empire to hopefully stop the war" Pina explained.

'So that was her plan all along? I thought she wanted us to come to explain 'After Shocks' to her father' Eric thought. 'No, she couldn't come up with that just after an earthquake, she more likely came up with it on the way here, even if she didn't its certainly a good saving argument. The earthquake and the damage it would have caused could create a greater desire for peace so the Empire can rebuild, she's either very quick witted or very intelligent'.

"A treaty?" the Emperor asked. "To what interest is it of mine to hold a treaty? We haven't lost the war yet?"

"That may be father, but this shaking has caused damage to the Capital and to many of our vassel towns and kingdoms, we can't fight them and rebuild all at the same time" Pina argued.

The Emperor however looked like he was beginning to get a headache just thinking about it.

"Fine fine, let's see it" The Emperor said.

"It's right here your majesty" Sugawara said handing a scroll to the Emperor and then stepped back.

The Emperor took the scroll and was about to unravel it when a familiar yell was heard in the halls outside the Audience Chamber.

"FATHER!" A strong male voice cried.

Everyone looked to the entrance to see a large blonde muscular male enter the Audience chamber as if he owned it and walked right up to the Emperor, ignoring Team Valkyrie and the Diplomat.

"Father it's good to see your alright" The blonde man said.

"Zorzal what are you doing here?" The Emperor asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, I felt the shaking and rushed here to see if your alright, and to warn you" Zorzal said.

"Warn me? About what?" the Emperor asked.

"The shaking is going to come back" Zorzal said.

'How does he know that?' Eric thought in deep surprise.

"Wait brother, what do you mean about coming back? You know about the After Shocks?" Pina asked just as surprised as Eric was.

"Yes of course I do, don't bother with this riff raff, father we have to get you to safety" Zorzal said.

"How do you know about them? Such a thing as this has never happened before." Pina asked.

"I learned it from Noriko" Zorzal said growing tired of Pina's questions.

"Wait who's Noriko?" Pina asked.

Zorzal just growled and turned to the entrance where a couple of his guards were waiting.

"Bring her in" Zorzal ordered.

One of the guards nodded and left the Audience chamber only to reappear several seconds later with a single woman surrounded by at least 10 other guards.

'Who's that?' Itami thought looking at the woman.

The woman had short black hair and only reached up to about Itami's shoulder in height. She was fair skinned but her entire body was marred with scratches and bruises signifying terrible abuse. To make matters worse, all she had on was what could be best described as a pillow case covering her front and back, barely reaching past her waist to cover her private parts.

"This is Noriko" Zorzal said with a huge grin. "She is one of the people we captured from the other side of the gate. She's the one that told me about the Earthquakes and that they come back"

"Otherside of the gate?" Eric said shocked.

"Major does that mean shes?" Soi Fong began.

"That should mean she's from our world" Dan said.

"We have to get her away from them" Eric growled to Itami.

"No, we can't do anything until we can confirm that she's one of ours, if he's lying and we attack we will have committed a huge offence against the Empire within their own palace, and against the crown prince as well" Sugawara said.

"But-" Eric began.

"If she's a citizen of Japan, she'll speak Japanese, then we'll have probable cause" Sugawara said desperate to get them to not attack.

"Where did you get her from?" Pina asked.

"Why all the questions? She's the enemy, and holds no more value than a flea" Zorzal said as he approached the Emperor again.

Zorzal noticed a scroll in his father's hands and snatched it out immediately.

"Brother what are you doing?" Pina cried in horror that her brother would just snatch something out of their father's hands.

Zorzal ignored her and opened the scroll and proceeded to read through it. As he read through it his eyes grew wider and wider as he realized what he was reading.

"This is a peace treaty. Father your seriously not considering?" Zorzal began.

"I haven't eve read it yet Zorzal, and how dare you take something like that out of the Emperor's hands" The Emperor scolded.

"Ah, yes my apologies father" Zorzal said handing the scroll back and began casting a hostile glare at Team Valkyrie, and Sugawara.

"But this isn't the issue right now" Zorzal said. "Father we still have to get you to safety, as Noriko told me, the shaking will come back" Zorzal said as he approached Noriko which made Eric's and Itami's blood boil.

Zrozal walked up to Noriko and without a second of hesitation slapped Noriko across the face making the poor abused girl collapse to her knees.

"Now, tell the Emperor everything you told me" Zorzal growled as he grabbed Noriko by her hair and clenched her jaw in his free hand.

Noriko didn't even open her eyes as she defiantly refused to speak.

"YOU BITCH!" Zorzal yelled as he ripped the pillow case from Noriko's body.

Noriko screamed as she tumbled back trying to get away, but Zorzal was on top of her in a second and began strangling her.

"Talk, or I'll make you talk" Zorzal said as he loosened his grip so Noriko could now breath but he let one of his hands travel to one of Noriko's exposed breasts in incite a reaction.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Noriko cried, in Japanese.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pina cried.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Eric cried as he rushed Zorzal. Hearing Noriko speak Japanese was the only thing holding him back and now he was going to ruin Zorzal.

"Prince!" One of the guards cried as he saw Eric rush Zorzal.

Zorzal looked over to see Eric standing next to him with one arm wound up.

SMASH! 

Eric swung his arm with all his might right into Zorzal's face which sent the prince tumbling towards the rest of his guards.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A guard cried as he attempted to slash Eric with a knife.

Itami however stepped in, with a strong punch to the guard's gut the guard keeled over and dropped the knife.

"Are you alright?" Itami asked Noriko his anger burning to new levels. While Eric knew that he couldn't act without some form of proof that this girl was indeed from their world. But it still tore him up inside that he had to wait and watch the prince assault the young girl.

Noriko just looked up to see Eric and Itami standing near by with Prince Zorzal just beginning to sit up after the blow to his face.

"Team Valkyrie secure her" Eric ordered.

Dan, Boris, and James ran up and surrounded Noriko guns at the ready, with Soi Fong approaching Noriko.

"Are you alright young lady?" Soi Fong asked pulling a bayonet from its sheath.

"Who are you?" Noriko asked.

"We're Team Valkyrie of the Earth Federation, what nation from Earth are you from?" Soi Fong asked.

"Um, I'm from Japan" Noriko answered still somewhat confused.

"I'm Soi Fong, we'll be taking you back" Soi Fong said.

"I-I I can go back home?" Noriko asked tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Yes" Soi Fong said.

Noriko began to cry and hugged Soi Fong, for the first time in months feeling incredible joy despite the nightmare she was still in.

"I never would have thought that we'd fine a Japanese Citizen here" Sugawara said as he took off his jacket and placed it over Noriko's naked form.

"What is the meaning of this your highness" Sugawara asked in the sternest tone he could muster.

"This must be some mistake" Pina said realizing that what her brother did could have just could undo every effort she's made to bring peace between the EF and the Empire.

"I wasn't asking you princess, I want to know how it is that people from our world have become slaves in this world" Sugawara said anger clear on his face.

"What does it matter" Everyone turned to see Zorzal getting back up, a rather frightening smile was on his face.

"I don't know how you got in, why your hear, or what you intend to do, but you've just offended me, and now you all will die" Zorzal growled and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly roughly 20 fully armed soldiers entered the Audience Hall and lined up facing Team Valkyrie.

"Any last words" Zorzal said still maintaining his wicked smile.

"Yeah, though they won't be my last" Eric said sporting a wicked grin of his own. "Go burn in hell" Eric said.

"Grh, KILL THEM!" Zorzal yelled.

"TEAM VALKYRIE FIRE AT WILL!" Itami yelled.

"WAIT EVERYONE STOP!" Pina cried trying to stop this.

Zorzal's guards however ignored Pina's pleas and rushed the group.

BAM BAM! 

The four soldiers of Team Valkyrie present opened fire at the advancing wall of shields. Several Soldiers dropped dead or seriously wounded as their shields proved ineffective against the bullets. Zorzal ducked and covered his head in fear as the sounds of the gunshots quickly unnerved him.

Not ten seconds later Team Valkyrie stopped shooting and checked their magazines.

"Oi, unless you want to die drop your weapons" Dan said pointing his AM-14 at the few remaining survivors of Zorzal's guard.

The Guards quickly dropped their swords and covered their heads in fear.

"Gr, cowards" Zorzal growled laying down on his belly.

"AND YOU!" Eric cried as he rushed up to Prince Zorzal.

Zorzal looked over and saw Eric running up to him, Zorzal tried to get up and get away but Eric was already on top of him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Eric cried as he kicked Zorzal in the gut and sent the prince tumbling even further.

"Eric wait" Itami said as he pulled his hand gun out and walked up to Zorzal.

Zorzal was just getting up again and massaged his sore gut as he saw Itami approach him with Itami's pistol aimed at his head.

"And what do you want?" Zorzal growled.

"You said that she's 'one of the prisoners from the other world', where are the others?" Itami asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not telling you anything" Zorzal growled defiantly.

"Very well, Eric" Itami said.

"With pleasure" Eric said as he cracked his knuckles and approached Zorzal.

Zorzal got up and stared Eric down, Eric was a little over a head shorter than Zorzal but what really burned Zorzal up was the thought that this person, this no body in his view had the gall to front face him and stare back.

"Don't mess with me" Zorzal growled as he swung at Eric.

Eric blocked the attacked sent a strong right hook into Zorzal's Jaw, Zorzal stumbled back but turned back and was prepared to fight again, but Eric was already launching his next attack.

THWACK! 

Eric let loose another punch and this time right on Zorzal's left eye. Zorzal attempted to retaliate with a couple punches of his own only to have Eric dodge both of them.

Eric punched Zorzal two more times in the face before Zorzal attempted to kick Eric with his right leg. Eric brought his right fist around and hit Zorzal's swinging right leg in the knee cap. Zorzal recoiled clutching his right leg in pain, however Eric wasn't done.

Eric kicked Zorzal's left ankle kicking Zorzal's only good supporting leg out from under him. Zorzal's body however stayed in place but his left leg landed on his knee putting Zorzal's head in perfect striking zone for Eric.

THWACK!

With one last good hit Eric swung his right arm and connected hard with Zorzal's left temple forcing Zorzal to collapse to the ground onto his face.

Eric bent down and turned Zorzal's body over revealing his slightly bruised face.

"Ready to talk now?" Eric asked deadly serious, he had only just begun to what he wanted to do to this scum.

"G-go die insects" Zorzal growled.

THWACK THWACK!

Eric began punching Zorzal several more times before stopping and asked Zorzal again.

"You gonna talk now?" Eric asked almost hoping that Zorzal would say no.

"S-screw you" Zorzal sighed becoming more and more discombobulated with each hit.

"Very well" Eric grinned as he wound up one more time and gave Zorzal the strongest punch he could muster.

THWACK! 

"GAH!" Zorzal cried.

Pina looked on horrified as she watched a friend of hers absolutely disfigure her brother.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pina cried hoping to get them to stop.

"I agree" Itami said as he approached Zorzal, causing Eric to get up and step away from Zorzal.

"Where are the others?" Itami asked Zorzal's barely conscious form.

Zorzal just stared back his gaze switching between Itami and Eric.

"The others were sold to the mines, I don't know anything else" Zorzal said laying his head back down.

Itami and Eric stepped back to leave Zorzal alone and turned to face the Emperor and Pina. The Emperor just stared back seemingly unfazed by what had just taken place in front of him.

"I guess this means the treaty is going to be on hold at the very least?" The Emperor asked.

"That is correct your majesty, we will have to speak with the EF council regarding this unique offense" Sugawara said.

"B-but what about the peace treaty?" Pina asked.

"It's on hold Princess, but don't worry this won't result in the destruction of the Capital. At least as long as the other slaves from our side of the world are returned quickly" Sugawara said.

The Emperor just smiled.

"You are all willing to go to war over just a few of your citizens you people are a strange group indeed" The Emperor said.

"Yes your majesty, and I can promise you that if our people are not returned nothing will be stopping us from attacking the Capital to find them ourselves" Eric said in a angry tone.

"Hm, very well, if that's what it will come down to then I'll recommend that your people are returned. But I won't accept your occupation of Alnus Hill" The Emperor said.

"Then you'll continue the war?" Sugawara asked.

"No, my armies could never match yours in a head on fight as demonstrated here in this chamber, but until either you leave or this Empire falls, I assure you we will never fully be at peace" The Emperor said.

"So a Cessation of Hostilities then?" Sugawara asked.

"I guess, after all as long as I'm Emperor I won't destroy this great nation for a war that I can't possibly win" The Emperor said.

"Very well then, we will likely meet again after our people have been returned" Sugawara said. "We're leaving".

Sugawara and Team Valkyrie turned and left with Noriko, leaving a badly beaten prince and a bloody mess on the floor of the Audience Chamber.

"F-father, what will you do now?" Pina asked.

"Well, we'll have to find their people, after that let's just hope that we don't provoke each other" the Emperor said.

"What about the treaty?" Pina asked.

"The treaty is no good now my daughter, if you ignore what we had done to their people that we captured, and the shameful display Zorzal had performed in front of them. They also committed an aggression in the palace of the Emperor, against his guard, and against the Crown Prince of the Empire. The treaty is at this point no longer valid even if it wasn't ever agreed upon." The Emperor said. "Isn't that right Zorzal? That is what you were after wasn't it?"

Pina turned in horror to her brother's beaten form as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Ugh, that hurt" Zorzal whined.

"You intended this brother?" Pina asked.

"I intended to stop the treaty yes, though I didn't expect my guard to get killed, and my face bruised and bloodied" Zorzal growled, his face was now growing purple and black in certain spots from his fight with Eric, and his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Understand this Zorzal, if this leads to war, it will be your head that will be offered to the EF for the sake of the Empire" The Emperor stated without any emotion.

Zorzal looked up at his father and growled, he and his father were never really on the same page. Though they both shared a love for the Empire, for the Emperor it was his legacy and his identity in it that mattered. For Zorzal the Empire was only good for the power it gave him to get what he wanted, when he wanted it. And The Emperor just announcing that if it lead to war, Zorzal would die to preserve it, and that made Zorzal's blood boil.

"Guess I have no choice" Zorzal said as he staggered to his feet and left, but as he left he muttered something no one else heard. "I guess I'll just have to become Emperor to avoid that".

 **Back in Moscow Day 3**

Akalu wasn't enjoying himself, while it would be wrong to say he was having a bad day, let's just say that it was very taxing both physically and mentally.

Yesterday Eriana got to see Akalu's old house and met his mother. His mother was very excited to see them both to the point she was taking pictures almost every other hour as if blogging their progress of life inside her house. She even set up a new room for them with everything to incite a rather 'romantic' mood. When Akalu protested the selection of lingerie and other unmentionables, his mother misread the idea and brought out other kinky articles of clothing and items.

Eriana of course mistook this as regular clothing as her tribe's choice of regular clothing was basically bondage outfits, and started trying on a few without Akalu's knowledge as he argued with his mother, in futility, that he didn't appreciate her trying to get Akalu and Eriana to 'Roast the Broomstick' as his mother described it.

Eriana came down wearing what amounted to a fishnet bra, thigh high leather strap boots, skin tight silk panties, leather biker gloves, and a choker to ask what Akalu thought of her new clothes.

Of course Katiana thought she looked great and would be 'Hiding the Bishop' with Akalu in no time. Akalu of course in shock and slight embarrassment rushed Eriana upstairs much to his mother's misunderstanding, and had her change back into her regular out fit. He promised her the next day that he would bring her shopping to find proper clothing for her to wear in public.

And that's where Akalu found himself right now, in one of Moscow's downtown malls with clothing stores left right and center. However Eriana was having difficulty understanding the idea of regular 'cloths' and went into a lingerie store thinking that was a clothing store. Akalu had to pull her out and dragged her into a clothing store on the other side of the hall.

"Try this" Akalu said as he pulled a random white dress down from the shelf and handed it to Eriana.

Eriana tried it on with some difficulty as she's never tried on this type of clothing before. But after a few minutes she came out wearing the dress.

Akalu was actually kinda impressed, while the dress size itself was slightly too big as Akalu doesn't know, let alone understand clothing size when it comes to women's clothing. She was starting to look like a normal person.

After a few hours and several hundred tries later Eriana finally found an outfit she was comfortable with. Eriana apparently had a strong liking towards black which Akalu didn't mind at all, what worried him most was that she wouldn't be satisfied with anything that didn't involve leather, or include something kinky.

Eriana went with a black circle skirt that reached just past the middle of her thighs, with a black turtle neck sweater on top. For her legs she choose black knee socks and black ankle boots. And for the cold weather outside she would wear a thick black jacket on top.

Satisfied and with bags full of other clothes for different occasions and the like, the couple made for home.

"Oh, your back" Katiana said as he saw both her son and Katiana step through the front door. "Oh my goodness Eriana you look amazing" Katiana squealed as she saw Eriana in her new clothes.

"What'd she say?" Eriana asked still not understanding a lick of Russian.

"Oh, she said you look great" Akalu translated.

"Aw, thanks" Eriana replied blushing and Akalu translated.

"So what will you two do tomorrow?" Katiana asked.

"Well, she wanted to learn how to drive a car, so I'll give her a couple lessons in that, and while we're at it she also expressed interest in hearing about Russia's military past" Akalu said.

"Oh, so you two will be going to the war museum as well?" Katiana asked.

"Yup" Akalu said.

 **The Next Day**

Akalu took a rental car with Eriana to a large empty church parking lot. For a number of hours Akalu patiently guided Eriana to learn the controls of the car. Akalu was surprised to see that Eriana was quite a good listener and learned quickly.

After Eriana seemed to get a handle on the car Akalu actually let Eriana drive to the Museum which wasn't that far away thankfully, cause Eriana despite learning how to drive a car in the empty parking lot was an anxious wreck while on the street.

"Just pull in here" Akalu instructed pointing to several empty parking spots in the museum's parking lot.

Eriana parked with ease as the spaces were wide and there weren't many cars there that day.

"Alright very good, not bad for a first day driver" Akalu said with a smile.

"Really?" Eriana asked blushing a little.

"Of course, though you almost did rear end another car, you had great reflexes and stopped in time" Akalu said.

"W-would it have been bad if I did hit that other car?" Eriana asked.

"No, I have more than enough in terms of money to pay for the potential damages, so don't worry about it, you did great even better than I expected" Akalu said getting out of the car.

"Really? I did that well?" Eriana asked getting out as well.

"Of course, now shall we go see my nation's military history?" Akalu asked holding out his hand to Eriana in an inviting manner.

Eriana took Akalu's hand and they walked into the war museum together. Inside the building Eriana noticed a wide and spacious lobby with a single desk in the center. Still holding Akalu's hand they approached the desk. Akalu didn't take long to get their passes to tour through the museum, Akalu seemed to know the ins and outs of the museum as he picked one of the several openings and took Eriana with him.

"Which one is this?" Eriana asked keeping up with Akalu.

Eriana suddenly noticed small areas cordoned off and people where standing absolutely still holding weird tools and seemed to be attempting to run off into the distance.

"What are those people doing there?" Eriana asked.

"Oh, those aren't people" Akalu answered. "Those are wax statues".

"Wax?" Eriana asked.

"Yup, it helps us make very life like figures and they're cheap and easy to build" Akalu explained leading Eriana to one of the stands.

"What are they doing in this?" Eriana asked.

"This is a depiction of the Battle of Stalingrad" Akalu answered observing the display.

"And what happened there that was so memorable? Was it a glorious battle for your country?" Eriana asked.

"No, by far it wasn't glorious at all, but it was a huge turning point in the war" Akalu answered.

"What happened in that war?" Eriana asked.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning" Akalu smiled as he prepared for a very long explanation.

"At the time roughly 70 years ago, my country wasn't known as the Russian Federation, it was called the Soviet Union. Several years before that my country was wracked with constant depression, and civil conflicts, finally settling under a Communist Ideology the country began to rebuild itself. However there were a number of problems" Akalu began his explanation as he slowly guided Eriana through the museum.

"The Soviet Union came under the rule of a Brutal Tyrant called Josef Stalin. And Communism wasn't a popular ideology in the world at the time and made us more enemies than friends. Stalin for all intents and purposes killed many people within the Soviet Union to keep hold on power, and to satisfy his relentless paranoia." Akalu continued.

"During that time, another nation called Nazi Germany came into power and found a friend in the Soviet Union" Akalu said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eriana asked.

"It was, except Nazi Germany wasn't interested in making friends and was plotting behind the Soviet Union's back" Akalu answered.

"Did you guys know this?" Eriana asked.

"Yes, and no. The Soviet Union took up the offer on friendship with Nazi Germany for many reasons but the two biggest reasons were because the Soviet Union needed time to develop it's industry, and we were convinced that Nazi Germany would be to preoccupied with tensions and wars with other countries to attack us" Akalu answered.

"But?" Eriana asked sensing that there was a 'but' in this explanation.

"But, Stalin was wrong and Nazi Germany got way too greedy, with their leader Adolf Hitler, they saw the Soviet Union and it's people the Slavics as an inferior people, destined to be either killed off or enslaved. Thus the Nazi's built up their strength and attacked the Soviet Union." Akalu continued.

"What happened then?" Eriana asked.

"Well ironically enough, after being attacked the Soviet Union found friends in other countries who were before the war more interested in being enemies to the Soviet Union. The British Empire, and the United States of America are two of the many. Nazi Germany at this time suddenly found itself in a terrible predicament, if it had never attacked us it may have survived the war, or would have at least lasted much longer. But none the less they did, and they found themselves fighting not one or two, but three superpowers at the time." Akalu explained.

"Was the Soviet Union a powerful country?" Eriana asked.

"Powerful, and intelligent? Yes. Smart, wise, or efficient? No. Stalin while all his brutality would remain a sore point for Russian's to this day, he did a remarkable thing. The Soviet Union had been in such terrible times for so long it was actually behind all other strong nations in industry, and technology. But in ten years he brought it up to equal other super powers in many ways, but there were problems" Akalu said.

Eriana could feel her stomach churned as she sensed it was getting harder for Akalu to continue talking about this.

"What were those problems?" Eriana asked.

"Much of the leadership in the Soviet Union was corrupt or inept, thus many soldiers and people died needlessly in that war" Akalu said.

Eriana could suddenly feel her stomach drop as she for some reason dreaded the answer to her next question.

"How many people died in that war?" Eriana asked her voice dropping to little more than a whisper.

"Over all including military and civilian losses. Roughly 27 million dead" Akalu said with a slight lump in his throat.

'27 MILLION!?' Eriana gasped mentally.

"H-how was that possible? No country could survive those losses" Eriana said.

"Well, the Soviet Union did" Akalu said with a weak smile. "Despite all it's faults and problems the one thing that managed to save the Union, was it's unbending will, and the belief in it's identity" Akalu said.

"Did you lose an ancestor in that war?" Eriana asked.

Akalu glanced over to Eriana for a moment to see that she was almost afraid of the answer.

"Pretty much everyone lost someone in that war" Akalu answered.

"Who did you lose?" Eriana asked.

"My great grand father died in that war, in the Battle of Kursk" Akalu answered.

"W-what happened next?" Eriana asked.

Akalu smiled weakly as he continued to explain the events of Stalingrad its meaning, and how they slowly but resolutely pushed the Nazi's back to their homeland. He even explained the events that proceeded to the end of the war and then the Cold War. Then he explained the collapse and disintegration of the Soviet Union and how Russia developed after that to reach where it was to this day.

Eriana despite the horror and the terror that she heard and witnessed in the displays of the Museum listened to everything Akalu said and felt an odd connection develop with Akalu. While she couldn't compare to the feeling of a large nation in its darkest hour by an invader, and 27 million dead. She could compare to how it felt to have your people massacred, and your way of life under threat through a dragon's rage. That's when Eriana made a personal vow she would immediately share with Akalu.

"Then I want you to teach me" Eriana said.

"Huh?" Akalu replied somewhat confused.

"I want you to teach me how to fight with the weapons of your world" Eriana said.

"Huh?" Akalu said still confused.

"Um, you can teach me can't you?" Eriana asked.

"Uh, of course I can teach you, and show you much more, but I'm wondering what brought this on?" Aklau asked.

Eriana just stood in front of Akalu and gave a very resolved look.

"I may not know what it's like to lose an ancestor or 27 million of my people in such a terrible war my husband. But I will do everything I can to ensure that it won't happen. To my people and yours. And for that to happen, I need to know how to fight like your world does" Eriana said her eyes now burning with determination.

Akalu felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Eriana's determination, and how she committed herself to him. Akalu felt a light blush come on as he thought about it for a minute, then he turned to Eriana with a smile.

"Very well, we have two more days left I'll show you the power of my world, and teach you how to protect your people" Akalu said.

"Great, when do we start?" Eriana asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to the Air Field and show you some of the Air Power we have, and maybe even teach you how to parachute. Then the next day I'll teach you how to operate the AM-14 Assault Rifle, and teach you how to operate a tank" Akalu said his smile growing along with Eriana's.

 **The Next Day**

Eriana and Akalu were sitting in the cockpit of a specially designed Su-35 fighter jet with two seats for the purpose of training. They both were wearing the full Aviators suit and helmet with the mask on as they received the OK to take off.

"Are you ready Eriana?" Akalu asked.

"No, not really. But I can't go back now can I?" Eriana said.

"No I guess not" Akalu said as he lined the Jet up on the Runway of the Moscow Air Force Base.

"You said this would be fast and rough. How fast and how rough?" Eriana asked.

"Well we'll be taking off in a manner of seconds so very fast, and this jet isn't as big as the air liner that we took to get here to Moscow, so it's going to rock around a lot more" Akalu explained.

"Oh great" Eriana said feeling her heart race.

"Just relax Eriana, and remember to breath no matter what. I won't do any crazy tricks or stunts since your not ready for those, so the worst will be the take off and landing" Akalu explained.

"Ok" Eriana said.

"Alright, here we go" Akalu said as he hit the throttle and the Jet's engines roared to life and the Jet shot forward.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Eriana cried as she was forced back into her seat feeling the force of the Jet take off.

Akalu kept control of the jet as it sped down the runway and quickly left the ground and into the air. Eriana closed her eyes instinctively as the force of the take off weighed on her shoulders and chest along with the rocking of the Jet filled her mind with momentary fear. As the Su-35 pulled higher and higher into the air Akalu decided to level off the plane and slow the engines down.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now" Akalu said with a slight chuckle.

Eriana opened her eyes to see probably one of the most wonderful things she's every seen. She's seen the world from high up when they were in the commercial airliner to get to Moscow. But this was something else entirely. The world was so much clearer, and so enveloping as the cockpit of the Su-35 showed so much more of the world around them as they flew than in the airliner that Eriana could even see the trees and houses in great detail as they zoomed by underneath them.

"Wow" Eriana said as she observed the world around her.

"An incredible sight isn't it?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful" Eriana said.

Akalu guided the plane for several more minutes, performing a few twists and rolls to let Eriana get the full feel of the world in the air before turning back around to land at the airbase.

Next was the parachute jump, since Eriana didn't have time to be trained she was given a double harness along with Akalu so Akalu could operate the parachute and control their fall rather than leave it to chance with Eriana being able to pull the cord or not.

It wasn't long before they were in a large transport plane thousands of meters in the air getting ready to jump.

BEEP! 

A green light lit up in the back compartment of the transport plane and the back ramp began to slowly open.

Eriana could see the world outside and suddenly felt her heart and stomach drop as she realized that they were going to jump outside the plane and fall towards the ground.

"Um, Akalu I don't think I can do this" Eriana gasped as she felt Akalu walk her closer to the edge of the ramp.

Since Akalu's and Eriana's harness was attached front to back, one couldn't jump without the other. But Akalu was sure he could help her muster the courage to jump.

"Akalu I'm serious I don't think I can do this" Eriana gasped again.

"I understand your scared Eriana, but what if your tribe was down there and you needed to jump to get to them?" Akalu asked.

"That's not fair" Eriana whined. "They're not actually down there"

"Of course not. But understand Eriana this is one of the way's we learn to fight. To help conquer our fears, remember Eriana I'm right here to help you, don't ever forget that" Akalu said causing Eriana to blush.

"So, what do we have to do?" Eriana asked.

"The first step is easy, the second step is for me to worry about so don't worry" Akalu said.

"What's the first step?" Eriana asked as she gazed down to the ground far, far, far below.

"Fall" Akalu said as he nudged Eriana forward who reluctantly got closer to the edge.

"This is really high up" Eriana gasped now feeling like she's going to have a panic attack.

"Do you want me to lead then?" Akalu asked.

"Yes" Eriana answered without hesitation.

"Alright" Akalu said as he stepped around so that his and Eriana's sides were facing the edge of the plane's ramp.

Akalu gave off a gentle kick to the ramp and sent himself and Eriana headfirst into the open sky.

Eriana was too petrified to scream this time as she felt her body go into free fall and could see the ground below.

"Akalu!" Eriana gasped as she saw the ground grow closer.

"Forget the Ground!" Akalu said as he reached for Eriana's hands and brought her arms out into a spread eagle form. "Just spread your arms" Akalu said as he held Eriana's arms out.

Eriana for a moment did forget the ground and felt a strange sensation as she felt the wind rush past her face and through her fingers. It was a strange feeling indeed, despite the dread of death waiting for them if they hit the ground hard. Eriana could feel almost free, as if every other fear and worry didn't matter and all that mattered was keeping in control of her fall towards the ground.

The sensation made the fall feel like seconds had past but when in reality a couple minutes is all that passed.

Akalu smiled as he saw Eriana lose herself to the feeling, only to realize that it was time now to pull the cord. Akalu pulled the cord and the chute opened up fully catching the two in the air and rapidly slowed their descent.

Despite the sudden slow down in descent, Eriana was still mesmerized with the feeling and the view as the landing spot came into view. Akalu guided the parachute to descend onto the grassy field of the Air Base where he and Eriana made a soft landing.

"Oof" Eriana gasped as she and Akalu landed on the open field safely.

Akalu quickly detached the double harness and helped Eriana get to her feet.

"So, how was that?" Akalu asked.

"Incredible, and yet incredibly frightening" Eriana said a big smile on her face in spite of the fear of the fall.

"Yes it's an incredible feeling isn't it" Akalu said beginning to gather up the parachute.

"Yes it is, so what's next?" Eriana asked excited for more.

Akalu smiled as he was beginning to like Eriana more and more.

"Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to shoot the AM-14 and fire a tank's gun" Akalu said.

"YES!" Eriana yelled happily causing Akalu to smile even more.

 **The Next day**

It was now the day before Akalu and Eriana had to head to the airport to get back to Japan and then Alnus. But before that Akalu was going to teach her to fire the AM-14 and a T-90AM's gun.

Eriana didn't take long to learn how to fire the AM-14, since it was designed to be reliable and durable like its half ancestor the AK-12. Eriana took to firing the AM-14 with great enthusiasm as she hit her first target then began hitting target after target, farther and farther away. Her fun was cut short however when she ran out of bullets quite quickly since she only got a handful of magazines to use.

Next came the T-90AM tank, the inside of the tank was somewhat cramped as were all T series tanks aside from the T-14. Akalu took control of the driving, and let Eriana get antiquated with the controls for the gun. Akalu drove the tank to a test firing range where the setting and calibration of the tanks gun is tested mostly.

"Alright we're here" Akalu said as he turned to Eriana up in the turret. Akalu left the engine on idle as he stepped out of the drivers seat and worked his way up to the commanders spot beside Eriana in the turret.

"Ok so how does this work?" Eriana asked.

Akalu gave Eriana a couple quick instructions on how to load the round and how to aim and fire the gun.

"Alright give it a go" Akalu said.

Eriana did as instructed and activated the Auto-loader to load a round. The machinery in between Akalu and Eriana in the turret buzzed to life as a couple of levers and ramps activated and within seconds brought a tank round up and loaded it into the breech of the Tank's gun.

"Wow" Eriana gasped as she watched it occur.

"Ok, now all you have to do is pick an object out in the field with your screen and line the cross hairs on it" Akalu instructed.

"Like this thing?" Eirana asked as she lined up the cross hairs on a destroyed husk of an old APC on the field.

"Yup like that. Now all you do is pull the trigger, and fire the gun, but be careful as you do, this entire tank will rock as it fires" Akalu said.

"Ok" Eriana said as she nervously gripped the control with the trigger on it.

"Fire when ready" Akalu said gently.

Eriana took a deep breath and slowly squeezed the trigger.

BANG!

The entire tank rocked with the force of the shot startling Eriana who tried to keep her eyes on the target screen. Akalu just watched her not losing any balance with the shaking of the tank.

Eriana looked at the screen as she regained her balance to see that the husk of the APC had disappeared and was replaced by a small plume of smoke and fire.

"You hit it" Akalu said with a smile.

"I hit it?" Eriana asked in surprise.

"And destroyed it too" Akalu said with a smirk.

"C-c-c-can I do it again?" Eriana asked her eyes lighting up in joy and wonder.

"Of course, this tank has 14 more rounds to go through, shoot till your out" Akalu said.

Eriana instructed the tank to load another round and watched as the second round was loaded by the Auto-Loader.

"And find the target" Eriana said reciting the instructions she was told. "Line up the sights"

"And fire when ready" Akalu said still smiling as he watched Eriana enjoy herself.

BANG!

Eriana fired the gun and this time was able to keep her eyes on the screen, she watched as she could barely see the round fly at the target before impacting and destroying the target. Eriana felt her heart skip a number of beats in pure joy as she saw the target ignite in flames and smoke.

Eriana and Akalu fired the remaining 13 rounds with Eriana not missing a single target, except the last, and farthest target.

"Well that was fun" Eriana said as she left the base with Akalu.

"Yes, it actually was" Akalu said with a slight smile on his face.

"What else can we do?" Eriana asked.

"Sadly there isn't much more we can do. We leave tomorrow for Japan and have to be in your world shortly there after to help your tribe" Akalu said.

"Yes of course" Eriana said almost having forgotten that they only had a week there.

Eriana and Akalu returned home and were getting ready for bed. Eriana wore a short black night gown while Akalu wore gray shorts and a t-shirt.

"Tomorrow we head for the Airport where we will return to Japan and then Alnus base. From there we will catch a flight to where the Battalion is to help your tribe. And from there we'll either get your tribe out or kill the Dragon, or both" Akalu said as he sat down on one side of the king sized bed.

"If we do kill the dragon, what will become of my tribe?" Eriana asked.

"That's up to you or your father the chief. Regardless your tribe will be under the EF's protection for as long as we remain married, as is the Statute of the Earth Federation." Akalu answered.

Eriana thought about this for a second, she had forgotten that their marriage was only politically motivated and they had now known each other for just less than a week. And in that time Eriana never considered the possibility that their marriage might just end.

"Y-your not going to call off the marriage after this are you?" Eriana asked finding herself slightly worried about the answer.

"Of course not" Akalu said.

Eriana felt a strange wave of relief wash over her as she heard that answer, though it didn't make much sense to her she just passed it off as fear of the protection she and her tribe would lose if he did. But she needed to know something from Akalu, and she needed to know it now.

"Can I ask you something?" Eriana asked as she stood in front of Akalu.

Akalu blushed slightly as he got a full look at Eriana in the short nightgown, if he didn't know any better he would have guessed Eriana was going to ask what he thought of her in the nightgown. But if there is one thing he learned about Eriana in their week together, Eriana was too serious a character to wonder or even concern herself about that sort of thing.

"Of course" Akalu replied.

"W-when we got married, I was ready to surrender everything I had including my body to you to save my tribe. I know your commanders, and you yourself told me that slavery is more than frowned upon in your culture. But you never asked me to give you anything other than to just be your wife. Why is it that all you want?" Eriana asked.

"I'm not sure I understand the question" Akalu replied slightly confused.

"Do you truly want me as your wife, and will you have me be your wife or am I just in your way?" Eriana asked.

Akalu was taken back, it certainly wasn't the question he was expecting. He never put that much thought into it actually though he found himself quickly growing more comfortable around Eriana, he never thought about truly wanting her, or not.

"Would it hurt you if I said no?" Aklau asked probing for her reaction.

"I-I don't know" Eriana said.

Akalu stood up to stand eye to eye with Eriana, though Eriana is slightly shorter than Akalu.

"Do you not want me?" Eriana asked feeling more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

Akalu's mind was racing. He could just say no since he never wanted to be married in the first place, but once he was married, despite his protests, he never had the intention of neglecting his job as her husband and by consequence her confederate. She was still a stranger to him, as they only knew each other for roughly a week now. But each passing day gave him more reasons to like her than dislike her. Akalu took a moment and thought up a response.

"To be completely honest Eriana" Akalu began, and saw Eriana close her eyes, bracing for the answer. "I wouldn't trade you for anything else in either world".

Eriana looked at Akalu in surprise, she wasn't aware that Akalu was valuing her that much, and only after knowing her for a week.

"I-I I'm that valuable to you?" Eriana asked.

"I don't think value would be the right word, I would say that your that important to me now" Akalu said smiling at Eriana.

Eriana felt her heart skip a couple beats, and felt herself stepping closer to Akalu.

"Akalu, I have to thank you" Eriana said.

"Thank me? Why?" Akalu asked.

"Well, as I said I was ready to surrender everything even my body, and to be honest I was expecting that to happen. But you, you had no interest in it at all, to the point you would never lay a hand on me. Though you did run away when you were told that you were to marry me for political purposes. So I was worried that I was only in your way, but despite that you welcomed me into your life and showed me so many things, so I must thank-you" Eriana explained.

Akalu just smiled back as Eriana stepped closer and began to hug Akalu in a warm and yearning manner, and pressed her face against his neck. Akalu somewhat startled hesitated for a moment not sure what he was supposed to do, but decided to wrap his arms around her.

"Akalu, I-I think it would hurt me too much if you rejected me now" Eriana said slowly starting to cry. "So I need to ask you, do you really, truly, want me as your wife?"

"I know so little about you Eriana, I've known you for only about a week now after all. But if there is one thing that this week has taught me, as I said before, I wouldn't trade you, or your company for anything else in either world" Akalu said.

Eriana felt a couple tears of joy stream down her face as she hugged Akalu harder. It was weird for her, that she would find such peace, security, and joy in this man's company, that only after a week she was already beginning to feel that she couldn't live without him. Though in the back of her mind she was sure the Dragon attacking her tribe had something to do with it, but she couldn't bring herself to accept that as the only reason.

 **The next day**

The trip from Moscow to Tokyo, and from Tokyo Airport back to Alnus was largely uneventful. Minus the crowds of journalists at the Moscow Airport again, but after getting past the check in, the crowds of journalists were easy to avoid. Akalu and Eriana were walking up to the entrance of the HQ to go see Lt. General Hazama to get their movement orders to fight the dragon. Since it had been almost a week, the Battalion sent to fight the Dragon was getting close, all that was needed now was Akalu leading the battalion, with Eriana, and Yao as well to act as liaisons.

"Do you know how we're going to catch up with the Battalion?" Eriana asked.

"No, but at this point there are two methods of travel that are fast enough, helicopter, or cargo plane drop" Akalu said as they approached the door to the HQ.

However as they approached the door, the door opened a bit early for Akalu and Eriana cause Eric came barreling out from the other side of the door. Since the door was a heavily tinted plastic it was impossible to see what was on the other side of the door at any point in time.

SLAM!

Eric collided quite heavily against Akalu and resulted with Eric almost tackling Akalu to the ground. Eric took a moment to collect himself as he looked up to see Akalu underneath him, covering his face.

"Oh, Akalu, I'm sorry I didn't-" Eric began but Akalu interrupted.

"Do you hate the sight of blood Eric?" Akalu asked.

"Um, I-" Eric began trying to make sense of what Akalu just asked.

"To late" Akalu sighed as he removed his hand from his face. Apparently during the collision Eric's head must have collided with Akalu's nose, as there was blood everywhere on Akalu's face.

"AH!" Eric cried as he jumped to his feet. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry Akalu, b-but understand I couldn't see you"

"Akalu are you alright?" Eriana asked trying to help Akalu to his feet.

"I'm fine, Eric what's that in your hand?" Akalu asked pointing to some papers in Eric's hand.

"Oh these, these are personnel papers for the FOB at Italica" Eric said.

"Give me a sheet" Akalu said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Give me a sheet" Akalu repeated.

Eric hesitated for a moment, but since he just gave his friend a bloody nose, albeit accidentally, Eric quickly pulled a sheet from the pile in his hand and handed it to Akalu. Akalu then proceeded to cover his face with it, and pinched his nose underneath to slow and stop the bleeding.

"So how did your trip to Pina's go?" Akalu asked, his voice slightly muffled through the paper.

"Oh, uh not much, we uh, discussed the treaty, and managed to present it to the Emperor, but it got rejected" Eric said watering down the entire story.

"Not surprising, did you find out why?" Akalu asked now using the paper to wipe some of the blood off his face.

As they continued talking Eriana, Akalu and Eric entered the HQ and began to slowly make their way to Hazama's office.

"Well, you see, we uh, we uh" Eric tried to find a way to explain this without sounding like he blew the whole thing but gave up trying. This was Akalu after all. "We found out that they had some Japanese prisoners they took from the Ginza attack, and we beat the crap out of his son" Eric said looking completely defeated.

"You beat the crap out of one of his son's? Well of course he would reject the treaty, which one did you beat? And what happened to the Japanese prisoner?" Akalu asked holding a somewhat horrified look on his face as he, Eriana and Eric entered an elevator to go up.

"Oh, it was um, it was the large, tall, blonde obnoxious son" Eric said sheepishly.

"Zorzal?" Eriana asked.

"Oh you know him?" Eric said smiling sheepishly.

"Wait! You mean that vain, obnoxious, and abusive piece of S**t?" Aklau asked.

"I-I-I guess so, he was using Noriko the prisoner as a sex slave, he even began violating her right in front of us." Eric said hoping that Akalu would agree with what they did.

"And you beat his ass over that? AND I MISSED IT!?" Akalu cried, earning a rather relieved smile, and nod from Eric.

"Y-yeah we did, left his bloody and barely conscious when we left. Though Hazama didn't like that report" Eric sighed.

"I can imagine he didn't, you may have just restarted the war with that, but whatever that bastard deserved it. Did you at least shoot that F**k?" Akalu asked.

"No, no we didn't" Eric replied.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened revealing their intended floor.

"That somehow proves to be both a relief, and a huge disappointment Eric" Akalu sighed.

Eric just drooped his head as he gave his next reply.

"Oddly enough, that's what Hazama said before he issued my punishment" Eric said.

Akalu and Eriana stepped off the elevator to go to Hazama's office, but turned back as Eric remained on the elevator to go back down.

"What did Hazama punish you with?" Akalu said as he finally stopped his nose from bleeding further, and began trying to clean off his face.

"A week of desk duty and a s**t ton of paperwork" Eric sighed in exhaustion.

"Be glad that's the worst you got, but I too in good conscious wouldn't give you more than that" Akalu said as he and Eriana stepped away from the elevator door.

"Good to know, have fun" Eric said waving good bye to Akalu and Eriana as the elevator door closed.

Akalu and Eriana resumed their travel to Hazama's office just down the hall. As they approached the door Akalu managed to almost clean up, but a few streaks of blood were still on his face. However Akalu ignored it and knocked on Hazama's door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Hazama called hearing the knock.

Akalu and Eriana entered the room to find Hazama, and Yao waiting in the office.

"Ah, Akalu your back, uh what happened to you?" Hazama asked noticing the bits of blood on Akalu's face.

"Oh, Eric ran into me" Akalu replied with a shrug.

"Oh man, that boy needs to learn to think before he goes running everywhere" Hazama said.

"Eriana!" Yao cried as she saw Eriana.

"Hi Yao" Eriana replied as the two embraced each other with a hug.

"How was your trip?" Yao asked breaking the embrace.

"Oh it was great, you should see Akalu's home it's beautiful, cold, but beautiful" Eriana explained.

As Eriana and Yao began talking together Akalu walked up to put himself between Hazama and the two Dark Elves and began talking to Hazama.

"Ok, so when do we leave to save their tribe?" Akalu asked.

"You leave in a couple of hours, the Battalion is almost there" Hazama said.

"What units make up this Battalion?" Akalu asked.

"The EF's 1st Army's 3rd Battalion" Hazama said handing a small file to Akalu.

"The Russian Paratroopers, and Armored units" Akalu said as he looked through the file.

"A British Marine unit, and a German Artillery unit was attached as well to offer some extra manpower, and fire power." Hazama said.

"Including the PzH2000's awesome, those are some of the most accurate SPGs we have. On top of the APC's and T-90AM's to go with it. What about Airpower?" Aklau said still looking over the file.

"A Japanese Squad of two F-4 Phantoms, A squad of two American A-10's for heavy airpower, and two Su-35's for good measure, Two Japanese CH-1 Cobras and two Russian Ka-52s will support your direct combat units" Hazama explained.

"An awful lot of Russian units here, what inspired you to have them go?" Akalu asked.

"What, your disappointed?" Hazama asked with a slight smile.

"Not at all, in fact I'm quite pleased, but for a multinational military Federation, its rather one sided in this operation don't you think?" Akalu asked.

"That may be true considering this elf tribe is under the protection of the Earth Federation, but since the Chief's daughter is married to you, the tribe is more so under the protection of the Russian element of this Federation, thus I viewed it appropriate to have the Russians take the lead in this" Hazama explained.

"Awesome, when does the plane leave, and how will we be joining the Battalion?" Akalu asked.

"You will be joining by Parachute drop with the Russian Paratroopers, the Transport Planes that will be carrying you and the Russian Paratroopers will be leaving at 1pm sharp. Now go kill us a Dragon" Hazama said standing and saluting Akalu.

"With pleasure" Akalu said similing and returning the salute.

END

YES, I'm finally done this chapter, and probably the longest one yet. I'm sorry it took so long, I had to go back a number of times cause I just couldn't make certain parts of this chapter work or 'flow' properly, so please don't be mad if some parts seem a little chopped up, I did the best I could.

Other than that enjoy and please review.


	7. Charter of the Earth Federation

Charter of the Earth Federation

These are the laws and ideals that the Earth Federation has set up and is setting itself by for as long as it exists. The reason I'm posting this and the Character Bios is so that if at any point in the story you need to go back and remind yourself about a statute or a character's bio then it will be easily accessible rather than go scouring through several chapters just to find the one spot you need.

1\. The Earth Federation is a World Military that doesn't discriminate against any nation, ethnicity, or ideology. Any discrimination is neither the goal or the will of this Federation's existence.

2\. The Earth Federation cannot declare war on anyone nation or any group of nations, save that one nation or group of nations violates the laws written or unwritten to the values and sanctity of another nation's sovereignty, or of human life outside that nation or group of nations. In the event of a civil war or violent civil conflict, the Earth Federation cannot participate without the invitation to stand between the fighting sides, and to encourage a resolution to the conflict peacefully. Any side that attempts to still fight or intends to cause harm to people or soldiers of that nation or participants of the Earth Federation regardless of side or ideology will find themselves an enemy to the Earth Federation until fighting again ceases.

3\. Any nation participating in the Earth Federation can refuse participation in military, political or economic actions if the actions are not in the interest of that nation. No punishment or condemnation can be made of that nation refusing to participate.

4\. In the event of a civil war or violent civil unrest within a nation participating or not within the Earth Federation. The Earth Federation can intervene to cease the fighting within that nation, ONLY to force the fighting to cease. The Earth Federation is FORBIDDEN to take any side within a civil conflict or war unless one side refuses to cease fighting or has come into overt and blatant conflict with Statute 2, but only after the Earth Federation has established itself within that civil conflict.

5\. No nation participating in the Earth Federation cannot hold any form of military, political, or economic superiority within the Earth Federation and over its actions, or decision making. Lest infighting within the Earth Federation becomes inevitable.

6\. In the event of a major war breaking out between two nations that doesn't involve overt, or blatant aggression, or provocation from one to another. Those two nation's participation within the Earth Federation will be put on hold until the conflict is resolved. The Earth Federation can participate ONLY to cease the fighting and encourage a peaceful solution. Again the Earth Federation is FORBIDDEN from taking a side so that it doesn't give one nation a default advantage over another. (Examples of this may include but are not limited to Eg. Sensitive territorial disputes, unresolved historical conflicts, or ideological clashes).

7\. Participants of the Earth Federation whether they be nations or persons, will find themselves under the protection of the Earth Federation or are guaranteed retribution, no matter the difficulty, no matter the cost, for as long as this Federation stands.

8\. The Military Arm of the Earth Federation is to accept any all military participants from every participating nation regardless of potential conflict between two participation nations, in hopes to encourage a more unified world so that conflict between any nation in the world may lessen as the militaries of those disagreeing nations will not have the heart or interest to fight each other. In the event of the desire to go to war with a violent nation, or group of persons, only the military command of the Earth Federation can declare the intention to war or intervention which has to be agreed upon unanimously by all participating Military Commanders. Military Commanders of the conflicting nations as mentioned in Statute 6, cannot raise objection as their participation in the Earth Federation is temporarily on hold until the conflict is over.

9\. The Political Arm of the Earth Federation accepts delegates and influence from all nations but does not hold any significant power over any other Arm of the Earth Federation. It's sole purpose and power is to uphold the laws and moral authority of the Federation should any conflict or rule breaking occur.

10\. The Economic Arm of the Earth Federation is to encourage trade relations between nations and help set up a template for any trade to occur as long as it remains fair on all sides so that all sides may benefit and grow. If the economic strength between two nations is greatly unequal, and worry of one sided dealing may occur. Each side can call upon another Earth Federation participating member to co-sign the deal and retain the right and authority to cancel or put the deal on hold, regardless of reason. The Trade deal then can be revisited to see where it went wrong and changes can then occur, or the deal can be canceled entirely.


	8. Character Bios

Character Bios

Hello everyone I'm writing this Bios and posting it mostly as a guide for people to keep on a tab incase they read the next few chapters and begin to ask "Who is this character again?"

This way they won't have to go searching chapters thoroughly to find the description and character bios they are looking for.

Akalu Valikovich

Age: 28

Nationality: Russian Federation

Description: Akalu is a Lt. General in the Army of the Russian Federation, achieving this rank at the remarkable age of only 28 years of age. Though his achieving this rank was partly due to his father's influence and his friendship with the Russian President and much of the higher ranking officers of the Russian Federation's military. Though his achievements in the Russian military did not occur without strong criticism especially towards the government and military body. Akalu proved his capability and worthiness of the rank by defeating many other officers in strategy, and many other politicians and political analysts by out debating them.

Akalu is a strong willed, and strong minded individual, he is also exceptionally intelligent given his accomplishments but he is not without flaws. He can be compassionate and empathetic, but those at times can seem to be secondary concerns to him when he feels directly attacked politically or going to be forced to do something he doesn't want to do such as a political marriage to which he has no say. Though this doesn't mean Akalu won't help people in need, it means that he may not jump at the opportunity immediately without thinking it through thoroughly like Eric or Itami would.

While Akalu can be compassionate and kind-hearted he also has a cold side. When betrayed or when his life is directly threatened he will operate on a pure self interest mentality, if he can save those he cares about above others he will do it, if he can't or couldn't save them he won't hold second thoughts or doubt himself over it. But it won't mean that he won't try at least.

Akalu while being strong of mind he's also strong in combat, though his prowess can't compare to Eric's in the heat of battle, he's very adept in many forms of combat and a variety of jobs. He's mastered many martial arts including Russian Sambo, Tai Kwon Do, Karate, Kung Fu, and Akido. He also holds license to operate many forms of military machinery including Tanks, APC's and Fighter Jets, and has at one time commanded one of the Russian Navy Flag Ships. Though his biggest love is tanks almost to the point of obsession. Akalu's father can testify to that.

Eric Tanner

Age: 26

Nationality: United States of America

Eric Tanner is a Major of the US Marines and has served under General Marcus for many years. His achievement to the rank of Major at the age of 26 is rare, but it was his love for his country and his mind set towards morality, and justice and nothing more thus General Marcus was the one who influenced his rise in the ranks. While his fast rise in rank for his age drew some criticism from other military officials since Eric wasn't a huge player militarily or politically his rise went completely unnoticed outside his immediate work environment.

Eric isn't strong in the intelligence area, though that's not to say he isn't smart, in fact he's quite an adept learner but, he just doesn't hold strength in the political or strategy game, and never took interest in that realm of reality until he met Akalu and formed a unique bond with his Russian friend.

Eric while not adept in politics or strategy is by far no push over in the concept of combat, his ability to remain fully aware of his surroundings and able to adapt quickly allowed him to win many battles against ISIS and Al Qaeda during his direct participation on the war on Terror, and with little to no losses. Though argument could be made he would have suffered more losses had he been facing more than ragtag terrorists, his prowess in combat alone would have made up for that and his losses still would have been minimal.

Eric is a master in many forms of close quarter combat and has very few matches, even Akalu couldn't compare to him in strength, but Akalu is faster than Eric, but Eric's strength still gives him the advantage. He's also adept at operating many forms of equipment much like Akalu, though his specialty mostly relies in Aircraft he's also operated tanks and other land vehicles but hasn't commanded any sea vessels outside of a small recon boat.

After the formation of the Earth Federation, he was made Temporary Commander of the EF's Air Force due to the fact that there was no Air Force equipment operating in the Special Region, and his title was little more than a formality, but also because they didn't have anyone else ready to command the Air Force yet, and Eric was the only Marine to have operated Fighter Jets in the past. Though he had been jumping around from command post to command post for a bit, he now sits as commander of the new Multinational Recon Team Valkyrie.

General Marcus

Age: 59 years old

Nationality: United States of America

General Marcus is a strange individual to say the least for a high ranking military officer he's surprisingly anti-war as he's studied every conflict throughout history including the Roman Empire, and the Mongolian Empire. He's described as a dreamer, and dreams of a world united in peace, though not under a single banner as nationalism is too strong a sentiment of all people in the world to simply remove. Though he's never seen combat up front he's commanded many different war games and analyzed many different strategies. He's also been a liaison for the press and between the two American political parties for many different events, though he's despised every moment of it, as nothing makes less sense than politics, and American politics proved to be a very complicated and unique beast of it.

Marcus has been friends with Akalu's father Vladimir Valikovich for many years and has worked to try and ease tensions between the two rival nations especially when tensions flared up a couple years previous to the gate appearing.

Lt. General Ludwig

Age: 58

Nationality: Germany

Lt. General Ludwig is a commander of the German Bundeswher he's commanded tank battalions and army battalions during Germany's participation on the war on Terror in the middle east.

He's a strong minded leader with a particular love towards the German military to the point were all other national military progress is an insignificance to him, which is why he was shocked to see the Russian T-14 Armata.

Lt. General Ludwig has never seen combat beyond drone footage or helmet cam footage, and has never practiced close quarter combat which makes him somewhat reluctant to go into the field without a large armed guard, since he can't defend himself properly. But he's an accomplished and respected leader within the German military, putting the lives and comfort of his soldiers above all else, which is why he was chosen to be the commander of the ground forces of the EF.

Vladimir Valikovich

Age: 52

Nationality: Russian Federation

Vladimir Valikovich is a General of the Army in the Russian Federation, and is Akalu's father. Vladimir is a well respected leader and is very adept in his position in command, being able to navigate the political arena in Russia as easily as navigating a maze drawing, he helped his son achieve the rank of Lt. General, not just out of love for his only son, but because he saw a fire and power in his son Akalu that he believed could help shape the future of the Russian Federation for the better.

Vladimir is also a friend to General Marcus, the American General who started the Earth Federation. And much like Marcus dreams of a world united under peace and common understanding with no threat of a nuclear war.

Vladimir is a very dramatic character despite his cunning and ability to play politics, most of his personal drama actually revolves around Akalu, since he wants Akalu to raise a family so their bloodline can live on through Akalu, thus he's tried to get Akalu into a relationship even to the point of trying to encourage a political marriage between Akalu and a political official in the Russian Government. Which to his dismay earned Akalu's ire.

James Duncan

Age: 25

Nationality: United States of America

Lance Corporal James Duncan is a US marine and has accomplished many missions during the war in Iraq. Duncan can hold a slight prejudice against anyone who isn't on friendly terms with his nation, which lead to him objecting to Akalu's leadership for a period of time during the Ginza attack.

Duncan is of a strong nationalist belief, and also is a believer in America's role in the world, or at least its self-prescribed role in the world.

He's a combat veteran and is also a strong close combat specialist.

Jack Kirkland

Age: 27

Nationality: Great Britain

Corporal Jack Kirkland is a soldier of the British Marines and is a combat veteran in the Iraq war and has met James Duncan on a couple of occasions. He's not a close combat expert but he's an adept marksman. He's often by the book and doesn't do things that isn't asked of him, but he can be mildly prejudiced against Francis.

Francis Benois

Age: 30

Nationality: France

Private Francis Benoit is a French Foreign Legionnaire originally born in Belgium but having a French Heritage he sought to return and live in France thus he joined the French Foreign Legion and obtained his citizenship that way. He's a very determined and strong headed individual which can lead to some reckless actions.

Boris Kolishcov

Age: 24

Nationality: Russian Federation

Corporal Boris Kolishcov is a Russian VDV Paratrooper, though he's never been in combat before, he's well trained in marksmanship and close quarter combat, he can be a little blunt and brash but he's easy to work with.

Dan Ausman

Age: 28

Nationality: Australia

Sergeant Dan Ausman is an Australian Army soldier and is the team Sergeant, he's an Iraq war veteran and is trained in close quarter combat, but his experience in combat over all is rather small, having been deployed to Iraq as part of the coalition's base guard he saw very minimal combat, but he's a respected leader and isn't shy about giving orders. He's a rather easy going character and easy to talk to.

Soi Fong

Age: 27

Nationality: People's Republic of China

Sergeant Soi Fong is a Chinese Army Soldier though she has never been in combat, she's trained in close quarter combat but struggles in long range marksmanship. She's the female soldiers sergeant to give equal representation in the team. She's very serious and all business which at times leads her to butt heads with Dan Ausman.

Soboa Hun

Age: 33

Nationality: South Africa

Private Soboa Hun is a rather energetic and cheerful character often cracking jokes even in combat which can lead to some irritation from the rest of his platoon. He's never been in combat or trained in close quarters, but he's been trained in proper gun combat and is an excellent marksman.

An Ming

Age: 22

Nationality: Vietnam

Private An Ming is a Vietnamese Army Ranger as is trained in close quarter combat and is a skilled marksman, she's a little shy and doesn't talk much but she has a good sense of humor and is easy to get along with.


	9. A New Fire Erupts

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Alright after a painfully difficult chapter here's chapter 7, well it's supposed to be chapter 7 but with the two additions the Charter and the Bios it's really chapter 9 now. Just so you all know I'll be referring to all members of Team Valkyrie by their first names so Duncan is now going to be refereed to as James.

Chapter 9: Fall of an Ancient

Akalu and Eriana had left the HQ and were making their way to the tarmac where hundreds of Paratroopers were waiting. All the Paras were standing in formation and at attention waiting to be addressed by their commander for this mission.

"How are we feeling Troopers?" Akalu called to the waiting Troopers.

"READY SIR!" Each Paratrooper cried professionally as Akalu approached their front with Eriana close behind watching Akalu with deep curiosity.

"Alright men were going to a southern kingdom, we have received permission from the king from that Kingdom to operate in his territory. There we have a huge Fire Dragon to kill. I'm sure you all read the report and know of the dragon that Recon Team 3 which I was part of at the time engaged" Akalu said.

"Yes Sir!" the Paratroopers replied.

"Is there any questions or concerns?" Akalu asked.

A few hands went up and Akalu began to address them one at a time.

"Are we aiming to kill this dragon sir or are we looking to evacuate innocents from the area? The information we were given wasn't very clear on that." A Paratrooper asked.

"Evacuating the innocents is our first priority, however if we do happen across a Dragon then we are to kill it with extreme prejudice. I don't care what kind it is, or who it belongs to if it does indeed have an owner, you kill it" Akalu said.

"Even if it's a baby dragon that belongs to one of the innocents we're evacuating?" Another Paratrooper asked in a slightly joking tone.

"I'll let you be the one to make that call Trooper" Akalu replied with a slight smirk.

"How will we be engaging this dragon? I'm sure you've already thought of this sir, but we weren't let in on significant details on what to do if we do come across a dragon, and not to mention foot soldiers are at a huge disadvantage against such a large beast." A Paratrooper said.

"We have an entire Armored Regiment including BMP-4s, Terminator 2s, and T-90AMs. Our Koalitsiyas aren't yet ready to travel such a great distance so we'll be getting support from the German PzH 2000s. We also have a platoon of British Marines who will be offering recon support on the ground." Akalu answered.

"And Air Power?" the same Paratrooper asked.

"We will be getting a number of attack Helicopters with Anti-tank weapons to support our ground units. For the real air power we will be getting F-4s, Su-35s, and A-10s" Aklau said with a smile.

"How long will we be getting those to cover us?" The Paratrooper asked.

"We will have an air tanker accompany them so they will give us a couple hours at least of air cover or for however long they have ammunition" Aklau answered.

"How will we be making contact with the Tribe we're going to be helping?" Another Paratrooper asked.

"I'll be making contact with the tribe with my wife, and Yao to attempt to get a grip on the situation, and what the tribe would like to do" Akalu answered. "Any other questions?"

When no other questions were heard Akalu took a deep breath.

"Alright men let's go jump" Akalu said earning a cheer of approval from the Paratroopers.

"AKALU!" A young voice cried from behind him.

"What the? Who?" Aklau asked as he turned only to get a face full of long black hair as someone tackled him to the ground.

"Ow, Rory, what are you doing?" Akalu asked having been dive tackled by the Demi-goddess, and who was now hugging him tightly.

"Please take me too?" Rory whined almost desperately.

"What do you mean by that?" Akalu asked remembering that Rory has a rather weird sexual drive at times.

"I'M DYING OF BOREDOM!" Rory whined.

"Oh" Akalu said his confusion now completely alleviated.

"So I can go with you guys?" Rory asked.

"About that" Another voice interrupted.

Akalu looked up to see Itami approach with Team Valkyrie.

"What's going on?" Akalu asked as he stood up with Rory still clinging onto his neck.

"I would like it if Team Valkyrie can go with you as well, since Eric is stuck on desk duty for the rest of the week they won't be going anywhere anyway" Itami explained.

"And what about you? Your their commanding officer" Akalu asked.

"Well, since I attacked the prince as well, the same punishment has been extended to me as well" Itami said. "And well it seems you have enough to deal with the fire dragon so I figured you don't need anymore"

"What about the two missing from Team Valkyrie?" Akalu asked.

"Oh they're here now" Itami said.

"Really?" Akalu said as he observed Team Valkyrie more closely and noticed that there were indeed a full 10 soldiers there.

"And who are the new additions?" Akalu asked.

"Private Matthew Williams, Royal Canadian Army, and Corporal Ewa Fatmawati, Indonesian Kopassus" Itami said.

"Well, welcome aboard" Akalu said as he turned to board one of the cargo planes.

"Yay I'm going as well" Rory cheered as she finally let go of Akalu.

"Wait I didn't say that" Akalu said.

"Aw, just let me come with you, I'm dying of boredom here" Rory whined, but saw a big smile on Akalu's face.

"If you glomp Itami long enough for me to get a picture I'll let you come with" Akalu grinned.

"Wait, what?" Itami said.

"YAY!" Rory squealed as she tackled Itami to the ground and began to glomp him

"Rory? What are you?" Itami began.

CLICK!

Itami looked to his side and saw Akalu standing there with a camera.

"This is going onto your record Itami" Akalu grinned.

"YOU WOULDN'T!?" Itami cried.

"Your dumping your team on me, hell yes I would" Akalu said as he turned and left.

Rory quickly let go of Itami, got up and followed Akalu and Eriana onto the plane.

Itami slowly got up as he watched Akalu, Eriana, Rory, and the whole Team Valkyrie board on the closest transport plane. Itami could only watch as Akalu waved with a slight grin on his face as the rear ramp for the plane slowly closed and the plane joined the long line of transport planes making their way for the runways.

"I hate him" Itami growled as he turned and made his way back to the HQ to join Eric in his office.

Itami made his way just inside the glass doors of the main Air Terminal and watched all the planes take off. After all the planes left and disappeared in the distance, Itami turned and left for the HQ.

 **With Akalu, Eriana, Rory, and Team Valkyrie several hours later**

BEEP! BEEP! 

An alarm blared in the back of the plane, signaling the time to jump was approaching. Everyone stood up from their seats and stood ready for the rear ramp to open.

The main Battalion is now almost directly below them waiting for their Paratroopers to drop in.

Rory looked uncomfortable, having been given a double harness and was co-jumping with Ewa. Yao and Eriana were no different, however Eriana was going to be jumping with Akalu again, and Yao would be jumping down with Dan.

"Are we really going to be jumping from this high up?" Yao asked fear evident on her face.

"Yes we are" Eriana answered.

"This is crazy" Yao gasped as she felt Dan tighten the harness straps more.

"I just wish I was a little taller" Rory whined as she stood hanging in the air pouting, considering Ewa was much taller than Rory she hung as if she was in a baby harness. Ewa however looked to be straining a bit from the weight of Rory's giant axe.

BEEP! BEEP!

The second set of beeps notified them that the door will be opening in less than 30 seconds.

Akalu finished tightening the straps to his and Eriana's harness and turned to face the rest of the Paratroopers and Team Valkyrie.

"How will we jump then?" Dan asked referring to the order.

"The Russian Paratroopers will jump first since many of the BMPs that is being carried by the other transport planes will be dropped around the same time" Akalu answered.

"And then we link up with the Battalion?" James Duncan asked.

"That is correct. PARATROOPERS YOU READY!?" Akalu cried.

"UUURRRAAA!" The Paratroopers cried.

"Then troopers, on your mark!" Akalu cried.

BEEP! BEEP!

The third set of beeps sounded and the rear ramp began to open revealing the beautiful sky and the setting sun giving the sky a rather orangish hue. Akalu positioned himself to the side with Team Valkyrie so that the Russian Paratroopers could jump off ahead of them without issue.

"FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" Akalu cried giving a nationalistic cry to motivate the Paratroopers.

"UUURRRAAA!" Each Paratrooper cried in response quickly becoming full of excitement and vigor as they all seemed to abandon fear and charged for the open ramp.

Rory, and Yao watched in both amazement and shock as the Paratroopers rushed the ramp without slowing down and jumped into the open abyss for sure death below. Yao could only begin to feel a huge pit of horror swallow her stomach as she began to think about following after them.

Rory was more impressed with the fact that mortal men who would never survive such a jump did it anyway, though she could understand the concept that the equipment they were wearing would save them from death, but it seemed like such an odd thing to put such trust in.

As the last Paratrooper jumped off and into the open sky Team Valkyrie and their Special Region additions lined up and got ready to jump. Those with the double harnesses stood at the front.

"Ok" Yao gasped as she and Dan edged closer to the ramp. "And what do we do now?" 

"Oh you have the easy part, Dan has the hard part" Eriana said smiling remembering what Akalu said to her.

"What's that?" Yao asked feeling more afraid by the moment.

"Fall" Eriana said as she and Akalu calmly approached the edge of the ramp and looked back to give the frightened Yao a smile.

Eriana gave a quick wave to Yao as she let Akalu kick off the ramp and the two fell down into the open sky.

"ERIANA!" Yao cried in horror as she saw the two fall.

"TEAM VALKYRIE GO GO GO!" Dan cried as the rest of Team Valkyrie made a rush for the ramp leaving Ewa, and Dan with their two rather hapless co-jumpers.

All of team Valkyrie jumped and found themselves falling in the wide open sky above the southern Kingdom of Elbe not far from the forest where the Dark Elves lived.

"AAAHHHH!" Yao screamed as she thrashed in terror as she watched the ground slowly grow closer.

"Stop thrashing" Dan said as he struggled to get Yao to stop.

Rory while partially scared out of her mind wasn't too worried as she knew she would survive the impact should that happen, but it would hurt like no tomorrow especially if Ewa landed on top of her.

"Yao knock it off" Rory cried trying to get Yao to stop.

Yao however couldn't seem to get a hold of herself as she seemed to thrash harder and harder as deep fear began to set in.

"Stop or your going to-" Dan began but it was too late.

SNAP!

Yao had thrashed so much that she stressed the straps and the links so bad in fall that she snapped a couple of the straps. As the realization of what happened suddenly hit her, Yao twisted in an attempt to turn and grab Dan, but in doing so she ended up snapping the rest of the straps and she was now in free fall on her own.

"Not good" Dan gasped as he felt Yao almost fall away from him.

Yao not trained on how to control herself in free fall began to tumble and twist as she fell towards the ground.

Akalu and Eriana looked up as they heard Yao's high pitched death screams as she fell towards them.

"What the?" Akalu gasped as he saw Yao tumble in mid-air not far above him, and slowly getting closer. "Shit she's loose"

Akalu veered to the right to try and get closer to Yao if she started to fall past him.

"Can we catch her?" Eriana asked.

"No" Akalu replied. "There is no way we can catch her and hold onto her when we have to land"

"What do we do?" Eriana cried as she saw.

"We gotta slow her down" Akalu replied.

Akalu managed to get closer to Yao as she closed in on them. Akalu reached out and managed to stop Yao's tumbling as he grabbed her, but she was still in free fall and there was no way she could hang on to them when they opened their parachute. However despite no longer tumbling Yao was clinging to Akalu and Eriana as the ground was slowly getting closer.

"AAHHHH!" Yao was still screaming.

"YAO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF" Eriana cried slapping Yao, trying to get Yao to stop screaming. And thankfully Yao stopped immediately.

"We need to get her back to her jump partner" Akalu said looking back up to see Dan angling his body to fall towards them faster.

"How? The straps are broken?" Eriana asked eyeing the several straps and latches.

Dan finally caught up with them and managed to keep level with them to talk.

"My apologies sir, she wouldn't stop" Dan said.

"Not now Sgt. We need to get you two strapped together" Akalu said as he quickly pulled off his belt. "Give me yours" Akalu instructed.

Dan quickly did as instructed and handed his belt to Akalu who proceeded to lock the two together to make it long enough to go around Eriana and Dan.

"Yao grab hold of Dan" Eriana instructed as she helped Yao grab a hold of Dan.

Akalu then managed to reach over far enough to start wrapping the double belt around both Dan and Yao's upper body.

"Sir, I don't mean to rush you, but we're running out of time" Dan said as he saw the ground get closer.

"I can see that" Akalu said as he rushed and managed to get the belt all the way around and locked in.

"That's the best I can do, you'll just have to hold on tight" Akalu said as he noticed they were getting too close to the ground. "PULL!" Akalu cried as he pulled his rip cord and the Parachute shot out of the pack.

"Hold on!" Dan cried as he wrapped one arm around Yao and pulled his rip cord.

The Parachute shot out and unfurled without a problem, but the only thing really holding Dan and Yao together was the belt, and it wasn't distributing the weight and shock from the parachute slowing their decent very well.

"Ow ow" Yao whined as the belt dug into her back and her armpits as she dropped a little from the chute opening.

Dan wrapped both arms around her to prevent her from falling more, and thankfully managed to succeed but not without feeling the belt dig deeper into his back as the buckle somehow grabbed some skin and began to pinch real hard.

"AH!" Dan cried in pain as he struggled to fight the pain and hold onto Yao all at the same time.

Akalu and Eriana watched holding their breath as they watched Dan and Yao struggle to hang on to each other. But as they slowed down and neither of them fell to the ground, they both let out long held breaths as they now knew that their compatriots will survive the jump.

"Would you object if I said that we won't have Yao jump again?" Eriana asked feeling her heart thump in her chest.

"No objections here, at least not without the full training course" Akalu sighed.

Everyone managed to land without any trouble beyond that, but since Dan was too busy holding onto Yao and vice versa, Dan couldn't guide the Parachute to help them into a soft landing, so instead they hit the ground and slid a bit before finally coming to a stop. And they landed a short distance away from the rest of the group.

"Ow" Dan gasped as he landed holding Yao on top of him to protect her from the hard landing. Since he had pads, a helmet and Body Armor on, his body was largely protected from the impact and the skidding along the ground but the impact he still felt.

Yao slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself and Dan come to a full stop and saw that they were on the ground safely. After realizing this Yao attempted to get up but since she was still belted to Dan she couldn't move.

"A-Are you ok?" Yao asked as she noticed Dan cringing beneath her.

"I'll live" Dan gasped.

"Dan! Yao!" The two heard Eriana call.

They turned to see Eriana and Akalu race towards them along with the rest of Team Valkyrie and several Russian Paratroopers.

"Are you two alright?" Akalu asked as he approached and began to unbuckle the two.

"I-I'm alright" Yao said standing up.

"I'm good, but Sir I need someone to check my back, I think the belt buckle caught some skin" Dan said.

"Let me see" Akalu said as he got behind Dan and got the body armor off, and lifted Dan's shirt up. "Well good news and bad news. Good news you'll be fine, bad news is that the belt buckle ripped off a bit of skin so you'll feel it for days to come" Akalu explained.

"Ah, any blood?" Dan asked.

"Yes, a little but it was only a small pinch of skin so it's nothing more than a flesh wound. I'll get a gauze on it" Akalu said as a medic passed him a small gauze pad.

After a few minutes applying the gauze pad and wrapping it to the open wound on Dan's back. The entire group got ready to move.

"Eriana, Yao do you know where we are?" Akalu asked remembering that they didn't have a GPS system in this world yet.

"Actually yes, I do know" Eriana began.

"We're not far from home, but it looks worse than when we last left" Yao said.

"Worse?" James asked.

"Yeah, the Dragon burned the whole forest" Eriana added.

Akalu and everyone else got a good look around and saw that everything was in fact burnt badly. There was hardly a tree that wasn't set on fire or next to a burning tree at one point. If there was anything living in this part of the forest it was either dead or gone now.

"Did your tribe rely on the life in this forest to live and gather food?" Akalu asked.

"Yeah" Eriana said remembering that they used to hunt for food and gather plants for medicine and such in this forest. Only it was all gone now.

"Is anyone in our tribe still alive?" Yao asked as she scanned hopelessly for some signs of life.

"If there is we'll find them in the cave" Eriana said referring to the deep underground cavern that their people and their council inhabits.

"Is that were we'll go?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, that's where all our kin will be hiding from the dragon" Eriana answered.

"Ok" Akalu said as he turned to the Russian Paratroopers. "Troopers, go contact the Ground Battalion, they shouldn't be far off along with the rest of the Paratroopers. I forbid the use of any flares or anything that could draw in the Dragon's attention, the last thing we need to do is make it easier for the Dragon to find us. I'll go meet the tribe and its survivors along with my wife, Yao, and Team Valkyrie" Aklau instructed.

"Yes Sir!" The Paratroopers replied dutifully as they turned and left to go meet with the Battalion.

"Alright Eriana, which way?" Akalu asked.

"This way" Eriana said pointing towards a higher point on the hill.

"Team Valkyrie Check Weapons" Akalu cried as he unslung his AM-14 from his backpack, along with everyone else.

"Locked Cocked and Loaded, and ready to kill a Dragon SIR!" Soboa cried in a cheery tone.

"I hope your not expecting to take on a Dragon with just your AM-14 alone?" Akalu smiled.

"No sir, but I'm expecting to piss it off before I go in a blaze of glory!" Soboa joked.

"Hopefully you'll do more than that, anyway, Team Valkyrie GO!" Akalu ordered as he followed Eriana's and Yao's lead up the hill.

The trek took some time and a confusing wind through the hills and small valley's between each one, but they all realized that they were slowly going up until they finally reached some more rocky terrain, however the burnt out husks of the tree trunks and smell of burning flesh that the Dragon had done it's work here too.

"There it is" Eriana said as she lead the group up to a large cave opening.

"And the survivors are inside?" Akalu asked.

"How many exactly?" Soi Fong asked.

"Don't know, before me an Yao left maybe 20 thousand at most, before the Dragon attacked our tribe was 30 thousand strong. Now I can only hope that at least 10 thousand survived" Eriana said holding back sobs of intense worry.

"I'm sure there will be lots of survivors" Akalu said putting a hand on Eriana's shoulder. Eriana gave a weak nod and slowly made her way deeper into the cave.

"Sir wait" Jack Kirkland said.

"What is it?" Akalu asked turning to see Rory still standing there as if refusing to enter the cave.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Eriana asked.

"I will not go down there?" Rory said.

"Why?" Akalu asked.

"Cause, Hardy!" Rory said.

"The God of the Underworld?" Eriana said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He wants me to be his bride, and if I go underground he can try to force me to his realm" Rory said.

"Is that why you were clinging to Ludwig's leg when the earthquake happened?" Akalu asked, Ludwig told that little oddity to Akalu after he returned.

"Yes, and I refuse to spend my last 40 years here as his pet" Rory said resolutely.

Akalu thought about this for a moment, while it irritated him that Rory was being difficult at this time, he wasn't going to force the Demi-Goddess to do something she was adamantly against, at the same time he quickly grew more worried about knowing so little about the Gods of this world.

"Very well Rory, but we can't leave you here alone" Akalu said.

"I'll stay" Ewa volunteered.

"You sure?" Akalu asked.

"Yes sir" Ewa replied.

"Very well, depending on how long we take, I'll send someone to replace you" Akalu said.

"I should be fine sir" Ewa replied.

"That's what's happening Ewa, whether you like it or not" Akalu said in a stern voice. While Ewa may have been able to hold out here for several hours or a number of days it didn't matter, he needed her to join them down in the caves at one point or another.

"Yes sir" Ewa submitted realizing that he probably needed her to join them down in the caves for some reason.

"Alright let's go" Akalu said as he turned and urged Eriana to continue.

The group minus Rory, and Ewa continued down into the caves deeper and deeper, but the deeper they got the more Eriana and Yao seemed to grow worried.

"Something's wrong, we should have met someone by now" Eriana said.

"Are we close to the end?" Akalu asked.

"No, we're about halfway, but we still should have met someone by now" Eriana said.

"WHO GOES THERE!?" A cry came out from the darkness.

"Eriana Valikovich, formerly Eriana La Dushi, I have returned, and with good news" Eriana replied.

"The chiefs daughter?" The voice replied and a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Mogi is that you?" Eriana exclaimed.

"Yes, and it is you Eriana, I see you have finally made it back, did you do it? Did you get the Earth Federation's help?" Mogi asked.

"Yes, I did, and a whole army of them to help us" Eriana said.

"Really? A whole army?" Mogi repeated as he stepped closer and more into the light.

Akalu could see Mogi much more clearly, he was a rather elderly looking character, but what had happened during the dragon's attack seemed to have taken its toll on him, his body was barely more than a skeleton to the point his cloths didn't properly fit him anymore, his eyes were blood shot as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Yes, what about the tribe? How many survived? How is my father?" Eriana asked.

Mogi started looking sullen as he was asked this question. And Eriana could feel her stomach drop.

"A lot has happened since you left with Yao to request the help of the Earth Federation" Mogi replied.

"What happened? Is father ok?" Eriana asked.

"Your father is dead Eriana. I'm sorry." Mogi answered tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"What?" Eriana gasped as she slowly digested this new information. "H-he's dead?"

"Yes, Dragon got him a couple weeks after you left" Mogi answered.

"No" Eriana said as she began to stumble backwards only have Akalu catch her and support her from falling.

"What happened to the tribe since then?" Akalu asked holding onto a deeply shocked Eriana.

"A lot, and few of them good" Mogi answered.

"H-how many have survived?" Eriana asked.

"Roughly 9 thousand had survived" Mogi said, Eriana was feeling slightly thankful since it was still quite a few of her tribe, but it was less than what she was hoping for.

"Who's leading the tribe now?" Akalu asked, though it wouldn't mean anything to Akalu no matter who Mogi said was leading, but it might mean something to Eriana.

However upon being asked this question Mogi just stopped and stood in silence.

"M-Mogi, who is leading the tribe?" Eriana asked.

"Heloc, took over the tribe after your father's death" Mogi answered.

"HELOC!" Eriana cried in a mix of horror and anger.

"Who's Heloc?" James asked.

"Someone who should never be left in charge that's who" Eriana answered as she suddenly found the strength to stand on her own. "Mogi take us to the cavern" Eriana demanded.

Mogi complied without question as he lead the group further down the tunnels towards the cavern.

"Who's Heloc? And why does Eriana seem so against him running the tribe?" Dan asked Yao.

"Heloc is a dangerous and ambitious individual, he's tried to convince Eriana's father to step down and let him run the tribe, and even tried to force Eriana into marrying him to help his attempts at power." Yao answered.

"What's he like character wise?" Jack asked getting in on the conversation.

"Very arrogant, and self centered, and he's no push over either, he's gotten aggressive before when people have challenged him." Yao explained.

"Is it possible he's just being a tyrant with the tribe?" Matthew asked.

"Tyrant may be a good term for him, but he's never been threatening or hostile to his own tribe as long as they complied or didn't get in his way, he's always been one to abuse power and try to get what he wants" Yao explained.

"Something, or someone, like Eriana, for example?" Akalu asked eavesdropping on the conversation

Yao looked at Akalu as he asked this.

"Yes, he's always been that character, but I must warn you Akalu, Heloc isn't someone you want to push too much when he's in control of the tribe, he's not beyond trying to kill those who will try to take his power away, and with the Dragon attacking not many in our tribe are looking for a fight" Yao explained.

"I think I can handle him" Akalu said with a devious smirk as they approached the main cavern.

As Akalu, Eriana, Yao, Mogi and team Valkyrie approached the cavern what they saw both amazed and horrified them.

The Cavern was enormous, the ceiling was speckled with glimmering blue glow worms giving the cavern an almost mystic feeling to it. But on the ground and in the center of the enormous cavern was a single bonfire illuminating the rest of the people on the ground. However the condition of the elves inhabiting the cavern was terrible. Most of them looked like they hadn't seen the sun in days, or eaten a decent meal. Many were covered in bloody injuries, and serious burns, most likely from the dragons attacks. Some of the bandages covering the wounds were obviously make shift bandages from cloths or anything that could cover and seal a wound.

The team entered the cavern and started to make their way though the thousands of injured and starving, as they began to walk through they realized they were starting to get some serious attention.

"ERIANA!" A cry was heard from within the crowd and a older female Dark Elf approached them, or more specifically Eriana. "I knew it, it is you" the woman said.

"Do I know you?" Eriana asked as she stared down the woman with curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, no you wouldn't know me, but everyone here heard of you and Yao's mission to get help from the Earth Federation" The woman said.

"Oh" Eriana sighed realizing that if they all heard they would indeed be eager to see her again.

"Did you succeed?" The woman asked. "Did you manage to get their help?"

"Yes, yes I did" Eriana said smiling.

Cheers immediately erupted from nearby elves who were gathering and listening in and heard that Eriana managed to get help.

"Incredible, we all knew you would succeed, but is this it?" the woman asked gesturing to Akalu and Team Valkyrie.

"Oh, no, they sent a whole Battalion including some of their most powerful weapons to help us" Eriana said. "And we managed to procure the support of Rory the Reaper".

"You got the Priestess of Emloy as well?" A male Dark Elf asked.

"We got the most powerful army in our world on our side, and the Priestess as well, that Dragon is as good as dead" the male elf exclaimed earning more cheers from the crowd of elves.

Akalu looked around, the cheering had managed to gather hundreds more elves who were eager to hear the news.

"But, dear it couldn't have been for free, what is it we will have to offer them?" The female Dark Elf asked.

"They require nothing from the tribe, all they asked for was paid in full, and they are here now, that's all that matters" Eriana answered.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" A rather strong and aggressive voice cried from behind the crowd.

Akalu watched as a tall and rather physically fit looking male elf pushed his way through the crowd. Unlike most of the elves there he seemed well rested and well fed, he sported a sword on his hip and was followed by a couple of other well kept Dark Elf males on either side of him, though they didn't look too pleased to be there.

"Heloc" Eriana sneered.

'So that's Heloc' Akalu thought to himself. Heloc held the appearance of a middle aged male, he wore mostly leather like everyone else in a bondage outfit like fashion, but Heloc's clothing was rather modest in that he was wearing a fishnet shirt, and black pants with boots.

"Oh, Eriana its good you've returned. Also I need to speak to you in private now that you've returned" Heloc said with a rather arrogant sneer voice.

"About what Heloc" Eriana growled obviously holding no respect or good thoughts about this man.

"Private topic, with your father dead we need to discuss some important issues" Heloc said.

Akalu listened but couldn't tell if Heloc was so focused on Eriana that he didn't notice them, or was outright ignoring them as an attempt to prove their lack of importance to him.

"What are you going to ask me Heloc?

"It's only proper Eriana, in order to help keep this tribe alive and properly ruled I need you at my side" Heloc said starting to sound irritated as Eriana was constantly rebuffing his attempts to control her.

"That's a lie and you know it, you never cared about this tribe, you only cared about power" Eriana growled.

"My reasons are not a lie, and you should know your place Eriana, you may have been the previous chief's daughter, but you can't assume control of the tribe, only a male is able to do that, as is our laws" Heloc yelled.

'That's interesting' Akalu thought to himself.

"Sir" James whispered to Akalu.

"Yes" Akalu replied.

"I assume that means you may be able to take control of the tribe" James suggested.

"A good thought James, but its also possible that only an elf may take control of the tribe, racial and blood relations are kinda huge points in these things" Akalu replied.

"But if you don't that means this asshole is going to take the tribe away from your wife, and wouldn't that also follow under the Earth Federations charter?" James asked.

"True but at the same time we can't just violate the laws of this tribe unless we want to potentially make more enemies than friends" Akalu said.

"True I guess, but does that mean I should be ready for a fight to break out?" James asked.

"Yes, but only wait for my command, I don't need you or anyone on this team shooting recklessly, let me try to establish our authority here, and see if there are any elves here that would be hostile to us" Akalu said.

"Yes sir" James replied tightening his grip on his AM-14 and Akalu turned his attention back to Eriana and Heloc's argument.

"You still refuse me? Even when there is nothing you can do?" Heloc yelled starting to get rather frustrated.

"Correct, and your wrong, I may not be able to assume control the tribe, but my husband can" Eriana shouted back.

"Y-your husband?" Heloc gasped hearing those words.

The entire crowd gasped and began to speak in whispers on what this would mean, Heloc could suddenly feel a cold chill run down his spine as he realized that Eriana marrying would mean that his current position was not only just under threat of being lost, he could now lose it without even having a say in the matter.

"And who is your husband?" Heloc asked not really seeing any Dark Elf there that had presented themselves or stood out.

Eriana took several steps back and grabbed Akalu's hand and grasped it firmly, every elf there suddenly stared as their mouths dropped wide open. Heloc suddenly noticed the group of weirdly dressed humans there. Heloc eyed Akalu very carefully, there was nothing about Akalu that stood out to him, but he could tell Akalu was very much in control of the group of humans here.

"And who are you?" Heloc asked with disdain evident in his voice.

"I am Lt. General Akalu Valikovich, Second in Command of the Earth Federation's First Army, and Eriana's husband, who are you?" Akalu said establishing his authority, and now challenged Heloc with a small smirk on his face. Akalu needed to get Heloc riled up for him to earn more trust and respect from the tribe. The more Heloc looks and acts like an angry fool, the easier it will be.

"I am Heloc La Dushi of the Dushi tribe, and the current chief here, you are an unwelcome guest here and I demand you leave now, and leave Eriana, and Yao behind" Heloc demanded.

"Hahahahaha" Akalu laughed, Heloc had obviously some balls if that's all he was going to use to try and command respect or authority over Akalu, especially when it's his wife's tribe that's at stake here.

"What's so funny?" Heloc demanded.

"You, you are ordering me to leave when I bring an army, and weapons that can kill a dragon, and your demanding I leave, and leave my wife behind for you to have your way with? Please, I may be many years younger than you, but you have nothing over me" Akalu said with a hearty laugh.

"YOU INSULANT!" Heloc cried as he drew his sword.

CLICK! 

Heloc stopped when he heard the clicking and noticed Team Valkyrie behind Akalu ready their weapons and aim them at him. While Heloc had no idea how the EF's weapons worked he heard the rumors of their power and felt a chill run down his spine as he thought about testing them, and even more so when he realized he knew almost nothing about them.

"So that's how a commander of the Earth Federation works? He hides behind the power of his guard?" Heloc challenged.

"Hide? Mr. Heloc you must be mistaken, how can I be hiding when I'm the one standing between you and my guard?" Akalu asked with a slight chuckle.

Heloc took a moment to look and realized that what Akalu was saying was true, Akalu was indeed standing between him and the rest of Team Valkyrie, the only other person there was Eriana and she seemed to start taking refuge behind Akalu. What's worse for Heloc everyone else seemed to notice this.

"Look Eriana is hiding behind Akalu, does that mean she feels secure around him?" One group of elves began asking each other.

"If he's standing in front of his guard despite being threatened, does that mean he leads from the front and not hide behind like some of those other pathetic human leaders?" Another whispered.

"He also hasn't made a move to defend himself, does that mean he's confident about facing off against Heloc?" A female elf whispered back.

Heloc felt his rage grow with every whisper he heard, most of them being praise towards Akalu's character or performance, while little was said about him, or something about how Heloc was just being a fool. Heloc couldn't stand this anymore, he couldn't stand being insulted, or being made the fool.

"GUARDS! KILL HIM!" Heloc cried.

CLICK!

Team Valkyrie readied their weapons again as Heloc gave the command, however Heloc's guards just stood there, even without the clicking of Team Valkyrie's weapons the guards were hesitant to attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Heloc cried.

"B-but chief we can't attack them, they came here to kill the dragon" one of the guards said.

"What!? You mean to tell me that killing the dragon is more important than my command,which sees to the survival of this tribe?" Heloc said as he stomped towards the guard who said that.

"Survival of the tribe? I find that hard to believe" Akalu said earning a quick gasp from every other elf there who were well aware of Heloc's bad temper towards being challenged or accused of something.

"What do you mean?" Heloc growled.

"When we arrived I noticed a few things. First off your tribe must be doing very well if most of them don't look like they've eaten well or gotten a good sleep recently, the tired eyes, the dirty clothes, bandages made from dirt to clot the wounds and ripped up fabric, of which half appears to be leather which won't do a darn thing for helping seal the wound." Akalu began as he eyed Heloc.

"Yeah, and so?" Heloc growled.

"You and your guard appear to be the only ones here that don't appear to be starving, or lacking any rest. I'm willing to bet to support yourself and your guard you assign tasks for those who are less than supportive to go collect food and materials, or whatever they can find, and have them risk the Dragon. While you and your guard stay here safe and sound, and as an added bonus, you keep your guards families, assuming they have any here, safe as well to keep them loyal to your well being." Akalu surmised, while it was a risky accusation since he had no proof of it beyond what he could observe then and there, he knew that at the very least the accusation would enrage Heloc, possibly beyond control, and that's what he was after, more than being right.

"YOU DARE ACCUSE ME!" Heloc roared as he drew his sword and rushed Akalu.

BANG!

A shot rang out and hit the ground as Heloc attempted to rush Akalu, but due to shock from the loud noise and bullet hitting the ground Heloc stopped dead in his tracks to try and register what happened.

"Make no mistake Heloc, if I wanted you dead so badly you'd be dead already" Akalu smiled. "The EF's weapons are beyond what you could defend against should our weapons hit you."

"Ah, so that's how the weapons work?" Heloc said trying to hide his fear. "They don't work unless they hit you, just like a bow and arrow, which means they can be dodged or blocked"

"Yes that is true, they can be blocked or dodged" Akalu began. "But unless you have the skin of a Dragon, or move faster than Rory the Reaper, both aren't viable options in your situation" Akalu said.

"What?" Heloc gasped at what he just heard along with every other elf there.

"But I'm not without honor Heloc, I'll give you a chance to defeat me in a fair fight" Akalu said.

"What?" Eriana gasped.

Heloc smiled when he heard this. "A sword fight to the death then?" Heloc asked with a devious smirk.

"A sword fight to the death?" Akalu repeated seemingly a little shocked about the suggestion, Akalu was intending a fist fight but in his opinion swords worked just fine. "Very well, swords it is then"

"And when you die I-" Heloc began.

"Y-you don't need to explain yourself" Akalu replied waving a hand to let Heloc know he could stop talking. "I think I have an idea as to what it is you want" Akalu said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Heloc growled as he couldn't respond to that.

"Akalu? Are you crazy? You can't fight him in a sword fight?" Eriana gasped.

"No I can't but I'm not going to let him just take you" Akalu said as he put a hand on the side of Eriana's face to reassure her.

"No, I can't let you" Eriana protested.

"Don't worry Eriana, I won't lose, trust me" Akalu said as he smiled at Eriana.

Eriana only stared back in confusion as Akalu said that, she had no idea what to think after that. Akalu was trained for warfare with firearms and armored vehicles, she had no idea if Akalu even knew how to wield a sword.

"May I have your sword Eriana?" Aklau asked as he pointed to the sword on Eriana's side.

"Um, sure" Eriana said as she pulled out her sword, but it was slightly shorter, and lighter than the sword Heloc was using. "But it's a woman's sword, I don't think it'll be of any use to you"

"No, I think it'll do just fine" Akalu smiled as he held the sword in his hand.

"Your going to fight me with such a pathetic weapon?" Heloc mocked.

"With that attitude, I might even beat you too" Akalu mocked back.

"You-" Heloc growled.

Heloc drew his sword and stepped forward to challenge Akalu, and Akalu did the same. Heloc's sword was undeniably larger, and bigger, but Akalu still seemed confident in Eriana's sword.

"BEGIN!" Heloc cried as he charged Akalu.

Heloc charged at Akalu with his sword poised in a stabbing position. Akalu reacting very quickly side stepped the attack sending Heloc stumbling past him. Heloc quickly regained his footing, and turned to face Akalu again to find Akalu just standing there staring at him, sword at his side.

"What are you doing? FIGHT ME!" Heloc yelled.

"I am, is dodging not considered fighting?" Akalu teased, Heloc only growled.

"No, you can't dodge anymore, now FIGHT ME!" Heloc yelled.

Heloc charged again but this time decided to swing the sword in a downward strike, but Akalu already seemed to have a new plan for that. Instead of dodging like last time, Akalu gave his sword a quick swing and completely redirected Heloc's blow to the side.

Heloc took a step back as he realized that his blow was parried seemingly with ease, by a smaller and lighter blade, but no matter his shock, nothing could now match his anger from the shame he was now feeling from being humiliated repeatedly.

"DAMN YOU!" Heloc cried as he charged again but with more balanced attacks.

Akalu swung his sword back at Heloc parrying Heloc's blows with moderate ease. Akalu could feel his arms begin to ache the more he swung his wife's sword. Despite it being lighter he didn't train for prolonged fights with such a weapon, the extent of such fights on earth in this day and age between two people is either a gun fight, or a fist fight.

But no matter how tired Akalu could feel himself get he still couldn't bring the smile off his face as he saw Heloc grow more exhausted very quickly. His swings were getting slower, and more clumsy as time went on, and Akalu could tell that Heloc was nearing the end of his ability to fight, but what concerned Akalu now wasn't the fight, but whether to get Heloc to surrender or have to kill him if Heloc's pride didn't allow him to surrender.

After a few more swings Akalu knew he couldn't keep dodging forever, and Akalu's lack of experience with a blade was quickly becoming evident to him as he felt his arms grow more exhausted. But thankfully Heloc was draining himself faster than Akalu was.

Heloc went for a sideways slash aiming for Akalu's head. Akalu ducked and as he did so, stepped closer to Heloc. Freeing one of his hands from Eriana's sword Akalu threw the hardest punch he could muster and connected with Heloc's chin.

Heloc was sent stumbling backwards as his head violently recoiled from the punch. Heloc managed to recover enough to see Akalu making an attempt to slash him across the chest. Heloc brought his sword up in time to block the attack, but wasn't fast enough to see Akalu's forehead lunge at his face.

SMACK!

Akalu's forehead connected with Heloc's nose sending Heloc even further back, and this time with a bloody nose to go along with it.

"Y-you bastard" Heloc gasped as he let his sword touch the ground, his arms too exhausted to hold up the sword anymore with the amount of angry and reckless swings he's been making trying desperately to kill Akalu. His head spinning from the combination of the upper cut and the headbutt. His nose now bleeding profusely, making his breathing uneven, and the blood seeping into Heloc's mouth only made him more thirsty, and uncomfortable, making Heloc feel even more exhausted.

"Your exhausted Heloc, I could kill you now if I so wanted, surrender and live, or die" Akalu said. Akalu stood his ground, he was half bluffing, if Heloc continued to fight, and started fighting smart he would likely make this fight drag on even further limiting Akalu's options. But with Heloc infuriated and his humiliation, and the injuries he sustained Akalu clearly had the advantage despite his lack of experience in sword fighting.

"Ha, you think you've won, I-I've only just begun" Heloc said trying to put on a brave face, now struggling to stand, his head spinning from the hits he took, and his arms throbbing from exhaustion.

Heloc tried again to stand straight and hold his sword up with one hand, but his efforts were in vain as he was too exhausted to fight properly.

"Don't be a fool Heloc you've lost this fight, surrender, and suffer the consequences of defeat, or shall I end your life here and now?" Akalu asked as he held Eriana's sword straight at Heloc. Akalu bit his tongue to stifle a groan as his arm strained to hold the sword straight.

"I-If you would only stop cheating, I would have won this fight already" Heloc gasped.

"Cheating? You are hopeless" Akalu sighed.

Heloc managed to catch his breath enough to now stand straight, and hold his sword properly. Heloc got into a ready stance, but his arms were still tired thus his sword stood poised much lower than usual.

"Will you not surrender?" Akalu asked.

"Never, not when everything I want is so close." Heloc growled as he readied his sword for another strike.

"Then you leave me no choice Heloc" Akalu sighed as he readied his sword.

Heloc charged one more time at Akalu, but Akalu stayed perfectly still.

"AKALU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Eriana cried as she watched Heloc charge Akalu.

Heloc thrust his sword at Akalu again aiming for Akalu's heart. Time seemed to slow down as Heloc's thrust edged closer, but at the last second Aklau twisted his body so the left side of his chest where Heloc was aiming and completely dodged the strike. But in the same fluid movement Akalu thrust the sword in his right hand forward, and drove the sword deep into Heloc's chest.

SLISH!

"GAH!" Heloc gasped as the sword buried itself deep into Heloc's chest, piercing his wind pipe and collapsing one of his lungs in the process.

Heloc stumbled back barely managing to keep himself up all the while Eriana's sword remained in his chest.

"I warned you Heloc" Akalu sighed, his face holding no remorse for what just happened.

"Y-you bastard, a human, b-beat me? I-i-impossible" Heloc gasped as he then collapsed to his knees. "Y-you must have cheated"

"No, I didn't cheat Heloc, whether your pride will allow you accept it or not, I didn't cheat" Akalu replied as he stepped up to the slowly dying Heloc.

"Th-then how?" Heloc asked.

"You had the bigger, longer, and heavier sword, not to mention the skill to use it. I didn't have any training to use such a weapon, so had I used a similar sword to you I would have lost for sure, but instead I opted for a smaller, shorter, and lighter sword. The ending result Heloc, I became much faster than you" Akalu explained.

"*COUGH*, faster...faster, you lie, you scu-scum" Heloc let out as his last breath escaped him and he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Akalu took a moment to turn Heloc onto his back and removed the sword from Heloc's chest. After cleaning the blade Akalu returned to Eriana's side and handed her her sword back.

SLAP!

Eriana slapped Akalu as hard as she could before she could even take her sword back. Akalu while feeling the sting of the slap didn't seem perturbed at all, in fact he seemed to have anticipated it.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Eriana cried tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"You mean when I waited till the last second to dodge?" Akalu asked earning a nod from Eriana.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, do you know what would have happened if you didn't dodge in time?" Eriana pouted at Akalu.

"I'm very aware of what would have happened my dear, that's why I couldn't afford to not dodge" Akalu replied a big smile forming on his face.

"Y-you men and your simple ways of thinking" Eriana pouted as she took her sword back and sheathed it. But before Akalu could pull away and address the entire Elf tribe Eriana pulled Akalu into another tight hug.

"I apologize if I worried you Eriana" Akalu said as he hugged Eriana back.

Eriana and Akalu released each other letting Akalu turn to the tribe.

"I am Akalu Valikovich, Lt. General of the Earth Federation's First Army, I hereby announce my intention to take command of this tribe, is there anyone here who wishes to challenge me? Or wishes to announce some reason, as to why this cannot be?" Akalu asked as he eyed the tribe.

Akalu watched as no elf seemed to wish to come forward to challenge him, or seemed to be aware of, or wanted to announce a reason, legal, or otherwise as to why he couldn't be the head of the tribe. Suddenly a couple of female elves stepped forward, but while Akalu was expecting a challenge of some sort, the female elves just knelt down and bowed to Akalu.

"Ooookay, not what I was expecting? Eriana, is it traditional in your tribe to bow?" Akalu whispered to Eriana.

"Only when greeting the brand new chief of the tribe, otherwise no" Eriana whispered back.

"So I guess that means they accept me?" Akalu asked earning a nod from Eriana.

Akalu turned back to see the entire tribe now bowing to Akalu as they now recognized him as the chief of the tribe.

"I better be careful that this doesn't go to my head" Akalu sighed.

 **Sometime later**

"So most of the tribe is malnourished and or injured, only a handful of warriors, and other physically capable elves are left to do any work here" Akalu said after hearing a lengthy report on the tribe's condition

"Yes Lord Akalu" One Dark Elven warrior said.

"Please don't call me lord, it makes me uncomfortable" Akalu said.

"Very well, then how do you wish to be addressed?" The warrior asked.

"Call me Akalu, or Lt. General Akalu" Akalu answered rubbing his temples.

"Yes Lt. General Akalu" The warrior said, only somehow it still made Akalu uncomfortable, but at least not as much as being called Lord Akalu.

"Ok, what do we have for supplies, and for medicines?" Akalu asked turning to Soi Fong.

"Little to none sir, most of their stock was horded by Heloc, but even that was small and insignificant. There isn't enough here to support all these injured elves" Soi Fong replied.

"Ok, what about food?" Akalu asked turning to Dan.

"One day at best sir" Dan replied.

"So not much there either. Francis, what's the total count of elves here again?" Akalu asked feeling his head throb as he was trying to process all this information and all the consequential possibilities to take.

"Exactly 9,253 elves here sir, shall I give you the ratio of adults to child, and injured to non-injured again?" Francis asked.

"No, that's alright, a little over 9 thousand elves, good grief" Akalu sighed.

"Sir, I'm sure you of all people know that we can't leave them here, there's no way for them to support themselves, and the forest around here is completely destroyed" James said.

"I'm well aware of that James, but the corresponding problem is we either constantly supply the tribe with what they need to survive, or we bring them with us back to Alnus. Neither are good choices" Akalu sighed.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"If we just decide to supply them here, it will cost us a lot to send them what they need in terms of food and medical supplies, and everything else in between, never mind the fact that doing so puts our trucks, and planes in risk since we'll be stretching them so thin" Akalu answered.

"And the second?" Jack asked.

"Taking them with us means we will have to house them and feed them, and provide jobs for them, you know the regular refugee troubles." Akalu answered.

"And don't forget that if they end up staying here they will constantly be separated from you their Tribal Chief which will put your position as chief here in jeopardy" Eriana said.

"That too, while I wasn't eager, and still am not, in having the job of chief of the tribe, they've gone through too much to have them endure any form of political instability, they would never survive that" Akalu said.

"So then we'll have to take them back to Alnus with us?" Soboa asked.

"Yes we'll have to, but the problem is the dragon, to get all these people to escape this area and take them to Alnus we'd have to take them all in the open which would put them in direct confrontation of the Dragon. And that we can't risk, we'll have to kill the dragon before we start moving the tribe out" Akalu said.

"The Battalion is ready to fight sir, we just need your approval" Boris stated.

"Good to know Boris, but fighting a dragon isn't as fighting the Empire or like fighting a rebel group like we're more used to in our world, with most of the forest gone, all the valleys and hills here are now wide open which only gives the Dragon the advantage" Akalu explained.

"What weapons do we have that can harm the dragon?" An Ming asked.

"Our tanks Armor Piercing munitions are capable of penetrating it's skin and thus hurt the dragon, but the rounds are too small to be of serious concern to the dragon. But good news all of our Anti-Tank weaponry is very effective against the Dragon and when they penetrate it's skin they do serious damage to its body" Akalu said.

"So we prep all of our units to use Anti-Tank weaponry" Boris said.

"Yes, but that still puts a lot of men at risk, remember this dragon is enormous, fast, and deadly, it's highly unlikely we'll get out of this without losing a large number of soldiers" Akalu said feeling his problems compounding one after another.

"Then maybe we can trap it? You know like a big cage" Soboa joked.

"Soboa, this is hardly the time" Dan said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood" Soboa said.

"Actually that may be a good idea Soboa" Akalu said.

"Really? I-I mean, yes I intended that" Soboa said.

"We do have air power available so we can greatly reduce the Dragon's mobility that way, but preparing it right is still difficult" Akalu said. "We would either have to wait for the Dragon to land, or we would have to shoot it out of the sky, then we blast it with everything we have. But doing so implies being prepared close by with heavy weaponry, and that's not going to be easy".

"There must be something we could do" James said as everyone stood there feeling slightly defeated at how little they were prepared despite all their firepower.

"Well there is one, but I don't know what to use to make it work" Akalu said.

"What's that?" Eriana asked.

"Bait" Akalu answered. "It's still an animal that wants to feed so bait will usually work, but I don't know what is irresistible to a Dragon's sense of smell"

"Well, I know that dragons enjoy the taste of human and elf" Eriana said as if it wasn't significant information. But after hearing that Akalu suddenly got a huge smile on his face.

"Um sir, what are you bloody smiling about?" Jack asked.

"I know what to use for bait" Akalu answered.

"What is it?" Eriana asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it" Akalu said as he turned and started to leave.

"NO!" Eriana cried as she jumped in front of Akalu. "I refuse to let you use yourself as bait" Eriana protested.

"I have to Eriana, who could I possibly ask to perform such a task?" Akalu asked, but Eriana had no answer. "But don't worry Eriana, I don't intend to present myself as bait without protection, and in fact you can join me in being bait"

"Join you? How?" Eriana asked.

"We just simply need to be a desirable target right? Well what's any more desirable than a human and or elf in the middle of a field" Akalu explained.

"Ok, but what would you be using for protection?" Eriana asked.

"Oh, this is the part I think you'll like" Akalu smiled.

 **Several Hours Later**

Akalu was standing outside the commanders hatch of one of the T-90AM's that the battalion had brought on land, Eriana was inside manning the gun. But as time dragged on she just sat there above the hapless Tank driver pouting at Akalu.

"Why do you have to use such crazy ideas?" Eriana asked.

"Aw, and here I thought you wanted to fire the tank's gun" Akalu teased as he looked back into the tank's turret at Eriana.

"I do, but not when we're being attacked by a Dragon, an Ancient Dragon at that. And why did you have to be the bait?" Eriana pouted.

"Well, which one are you more mad about?" Akalu asked with a small smile.

"You being bait obviously" Eriana growled.

"Would you have rather I used one of my men as bait?" Akalu asked.

"I would feel better if you did" Eriana said without thinking her response through.

"Excuse me?" The tank driver said turning around in his seat.

"Calm yourself, that's not what she meant." Akalu said to the driver. "If that's the case Eriana, would you be equally happy if I had one of your tribe act as bait?" Akalu asked.

"What? No, of course not" Eriana gasped.

"Then you aren't thinking this through fully Eriana. I understand that your anger, and irritation to this situation is based on me being the bait, and you would be happy to see anyone, or anything else stand in as bait rather than your own husband. But understand Eriana, I can't use anyone from your tribe as bait cause they've been through enough. And I'm not going to sacrifice one of my men to save my own life, as a leader, and as one of the most powerful leaders in the Army I command, such an act of selfishness is an unacceptable action from me" Akalu explained.

Eriana thought about this for a moment and realized the implications of what she had said earlier. But it did little to dispel her anger over the situation. Akalu stood out of the Commanders hatch again as he searched the sky for any sign of the Fire Dragon.

"Akalu, I'm bored" A young female voice cried behind Akalu.

"EK!" Akalu gasped. "Rory...what the hell, I thought I told you to wait with the Paratroopers in the near by hill?" Akalu asked.

"But it's boring, why can't I wait here with you?" Rory whined.

"I don't have room for you in the Tank Rory, there's no way I can shield you in this thing if the Dragon comes" Akalu answered.

"I don't need to hide in the tank" Rory whined back.

"Oh yeah, your exceptionally fast, and immortal, I keep forgetting" Akalu sighed.

 **Meanwhile, near the entrance to the Dark Elven cave**

"Mak we can't be out here, you heard our new Chief, we are forbidden from leaving the cave" A young Dark Elf Girl whined as she followed her brother out onto the barren hillside over looking the valley Akalu's tank was sitting in.

"Stop whining Tia, how often do you get to see an Ancient Dragon get killed, I want to see it for myself" Mak replied.

"Mom's going to kill us" Tia said.

"Don't worry about her, I told her we were going to play so she won't be looking for us for a while" Mak said.

"That may be bu-" Tia began but was interrupted by a large thud behind them.

THUD!

Mak and Tia turned around to see a large blue dragon land just in front of the cave tunnel entrance. But worst of all it was staring down Mak and Tia hungrily.

"D-d-don't...move" Mak barely managed to squeak out without screaming as the blue dragon inched closer. However Tia couldn't contain herself.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tia screamed startling the dragon. But the Dragon immediately regained itself and lunged at the two young elves.

Mak barely managed to dive tackle Tia out of the way before the dragon's head impacted the area they were before.

"RUN!" Mak cried as he grabbed his sisters hand and made a mad dash down the hill and away from the dragon.

 **Meanwhile with Akalu**

Akalu immediately began searching the hill side as he heard a high pitch scream echoed throughout the valley which now had every soldier and vehicle trying to locate the source of the scream.

" _Sir, on the hill to the tribe's cavern!"_ Akalu heard a soldier on the radio say.

Akalu immediately looked to the hill to his right where the Dark Elf Tribe was taking refuge. He could see a large blue object stumble as it seemed to be chasing something down the hill. Looking through his binoculars Akalu could make out a large Blue Dragon, bigger than the ones used by the Empire, but much smaller than the Fire Dragon they were laying in wait for. But what it was chasing sent a deep chill down Akalu's spine, he saw two young Dark Elves, couldn't be older than early teens by human standards running at break neck speed down the hill. Akalu didn't even think, his mind immediately kicked into high gear.

"DRIVER, UP THAT HILL NOW!" Akalu cried.

"YES SIR!" The Russian tank driver replied as his slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sent the T-90AM forward at top speed towards the hill.

Rory jumped off the tank as it sped forward and began to run along side the tank.

"ERIANA, LOAD ARMOR PEIRCING!" Akalu cried.

"LOADING!" Eriana replied caught up in the heat of the moment. "Waiting for target!"

"Target, that large blue dragon chasing two kids, FIRE WHEN READY!" Akalu ordered.

"Target found, FIRING!" Eriana cried as she lined up the sight on the dragon running down hill after the two kids.

BLAM! 

Eriana fired the T-90AM's 125mm cannon sending an Armor Piercing round flying through the air. The shock wave of the blast managed to force Rory to stumble a bit to the side but not enough to cause her to stumble as she kept up with the Tank.

ZZZZZPPPPPPTTTTT!

The tank round zipped several feet past the dragon's head and embedded itself harmlessly into the ground not far away.

"Drat I missed" Eriana growled.

"That's fine you didn't hit the children, and you got the Dragon's attention" Akalu said,

"Load Armor Piercing!" Akalu commanded.

"Loading!" Eriana replied.

Akalu watched the dragon swing its head around as it tried to determine what exactly happened. It soon spotted Akalu standing out of the tank's commanders hatch with the tank racing up the hill towards it. By this time the Dragon had completely forgotten about the two kids it was chasing earlier.

"Driver, put us between the kids and that dragon" Akalu ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The driver replied.

The two kids noticed the tank racing up towards their side as their minds cleared a little after they noticed the dragon was no longer on their heels.

"Tia, they're coming" Mak gasped to his breathless sister. But as they slowed to a stop, both kids suddenly found themselves unable to run again.

"M-mak, I can't move" Tia cried as her legs began to shake beneath her.

"M-me too" Mak replied as he could barely step forward.

VVVVVRRRRRRRR! 

The roar of the T-90AM's engine roared as the tank circled around the two and put itself between the two kids and the somewhat bewildered Dragon.

"FIRE!" Akalu cried as the tank's gun pointed at the dragon

BLAM! 

Eriana fired again but the sound spooked the dragon as it jumped narrowly dodging the second armor piercing round. The Dragon then took to the air and flew away as fast as it could obviously unnerved by the loud sound of the tank's gun.

"YOU TWO!" Akalu yelled at the two kids as the dragon flew off.

He saw the two young Dark Elves wince at the sound of his angry voice. But no matter how much his yelling scared and hurt them, they were told to never set foot outside the tunnel for their own safety until the dragon is dead.

"What were you two thinking!?" Akalu yelled stepping out of the hatch and down towards the two kids.

"W-w-w-w-we're sorry sir" Mak collapsed to his knees and started crying, he had never been so stone cold busted for breaking a rule/order before, and even more so that he was just rescued by the very man who is scolding him.

"I-I-I-I told him not too" Tia cried as she too dropped to her knees.

"You may have told him not to but you still followed him out" Akalu growled, Eriana and the tank driver now stepped out of the tank to see what was going on. But while the Tank driver stayed mostly inside the tank, Eriana stepped out and beside Akalu.

"You two left the cave?" Eriana asked.

"Yes" Tia sobbed.

"Didn't we tell you not to!?" Eriana said her voice getting louder.

"Y-yes mam, but I wanted to see the dragon die so badly" Mak answered continuing to sob.

"Yeah, you and the entire tribe no doubt" Akalu growled.

"W-we're sorry sir" Tia cried she could no longer tell if she was crying because she was happy to be saved, or because she was in so much trouble.

"Akalu" Eriana whispered.

"Yeah?" Akalu replied.

"Let's just take them back to the cave I think they've had enough" Eriana said realizing that their angry outbursts weren't helping anything.

Akalu sighed and rubbing his eyes as he quickly thought this out, he knew that yelling at them more wouldn't do anything, what was done was done. But their punishment for going against his order and warnings, and nearly dying because of it was far from over.

"Ok, we'll take you two back to the cave were you will stay" Akalu said to the two who looked up at him happily though tears were still streaming down their eyes. "But your punishment for leaving the cave against my order as your tribal chief will be decided later" Akalu sighed.

"Akalu?" Eriana said as she turned to Akalu. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but we'll discuss this after the dragon is dead. Let's just get these two back into the cave and to safety" Akalu sighed.

GGRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH! 

A loud roar was heard from above causing Akalu, Eriana, and the two Dark Elf kids to look up.

"Oh of course, it decides to show up now" Akalu sighed as he slowly looked up as well to the mountain top above their heads. And as they all stared up they could see a large red one armed Dragon staring back down at them. "That's not good...EVERYONE IN THE TANK NOW!" Akalu cried as he rushed everyone back to the T-90AM.

The Dragon let out a low growl as it made a dash for them. Luckily the Dragon was a fair distance away giving everyone a chance to clamor into the T-90AM.

"EVERYONE'S IN, DRIVER GO!" Akalu cried.

The tank driver shifted the gears to Reverse and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The tank shot back down the mountain side.

"Eriana, Load Armor Piercing Sabot!" Akalu cried trying to concentrate despite the rocking of the tank on the rough drive down the mountain.

"Loading Sabot!" Eriana replied with the tank's auto loader whirling to life.

"Dragon approaching" the tank driver observed as the Dragon charged them.

"Eriana, Aim for one of it's wings" Akalu instructed.

"Targeting" Eriana cried as she tried to focus the sights on the Dragon's wing.

"Fire when ready" Akalu said.

"FIRING!" Eriana cried.

BOOM! 

The tank rocked with the firing of the 125mm gun sending a sabot round through the air and punched a small hole through one of it's wings.

"OW!" Akalu and Eriana heard a sharp yelp. They looked to the small opening behind the drivers seat where Tia and Mak were bouncing around from the rocky ride. Mak was rubbing his head where he apparently hit it on the steel wall behind him.

"Oh yeah that's right, they got in the tank as well" Akalu said forgetting that they were there.

Akalu quickly looked back at the dragon to see that it didn't seem bothered at all that the Sabot round went through it's wing. But as Akalu looked on he could see why. The Dragon's wings were so huge that the hole was barely noticeable. That and the wings being primarily a thin film of skin the Dragon probably didn't even feel it.

"Not enough, Eriana, Load HEAT!" Akalu instructed.

"Loading" Eriana replied as the Auto-Loader hummed to life and loaded a HEAT round.

Akalu quickly grabbed his radio and tried to get a hold of the detachment commander to relay an order.

"Boris you there?" Akalu cried into the radio.

"Yes General I'm still here" Boris replied.

"Good, NOW GET THIS DRAGON OFF MY ASS!" Akalu yelled.

 **With Boris**

"Uh, Yes General" Boris replied hanging up the radio.

Boris quickly turned to the detachment commander and relayed the message as best as he could.

"Commander, the General-" Boris began.

"Don't worry, I heard him Boris" the detachment commander replied and turned to his Ground Force Commander. "Get the Tanks to surround and flank that damn lizard".

"Da (Yes), Commander" the Ground Force Commander. "All Armored Units enclose and destroy".

The tanks and light armored vehicles immediately rushed forward in an attempt to encircle and bring down the Behemoth.

 **With Akalu, and Eriana.**

"Eriana aim for it's wing again, we gotta ground this thing" Akalu instructed.

"Got it, Target aquired. FIRING!" Eriana cried and fired the HEAT round.

The Dragon either some how saw the attack coming or was extremely lucky and managed to avoid being hit by the round.

"I missed" Eriana gasped.

"Not good" Akalu said as he saw the dragon wind up it's arm to swipe at their tank.

BOOM! 

A HE round hit the dragon's head and threw the dragon somewhat off balance before it could swipe at Akalu and Eriana.

Akalu looked through the Camera to see a BMD-4 rushing in to distract the Dragon. But the BMD-4 didn't seem to understand that getting close to the Dragon was a bad idea.

"NO! YOU'RE GETTING TOO CLOSE!" Akalu yelled.

But it was too late the Dragon quickly regaining it's balance turned its attention to the BMD-4 and swiped it instead. The BMD-4 was sent flying and tumbling with the unfortunate crew inside.

"ERIANA LOAD HEAT!" Akalu cried feeling his blood boil.

"LOADING!" Eriana cried.

The Dragon now turned his attention to the hundreds of vehicles now beginning to surround it, the Dragon seemed really confused if not somewhat bewildered. It was always the Alpha Predator, yes it had small creatures try to kill it before, but some how the efficiency and rather alarming aggression that these creatures were showing against it was beginning to send an eerie chill down the Dragon's spine.

"FIRE!" Akalu cried.

"FIRING!" Eriana cried as she pulled the trigger. The HEAT round flew and struck the Dragon on the underside of it's left wing. The round exploded tearing a large hole in it's left wing. While the hole was much bigger it still wasn't big enough to bring the dragon down. But this time the dragon felt the damage.

ROAR!

The dragon roared in rage and pain as it realized that they were aiming for it's wings. The dragon immediately spread it's wings and attempted to take flight.

"Shit" Akalu gasped as he saw the dragon start gaining altitude.

"That's not good" Someone near Akalu said, causing Akalu to look around the top of the turret to see who that was, and immediately spotted Rory still clinging to the turret.

"Rory, can you bring that beast down?" Akalu asked.

"Hm, can I" Rory answered with a seductive pose.

"Do it" Akalu said smiling.

Rory let out a hearty laugh as she dashed off towards the dragon. After running several dozen feet Rory took to the air with a powerful jump, putting herself well above the dragon.

"Down you go" Rory laughed as she swung her battle axe as hard as she could into the Dragon's back.

The Dragon staggered as it was hit hard enough to stop it from taking flight. It's feet reconnected with the ground, but still stood.

Akalu looked around as the rest of the Battalion started to close in all weapons trained on the Dragon.

"Commander, all units in positon" A voice over the radio reported.

"Excellent" Akalu smiled as he picked up his radio. "Close the Trap" Akalu said.

BAM BAM BAM!

Without a moment of hesitation, every assault rifle, artillery gun, shoulder mounted rocket, Tank Gun, and Grenade Launcher was fired. Resulting in an ungodly amount of noise as every munition landed a hit on the temporarily grounded Dragon.

As the hundreds of munitions hit the dragon Akalu could see bits and pieces of the Dragon's scales spray everywhere.

SCREECH! 

Everyone covered their ears as the Dragon let out a horrifyingly high pitched screech as it emerged from the smoke of the expended munitions.

Akalu saw how much damage was done, in fact it was horrifying how much damage was done to the dragon. Holes from tank rounds, and ATGMs littered the battered Dragon's body, some injuries seared shut from the heat of the explosion, some others where not. Artillery shells ripped off good chunks of the Dragon's scales exposing much of the Dragon's raw skin. Those shells that didn't hit the dragon's body shredded what remained of the Dragon's wings.

ROAR!

The Dragon let out another roar as it began to lash out violently at everything it could touch and incinerate.

Akalu watched as the Dragon's tail hit a PzH2000 and sent it sprawling with the crew still inside.

"EVERYONE FIRE!" Akalu cried over the radio desperate to kill this thing before it could do anymore damage. "ERIANA SHOOT!"

BAM BANG BAM!

Every gun and weapon in the valley again opened fire at the dragon. Eriana focused her tank gun at the Dragon's head but with the Dragon lashing out in pain it was difficult.

Akalu watched as three more vehicles of various types were engulfed in flames, or sent flying but a part of the Dragon.

"ERIANA KILL IT!" Akalu cried again.

Eriana wasn't a fan of being yelled at, but right now she could understand Akalu's desperation, as this thing only seemed to be more violent. Eriana took a deep breath as she watched the Dragon's head more intently. As she watched she quickly noticed a slight pattern to the Dragon's movements. While not consistent she could almost tell where the Dragon's head was going to go. Thus she carefully took aim at a certain spot near the Dragon.

After a few moments the Dragon's head swung right into Eriana's crosshairs.

"Got ya" Eriana whispered as she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Eriana fired a HEAT shell and watched as it arced nicely at the Dragon's head.

BAM! 

The round connected with the side of the Dragon's head, the shape charge in the HEAT shell pierced the Dragon's skin and skull sending the molten metal jet stream straight into the Dragon's brain cavity.

GRRRAAAAHHHHHH!

The Dragon let out one last roar of pain before it sluggishly slumped to the ground, finally dead.

Akalu slumped into his commander's seat as he took a deep sigh, the Dragon was finally dead, his new found people would be safe, and no more death would befall any of the soldiers he commanded.

"Check in, all units report your status" Akalu ordered over the radio desperate to confirm how many soldiers he lost.

Unbeknownst to Akalu however 3 pairs of eyes were watching the entire thing from far away.

"Such power" a strange being said to herself whilst standing in front of 2 young looking Dragons.

"Looks like I'll have to take you for Hardy another day" the strange being said.

SHHHOOOOM!

The individual was interrupted when several jets flew past overhead, either not seeing her or ignoring her, the jets seemed to pay not mind to her presence. But despite that she decided not to stick around.

"Time to go" she said as she mounted one of the young dragons and the dragons took off in the opposite direction.

 **Meanwhile back at Alnus**

During the time Akalu was away the rocket to the satellite had been finished and was successfully launched into the upper atmosphere. Lt General Hazama, and General Marcus were watching the final separation of the satellite from the rocket's housing take place.

Everyone watched with anticipation as they watched on the computer screen a video footage of the satellite's camera showing it slowly remove itself from the rocket.

"And General we have complete separation" A satellite engineer said as the satellite fully removed itself and began to orbit the plant.

Everyone clapped happily as the first satellite was released in the special region, a mix of happy celebration and cheers ensued as people couldn't wait to send up another one, or sift through the information that this satellite was giving them.

"Well General Marcus we have our satellite, I'd say that we are one step closer to realizing our goals in this world" Lt General Hazama stated.

"Indeed, and let's hope that we can keep the peace, we are after all aliens to this world. Many cultures and civilizations will see us as threats and will opt to fight us" Marcus sighed.

"Relax my friend, with the whole world behind us, there's nothing that we can't-" Hazama began but was quickly interrupted.

"General, you're gonna want to see this" an engineer said as he ushered the two generals over.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"It's the SR data Sir" the engineer explained.

The engineer quickly brought up on the main screen a live video of the surface.

"Let me clean it up sir" the engineer continued.

The image began to change as if being passed through a weird filter, appearing almost like a thermal image, much of the planet's surface began to appear in black and white with significant detail.

"What are we looking at?" Hazama asked.

"Live footage of the surface sir, here's all the SR pockets on the planet" the Engineer said.

The footage went through one last filter setting and all the SR pockets began to be visible.

The entire room went eerily quiet, and a couple gasps were heard. On the screen the planet was indeed huge, quite possible much large than Earth, but what was more horrifying was the amount of SR pockets that were appearing.

Every continent had several pockets on them, and there were at least 12 continents that Hazama, and Marcus counted.

"Do you have the data from Earth's SR pockets?" Marcus asked.

"Yes sir" the engineer replied.

"Can you compare them to the one's we're seeing now?" Marcus asked again.

"Yes sir" the engineer replied.

A loud humming was heard from the computers as every pocket seen was being scanned and compared to all the SR pockets on Earth.

After several agonizing minutes all the computers let out a low beep.

BEEPBEEP!

"That's negative sir, none of the pockets match to the one on Earth minus the one at Alnus Hill" the engineer explained.

"So they are all unique, like comparing the DNA of different people" Hazama said.

Suddenly another set of beeps began to go off alerting everyone present. A flurry of hands and voices began to fill the room as everyone scrambled to identify what was being detected.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"We don't know sir, but it looks like one of the SR pocket's is beginning to 'stir' sir" the engineer explained.

"What does that mean?" Marcus asked, as a quick realization began to cover his face.

"I can't say for sure, but if I had to guess it's-" The engineer continued but all computers began to beep feverishly as the signal began to get stronger.

"Which one is stirring?" Hazama asked.

"On the coast of an adjacent continent sir" the engineer answered.

"Zoom in" Hazama ordered.

The satellite zoomed in on the SR pocket and everyone watched as the screen split into two different feeds. One showing the SR pocket, the other showing real time and color.

As the SR pocket began to get bigger and stir more aggressively a bright blue light was becoming visible to the naked eye on the regular camera. As everyone watched something was quickly beginning to form what it was, nobody could tell at the moment, but that didn't matter. Marcus and Hazama could already tell what it was.

"Another is stirring sir, much further away but it's growing quickly." the engineer exclaimed.

"My god" Marcus gasped.

 **Meanwhile on the adjacent continent**

An Amazon outpost was not far away from where the SR pocket was stirring, several Amazon huntresses were standing guard as they waited the night away.

Suddenly a bright blue light began to engulf the field nearby, everyone shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter, but almost as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

The Huntresses on guard only stood and stared as a large stone structure stood in the place of the bright light.

The Huntresses grew curious and began to inspect the strange structure.

"What is this thing?" one of the Huntresses asked.

"No idea" another answered.

Suddenly the gate began to stir, and the mysterious aura that was encompassed inside the stone structure began to stir.

The Huntresses watched intently as they didn't know what to expect.

Suddenly several large objects appeared. To the Huntresses they appeared to be large metal carriages or large metal beasts. Very crude in design and appearance the vehicles none the less charged forward some carried scores of human like creatures as they roared through the gate making a beeline straight for the Huntresses outpost.

BANG! 

One of the metal vehicles turned a tube and fired something at the outpost. The outpost was quickly engulfed in flames as whatever was shot exploded and destroyed everything it hit.

"FALL BACK!" one of the Huntress's cried as they began to run away from the gate.

The metal vehicles didn't stop as they charged into the outpost and smashed and crushed everything in sight.

"KEEP RUNNING!" A Huntress cried as the vehicles carrying what could be best described as foot soldiers unloaded. The Foot soldiers now chasing down and capturing and or killing every Huntress they could catch.

 **END**

Well that's the new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, this chapter gave me a bad case of writers block, I just couldn't figure out what to do with the Dragon fight scene, everything about it just seemed wrong, so I decided to keep it simple. Now as long as this doesn't continue the next chapter should come out sooner or later but hopefully not as long as this one took.

Please review, and if there is something you don't like about the chapter understand it's not that I don't care anymore, it's that I couldn't make this chapter work and kinda rushed it.

Other than that please enjoy.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Hey everyone this chapter should go more smoothly now that I've got the one chapter and fight scene that I just couldn't get to work is now out of the way. The following chapters may develop slowly but it should receive regular updates now that I'm past the annoying part.

 **Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm  
**

Akalu was standing in the middle of the valley with the Dragon's dead body not far away watching as the Dark Elves finally evacuated the underground caves for the first time in months. Akalu couldn't tell if he was feeling relieved that the Dragon was finally dead, or dreading to hear how much equipment they lost, and how many soldiers died.

He face palmed at realizing that he didn't plan the whole thing as well has he should have. Granted he never faced, no, no one from their world faced a Dragon of that size and caliber before when aiming to kill it. Bringing the fight to a more open area would have brought more of their soldiers out to the open and less general cover, they would have lost more soldiers.

If they carried it into the mountains many of the support vehicles wouldn't have been able to help, the artillery wouldn't be able to get accurate coordinates fast enough to reliably hit the dragon. And the Dragon would have likely flown off again as it was on much higher ground, resulting in many dead, and only having to face the Dragon another day.

The Valley was the best option, but he stepped outside of the intended trap by going up the mountain to help the two Dark Elf kids, and when they closed the trap, the Jets weren't in the optimal position resulting in their inaction, and the units that were able to shoot got too close, and both they and Akalu counted on the first volley of shots to if not kill the Dragon, severely hinder it to the point they could finish it off rather painlessly. But that wasn't the case and they lost many vehicles and men.

"Akalu?" Eriana asked noticing Akalu's pained look. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Eriana, it's just humbling, having to remember once again, that not having proper preparation, and being ignorant of your enemy can cost you so much more than you're willing to lose" Akalu explained.

Akalu felt a hand touch his shoulder, he turned to see Eriana attempting to comfort him.

"I know it hurts having to lose more of your countrymen, especially to such a terrible creature. But you and your people should rejoice, you killed the one creature no amount of warriors, armies, and weapons in this world was able to kill." Eriana said.

Akalu felt a smile creep onto his face, which quickly turned back into a frown. "That is true, and as glorious as that can be Eriana, but it would be very disingenuous of the commander to forget the dead just to bask in the glory of victory". Akalu explained, Eriana just smiled and gave him a big hug from behind.

"I would never think less of you for grieving over your dead" Eriana said.

"Thanks" Akalu replied placing a hand on Eriana's hugging arms as a sign of acceptance.

"Commander" Sgt. Dan said as he approached with James and Jack not far behind.

"What is it Sgt?" Akalu asked.

"Transport Helicopters will be here shortly to take the gravely wounded, in only a couple minutes. I'm also told to inform you that the Battalion will be reinforced and the building of a base here in this valley will begin immediately" Dan relayed.

"Great news" Akalu said. "Now for the bad news, how much did we lose?"

Dan, James, and Jack just looked back and forth at each other before answering.

"14 vehicles destroyed, 7 more damaged. 28 soldiers dead, 23 injured, only 3 of them severely"

Akalu only let out a deep sigh as his heart sunk hearing that 28 soldiers were dead and scores more injured though thankfully very few of them severely.

"Very well, prepare all of them for transport back to Alnus Base, have the dead prepared for a Hero's funeral when they return back to Russia, or whatever country they are from, and make sure the injured are all properly taken care of. I don't want to hear any reports of mistreatment, or a lack of treatment" Akalu said biting his lower lip in a small bit of self loathing over his dead. "Also can you get General Hazama on the phone, I need to talk to him"

"Oh that's another thing I needed to mention" Dan said.

"What is it?" Akalu asked turning to look Dan in the eye.

"Lt. General Hazama is coming here, he's on the transport helicopters" Dan said.

"What? Why?" Akalu asked. It was weird for the Commanding Officer of an army to leave his post just to come out here and talk to him.

"No idea Sir, but he said 'Don't let Akalu go anywhere, I need to speak to him Immediately, and in private'" Dan said.

"Ok that's not weird at all" Akalu said.

"Choppers incoming sir" James said as he pointed at the horizon where scores of Helicopters were flying in, and fast.

"They're flying fast" Jack said.

"That they are" Akalu agreed as he stood up and started walking towards the designated landing zone. "They aren't wasting any time, whatever it is, it must be very important".

Akalu, Eriana, James, Jack, and Dan approached the landing zone as several helicopters landed, unloading scores of soldiers from a variety of nations and equipement, and quickly loading the dead, and injured on the now empty choppers.

Akalu watched intently as he looked for Lt General Hazama despite the mess of soldiers and equipment going everywhere.

"Lt. General Akalu!" a familiar voice called from inside the landing zone.

Akalu quickly identified Lt. General Hazama and waited patiently for him and his escort to get out of the zone. As the two met they saluted each other and shook hands before walking further away from the landing zone.

"Good to see you Hazama, I'm told you have something very urgent to speak to me about" Akalu said as they walked towards a quickly constructed commanders tent.

"Yes, two things, and I have somethings to show you as well" Hazama added.

"I can't wait" Akalu said as he and Hazama entered the tent, Eriana, Jack, James, and Dan were denied entry by Hazama's escort, thus they begrudgingly waited outside.

 **Inside the tent**

Akalu and Hazama gathered around a fold out table and stood on opposite sides of the table. That's when Hazama began.

"Yesterday we launched a Satellite into space above the Special region and got our first look at this planet." Hazama began.

"Well congratulations" Akalu said.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry to say that we can't celebrate" Hazama continued.

"Why's that?" Akalu asked as a sense of impending doom began to creep up his spine.

"Yesterday we also successfully scanned the planet for other SR Pockets, and compared them to the SR Pockets back on Earth. I'm glad to say that no other pocket links to Earth just the one that opened." Hazama explained.

"Well that was fast, I imagine that the Satellite hasn't covered the entire planet yet" Akalu said.

"True it hasn't, it's signal has gone dark with it going on the far side of the planet, but the parts we did scan don't match any pocket on Earth" Hazama explained.

"Ok, that's good I guess, but there's more I assume" Akalu stated.

"Yes, the bad news is this" Hazama said as he handed a thick folder to Akalu. "Two pockets activated, which means two more gates are open in this world" Hazama explained.

Akalu felt his stomach sink, this was one of the worst case scenarios that he had hoping would wait a little longer. They hadn't even secured any ports to start a navy, never mind finishing the war with the Empire.

"Did anything come through the gate?" Akalu asked as he opened the folder and noticed they were all satellite pictures.

"Yes, tens of thousands have come through both gates, and tens of thousands more are coming through everyday" Hazama said.

Akalu flipped through the photos and noticed that whatever they were, the creatures that were coming through the gates weren't human that much was obvious. The creatures appearing on the adjacent continent to their continent were Green skinned humanoids, from the top down not much could be determined about their characteristics, one thing was for certain, they were much more advanced in weaponry than this planet is.

Several of the pictures showed vehicles that looked similar to many vehicles they had in the past. Some looked like Half-Track Troop Carriers, others were obviously tracked vehicles, but that's not what got Akalu's attention the most. What was attached to many of the enclosed armored vehicles what was unmistakably, a Barrel to a large caliber gun. But what he also noticed was the size of the barrel.

"Those barrels are huge" Akalu said.

"Indeed they are, image analysis suggests those barrels are as big as 200mm" Hazama said.

"200!" Akalu gasped. The largest barrel used by any military today that he knew of, was 155mm, and those are usually Artillery Pieces, no tank or vehicle mounted weapon ever got that high in caliber size since WWII, never mind the 200mm size.

"I know the largest we ever had was he 800mm Gustav Cannon, but that hasn't been used or anything like it built again since the Second World War" Akalu noted.

"Notice anything else on the pictures?" Hazama asked.

"No real care in their movements, the soldiers are rather reckless and bold. Their weapons are all crude looking but I can't get a good look just from top down images" Akalu said.

"The last few pictures are a compilation of the weapon" Hazama said.

Akalu took a handful of the pictures from the back and glanced over them. They were various pictures of the weapons used, taken from the top down, but also contained pictures of the weapons on their sides and other various angles.

"All the weapons are crude design indeed. It looks like many of the parts are stamped metal, these weapons are meant for mass production, and not much more" Akalu said.

"Yes, keep looking" Hazama said urging Akalu to look more.

Akalu looked at more pictures showing a variety of weapon types, some were undoubtedly rifles, or the equivalent there of, and other small arms but one thing was sticking out to him.

"The barrels on the guns are big as well" Akalu observed. And they were in fact big, not Machine Gun barrel like big, no, each gun looked like they had the muzzle of a musket, there were no muzzle breaks, no iron sights that he could see.

"Yes, what does that tell you? That's as far as our analysts could get with it" Hazama said.

"Got any pictures of the munitions they use?" Akalu asked.

"Yup right here" Hazama said as he passed over another folder with more pictures in it.

Akalu took the folder and started flipping through pictures, when he managed to find pictures of munitions for the armored vehicles and the small arms, he set them down with the pictures of the weapons they were likely to be paired with.

The Armored vehicle rounds were obviously large, and to say the least, bland. There were no variety of rounds, it looked much like an artillery round, but they were all the same shape, color, and size, no indication to tell if it was a different type of shell for different purposes or anything like that.

Akalu immediately went back to the general pictures that showed the destroyed Amazon Outpost.

"Large craters, no structure that has been hit is showing small damage indicating precision, or armor piercing rounds" Akalu mumbled. "They all use High Explosive shells" Akalu said.

"That would make sense" Hazama said. "Analysts said the destruction of the Outpost was absolute, the walls and the buildings were torn apart"

"But what happens if they come across an armored target?" Akalu asked more to himself than to Hazama.

"That's what I'm hoping you'll tell me" Hazama replied.

Akaly took a moment to think. Then an idea came to him.

"Machine stamped metal, large cannons, all use HE shells. Hazama, you said the destruction of the buildings and structures was absolute right?" Akalu asked.

"Yes" Hazama answered.

"Was no building or structure untouched?" Akalu continued.

"No, every building was hit, and every building was effectively destroyed. What are you thinking?" Hazama replied.

"I'll let you know when I've figured out their guns" Akalu said as he started sifting through the small arms, that's when he got a good look at the bullets, if that's what you could call them.

Akalu looked long and hard at the 'bullets', thing that confused him was that they didn't look like bullets, or at least not bullets he was familiar with. They had the rear shell that all bullets had, but the bullet itself wasn't pointed, in fact it was round and bulbous looking, for all intents and purposes it looked like someone stuck a small round ball bearing in the place of the bullet. To be honest they looked remarkably similar to the bullets of the 1894 Winchester rifles, but of course without the hollowing or steel tip add on.

As Akalu looked back at different pictures of the weapons in use, he noticed that all the soldiers were firing from their hips, and not pointing and aiming with any care.

No matter what Akalu looked at everything about how these soldiers operated just suggested to him that they were just shooting everything for the sake of shooting.

Akalu could only feel his head begin to hurt as nothing about this was making sense to him. The more he found out the more questions began to creep into his head. He knew their large mechanized cannons seemed to only use HE style rounds from the craters they've left. The bullets were cheap looking, little quality to the guns, and no identifiable sense to their battlefield tactics.

"All their weapons were designed for ease of production that much is obvious" Akalu said.

"Yeah we already knew that, but what does that mean?" Hazama asked obviously as confused as Akalu.

"There's only two reasons I can think of why they would dismiss quality of their weapons, at least when comparing them to our weapons" Akalu sighed.

"And those are?"

"Well first, their level of technology could be low which means this for them is state of the art, you don't get better than this as far as their industry is concerned. The second possibility is a lack of need of quality" Akalu answered.

"Lack of need? How could a military of any kind have a lack of need for quality?" Hazama asked. "Every military needs good quality or otherwise they'll be outdone by potential enemies."

"Not entirely true" Akalu replied. "When a military becomes way to big to properly finance for high quality equipment or a lack of resources disallows the ability to equip to such standards. The Persian Empire was one such example, they didn't have a vast industry, or vast resources to give high quality armor. Thus they relied on numbers for most of their military ability, and the heat of their environment didn't allow for anyone in heavy armor to function properly on the battlefield." Akalu explained.

"I see, so they haven't advanced very far in industry cause they always had the numbers to make up for the lack of quality?" Hazama asked.

"It's certainly possible. Everything they have is machine stamped, regular steel or iron plating, little to no electronic equipment. It's almost like facing our WWII selves" Akalu said.

"So how much trouble do you think we'll face if it comes to blows with them?" Hazama asked.

"Don't know" Akalu said putting all the satellite photos back into their folders. "With this level of technology that we can see so far, they shouldn't be much of a problem, but if their military keeps getting larger here in the Special Region, then we could end up being heavily outnumbered" Akalu explained. "What's our personnel count? And what is their's?"

"Our personnel count is 320 thousand and slowly climbing. This is the third day of their gate being open. Their personnel count is currently at 72 thousand, and rapidly climbing" Hazama said.

"How many men of ours are waiting to come through?" Akalu asked.

"Roughly 680 thousand more" Hazama shrugged.

"We're building up to a million men?" Akalu asked.

"Yes, reports went to the UN on the other side of our gate, and the official number of armies for the Earth Federation has been raised to 10" Hazama said.

"10 Armies, 100 thousand personnel in each" Akalu sighed as he continued to process all this information. "How's the structure being set?"

"You and I are the commanders of the First Army. The Second army will be set up a little further south of here, just outside the Elbe Kingdom. The third which is coming through right now will be stationed further West to try and secure the coast closest to the adjacent Continent, where this new army is building up" Hazama explained.

"Who are the commanders of the Second and Third Armies?" Akalu asked.

"Don't know yet, I didn't get any information on that before coming here." Hazama answered.

"Ok, so that just leaves the Empire" Akalu said.

"And that is the second thing I need to talk to you about" Hazama said.

"What happened?" Akalu asked a slight sign of worry crossed his face if Hazama needed to come all this way to talk to him about it.

"Several things" Hazama began. "The Emperor, Molt, fell ill and apparently passed away" Hazama began.

"Can anything confirm this?" Akalu asked slightly shocked.

"No, we don't have any credible assets inside the Capital yet, and even if we did and he was alive it's not going to change what else happened" Hazama continued. "The crown prince Zorzal took over the throne".

"What about the peace treaty?" Akalu asked remembering that a peace treaty was sent to be reviewed by the Emperor. Though they expected it to be turned down out right.

"Zorzal is the one who got it, and tore it up without looking at it. He said that he will destroy the Earth Federation in a few days time, he has a new army, and a new group of commanders to help him do this" Hazama explained.

"What of Pina, her Knights, and the entire pro-peace faction in the empire?" Akalu asked.

"No idea" Hazama answered. "We were about to set up a diplomatic outpost in the city but with the Emperor's passing and the changing of leaders, the progress of the outpost completely stopped. We have no idea what's happened, but there are rumors" Hazama said.

"What did the rumors say?" Akalu asked.

"They say that Princess Pina has been arrested with all the pro-peace faction and are scheduled for either trial or execution" Hazama explained.

Akalu sighed, this wasn't giving him many options, he needed more time, time to prepare for the war on the Captial, and to help harden the defenses of Alnus Hill afterwards, if not reinforce the coast once it was reached.

"So what is expected as of right now for me to deal with the Empire?" Akalu asked.

"We just need you to take the Capital, we don't need you to seize the entire empire" Hazama explained.

"And if Zorzal escapes?" Akalu asked.

"The Fourth Army which will start coming through the gate in a few days time will be the ones to chase him down where ever he flees. We don't need you to end the war, we need you to seize the capital and force the empire onto the defensive" Hazama continued.

"Very well" Akalu sighed as he handed everything back to Hazama who accepted it readily. "I assume I'm going back to Alnus right away?"

"Yes, we need to leave now" Hazama said. "The helicopter I came in will be the one to take us back".

"And the Elves?" Akalu asked.

"What did you intend to do with them?" Hazama asked.

"There's no food here to survive on, and we don't have the supply lines to support them, so I'm taking them back to Alnus until further notice" Akalu said.

"Not a bad idea. But also, this just came to me, but" Hazama began.

"Yes?" Akalu replied.

"You know if we're going to be fighting other powers in this world and from other worlds, it wouldn't be a bad idea to create domestic grown units from this world" Hazama said. "You can start with any able bodied Dark Elf you can get to try and form an army".

"Excellent idea, but that won't happen in a few days" Akalu said as they both made for the exit of the tent.

"Nope but whatever it takes we need to hold this world" Hazama replied.

As Akalu and Hazama exited the tent they were all met with dozens of eyes quietly asking what they talked about.

"Sgt. Ausman" Akalu called.

"Yes sir?" Dan answered as he saluted.

"Get Recon Team Valkyrie ready immediately to leave" Akalu ordered.

"Yes sir" Dan replied as he left to gather the rest of the Team.

"Eriana, can you find at least two able bodied Dark Elves within the next five minutes?" Akalu asked.

"Should be able to there are still thousands of healthy Elves still around" Eriana replied.

"Excellent grab who you can and have them act as your escort, we're heading back to Alnus Hill immediately" Akalu said as he walked on.

"Oh, ok, but what's going on?" Eriana asked sensing an obvious tension within Akalu.

Akalu stopped for a moment before he turned back to Eriana debating on what to say.

"War" Akalu replied trying his best to keep the answer as simple as possible, only it wasn't enough.

"With who?" Eriana asked her eyes widening a bit.

"The Empire, Zorzal just formally resumed hostilities" Akalu answered.

Without another word Eriana ran off to grab who she could to act as her escort per Akalu's instructions, though she had no idea why, considering the Empire didn't have the weaponry to harm Alnus Base.

 **A few Hours Later back at Alnus**

Akalu, Team Valkyrie, and Eriana with a couple of Dark Elf escorts walked off one of the transport helicopters after it landed at Alnus.

"Sgt. Ausman, Sgt. Fong" Akalu called the two Squad Leaders. "Take the Recon Team and my wife and her escort to the Mess Hall, get something to eat, and rest while you can I doubt that we'll be sitting still long" Akalu said.

"Akalu wait" Eriana called chasing after Akalu.

"What is it?" Akalu asked stopping to talk to Eriana.

"Something doesn't fit, why the sense of urgency, I've had several hours to think it through. The empire doesn't have the military power or technology to match you guys, not in a hundred years. There's something your not telling me" Eriana said in a very stern voice.

Akalu sighed, he knew Eriana would figure it out but he didn't expect this soon. It's not like Akalu was trying to hide it from her, he was deep in thought the entire time, and any contact with this new world coming through this gate across the sea might not be hostile contact. But what they did to that outpost would beg to differ.

"You're right Eriana, there is one thing I didn't tell you about, but it's not like I was trying to hide it from you" Akalu began watching Eriana wait patiently for all the details.

"Shortly after killing the dragon, reports came in of two more gates appearing on different continents" Akalu began, he watched Eriana's reaction go from slightly irritated to slightly horrified. "We know very little of them, what we do know is they don't seem to waste effort on formality or attempts for dialogue. That's why I have to hurry with this war with the Empire, the sooner we can put the Empire on the defensive or have them surrender the sooner we can focus on the creatures coming through the other gates" Akalu explained.

Eriana closed her mouth after leaving it agape hearing Akalu's explanation.

"O-oh, i-is that all?" Eriana said obviously unable to find anything else to say.

"Eriana, let me deal with all the details, go to the mess hall and get something to eat, and if no news comes up by then, I'll see you in my office." Akalu said as he put a hand on Eriana's shoulder, then turned to leave.

"Wait" Eriana called.

"What is it?" Akalu asked.

Eriana just stared at Akalu with unshakable determination in her eyes. "I-I...Whatever happens, just make sure that you don't leave me behind" Eriana finally said causing Akalu to smile.

"Not in a million years" Akalu said turning then walked towards the HQ.

 **A few hours later elsewhere on base**

"This is absurd" Eric groaned massaging his temples as he tried to cope with their current issue.

"Tell me about it" Itami groaned.

Itami, his team, and Eric were all confined to barracks after Zorzal received the treaty and tore it up without looking at it and declared a restart to the hostilities between the Empire and the Earth Federation. After that Eric decided to leave immediately after Zorzal tore up the treaty. Which unbeknownst to him was a smart move, since Zorzal anticipated them to go to Pina's Residence after and talk to Pina. A move Zorzal would have used to indite Pina for Treason and execute her then an there, but since they didn't Zorzal couldn't execute her right away. As any accusation of treason would be merely conjecture. And Zorzal failed to capture Eric and Itami, and his team since they had already left the Capital when they raided Pina's residence.

They were told that they couldn't leave until Akalu and Hazama returned and spoke to them on what to do next.

"What do you think happened to Pina?" Kuribayashi asked.

"She's probably fine" Itami sighed. "She's after all part of the royal family, Zorzal wouldn't hurt her. Would he?" Itami asked turning to Eric.

"How should I know, I'm not a Psychologist" Eric replied.

"Well then I've got good news for you" A new voice interrupted causing everyone to look at the entrance of the Barrack room.

Akalu stood there looking somewhat exhausted with Hazama, and Team Valkyrie, Rory and Eriana.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!" Eric cried sick and tired of being confined in the barracks for far too long.

"How long have all of you been in here?" Akalu asked.

"Two days" Kuribayashi replied.

"Tell me you guys got to eat, and proper sleep?" Akalu asked worried that they took the confinement too seriously.

"Yes we did, but we couldn't even go outside to do any other activity" Eric explained.

"I think you guys made the confinement too strict" Akalu said turning to Hazama.

"Maybe, but I told the officers overseeing their confinement that it wasn't due to anything they had done, I just needed to them to not leave the base" Hazama explained.

"Regardless, your confinement is now over, do you guys need something to eat?" Akalu asked.

"No we ate only a few hours ago" Eric replied earning nods from the rest of Itami's team.

"Very well, Eric. You now have your final posting, and I have a serious job for you" Akalu began.

Finally feeling excited in two days with something to do other than sit around, Eric immediately stood at attention and eagerly awaited his orders. "WHAT ARE MY ORDERS SIR!" Eric cried earning a slight chuckle from Akalu.

"Good to know you're so eager, but calm down Eric" Akalu said. "You are now relieved of Command of the Air Force for the First Army. You are now the Commander of the Ranger Recon Detachment of the First Army. That leaves right now five Battalions of Rangers, and other units under your command, such as the Recon Marines, SAS, Russian Spetznaz. Itami's Recon unit is being transferred over to the Ranger Recon Detachment, and is your personal team. I need you to go to the Recon HQ and prepare your five battalions to be deployed asap" Akalu instructed.

"Yes sir" Eric said as he turned to Itami. "Itami get your team in their combat gear, I'll see you all at the Recon HQ"

"Alright" Itami said in a somewhat nonchalant tone.

"Akalu, can I ask you something outside?" Eric asked.

"Sure" Akalu replied as he and his group left the Barrack room with Eric close behind.

"So how did the fight with the Fire Dragon go?" Eric asked.

"The Dragon is dead. But I lost a lot of men" Akalu sighed.

"How many men?" Eric asked.

"28 Dead, several more injured, only a few seriously" Akalu answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I know that there is no commander who could have done better" Eric said.

"Thanks" Akalu answered with a slight smile. "But I doubt you pulled me out of the room just to ask me that"

"Your right. I need to know what we're going to be going up against" Eric asked.

"Zorzal has declared a resumption of the hostilities. We're going to the Capital" Akalu answered.

"And what will we do when we get there?" Eric asked.

"Apparently Zorzal wants to talk to me, likely to show off how strong he is by confronting me face to face." Akalu explained.

"And when those talks don't result in anything?" Eric asked knowing that no matter what Zorzal asked or demanded it wasn't going to stop Akalu from taking the Captial if those were his orders.

"We take the Capital, by force if Zorzal doesn't surrender" Akalu answered.

"Glad to hear it" Eric said as he quickly saluted and left for the Recon HQ.

After Eric left, Akalu turned to Eriana.

"Eriana, how many of your tribe made it here already?" Akalu asked.

"Just under half, mostly the young, sick, and injured" Eriana answered.

"Ok, I need you to gather all the strong and healthy of your tribe that are here and arrive here in the next 12 hours" Akalu said. "I'm going to start giving them roles in this operation, though limited, as they aren't fully trained to use our weapons and command structure"

"So your going to create an Elven Unit for your army?" Eriana asked.

"I know it's a bit fast, but I'm in need of building up what I can as soon as possible" Akalu answered.

"How much are you intending to get them involved in this attack on the Capital?" Eriana asked.

"As I said before, limited, but I'll be leaving you in command of them" Akalu answered.

"I'm in command?" Eriana asked.

"Yes, you will know better than anyone else here, me included, how ready your tribe is to take on the tasks presented in this attack. If you're not comfortable, let me know I'll find another unit who's ready" Akalu explained.

"What should I train them in first?" Eriana asked.

"The AM-14 our standard Assault Rifle" Akalu answered. "And there's one last thing I need you to focus on" Akalu continued handing Eriana a couple sheets of paper.

Eriana took the sheets, and looked at them, but a quick look of confusion crossed Eriana's face. "Um, Akalu I think you made a mistake, these are..." Eriana tried to explain, Akalu quickly interrupted.

"It's no mistake, I need you to prepare to do this, you think you can prepare for this before the end of the battle for the Captial?" Akalu asked.

"I-I guess, but whatever for?" Eriana asked.

"Impact" Akalu answered as he threw Eriana a quick smile and left leaving Eriana somewhat confused.

"Lady Eriana. What do you need from us?" One of Eriana's escorts asked.

"W-we do as he ordered. Go find any able bodied Elf that wishes to fight. I'll go ask Akalu where to go to train" Eriana said as she dismissed her guard.

Eriana chased after Akalu all the way to his office, where Hazama, Marcus, and Ludwig were also with him discussing the deployment.

"We'll have to have the Infantry do the majority of the work in the Capital, the Capital's walls and gates won't allow easy access for any large Armored Vehicles, so our tanks will be out of the question" Marcus said looking at photos with markings expressing the dimensions of the gates.

"Nein, ve need to get our armor in there. There vill be many other gates and doors to open, the best vay is vith a tank" Ludwig protested.

"The only gate that can let our larger vehicles in is the Front Gate, and that'll be heavily guarded, and they'll likely have traps to make it impassable" Marcus countered.

"That's presuming a lot for something we have no proof of just yet" Akalu said.

"Don't tell me your just going to rush in and take the capital?" Marcus asked a little horrified at the prospect that Akalu might be that reckless.

"Not exactly I-" Akalu continued, but only stopped when he saw Eriana in the door way. "Eriana? What is it?"

"Sorry to bother you Akalu but I had a couple things I needed to ask" Eriana said.

"Of course" Akalu said as he quickly stood up to go speak with her. "Continue with the planning, I'll be back shortly"

Akalu quickly left the room with Eriana, as they left they could hear all the Officers beginning to debate on the best course of action.

"What did you need?" Akalu asked.

"I, didn't know where to start with the training" Eriana summed up.

"Oh yeah, I trained you but you never went through the training courses. I forget those can be different at times" Akalu sighed.

"So, where should I start?" Eriana asked.

"Eric is busy, there's no other officer that can oversee an official lesson on the weapon and how to handle it. So we'll have to cheat" Akalu thought out loud,

"Cheat?" Eriana asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Go speak to Eric, he doesn't need to oversee it, but tell him what I need, and he'll provide the equipment. And tell him I need him to give every Elf a personal trainer" Akalu said.

"Personal Trainer?" Eriana asked not quite sure what that would entail.

"Basically, each Elf who volunteers will get a Ranger, Marine, Scout or the equivalent to give them a thorough run through of the weapon, how to handle it, and all that fun stuff" Akalu explained.

"Oh ok" Eriana said in a rather disappointed tone.

"Is there something else?" Akalu asked sensing some disappointment from Eriana.

"No, it's nothing big" Eriana said as she turned to leave.

Akalu however knew it wasn't nothing, and stopped Eriana from leaving, but taking a firm but not hard hold of Eriana's arm, causing Eriana to look back in slight surprise.

"I can't help you or fix the problem if you don't let me know Eriana" Akalu said.

"It's nothing big like I said, I was just hoping that we would spend more time together, I mean after we killed the dragon you've been busy non-stop I'm beginning to feel a little left out" Eriana explained.

"Oh" Akalu said releasing Eriana's arm, now understanding what the problem is. "I'm sorry Eriana, and you're right I need to spend more time with you, tell you what, we leave for the Capital tonight, I'll set something up for us" Akalu said earning a hopeful smile from Eriana.

"Ok" Eriana said in a much more cheerful tone and took off to find Eric.

"This is going to be an interesting experience for the both of us I'm sure" Akalu thought out loud as he returned to the meeting.

 **Meanwhile at the Capital**

"Emperor Zorzal, our scouts are reporting that the army of the Men in Green, also known as the Earth Federation is mobilizing, and are on their way" a palace guard told Zorzal who was sitting on the throne with his war council.

Zorzal just let out a light chuckle at the information, and gestured for the guard to leave.

"Well, this is it, they're falling into our trap. Do we have all of our units in place and ready?" Zorzal asked.

"Yes, Emperor Zorzal, by this time tomorrow, the Earth Federation will be in retreat" Herm one of Zorzal's closest friends and advisors told him.

"Do we have all the Ogres I asked for?" Zorzal asked.

"Yes, over 100 Ogres all ready for battle, their armored chariots won't be able to withstand such a mighty force" Herm continued.

"Excellent, generals with this victory tomorrow we'll force our enemies in retreat, and soon we'll reclaim Alnus Hill, and shortly after invade the other world, and all the spoils of that world will be ours for the taking" Zorzal bragged openly earning laughs and cheers from his war council.

"But Zorzal what about their commanders?" Herm asked slightly worried about what to do about the Earth Federation leadership who in his mind, taking them out would be the critical point for this to work.

"Don't worry about that, tomorrow when I meet with the enemy commanders face to face to show I'm not afraid of them, I'll offer them something to drink. But what they won't know is that their cups will be poisoned with one of the most deadly poisons in our world. It just simply coming in contact with your skin will result in your death in a matter of minutes. If you ingest it, seconds" Zorzal laughed with his war council as they shared their eagerness to the idea of assassinating all the Earth Federation Commanders.

Tyuule just stood off to the side as she listened quietly. Barely able to contain her excitement as she knew that fighting the Earth Federation would result in the destruction of the Capital, and her years long goal would finally be realized. Much sooner than she thought, the destruction of the Empire.

"Those Federation soldiers and their idiotic leaders will die without ever even being in the battle" Zorzal roared in laughter continuing his early celebration.

 **Later than night at Alnus Hill**

Akalu walked into his quarters for the night to prepare for the early deployment tomorrow. He knew by this time tomorrow the battle for the Capital would be decided, and either the Empire will surrender or continue to fight on.

"You're finally home" Akalu turned to see Eriana standing up from the couch in his living room, excited to see him.

"I am, how did the training go with the elves?" Akalu asked.

"Not as well as I had hoped, we only have 232 volunteers so far, I was hoping hundreds more would join" Eriana sighed.

"232? That's not a bad start, especially for a tribe that's been through so much loss. But give the rest of the tribe time Eriana, many likely need to regain their sense of life before willing to put it up for sacrifice again" Akalu said as he walked his exhausted body over to Eriana.

"You look tired, when was the last time you slept?" Eriana asked.

"I don't know, I think it's been almost two days now" Akalu said as he stepped closer to Eriana.

"Well, you have all night tonight, what were you hoping to do on our first night together since our honey moon?" Eriana asked.

Akalu stepped closer until he and Eriana's face were merely inches apart.

"I was going to take you out to dinner, or maybe stay in and watch a movie, but it's way too late for that and I'm exhausted right now. I'm sorry if that sounds like a cheap excuse, but I am dead tired, I was hoping we could just stay together for tonight" Akalu said softly as he placed his forehead against Eriana's, feeling his body begging for sleep more and more every second.

Eriana giggled as she felt Akalu's arm wrap rather innocently around her hips drawing her in closer.

"If we do that Akalu, d-do you think we could?" Eriana asked.

"Do what?" Akalu asked.

"You know" Eriana continued her face beginning to blush heavily. "I mean, we didn't even do it on our Honey Moon".

Akalu quickly got the idea of what it was she was asking.

"I don't know I'm so tired I don't know if I have the energy to go through, and I've never done this before" Akalu admitted as he watched Eriana's face turn from hopeful into slightly disappointed. But Akalu wasn't finished as a big smile etched its way onto his face.

"But for you my wife, I'll give it everything I have left tonight" Akalu smiled as he picked up Eriana's chin in his hands and slowly brought his lips to hers in their first kiss.

Slightly surprised Eriana hesitated, but quickly surrendered herself to to moment and kissed back. The night slipped away as Eriana, and Akalu made their way to bed and shared the night in absolute passion and bliss. All their worries and fears for tomorrow disappeared for the night as all that mattered was this moment they shared.

 **The next day midday just outside the Capital**

Akalu and Zorzal found themselves sitting across from each other at a small table brought out for Akalu and Zorzal to talk before they began their battle.

"You look thirsty, do you want a drink. One of the finest wines in the Empire, I do suggest you drink it, I mean after all, once you lose today, you'll never enjoy something like this again." Zorzal said as he ushered a servant to bring Akalu a cup and poured some wine into the cup.

"I will, only if you will join me" Akalu replied as he looked at the cup then to Zorzal with mild skepticism.

"Very well, I guess it would only be proper" Zorzal said as he picked up a cup and had the servant pour wine in from the same pitcher. "To the victor goes the spoils" Zorzal said heartly as he gulped down the wine in his cup.

Akalu not wanting to be rude picked up the cup and slowly raised it at Zorzal. "Your an interesting character Zorzal, that much is for certain. You definitely talk a good game, and your full of confidence and your strategies that your willing to tell seem sound" Akalu said as he slowly brought the cup to his lips.

 **CHAPTER END**

I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger, please don't hate me (lol), but it's only proper after all authors and story artists do it all the time with good books and manga chapters. And where's the fun in writing a story and not having some innocent fun with the readers. It helps make it exciting.

This is all for now, I'm eager to read the reviews that will undoubtedly come. Until the next Chapter, please enjoy.


	11. Dogs of War

Gate: Army of the Earth Federation

AN: Hey everyone I know I've disappeared for so long. But a number of things have changed in my life and I couldn't touch this story for longer than I had hoped.

I recently moved to a new city, more specifically Vancouver for school. I'm taking a course in Video Game Development and Design. And I'm going to be spending a lot of focus on school and trying to develop any related skills in hopes to get a job with a good company afterwards. And I must admit, the transition hasn't been easy, I don't adjust to certain changes well, and moving to another city with a rather uncertain financial outlook is definitely one of them.

Also somethings had happened between my parents that's leaving my father rather estranged from most of my family. So I've been dealing with a lot of family drama too.

I will still keep writing this story but it's going to be somewhat slow. But I promise to keep at it for as long as I can.

 **Chapter 11: Dogs of War**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Akalu woke suddenly at the sound of his alarm, as the time turned to 4AM in the morning. Quickly gathering in his surroundings he felt Eriana stir. Having fallen asleep on top of him Akalu couldn't move just yet but as Eriana woke she gave more room to Akalu for him to get up.

Akalu quickly got out of bed and hopped into the shower with Eriana close behind, after some awkward teasing from Eriana when Akalu didn't expect Eriana to join him in the shower. The two finished and left the shower. Got changed and went outside.

As Eriana walked outside she saw thousands upon thousands of soldiers and other personnel going everywhere. The sun still had not begun to show itself yet resulting in a starry sky, the cool still air seemed to calm Eriana's nerves as if to tell her that everything was alright with the world. She knew this wasn't entire true, but no matter how much she told herself that they were off to war, the night sky and the cool air seemed to wash all those worries away.

"Akalu?" Eriana asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Eriana asked.

"Word will have been sent to your unit to meet at the Ranger HQ. Head there and talk to Eric, he'll tell you what to do from there" Akalu said.

"What about you?" Eriana asked.

"I'm the one heading this attack, I need to meet with the rest of the Commanders at the Main HQ" Akalu said. "Hurry up, you're unit may get anxious that they're in the wrong place" Akalu said urging Eriana to go meet with her unit.

"Ok" Eriana said as she rushed off to the Ranger HQ.

Akalu walked up the road towards the Main HQ where all the high ranked officers were currently gathered.

"Akalu! About time" General Marcus called.

"Sorry General, I had little sleep even by military standards" Akalu half joked. He got enough sleep, though he got less than most because of the time he spent with Eriana.

"Oh, spent quality time with your new wife did you?" Lt. General Hazama asked jokingly.

"If you must know, yes, yes I did, and I did enjoy it thank you very much" Akalu replied in a hearty tone.

"Anyways, we're all here time to get down to business" Lt. General Hazama said as he quickly returned to his usual serious self.

"All the preparations are almost complete, we leave in roughly 30 minutes. General Marcus and myself will oversee the battle from the rear. Akalu will lead the entire 1st Army, but be in direct command of all Armored Units. Lt. General Ludwig will be the commander for the Infantry Units. And for the Air Units, General Vladimir" Lt. General Hazama said.

"WHAT!?" Akalu gasped as he heard the name of his father.

"That's right son, you and I get to share a battle together" Vladimir said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere and gave his son a big hug from behind".

"SOVIET SLIP!" Akalu cried as he somehow managed to slide out of Vladimir's hug almost like a snake leaving Vladimir looking somewhat dejected.

"Someday I'm going to learn how to deny that little skill of yours and your mother and I will finally hug you the way we want to" Vladimir pouted.

Akalu just growled at his father. "I thought you hadn't been transferred yet. Why are you commanding the 1st Army's Air Force?"

"There's no other officer available, any officer that was up for that position was quickly moved to fill the more urgent positions in the 2nd 3rd and soon 4th Armies." Hazama explained.

"Other than that, everyone knows the plan" Marcus added. "Akalu do you have a plan for the battle for the Capital?" Marcus asked.

"Of course. All that matters now is determining how Zorzal wishes to fight, no matter what he decides we'll win, the only remaining question is how long it'll take, and how well entrenched they are" Akalu said.

"Very well, Commanders load up and move out" Lt. General Hazama ordered as the group of officers dispersed.

Akalu left for the Armored Hangars where his beloved T-14 was waiting. The only one the EF currently had and was arguably the most advanced tank their world had to offer at this moment. As Akalu approached he saw scores of Battalion commanders awaiting their orders to move out, as they saw Akalu approach all commanders came to attention and waited.

The Officers stood infront of dozens large warehouse buildings, each containing roughly 20 Armored Vehicles each. All hangars and warehouses were built and structured like this each building had 2 large doors one as an in, and the other an out. Each one was equipped with all the space needed to service and store spare parts for each vehicle.

"Commanders, man your vehicles, and load up, we're moving out" Akalu called.

"YOU HEARD HIM LET'S MOVE!" a commander yelled as the group of commanders dispersed to round up their Battalions.

"Where's my tank?" Akalu asked one officer.

"The Armata? Hangar 1 sir" the officer replied.

Akalu nodded in acknowledgement as he set his sights on Hangar 1. Akalu entered to find his Armata near the exit door with his crew waiting for him.

"Soldiers ready to go?" Akalu asked the two Russian Armored Soldiers waiting on him.

"YES SIR!" the soldiers cried in response. They entered their seats with Akalu taking the commanders seat.

Akalu found himself comfortable in the brand new tank and waited for all the soldiers to fully man their vehicles. Once they did Akalu gave his first order.

"All trucks and APC's once your ready head towards the Infantry, Marine, and Ranger HQ, and pick up our men. IFV's and Main Battle Tanks head for the main exit, we'll await the trucks and APC's outside the base" Akalu ordered over the radio. After hearing several replies of acknowledgment Akalu turned to his driver.

"Alright, let's get these vehicles out" Akalu ordered.

"Yes sir" his driver replied as he started up the engine.

The Armata lurched forward as the driver started the departure of all the armored vehicles out of their warehouses. It turned onto the main highway of Alnus Base and turned smoothly towards the exit of the base.

Akalu watched as he noticed groups of Trucks and other personnel carrying vehicles made a beeline for the Infantry, Marine, and Ranger HQ's on a different road.

 **Meanwhile with Eriana**

"Eric!" Eriana cried as she struggled through what appeared to her as a mass chaotic mess of soldiers going everywhere as they all prepared to mobilize.

Eric turned to see Eriana struggling to get to to him.

"Eriana just in time, all your soldiers just gathered here" Eric said as he pointed towards a large formation of Dark Elves all wearing the EF uniform. Though the EF uniform and equipment wasn't meant to be worn by elves, their long ears looked uncomfortable under the EF Helmets but the elves seemed to ignore their discomfort as they strained even more to stand at attention as they were shown by other EF Soldiers near by.

Eriana held back a laugh as she saw the strain on her warriors faces, though the position they were standing at wasn't difficult she could tell that they were exercising great effort to hold the position perfectly making it undoubtedly very uncomfortable for them.

"H-how to do I get them to relax?" Eriana asked.

"Oh that's easy, I'll demonstrate" Eric said as he walked Eriana over.

"ELVEN PLATOON, STAND AT EASE!" Eric cried as he issued the order.

The Dark Elves immediately reacted changing their position slightly with a stomp of their feet into a slightly more relaxed position than before.

"Relax" Eric ordered earning a platoon wide sigh of relief as all the Dark Elves completely relaxed while still maintaining their positions in formation.

"Wow that is easy" Eriana said impressed watching her platoon respond to commands quite uniformly.

"Since you and your platoon are rather inexperienced with our military formation standards I'm not going to expect you to give them the orders properly. That will come later. The trucks will be by soon, and when they do, load up your soldiers into the first available truck near you, and join me in the commanders vehicle" Eric explained pointing to a column of jeeps near the entrance door to the warehouse.

"Got it" Eriana acknowledged.

Eriana didn't need to wait long for the personnel trucks to arrive. As the trucks lined up outside the exit door, the closest platoon left first quickly filling up the first several trucks and APC's. Once full the vehicles took off so as to not get in the way of other trucks and APC's.

In a rather well cooridinated fashion trucks and APC's came, got loaded up and left, new ones came, loaded up and left. Soon Eriana found herself with her platoon outside getting inside some trucks, roughly 30 to a truck. As soon as all her warriors were loaded up Eriana went and met with Eric by the commanders jeeps.

"All your men are loaded up?" Eric asked.

"Yup" Eriana replied.

"Excellent that's almost all of our men" Eric said as he spotted the last of the Battalion commanders rushing to meet him. "Alright men we're off to War let's go" Eric ordered as the Battalion commanders piled into their assigned vehicles. "Eriana, you're with me" Eric said.

"Ok" Eriana replied as she followed Eric to a M1130 Commanders Vehicle.

Eriana got inside the M1130 and found it to be full of electronic equipment and information displays.

"Driver let's go" Eric called.

"Yes Sir" the driver replied and the column of commanders vehicles took off into the night.

 **Meanwhile outside the base with Akalu**

Akalu watched as a large column of hundreds of Armored Vehicles, and hundreds more Trucks and APC's filed out of Alnus after him. Leading the column with his T-14 Armata Akalu felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, a deep sense of pride and power, and a renewed sense of confidence. His fight with the Dragon had been full of surprises and mistakes.

His fight against the Empire will be different though, the Empire is largely a known enemy unlike the Dragon. However he knew that if he thought Zorzal would make this easy he knew that would be a costly mistake. Zorzal isn't known for his intelligence as far as rumors are concerned. However what isn't lacking in the rumors is how ruthless Zorzal can be. And that's what Akalu needed to look out for the most, Zorzal could employ a large number of ruthless tactics that Akalu could think of that would make this more difficult. Using the Capital's people as shields for a start. But what Zorzal will actually do Akaly could only guess until he meets this Zorzal at midday today.

 **Later, Midday outside the Capital**

The convoy approached the capital with the T-14 still in the lead. Akalu watched from his commanders hatch as the Capital came into view, the large stone walls were the first obvious obstacle that Akalu would have to work around. The second was how tightly packed the city appeared to be. Though that might have been untrue, Akalu was too far away to tell for sure, bit if the Capital's homes and business stores were as tightly packed as they appeared to be it would be a close dirty fight from building to building until they cleared the entire capital of hostiles.

As Akalu watched the capital become clearer and closer, he noticed a large group of enemy soldiers gathered in front of the Capital.

Akalu could see the formations stirring as his Tank peaked over the horizon, Akalu then realized that he needed to get his units into formation too, if they were ambushed now they would suffer hard, and lose much more than they want.

Akalu pulled out his radio. "All units To Stations, I say again To Stations"

The reaction was immediate, the T-14 slowed to a stop as vehicles dispersed from the convoy, some soldiers pairing up with their APC's and IFV's and quickly created a perimeter to let other unarmed vehicles come inside the secured area.

"Eric get the Coyotes to scan the area, and have rangers start patrols I don't need our army to be ambushed" Akalu ordered.

"Roger that" Eric replied over the radio and started getting his men moving.

Akalu retreated inside his tank as he grabbed the closest Thermal Camera display by his seat. Akalu zoomed the camera in on the large grouping of enemy soldiers, the thermal camera couldn't give him great detail but he could see individual bodies all standing in tight formation as if they were eagerly awaiting them.

But Something caught Akalu's eye. Large bodies, much larger than the average person dotted the formations of Imperial soldiers. Akalu couldn't get a count but he guessed no more than a hundred of them.

Akalu scanned the formations further until he finally found what he was looking for. A small group of people standing in front of everything.

"And that must be Zorzal and his lackies" Akalu laughed pulling out his radio. "Eric when your done with the scouting meet me at my tank" Akalu ordered as he opened his Commanders hatch and exited his tank.

Akalu stood on the hull of his tank as he watched the formations of the Empire just stand there waiting to begin the battle.

"You asked for me?" Eric asked announcing his presence.

"I did, I need you to accompany me when I have to meet Zorzal" Akalu said referring to Zorzal's letter demanding to meet the 'Commander of the Invaders'.

"Sounds good to me, how were you guys going to meet?" Eric asked.

"In the middle of the field. He didn't offer much in his letter" Akalu answered.

Eric and Akalu waited and watched until they saw several horses ride out and stop at the center of the field between the two armies.

"Looks like Zorzal is out on the field" Eric said.

"Which one is Zorzal?" Akalu asked, reminding Eric that he hadn't seen Zorzal face to face yet.

"The big bulky, blonde guy" Eric replied pointing out Zorzal in the middle of the field.

"So that's Zorzal, and with two guards, and several servants, huh, not modest in the least that guy" Akalu scoffed as he watched the servants set up a small fancy table.

"Shall I grab one of the jeeps and some guards?" Eric asked.

"Yes please" Akalu answered as he continued to watch Zorzal.

Eric quickly grabbed an available jeep, with a couple guards specifically Duncan and Kuribayashi, and Eriana.

"Alright let's go" Eric said as he approached Akalu in the Jeep.

"Alright, and I-Wait, Eriana what are you doing in this jeep?" Akalu asked not expecting Eriana to be in the jeep.

"What? My husband can go face Zorzal but I have to wait behind?" Eriana pouted.

Akalu sighed he knew he wasn't going to win this one just by the way Eriana was pouting, she obviously wanted to be beside him when this meeting went down.

"Very well, but stay behind me, I don't need Zorzal getting any undesirable ideas" Akalu instructed.

"Aw, aren't you sweet" Eriana teased.

Akalu laughed, though he was being dead serious when he said that to Eriana, he had nothing to say that wouldn't hurt his position with Eriana. And Akalu didn't need Eriana getting in the way, he needed to be completely focused on Zorzal for the next few minutes to work right.

Akalu, Eric, Eriana, Duncan, and Kuribayashi quickly drove out and met in the middle with Zorzal.

All five of them exited the jeep and slowly approached Zorzal, Duncan, and Kuribayashi's weapons loaded and ready incase Zorzal tried to get his guards and servants to rush them.

Akalu could see Zorzal's eyes go everywhere as if to try and meticulously analyze everything about them. But when Akalu saw Zorzal's eyes land on Eriana, he saw Zorzal let out a rather wicked smile, and this made Akalu's blood boil. Not out of any form of jealously to Zorzal eyeing his wife, but because Akalu's gut was telling him that Zorzal was now turning Eriana into a prize, and that just pissed Akalu off.

"So you're the commander of the Invaders" Zorzal said standing up from his chair by the small fancy table his had his servants set up, which Akalu noticed that Zorzal didn't have a chair set up for him.

'so, outright rude from the get go, he's very arrogant just like the rumors said, and intends to show how little he doesn't care for us by not providing any hospitality.' Akalu thought.

"I'm Zorzal, Emperor of this great capital and this Empire" Zorzal announced addressing himself rather proudly of his title.

"I'm Akalu Valikovich, the Commander of the Earth Federation's First Army" Akalu announced Addressing himself in a similar fashion to Zorzal. Akalu noticed Zorzal wince a bit as Akalu announced himself in the same arrogant tone that Zorzal did. Obviously Zorzal didn't like it when someone else put themselves on the same level as him.

'Very sensitive' Akalu quietly noted.

"So, you here to offer your surrender?" Zorzal asked maintaining the same arrogant tone. "If you are I promise to be lenient on your sentence of crimes against the Empire."

"Don't make me laugh" Akalu sighed earning a sharper wince from Zorzal. "The Earth Federation does not recognize your laws, or your authority as Emperor of this nation. What happened to your father and your sister?" Akalu asked.

"You really think you're in a spot to be asking questions and making demands?" Zorzal retorted beginning to hate Akalu more by the moment.

"The way I see it we're standing here on neutral ground, I have just as much right as you to ask questions and make demands" Akalu replied coolly only irritating Zorzal further.

"Very well what are your demands?" Zorzal asked deciding not to turn this into a shouting match.

"We demand the surrender of the Capital, and the standing down of your armies, also if your father is alive I need to know, and I also would like to know if your sister is also alive and well" Akalu said.

"Your demands are pointless here, the Empire will not surrender" Zorzal replied having obviously rehearsed this part.

"And what of your father and sister?" Akalu asked.

"Why do you care?" Zorzal asked not sure why Akalu of all people would care about his sister and his father.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't care?" Akalu retorted.

"No, I just don't see why you need to know" Zorzal answered in a low growl.

"I'm just curious as to whether they are alive or not. After all rumors can only go so far as proper information" Akalu answered.

"My father is dead, which makes me the rightful heir to the throne, and my sister. Well my sister is in the dungeon, pending charges of treason to the Empire" Zorzal said through a sly grin.

"Well that's at least answers my question. But if I may ask another. What's stopping me from taking the Capital? You should know that you don't have the weapons to fight my army, and my army is a Hundred Thousand strong. Why won't you surrender?" Akalu asked. Though the 100 thousand strong army is accurate, it also did include non-combat personnel thus it wouldn't be true to say it was 100 thousand fighters but that's something Zorzal didn't need to know.

"That's two questions" Zorzal replied, "But I'll answer, you may not know me Akalu but I am after all a political and military genius. I know you have advantages with your weapons, but your advantages will only get you so far" Zorzal began.

"All advantages whether they be weapons, technology, or intelligence they all have limitations. Why do you think you can beat us?" Akalu asked.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me I'd tell you" Zorzal spat causing Akalu to smirk a little more as he knew he was angering Zorzal which is what he wanted.

"I have two hundred thousand men, many of which are monsters who were enlisted to fight you. And at least 100 Trolls, the giant monsters you see back there. They have the strength to wear much heavier armor to defend against your weapons." Zorzal began.

'But will they be able to withstand our tank guns?' Akalu thought. He knew that the Trolls given their size would wear really thick armor, that meant that small arms were out of the question, but ATGMs, 30mm or higher cannons would have a chance, and given that there are exposed areas of the Troll's armor it's certainly possible. But in terms of actually penetrating the armor, they would likely need the ATGM or a Tank Gun.

"They'll be able to take out your armored carriages once they get their hands on them. And your men will be torn to pieces, after all your lighting arrows won't be able to breach our front line, our soldiers are all carrying steel plated shields" Zorzal continued.

'Doesn't mean that our bullets won't go through it, and our 30mm cannons will definitely go through those no matter how much steel they put on it. Their soldiers wouldn't be able to carry the amount of steel required to be resistant to our cannons' Akalu thought.

"And even if you did manage to somehow destroy our army and still have enough to lay siege to the Capital, we have tens of thousands more hiding behind the walls, you'd have to fight us close range, and that's where we'll excel. Your soldiers can't fight us as well in very close quarters, you require distance. This is a war you cannot win" Zorzal finished.

'Not entirely true' Akalu began to think to himself. 'Sure getting into close range is a huge danger to our troops when facing enemies with swords and other melee weapons. However what he doesn't seem to understand is that there are more ways to fight such fighters. Bombs from the sky are one such possibility, but I can't just start dropping bombs in the middle of the Capital. The loss of innocents could be enormous. We'd have to fight face to face, but we have specialty equipment for that, all we have to do is use the right tools and the right tactics.' Akalu summed up thinking to himself.

"Oh and one last thing" Zorzal interrupted Akalu's thoughts.

"What's that?" Akalu asked.

"Rumor has it that you married someone from our world correct?" Zorzal asked.

Akalu fought a wave of shock that quickly washed over him, he knew that that information wasn't protected so it would have gotten out sooner or later. What worried him was that Zorzal knew about it. The question is if he knew who Akalu was married to?

"Interesting what else did these rumors say?" Akalu asked neither affirming or denying the rumors.

"They say that you took her to your world where you did all sorts of fun things with her" Zorzal continued. Though the innuendo in Zorzal's description was misleading, it wasn't wrong, after all learning how to drive, or shooting a Tank Cannon can be considered fun. Thus Akalu wasn't concerned about the wording of the rumors.

"Oh is that all?" Akalu sighed honestly now bored with this topic.

"Oh, and the rumors say she's the cheiftains daughter of a Dark Elf Tribe" Zorzal continued causing Akalu's heart to skip a beat. Eriana was directly behind him in plain view of Zorzal. All that was left to confirm was whether or not if Zorzal knows its her or just simply targets her because she's nearby.

"It wouldn't happen to be the Dark Elf female standing behind you would she?" Zorzal asked.

"We're about to go to war and your more concerned about identifying my wife? You have very interesting priorities" Akalu said.

"So it is her" Zorzal said.

"And what if she is?" Akalu asked almost daring Zorzal to try something stupid.

"Oh nothing much" Zorzal said as he ushered a servant to bring something up to him. "I'll make you a deal Akalu, if you die or are defeated miserably in this battle. I promise to take good care of your wife for you, after all being my toy should be considered an honour compared to being the wife of an invader" Zorzal said.

That did it. Akalu felt veins twitch slightly along his temple, Akalu wasn't going to take that from Zorzal. It didn't mean he would lash out after all it's what Zorzal wants, and Akalu was too level headed for that. But Akalu now wants Zorzal's head and that's a mentality you don't want to be on the receiving end of, especially if Akalu has an army at his back.

Zorzal waited a moment waiting for Akalu to lash out in anger, as was his anticipation, but no such response came. He just received Akalu's murderous stare for about ten seconds before Zorzal had to be break the silence and Akalu's staring.

"Hey you look thirsty why don't you have a drink before going into battle" Zorzal said sounding a little more polite than he intended but however Akalu's stare was making Zorzal nervous. But Zorzal managed to find his voice and his confidence again before speaking some more.

"It's one of our finest wines, I insist you drink this, after all once I defeat you here, you won't every drink something this good every again" Zorzal mocked as his servant brought several cups out on a large tray. But unbeknownst to everyone but Zorzal and one of his generals standing nearby. All the cups except the one designated for Zorzal were laced with deadly poisons.

"I will drink it, if you join me" Akalu replied with a slight smirk.

"Very well I guess it would only be proper" Zorzal replied as he took the only not poisoned cup in the tray.

Zorzal's servant poured wine into both cups from the same pitcher alleviating any of Akalu's suspicions that the wine itself was poisoned.

"Well then" Zorzal began as he raised his cup full of fine wine. "To the Victor goes the spoils" Zorzal said celebrating his victory early, and began to gulp down all the wine heartily.

Not wanting to be outright rude Akalu picked up his poisoned cup and looked at his cup and then back at Zorzal.

"I have to hand it to you Zorzal" Akalu began.

"That's Emperor Zorzal to you" Zorzal growled but Akalu ignored him.

"You certainly talk a good game, your full of confidence, and all the strategies you've been willing to tell me so far seem sound" Akalu said as he raised the poisoned cup to his lips, causing Zorzal to start to smirk.

'This is it' Zorzal thought to himself, 'Once he drinks that he'll be dead in a matter of moments'. As the cup began to approach Akalu's mouth.

"However" Akalu said stopping the cup from contacting his lips. "There's one serious mistake you made in this meeting Zorzal" Akalu began.

"Huh?" Zorzal growled. "What you're not going to accept my gift and drink the wine?" Zorzal said hoping to get Akalu to drink the poisoned cup.

"Your first mistake Zorzal, was underestimating me" Akalu said earning a look of irritation from Zorzal. "I know you have dozens of soldiers hiding in small camouflaged holes nearby behind you. I can see the unnatural raises in the grass from here" Akalu explained causing Zorzal to feel a wave of panic wash over him as Akalu clearly identified one of Zorzal's ambushes.

'But he still hasn't found out about the poison' Zorzal said to himself getting himself to calm down.

"And your second mistake" Akalu said as he wound his arm back as if preparing to throw his cup full of wine which caused Zorzal to quickly duck for cover.

SPLASH!

Akalu didn't throw the cup but he did throw the wine in it at Zorzal. Zorzal managed to duck out of the way just in time to avoid getting any of it on him, however an imperial soldier behind Zorzal wasn't so lucky.

"Your second mistake however. You can threaten me and insult me all you want. But the one thing you never do is, you never, EVER, threaten my family" Akalu said in a dangerously low tone.

"Y-y-you, how dare you" Zorzal growled barely catching his breath after avoiding the wine that Akalu threw at him.

"Says the the fool who threatened to turn my wife into a toy" Akalu retorted his voice getting dangerously lower, and more blood lust oozing out of every word spoken.

"h-hu-hugh" the soldier that had wine splashed all over him began to croak.

"What the?" Eric asked out loud as he watched the Imperial soldier began to twitch and convulse ever more violently.

The soldier slowly dropped to his knees as the poison soaked through his skin and began to shut his body down. Soon enough the soldier collapsed dead.

Akalu quickly looked from the soldier to the cup. "It wasn't the wine you poisoned it was the cup" Akalu said realizing what he had over looked.

"Grrr, it doesn't matter my soldiers will take care of you" Zorzal as he waved his arm in the air.

As he did dozens of soldiers appeared from their hidden fox holes and began rushing towards Akalu and his group.

"Eric take Eriana and the others back to our front line" Akalu said. His voice still oozing with murderous rage.

"Um, but" Eric began trying to protest.

"NOW!" Akalu yelled with a fury that sent chills down Eric's spine.

"Yes Sir!" Eric replied as he rushed everyone out of there. All of them hopped into the armored jeep and quickly drove back.

"What's this? Sacrificing yourself to save your wife? It won't change a thing, I'll still defeat your army and then I'll move onto your world" Zorzal bragging about his fantasized victory.

"Oh? You think you can beat me and my army?" Akalu replied sending a slight chill down Zorzal's spine. "You don't even know how my army's weapons works, or what plans I have in store for you and your pathetic excuse of an army" Akalu retorted.

"O-Oh is that so, well then maybe you'd be so generous as to tell how they work before you die, after all it'll be poetic justice if I use them against you and your world" Zorzal said.

"Oh that's easy, to get my army to use them, it only requires a magic word" Akalu growled his voice now sounding demonic.

"A-and what word is that?" Zorzal asked both eager to hear before his soldiers closed in and kill Akalu, but also frightened to know what the word would mean for him.

Akalu let out a very sadistic smile as he raised his hand to a small plastic piece attached to his ear. Zorzal was shocked that he missed it. But Akalu pressed a small button on the plastic piece in his ear and he uttered one word.

"Fire" Akalu said.

Zorzal waited a moment as his soldiers closed within 10 feet of Akalu, swords drawn ready to impale him from several different angles when suddenly.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

The Earth Federation's front line lit up with loud bangs and flashes as marksmen began shooting around Akalu.

Zorzal watched as well placed shots found their marks in his ambush soldiers dropping them all effectively 10 feet away from Akalu, who stood ever still despite the hail of bullets ripping past him. Zorzal looked at Akalu's face, only to see Akalu staring straight back into Zorzal's eyes, with a fire in them that Zorzal was sure would have frozen his soul in fear if he wasn't already overwhelmed with the instinct to run from seeing his soldiers chopped down like child's play.

Then just as quickly as it happened the shots stopped. Zorzal looked around to see only one of his soldiers remained, still charging at Akalu. Akalu however didn't flinch, as the Soldier attempted to run Akalu through with his sword Akalu expertly parried the sword with his hand sustaining a small cut. But with his free hand Akalu quickly grabbed the soldier by the throat. In the process Akalu's hand grasping the soldiers throat, hit the soldiers windpipe so hard it collapsed the soldier's airway.

Zorzal watched his soldier drop his sword and began to grab desperately at Akalu's hand now firmly clutching the soldiers neck. Zorzal and his servants and commanders watched in horror as they heard Akalu's grip tighten and tighten until.

CRACK!

Akalu snapped the soldier's neck with just his grip, and after the soldier stopped struggling Akalu dropped the soldier's lifeless body.

"Eeeeeee" Zorzal squealed as he turned and began to run with his escort close behind.

"My Emperor slow down please" Zorzal's commander pleaded after him.

"hmhmhmhm. Run little rabbit, for this fox can only enjoy the hunt when his prey runs" Akalu said in his murderous voice. "All units advance, 100 meters" Akalu ordered into his earpiece as his army's front line advanced slowly towards him, Akalu then turned and walked back towards his front line. Akalu didn't bother to look back at Zorzal's retreating form. He knew that Zorzal wasn't going to try anything new, and all of Zorzal's units were too far to do anything to him, the only thing he could do now was meet up with his army.

Akalu met with his front line as it reached the 100 meter advance mark. Akalu just walked up to his tank the T-14 Armata where the Tank Gunner was waiting for him with his head poking outside the tank.

"You ok Sir?" the tank gunner asked concerned as he had watched Akalu stand in the middle of gunfire and get charged by an imperial soldier.

"I'm fine, return to your seat comrade" Akalu replied as he stepped up the upper armored plate of the T-14 in order to get inside.

Akalu quickly stepped inside the tank and took his seat, and turned his attention to the camera screens. But Akalu's tank crew wouldn't take their attention off of Akalu's bleeding hand.

"Sir you're bleeding" the Tank gunner said.

"I'm fine Comrade" Akalu retorted not interested in hearing concern about his wellbeing.

"No, sir" the Driver replied earning a glare from Akalu. "I will not drive this tank until we bandage your hand sir"

Akalu was going to refuse but he knew the war with the Empire was more important. "Very well" Akalu caved as he offered his hand to the driver, who in turn quickly bandaged Akalu's hand.

"Alright back to the war" Akalu sighed as his driver finished bandaging his hand.

"Yes Sir" Both the driver and the gunner replied.

Akalu watched as Zorzal slowly took to the front of his army, and stared back at Akalu's Army.

 **With Zorzal**

Zorzal stood at the front of his army finally feeling some form of security with the large army at his back. Zorzal stared at the T-14 Armata at the front and center of the Earth Federation Army. Zorzal didn't see where Akalu went but he suspected that Akalu was in the T-14, how did he know? Well he didn't, except that the T-14 was the only one of it's kind, he could find duplicates of every other vehicle he could see on the front line except the T-14.

"My Emperor, what do you command?" One of Zorzal's generals asked.

Zorzal just grinned as he could feel excitment rise from the anticipation from slaughtering the Earth Federation.

 **With Akalu**

"What are our orders sir?" the tank Driver asked.

"We wait" Akalu replied with a slight sadistic grin.

"If I may ask, what are we waiting for sir?" the tank Gunner asked.

"For the Emperor to make his first mistake" Akalu replied only causing the Driver and the Gunner to look at each other in slight confusion.

Akalu sensed their confusion and decided to let them in on his plan.

"Listen well comrades, the first rule of strategy is to know your enemy, of course this is easier said then done. Thus the second rule of strategy, is if you don't know your enemy that well, you control his thoughts" Akalu explained. Despite the explanation Akalu's cryptic words only confused his crew even further.

"A-and how did you take control of their Emperor exactly sir?" the Gunner asked.

"I can in a twisted way control ones thoughts comrade. But for delusional fools like this Emperor, its their emotions that are much easier to manipulate" Akalu answered. "And it's always much more entertaining, the results are always spectacular"

"How so sir?" the Driver asked.

"I made the Emperor angry, and when the Emperor gets angry he wants vengeance, and to get vengeance he wants it up close and personal. First Zorzal is going to send in his giants" Akalu explained. "To shield his main force from our weapons, he's going to believe that the armor and strength of the Ogres will allow his front line to reach ours." Akalu explained.

 **With Zorzal**

"Send in the Ogres" Zorzal instructed.

"Yes my Lord. OGRES CHARGE!" the General commanded.

"GRAAAHHHH!" The ogres roared as they charged forward.

 **With Akalu**

"Next he'll send his foot soldiers close behind the Ogres to when the Ogres reach us he'd have his soldiers swarm our lines and slaughter us at close range, where his soldiers would have the advantage in combat" Akalu said.

 **With Zorzal**

"Send in the infantry" Zorzal commanded earning a nod from his General.

"INFANTRY CHARGE!" the General commanded.

Tens of thousands of Infantry soldiers charged forward hundreds of feet behind the charging Ogres.

 **With Akalu**

"When they reach us? Um sir the Ogres won't reach us will they? I don't really want to test the armor of our tanks against the strength of those beasts" the Driver said.

"Neither do I Comrade, but they won't reach us, cause no amount of armor those beasts are wearing can withstand our Armor Piercing rounds." Akalu picked up his radio.

"All Tanks load one round, Armor Piercing, Laser Designate Targets with Infrared" Akalu ordered. "Gunner switch to IR camera" Akalu instructed

"Confirmed" the Gunner replied turning his targeting camera to IR.

Akalu watched as the Ogres charged closer, slowly closing the one and half kilometer distance between the two front lines. Akalu saw dozens of Infrared Laser beams pick out their targets signaling all the tanks ready to fire.

Akalu waited as he heard Tank Platoon Commanders call in their readiness to fire. Akalu watched as the Ogres reached One Kilometer away from his Front line.

"Fire!" Akalu ordered.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Dozens of Tanks fired their rounds almost simultaneously sending a volley of Armor Piercing rounds down range.

The Armor Piercing rounds ripped through the thick iron armor worn by the Ogres like hot knives through butter. The Armor Piercing rounds after ripping through the armor tore through the Ogres, shredding vital organs, or limbs.

"GRAH!" many of the Ogres cried in pain before dropping to the ground dead, or missing a limb.

"What?" Zorzal gasped as he watched over half of his Ogres drop dead. "I-i-impossible" Zorzal gasped as he saw his strongest assets drop like flies to a single volley of Tank rounds.

Only a handful of Ogres remained standing and continued charging, one or two stopped to observe their injured or dead comrades, or at least however much concern they could emit for their lack of intelligence.

 **With Akalu**

Akalu smiled as he watched the charing line of Ogres all but disintegrate on the first volley of Tank Fire. His gaze then turned to Zorzal.

"Now that the perception of invincibility is shattered, and his plan already falling apart, Zorzal is going to turn and run to the next place he feels safe, behind the walls of the Capital" Akalu said.

 **With Zorzal**

"Eeeeek" Zorzal gasped as he quickly turned tail and ran back towards the wall, with his General and thousands of foot soldiers not involved in the charge following behind him. His General pleading for him to return to the Front Line.

 **With Akalu**

"Now we finish what's outside" Akalu said bring the radio to his lips. "All Units Fire at Will. Cut them down."

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

RATATATATATATAT!

All the tanks and armored vehicles with a mounted weapon opened fire at the few remaining Ogres, and the thousands of imperial soldiers currently struggling to get past the dead ogres, and not trip over each other.

BAM!

Akalu watched as a Fragmentation round from his T-14 hit a small group of Imperial soldiers. The round exploded in the midst of the soldiers, unleashing the hundreds of fragment pieces from the round. The fragments tore the soldiers apart, those that were lucky enough to not be killed by the round were quickly gunned down by the slowly advancing Armored Vehicles and accompanying Federation Soldiers.

"All enemy soldiers down sir" Akalu's tank gunner reported.

"Good" Akalu smiled. "All units advance. Hold at 1km from the City Wall"

Akalu's tank lead the line towards the city. Passing by the dead of the Imperial Army, however Akalu stopped the front from running over the dead, no matter how despicable an enemy, Akalu couldn't bring himself to desecrate the dead.

"Someone move the bodies, I don't appreciate getting dead Imperial Soldier all over our vehicles" Akalu said over the radio.

Though that was a half lie. Akalu was more concerned about respecting the dead no matter whose side they were on, but it was also true that driving over the dead would make a much bigger mess that he had no interest in seeing never mind cleaning.

After all the soldiers were moved out of the way Akalu lead the front towards the city. Stopping 1km from the wall. As all the tanks came to a stop Akalu exited the T-14.

"Akalu!" Akalu turned to see Eric, and Eriana approaching with their teams.

"Akalu are you ok?" Eriana asked, she wasn't able to see Akalu after the bullets started flying, it wasn't until she heard his voice over the radio that she was aware he was still alive.

"I'm alright Eriana" Akalu said with a gentle smile. "Eric, I want you to get your soldiers ready, when we get an opening I need you to lead the storming of the city." Akalu instructed.

"But Akalu the gates will be heavily guarded, and no doubted booby trapped, we could lose a lot of soldiers just trying to get through those" Eric protested.

"Oh, I'm well aware, and we won't be using the gate" Akalu said.

"Really? But then how are we going to storm the city?" Eric asked.

"First I need to know what's behind those walls before I can answer that question" Akalu sighed as he looked up into the sky to see 4 fully armed A-10s flying over head.

" _Head Shark, this is Striker 1, making our first pass over the city"_ The pilot's voice buzzed on Akalu's radio.

"Understood Striker 1, focus on the wall and the main streets" Akalu replied.

" _Roger that"_ the Pilot replied.

The A-10's split into two groups as they began to recon the city.

 **Meanwhile in the city by the wall**

An orphaned child watched from an abandoned church as Imperial soldiers quickly rushed towards the wall and prepared to fight the other world invaders they had all heard so much about.

"Hey we can see the invading army from the steeple" another orphaned child said climbing the ladder to the second church floor.

The two children joined some others in the steeple where they could get a good view of the field. To say they were amazed at what they saw would be an understatement. They saw as many as a hundred thousand soldiers lined up outside the city walls with weird machines they had never seen before. Fortunately for them the couldn't see the field of dead Imperial soldiers behind the Federation army's front line. As they all began to giggle and whisper about what they were seeing, two A-10's flew overhead at low altitude, the power of the A-10's engines caused the derelict Church to rattle and shake.

"Whoa" one of the children gasped as the Church held itself together from the Jets over pass.

"What was that?" One asked.

"No idea, but it was cool, kinda like a Dragon Rider" another mused.

 **Meanwhile with Akalu**

"Sir, all units are in position" A field commander reported to Akalu.

"Good to hear, now all we're waiting on is the report from the Pilots" Akalu said.

"I'm surprised that they haven't thrown anything at us, I would have thought that they would have trebuchets or some type of Catapult by now" Eric said.

"Same, that's why I kept our front line 1km out from the wall. But if they don't have them, then I do wonder why wouldn't they try some other way to reach us" Akalu said. He knew that no Ranged weapon Zorzal's empire could have invented could easily reach them. So what was Zorzal trying to do?

 **With the A-10 Pilots**

The A-10 pilots buzzed the city several times from several angles trying to see everything they could.

"Head Shark this is Striker 1. We're observing a massive presence of soldiers on the other side of the wall" The Pilot said over the radio as he observed thousands of soldiers hugging the back of the Stone wall so as to not be seen by the Earth Federation Army.

" _Striker 1, do you see any heavy weapons such as catapults, or Barracaides?"_ Akalu asked over the radio.

"Head Shark, we haven't observed any artillery weapons at this time, just soldiers" the Pilot replied.

 **With Akalu**

"Thank-you Striker 1, return to crusing altitude and await your targets" Akalu replied.

"No artillery?" Eric asked.

"None" Akalu repeated. "What's going on, even the coalition army that attacked us at Alnus Hill had Ballistas and Catapults. Why doesn't Zorzal have any?" Akalu thought out loud. He knew Zorzal was a terrible strategist, but he wasn't without a basic understanding of warfare. He has lead military campaigns before, so why wouldn't he get any heavy or siege weapons?

"Sir" Akalu's field commander said as he approached.

"Yes commander?" Akalu asked.

"The rest of our air support has not left the air field yet." the Commander said.

"Why are they so delayed?" Akalu asked.

"The satellite is still not back around so co-ordination and many of our precision strike weapons are useless without it" the commander reported.

"Can't they just drop unguided bombs?" Eric asked.

"Yeah they can but at great risk to the civilian population since unguided bombs tend to have a huge payload." Akalu explained.

Akalu just rubbed his temples, he wanted the air force to help him make an opening, but since they can't and all he has is four A-10s with unguided rockets and powerful Gatling guns he now has to choose his targets carefully lest he use them up and not have an air force for the next several hours.

"What aircraft do we have available other than the A-10s?" Akalu asked.

"Mostly Helicopters sir, they're all stationed nearby in an open field with their crews and landing teams." The Commander answered.

"How many Attack Helicopters?" Akalu asked.

"All of them sir, but none of them have the heavy anti-armor weapons, since we're fighting legionnaires our Helicopters are outfitted with extra gun ammo, and unguided rockets since we believed we would need quantity rather than quantity in this case" the Commander answered.

"Why is that?" Eric asked.

"It has more to do with length of viability sir" The Commander answered Eric. "With the Unguided rockets each helicopter can fire several rounds at a group of enemies and still have rounds and rockets left over. With the unguided rockets we can carry up to 60 rockets on a single frame, but with Anti-Armor missiles our frames could carry a maximum of 8. And those are Shape charge munitions, they aren't meant to be used as anti-personnel weapons."

"Ok I get it" Eric said. "But how does that help us, we can have the helicopters over the city, and land the troops behind the wall, but we'll still need our armored vehicles inside the city walls. And we can't do that with the Front Gate closed and quite possibly bobby trapped to send anyone we send through all the way to hell and back" Eric said.

"And with no fighter jets or bombers to open a new opening in the wall like we planned, we may have to force our way through the gate" The Commander said.

"Oh well, we'll make do with what we have. We can't let them have time on their side simply because one element of our force isn't fully ready" Akalu sighed weighing all his options when suddenly a gleam of deadly intent returned to his eyes.

Eric watched Akalu start to return to his tank, as he quickly formulated a plan and started to put it into action.

"We need to get the landing groups into the city, our helicopters above the city, and our ground units into the city all within a very short time of each other. Commander get the Helicopters warmed up and in the air immediately". Akalu ordered the Commander.

"Yes sir" The Commander replied.

Akalu then grabbed his radio as he approached the side of his tank. "Gunner, load a Fragmentation Round." Akalu ordered.

"Fragmentation Round yes sir" the Gunner replied as the sound of the Auto Loader whirled to life behind them. "Loaded".

"Target the City wall. Aim for my laser designated point" Akalu ordered as he grabbed a laser Pointer from a storage compartment on the side of his tank, and picked a spot on the City wall far away from the City Gate.

"Aquired" the Gunner replied.

"Fire!" Akalu ordered.

BAM!

The Fragmentation round found its mark in the wall tearing a decent chunk out of the wall.

BOOM!

The soldiers on top of the wall staggered as the impact of the explosion unnerved many of them, sending bits of the wall every where.

"Gunner, second target, hit with Fragmentation Round" Akalu ordered as he moved the laser pointer further right to a new spot on the wall.

"Ready sir" the gunner replied.

"Fire!" Akalu ordered.

BAM!

BOOM!

The round made a second hole in the wall making two large holes in the wall a good distance apart from each other. Everyone watched in some confusion as to what Akalu was trying to accomplish but weren't concerned as they knew they were safe from any enemy retaliation at this distance.

Akalu then grabbed his radio. "All heavy weapons, target the space of wall between these two points" Akalu ordered.

A flurry of excitement erupted on the radio as everyone suddenly got what Akalu was trying to do. Radio operators radioed co-ordinates to the SPGs and artillery pieces further back. Tanks and AFVs pointed their guns at the section of wall..

"All units ready sir" Akalu's field commander reported over the radio.

"All units, Fire at will!" Akalu ordered.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Akalu felt a shiver run down his spine, as he felt the shock and sound of all the heavy guns going off almost at the same time.

The volley of rounds impacted the wall, first the Tank, and AFV rounds, then the Heavy artillery pieces hit.

The stone wall all but disintegrated as every heavy weapon they had hit the wall. The soldiers on top of the wall were at first confused as they didn't know what the Earth Federation was attempting to accomplish. But it didn't matter as the wall crumbled and gave way beneath them. Those who weren't killed by the explosions of the rounds, or barely escaped, were crushed by the crumbling wall.

 **With Zorzal in the palace**

"My Emperor you must take to the wall, the men need you to lead them" Zorzal's General pleaded.

"N-no, it'll be fine, the soldiers are all professional, they don't need me to defend a wall against those barbarians" Zorzal muttered barely keeping his nerve together after watching his entire strategy fall to pieces in front of his eyes.

BOOM!

The whole palace shook with a distant explosion in the distance, followed by many smaller explosions.

"What was that?" Zorzal asked looking around and his friends and General yet receiving no answer.

"My Lord!" A guard cried as he rushed into the palace room.

"What is it?" Zorzal asked the guard.

"The enemy has breached the wall" the guard reported.

"Already!?" Zorzal gasped in horror.

"My Lord what do we do now?" Zorzal's General asked.

"W-we, abandon the Capital, yes we abandon the Capital" Zorzal gasped as he quickly thought of the best way for him to survive this.

"But my Lord this Capital-" Herm started but was interrupted.

"Can survive without us, but if we are all captured here then we will have lost for sure. They can have the Capital, but they can't have its leaders" Zorzal tried to reason without making it just about him.

"But my Lord where will we run to, there's no place in the Empire where we have the economy, industry and work base that matches the Capital?"

"Well, there are the mountains to the East, they may not have everything but they're much more secure than the Capital is" Zorzal said.

"But what about the soldiers at the wall, and embedded in the city?" Herm asked.

"Pull most of them back, no point sacrificing good men here, leave some loyal soldiers behind to help cover our escape. Tell them they're sacrifice will not be in vain." Zorzal said increasingly frantically.

"Well, if my Lord insists, then we must survive" Zorzal's General said somewhat unsure.

"GO!" Zorzal ordered causing his friend and General to carry out his orders.

 **With Akalu**

After the wall collapsed Akalu walked away from his T-14, and stood next to Eric and Eriana who were staring at the results of Akalu's plan.

"Hey the wall's down" Eric said as the dust quickly cleared showing a wide hole in the wall stretching several hundred feet across.

"That's the goal Eric, now our soldiers and vehicles can enter the city, with only mild difficulty. And best part, certainly no bobby traps." Akalu answered.

Eric mentally took a step back and noticed a couple of things. The hole in the wall was indeed big enough that they could fit several vehicles in at a time, plus there was some distance between the wall itself and the closest buildings allowing plenty of room to maneuver and time to see any potential ambush, but since the Imperial soldiers use close quarter weapons clearing houses is going to be slow and dangerous.

"Send in the Helicopters." Akalu ordered over the radio.

Only a few seconds after Akalu said that the roar of Helicopter rotors and engines could be heard in the distance. Akalu quickly turned to his wife.

"Eriana, stay with Eric, do as he says, and stay safe, I'm leading the front" Akalu said as he gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek and went to his T-14 and got inside.

"W-wait Akalu" Eriana called after her husband.

"Stay with Eric and stay with your team Eriana, and don't worry about me" Akalu said as he stepped inside the commanders hatch of his T-14. "I'll be fine" Akalu finally said with a comforting smile then fully stepping inside the tank.

"Eriana we have to go" Eric said as he tried to usher Eriana back to her team.

Akalu sat down in his seat and quickly grabbed his radio.

"All units listen carefully, Attack Helicopters will clear the streets and make room for the Landing teams to secure the main streets. All Ground units follow my T-14 I'll be the first to go past the walls, don't let any Soldiers out on the streets before we secure the area behind the wall, I don't need it to come to a close quarter combat with swordsmen" Akalu ordered.

"Ready when you are sir" Akalu's driver said.

"Drive" Akalu ordered.

The driver hit the gas pedal sending the 50 ton Tank racing forward. Armored Vehicles raced to catch up and be second in line to enter the city, or keep up to help cover the T-14's flanks as they raced for the Wall.

"Sir, enemy soldiers on top of the wall" the Gunner said as he pointed the T-14's 125mm cannon at the soldiers on top of the wall untouched by their heavy bombardment earlier.

"Gunner load Fragmentation Round, clear the top of that wall" Akalu ordered.

"Acknowledged" The Gunner said as he pointed the gun at the soldiers on the wall.

BANG!

The gun fired sending the Fragmentation Round towards the soldiers. Once the round reached the top of the wall, reaching eye level with the Imperial Soldiers. A remote signal was sent to the round causing the round to detonate in mid-air sending shrapnel everywhere. The Imperial Soldiers dropped dead or severely injured due to the explosion.

Shortly after the T-14's round exploded many other tanks and vehicles began firing at the top of the wall, either hitting the wall itself to hit the soldiers with the explosion of the round, or also used remote detonated rounds like the T-14.

"Immediate area around the wall cleared sir" the T-14 gunner reported.

"Excellent, Driver enter the city then head left towards the Main city street" Akalu ordered noting that the Main city street and the entrance of the Main Gate was to the left of the breech in the wall.

"Acknowledged" the Driver replied as he slowed slightly so as to drive over the uneven rubble of the wall without losing control or damaging the T-14 unnecessarily.

Akalu watched intently through his camera screen showing the area immediately ahead of the Tank. As the Tank turned left Akalu could see the streets were deserted except the odd Imperial soldier running frantically up the street.

As the T-14 made its way towards the main street Akalu could see the Attack Helicopters passing over head making a couple of strafing runs on the main street with their Gatling guns.

" _This is Hunter-1"_ One of the pilots of the attack Helicopters reported over the radio. " _Main street is clear of hostiles, free to drop in the Landing Teams"_ Hunter-1 reported.

" _Acknowledged Hunter-1, this is Camel-1 beginning personnel drop"_ A Chinook Helicopter pilot reported after hearing Hunter-1's report.

"This is Armata-1, leading the first Battalion of the Ground Forces, I'll be on the Main Street in 1 minute" Akalu radioed, while he was inside the T-14 Armata and leading the Ground Force his call signed changed.

Akalu could hear some small bouts of gunfire up ahead where the Landing Teams were airdropped in and are trying to secure the Main Street.

" _Armata-1, where are you we've got Imperials popping up everywhere"_ Akalu heard a slightly pressed voice on the radio report. Akalu guessed that that was one of the Battalion commanders that was dropped in. And from the report it sounds like Imperials were hiding nearby to not experience the wrath of the Attack Helicopters. But when Soldiers were dropped in they started rushing out to attack them.

"This is Armata-1 arriving at Main Street now" Akalu reported as the T-14 managed to turn onto the Main Street behind the Airdropped Soldiers.

As the Tank turned and drove up the street with several Armored vehicles still behind him, Akalu saw that the Airdropped teams weren't badly pressed given it was only a couple dozen Imperials at best that had rushed them. Most by this point were killed the rest were retreating in fear.

" _Enemy incoming"_ Akalu heard the same voice again. Akalu looked up the street and saw dozens more soldiers running at them.

"Gunner, Fragmentation Round, Fire when ready. And be careful not to hit our own guys." Akalu ordered.

"Acknowledged" the Gunner replied as he quickly pointed the T-14's cannon at the wave of incoming Imperials. The Gunner quickly made sure the round would go well over the heads of the Airdropped Teams in front of them before firing the round.

BANG!

The Fragmentation Round hit the front line of Imperial soldiers sending several soldiers flying, and many others dropped to the ground either dead or injured due to the anti-personnel nature of the Fragmentation Round.

"Someone get the Infantry and Recon Teams in here now" Akalu ordered realizing that while his Tank can slow or stop the waves of Imperials, he needed the Infantry, and Recon teams to secure the streets and the buildings or he's just going to be chasing Imperials all over the place still his tank runs out of gas.

Clangclangclang!

Akalu heard someone knocking their fist on the side of his tank in an attempt to get his attention. In response Akalu opened the Commanders hatch and slowly let himself up in case there were any Imperials still waiting to rush them. As Akalu peered out he saw who knocked, one of the Airdropped soldiers really seemed intent on talking to him.

"What do you need?" Akalu asked.

"I'm sorry sir my radio stopped working, I need to know where would you like us?" the soldier asked.

"Secure the immediate buildings behind us, I'll get the rest of the Infantry and Recon teams to dismount here and they'll help you work your way out" Akalu ordered.

"Roger that" the Soldier replied as he went to relay the orders.

Akalu pulled his T-14 several feet forward to put himself between the Landing Teams and the rest of the Capital.

Off in the distance Akalu saw a small group of maybe 5 Imperial soldiers attempting to rush them...from well over a hundred feet away.

"Gunner, make them disappear please" Akalu said face palming, not sure how to handle a rather poorly executed ambush.

"Yes Sir!" The gunner replied.

BANG! 

The T-14 fired a shot and hit the group of Imperial soldiers, making them disappear in a cloud of dust.

"Good" Akalu replied as he grabbed his Radio. "This is Armata-1. Come in Eric" Akalu called.

"This is Eric go ahead Armata-1" Eric replied. "Plus we need to get me a cool call sign, my name feels dull over the radio" Eric whined.

"Then you should have put in an application with HQ" Akalu retorted lighheartedly. "More importantly is my wife with you?" Akalu asked.

"Yup I have her with me along with her unit" Eric replied.

"Excellent, where are you guys right now?" Akalu asked.

"In one of the LAVIII's. Riding into the city right now on the second wave as planned." Eric replied.

"Ok once you link up with all the soldiers of the first wave push with the tanks and armored vehicles towards the Palace, I'm going to take Zorzal down first then his soldiers will fall soon afterwards" Akalu explained.

"Sounds good, Eric Out." Eric replied setting down his radio.

 **With Eric**

Eric got off the radio and turned to Itami who was joining his team with team Valkyrie for this battle.

"Itami, we're heading to the palace first make sure your team is all ready to go once we deploy" Eric explained.

"Got it" Itami replied causing Eric to turn to Eriana.

"Eriana you're going to be joining us, gather your team as well" Eric said.

"I understand" Eriana replied.

" _20 Seconds"_ The driver of the APC told his passengers.

"You heard him men get ready" Eric said as he grabbed his AM-14 and with a satisfying click as he loaded the magazine and chambered a round.

Eriana momentarily fumbled with her AM-14 but managed to regain her composure after successfully loading the magazine.

"On your feet" Eric ordered causing all 6 other passengers to stand ready to run out the back of the LAV III.

The back door of the LAV III rumbled to life as it opened revealing the inner city of the Capital.

"GOGOGO!" Eric cried as he ushered his unit commanders including Itami and Eriana to exit the vehicle.

Eriana rushed out behind a couple other Ranger Soldiers where she finally got a good view of the Capital, and the chaos that is a modern battlefield. Eriana watched soldiers quickly running to different areas and openings in the streets, getting ready to advance and take control of the city.

"Eriana!" Eric called. Eriana looked to see Eric approaching Akalu's T-14 tank. "Wait my unit" Eriana gasped as she remembered that she needed her unit to accompany her. Quickly looking around she saw her group of maybe a hundred Dark Elves not far from her looking as confused as she did with the EF soldiers everywhere.

"OVER HERE!" Eriana cried to her men. They instantly turned towards the sound of her voice and followed her to Akalu's tank.

"Alright all here" Eriana said as she approached Eric.

"Good, Eriana I want you and your men to keep close to Akalu's tank, you and your men haven't been trained in how to secure buildings or how to secure your perimeter." Eric began explaining.

"B-but what should we do then? I don't want to be here just to be dead weight" Eriana asked.

"I was about to get to that, Itami's group and Team Valkyrie will secure the column's flanks all the way to the Palace, Eriana you and your group will help Akalu clear the road of ambushing Imperial soldiers, unless you don't think you can do that" Eric explained.

Eric wanted to keep Eriana near by to make sure she didn't get in trouble, Akalu would never forgive him if that happened, and he couldn't do that if Eriana was outside the city. Plus he needed her to get experience in combat or she would only be harder to train if she doesn't understand the pressure a battlefield holds.

"I think we can do that" Eriana said, she was only half sure what that job entailed since she wasn't trained in detail. She looked back at her unit to see that some of them were also somewhat uncertain, they only had recently been trained to use their AM-14's but they didn't have much experience in using them.

Eric sensing her lack of certainty he decided he was going to give her a quick break down. "Ok all you need to do is shoot any Imperial soldiers that appear on this road ahead of Akalu's tank" Eric said pointing up the main Capital Road. "And be careful it's not our own troops, I don't need you guys shooting our own guys" Eric said.

"Got it" Eriana said fully confident about what she was supposed to do.

"Ok we're ready!" Eric said in his radio to Akalu.

Akalu's T-14 slowly advanced forward, flanked by Eric, Eriana and their units. With a Leopard 2A6 and a Challenger 2 not far behind, further followed by several M2 Bradleys.

Eriana pointed her gun up the road and watched carefully for any signs of movement. That's when she heard Akalu over the radio.

" _Thermal shows movement 40 paces up the road and to the left"_ Akalu said.

Eriana noticed that she was on the right side of Akalu's tank so that meant she wasn't meant to worry about it as she and her men needed to worry about the right side only. Akalu's tank stopped waiting for the potential ambush.

"Contact!" Eriana heard Eric cry as she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye.

BANGBANGBANG! 

Eriana heard Eric and his units open fire on the small group of what Eriana assumed were Imperial Soldiers trying to ambush the EF column. Almost as quickly as the skirmish happened it was over.

"Clear" Eriana heard Eric cry.

Akalu's T-14 began to move again causing Eriana's and Eric's units to follow. Eriana continued to watch the road up ahead carefully but noticed that several buildings and allyways were coming up, and Eriana didn't have the training or her men didn't have the training to clear the buildings and allyways.

Eriana instinctively slowed down but still kept up with the T-14 as she quickly wondered what she was going to do.

"On your right" Eriana heard a voice say to her.

Quickly glancing to her right she saw a long column of EF Marines and Infantry Soldiers quickly lining up and began to enter and clear the alleyways and buildings.

Eriana felt herself slow down even if for a few moments as she watched the Marines, and Infantry lined up and with quick and trained movement rushed in and with ever growing distant yells and cries of soldiers communicating as they cleared the city's streets and the nearby buildings.

After watching the professionalism of so many men, and women soldiers of the EF working together even from different countries that only several months ago may have never even interacted with each other were now working and in that one moment Eriana could almost see soldiers learning from each other as they moved and adapted accordingly almost like a work of art that only could be seen in the heat of the moment and felt through action.

Remembering she had and important job Eriana quickly snapped out of it and returned her focus to the road ahead.

The column advanced maybe another 100 meters before Akalu's tank stopped.

"What is it, you see something?" Eric asked Akalu through his radio.

" _Eriana, 100 meters ahead your side what do you see?"_ Akalu asked.

"Eriana diverted her attention from her immediate surroundings and focused up ahead, only being able to guess how far 100 meters is since she's only partly familiar with Earth's measurement system.

Quickly guessing the distance Eriana could only see the road. Nothing on it or anything that could suggest to her that an Imperial ambush was waiting.

"I-I don't see anything" Eriana replied through her radio. Part of her wondered if she was giving the wrong answer cause she was looking in the wrong area. But no matter how hard she looked she couldn't see anything there.

"What's on your mind Akalu? Talk to me" Eric asked over the radio.

A long pregnant pause filled the air despite the rustling of soldiers and other armored vehicles struggling to clear out the city only feet behind them. The longer the silence went on the more concerned Eriana and Eric became.

"Akalu?" Eriana asked through her radio.

"Come on talk to us" Eric added.

" _Doesn't it strike either of you as odd that despite the size and frighteningly zealous nature of Imperial Soldiers that we've only encountered a couple of ambushes or groups of Imperial soldiers?"_ Akalu asked over the radio.

Eric and Eriana let that sink in for a moment, what Akalu said was true given the size and style of the Imperial Army this city should be crawling with them. But despite the lack of soldiers they confronted Eric and Eriana then noticed that they didn't hear any gunshots ring through out the city. Despite the shouting and yelling of the EF soldiers there were no shots whatsoever.

"Maybe they all gathered at the Palace?" Eric asked.

" _Maybe, but they should know that that will only make them all easier targets, doesn't matter what weapons are used in a siege the ideal defence against a siege should be the same."_ Akalu said referring to the idea of Guerrilla Warfare. Eriana was somewhat left in the dark, she wasn't familiar with the idea of Guerrilla Warfare so she had no idea what they there talking about. But the more she thought about it the more she began to feel something was wrong.

"What do you suggest we do?" Eric asked.

" _Stick to the plan we press straight for the Palace, but we double the pace"_ Akalu said as he ordered his driver to hit the gas.

The T-14 lurched forward accelerating to a jogging pace as Akalu seemed to be eager to reach the Palace. Eriana and Eric quickly caught up, though while doing this their readiness for an ambush was greatly decreased as Eriana and Eric weren't keeping a tight check on their corners and flanks. While this worried Eric he was still confident that the Thermal Sensors of the T-14, and the watchful eyes of the A-10's overhead, which just made another pass right above them would catch what they missed.

Akalu watched the gates of the Palace entrance appear. What he saw next only confirmed his worst fears.

Akalu watched as hundreds of Imperial Soldiers quickly, and seemingly desperately, rushed through the Palace gates.

"Damn, that's what I was afraid of" Akalu growled as he reached for his radio.

"Eric, call for a rally on the Imperial Palace, we need to take the Palace now" Akalu ordered.

" _Ok, but why?"_ Eric asked obviously confused.

"No time to explain, we need to go now" Akalu replied. "Gunner, destroy that gate!" Akalu ordered.

"Da!" the gunner replied in Russian. "High Explosive, Loaded!"

"FIRE!" Akalu commanded.

BAM!

The T-14 fired the HE shell at the gate with pin point accuracy hitting the gate while a number of Imperial Soldiers were still struggling through the Palace Gate.

BOOM! 

The shell exploded on impact with the Palace front gate, effectively obliterating it and killing any Imperial Soldier near it.

"Good shot, approach slow" Akalu ordered.

"Da!" the T-14 driver replied.

The T-14 slowed it's pace to a fast walking pace allowing Eric and Eriana to catch up along with their units.

Eric and Eriana approached the Palace gate with the T-14 still in the front. Eric noticed a number of the Imperial Soldiers near the now destroyed Imperial Palace Gate spread everywhere.

"Whoa, where did all these soldiers come from?" Eric asked out loud. Eric quickly made a rough count in his head, and managed to count up to 15 before he had to return his attention to the road ahead.

The T-14 slowed as it approached the gate, and slowly made its way past the Imperial dead, and the fragmented remains of the once strong and proud Imperial Palace Gate. Eric motioned for his and Eriana's units to hold back for a moment and let the T-14 take the lead. There was a strong possibility that there was a large number of Imperial Soldiers waiting on the other side to ambush them. If that were the case, only an armoured Vehicle could go through that and survive.

As the T-14 pushed through the gate Eric could see the turret and the exterior cameras point quickly in every direction as the Crew inside the T-14 desperately looked for hiding Imperial Soldiers.

A pregnant silence filled the air, except for the echoes of conflict occurring throughout the city. Several seconds began to feel like minutes as Eric, Eriana and their soldiers waited for something to happen. But nothing came.

CLANK!

Eric jumped a bit when he heard something metallic clang, but quickly relaxed when he saw the commanders hatch of the T-14 open up and Akalu quickly jumped out.

"Akalu!" Eriana cried as she rushed over to her husband.

"This is what I was afraid of" Akalu growled as he glared at the Palace now standing right in front of him.

Akalu turned to see Eriana run up to hug him, which he gladly accepted and returned, before turning to Eric.

"What was it you were so afraid of?" Eric asked as he approached Akalu.

"There were too few Imperial soldiers in the streets of the Capital to mount a proper defence, so they all came here to the Imperial Palace. But they're not here either" Akalu growled.

"What's going on?" Eriana asked, Akalu was deliberately being vague about what was on his mind, and that began to both confuse her, and annoy her.

"I can't be too sure, but we need to storm the palace" Akalu said as he turned to the entrance were dozens more EF soldiers were filling in. Among them was team Valkyrie. Akalu quickly climbed back towards the Commanders hatch of his T-14 and reached inside and pulled out an AM-14 Assault rifle. But before he jumped off the T-14 he gave one last order to his Gunner.

"Gunner, open the door for me" Akalu said.

"DA!" an approving response was heard from the Tank before a deafening shot from the T-14 rang out.

BAM! BOOM! 

The T-14 fired an HE shell at the door destroying it much like the gate before it, as the dust settled Akalu stepped forward.

"Alright everyone with me" Akalu ordered as he rushed the Palace door with everyone close behind him.

Akalu entered the palace AM-14 at the ready, Akalu's eyes scanned the walls and halls immediately before him searching for any sign of life. But there was nothing. Akalu pushed forward with Eric, Eriana, and Team Valkyrie close behind.

"Opening right" Akalu said as an open entrance from the hall they were in presently in on their right came up.

"Opening right" Eric replied as he approached the opening and quickly peeked in. "Just a small room, area clear" Eric said.

As Eric said that Akalu continued forward and approached another opening on the left side. "Opening left" Akalu said.

"Opening left" Eriana replied copying what she saw Eric do. "Long hall, door on the other side" Eriana said.

"Itami, take team Valkyrie and two more squads and check it out" Akalu said.

"Got it" Itami replied. "Valkyrie, Knight, and Lightening teams with me" Itami said as he moved into the hallway and carefully made their way towards the door at the other end of the hall.

Akalu resumed moving forward towards the end of the hall they were in. Akalu peered through the exit and saw that it lead in two different directions, Eric, Eriana, and your teams with me on the left, the rest take the right" Akalu instructed.

Akalu continued down the hall clearing more rooms and having other EF soldiers fill in the gaps as the Palace seemed to just become bigger and bigger the more they explored it.

Akalu and his team finally came up to the Throne room. Akalu quickly entered with Eric, Eriana, and his team behind him, and with Eriana and her team, they entered the throne room with their guns ready, only to find...

"Nothing" Akalu growled.

"I don't understand" Eric said, "we have the Capital under complete control, and can't find Zorzal or any of his army."

"There must be a secret pathway somewhere that leads away from the Capital, that must be why we didn't see them leave." Akalu said approaching the throne itself.

"So, what? That means he gets away and the war continues?" Eric growled.

"Guess so, as much as I hate to admit it, it seems Zorzal is spared my wrath for another day." Akalu growled as well turning away from the throne. "We need to find that secret pathway, have the entire army tear this palace apart from top to bottom if they must, we can't have that secret passage be used against us" Akalu said. But as soon as he said that Itami entered the throne room.

"Um, Lt. General Akalu, we may have already found it" Itami said.

"What the secret passage?" Akalu asked.

"Yeah, you need to see this" Itami said.

Itami lead Akalu, Eric, and Eriana down the halls they separated at and cleared till they came up to a very large underground cellar.

"Ausman, and Soboa found it when Soboa pretended to try and sneak a drink from one of the wine barrels" Itami explained as they approached the secret opening.

"Something I'm sure he'll refrain from doing in the future when he's in a battle zone" Akalu said as he stared at Soboa.

"I wouldn't do anything that would put my team in harms way unless I knew it was a secure area" Soboa explained hoping to at least put himself in less hot water.

"Good to know Soboa, but you really need to know when to save it for later. I'm only going to forget it this time because you found something I was looking for" Akalu said.

"Thank-you Sir!" Soboa replied gratefully.

Akalu approached the secret passage and saw how it was found by accident. When Soboa touched a couple of stacked wine barrels he accidentally pushed them down the passage which was shaped perfectly to match the wine barrels so that the entrance could easily be over looked. Stepping lightly Akalu entered the secret passage with Eriana and Eric beside him, and Team Valkyrie not far away, together they followed the stairs further down underground.

The passage seemed to go on forever until Akalu noticed that the passage was now slowly going up. A little further way they came across the exit, where they found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"So this is how they got out" Akalu said as he looked around.

"It also explains why our A-10s didn't see anything either, the foliage is so thick they'd never see an army travel through here without the aid of thermals." Eric said.

"But where did they go?" Eriana asked.

"I don't know" Akalu said as he turned around. "Their the 4th Army's problem now, for us the war with the Empire is over. But I'm sad to say there is another war coming" Akalu said, walking back towards the entrance.

"Wait, what?" Eric and Eriana gasped.

"I'll fill you both in once we get back" Akalu said tossing both Eric and Eriana an slightly depress glance. "We still need to find Pina, and all the nobels that were part of the Pro-peace faction in the Empire, and we need to turn this Capital into an outpost as soon as possible. We may need it much sooner than we think" Akalu said with a slight hope in his voice that it wouldn't be needed at all.

END


End file.
